Stay With Me
by Summerplum
Summary: {Complete} Jungkook dengan segala keterbatasan yg ia miliki mencoba untuk bertahan dan melanjutkan kehidupannya yg telah di hancurkan oleh Taehyung. Sosok yg telah mencuri satu-satunya hal berharga yg ia miliki : hatinya. Di saat ia tengah bertahan, pemuda itu kembali hadir. Akankah kali ini Jungkook dapat menerima pria itu kembali? {VKook}{Slight MinYoon/Namjin}
1. Chapter 1

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Underage, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

 **Chapter 1**

Jeon Jungkook POV

"Namanya V, dia akan menggantikan Yugyeom untuk jadi perawatmu"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Aku sudah tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Kim Yugyeom pasti tidak akan betah menghadapi sikapku yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia terpaksa menerima pekerjaan ini, entah apa alasannya. Mungkin saja karena ia sangat membutuhkan uang, atau mungkin karena wanita itu memaksanya untuk bekerja padanya. Entahlah, aku tak peduli apapun itu. Sejujurnya, aku tak peduli aku memiliki perawat atau tidak. Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, aku sudah terlatih untuk hal itu. Namun wanita itu selalu saja bersikeras untuk mencarikan perawat untuku. Aku heran Sooyoung bisa menemukan perawat baru untukku dalam jangka waktu satu hari. Tenang saja, aku bisa memastikan bahwa perawat baru itu pasti tidak akan betah berlama-lama menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

"V? Nama konyol macam apa itu" ucapku. "Aku tak butuh perawat. Aku bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri. Pecat saja orang itu dan—"

"Diamlah, Jeon Jungkook" potongnya. "Sudah untung aku mau mencarikan perawat untukmu. Itu artinya aku peduli padamu"

"Maka berhentilah mengganggu hidupku!" bentakku. "Aku bilang aku tak mau. Apa kau tidak paham? Dan jangan sekali-kali kau bilang kalau kau peduli padaku"

Ia beranjak dari sofa di sebelah tempat tidurku. "Sudahlah. Aku lelah berdebat terus denganmu. Dia sudah menunggu di luar kamar. Aku akan menyuruhnya masuk untuk berkenalan denganmu, tak peduli kau suka dengannya atau tidak"

"Dan minumlah cokelat panas itu" ia mengetuk cangkir itu dengan menggunakan kukunya.

"Berhentilah bertindak seolah-olah kau adalah ibuku" ucapku sinis.

"Karena memang aku ibumu, Jungkook"

Sooyoung pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Aku meremas seprai kasurku menahan amarah. Persetan dengan cokelat panas! Minuman itu tak akan pernah aku sentuh semenjak wanita itu membuatkannya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia benar-benar merusak moodku di pagi hari.

Aku mendengar suara bincangannya dengan seseorang di luar kamar. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pintu kamarku terbuka perlahan. Aku menatap kosong ke arah suara tersebut sebelum merasakan seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarku. Pasti perawat itu. Ia berdehem kecil sebelum mengucapkan salam padaku.

"Hi, Jungkook"

Jantungku sejenak berhenti berdetak. Suara itu.. Suaranya itu dalam dan sedikit serak. Entah itu memang suara aslinya ataupun ia hanya gugup semata. Untuk sejenak kepalaku sedikit berputar setelah mendengar suaranya. Tidak, bukan, pasti bukan. Itu bukan suaranya. Aku meremat selimutku guna menahan kekagetanku. Tarik nafas, Jungkook.. itu tidak mungkin dia. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan.

Aku tidak membalas sapaannya dan hanya terdiam mematung. Aku sudah menghadapi hal ini ratusan kali, berkenalan dengan satu perawat ke perawat yang lain. Rata-rata mereka bertahan dalam jangka waktu 2-3 bulan. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di depanku.

Hening seketika sesaat setelah ia duduk di depanku.

Kim Taehyung POV

" _Namaku Jungkook. Jeon jungkook"_

 _Akhirnya dia mau juga menyebutkan namanya._

 _Sudah sepuluh hari ini aku membuntutinya kesana kemari hanya untuk mengetahui namanya. Ia bersikeras tidak mau memberitahu namanya padaku selama ini. Entah dengan cara apapun aku membujuknya. Sayang sekali kami berbeda sekolah. Sayang sekali aku hanya bisa bertemu dengannya selepas sekolah usai. Aku kehilangan banyak waktu untuk bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh. Namun hari ini.. hari ini dia mau memberitahukan namanya kepadaku. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban._

" _Jungkook? Jungcook? Apa yang kau masak?"_

 _Aku menggodanya. Ia mendengus sambil menyesap latte di kedua tangannya. Benar-benar seperti bayi yang meminum susu dari dot. Mau tak mau aku memperhatikan sekeluruhan wajahnya. Ia memiliki kulit semulus susu dengan kedua pipi chubby yang sedikit menggembung. Sepasang gigi kelinci terbentuk indah diantara gigi-giginya, mengingatkanku akan kelinci yang pernah ku pelihara semasa sekolah dasar. Dia kelinci yang sangat manis. Segala pergerakan yang ia lakukan begitu menyenangkan untuk di lihat. Bahkan dia begitu cantik saat sedang diam. Terlampau cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang dengan orientasiku. Astaga, apa yang sedang kupikirkan._

" _Aku lahir di Kanada. Semenjak lahir hingga kelulusan high schoolku aku tinggal disana bersama orang tua dan kakak laki-lakiku. Merekalah yang menamaiku Jungkook, kakak dan ibuku, dan aku menyukainya. Kau boleh menganggapku narsis atau berlebihan, namun bagiku, nama terindah di dunia ini adalah namaku sendiri, Jeon Jungkook" ungkapnya._

 _Jungkook... Nama yang sangat indah... Aku rela menghabiskan berjam-jam di dalam mini market ini demi mendengarkan kata-kata dari bibirnya._

" _Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu namaku?" tanyanya. Sepasang onyxnya menatapku dengan pandangan penasaran. Puppy eyes, gigi kelinci, wajah imut, baiklah Taehyung, dia memang makhluk yang indah. Kombinasi yang sangat pas._

" _Well—" aku membenarkan posisi dudukku yang menyamping menghadap Jungkook. "Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku begitu penasaran denganmu" ucapku sedikit gugup. Aku berdehem sekali sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau ingat 10 hari yang lalu saat kita bertemu di lapangan basket dekat rumahmu?"_

 _Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Kau terlihat sangat manis duduk disana dengan memegang bola basket. Hanya memegang bola basket tanpa memainkannya. Kurasa sejak saat itu, aku mulai tertarik padamu" Aku menarik nafas. Perasaanku begitu campur aduk setelah mengatakannya._

 _Jungkook tertawa setelah mendengar ucapanku. Ia meletakkan lattenya di atas meja._

" _Cheesy" Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku melihat senyum cerahnya._

Aku menatapnya.

Ia duduk membelakangiku di atas kasurnya. Rambut hitam legamnya terlihat sedikit kusut dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya dibiarkan tak beraturan. Ia bertubuh kurus, dua kali lipat lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali ku lihat. Apakah itu benar Jungkook yang ku kenal? Aku merasakan tubuhku menegang saat melihat sosok di depanku ini. Aku berdehem sedikit untuk menemukan suaraku yang terkubur di dasar sana. Ia pasti tahu kalau ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Baiklah, ini saatnya.

"Hi, Jungkook"

Ia terlihat tenang. Akankah ia mengenali suaraku? Akankah ia menyadarinya? Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika ia menyadari siapa yang telah datang? Aku melirik sebuah kursi kayu di dekatnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalaku. Jantungku terasa jatuh saat menatapnya. Benar. Benar dugaanku. Dia memang Jungkook. Jungkook yang ku kenal dulu. Pemuda yang sangat ku kenal dulu. Wajahnya tidak banyak berubah, namun wajahnya cukup berbeda dengan Jungkook yang dulu. Bahkan sepasang pipi chubby yang menggemaskan itu sudah lenyap. Wajahnya jauh lebih tirus, kantung matanya sangat terlihat jelas, dan matanya... Mata yang indah itu... Sinar yang menghiasi mata indahnya telah sirna. Ia memang memandangku, layaknya orang yang normal, namun sinar itu tak ada. Ia memandangku kosong. Aku tak bisa lagi melihat mata yang sangat indah itu. Semuanya telah hilang. Yang ada kini hanyalah pandangan kosong dari pemuda berwajah pucat ini. Ya Tuhan. Apa yang telah terjadi? Kejadian mengerikan apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini?

Aku menggosokkan telapak tanganku di celana jinsku. Rasa gugup melandaku seketika. Apa yang pertama kali harus kuucapkan?

"Kau V"

Itu dia. Benar itu suaranya. Suaranya terdengar tenang saat menyebutkan namaku. Nama yang tak pernah diketahui olehnya. Nama yang masih ku rahasiakan sampai detik ini.

"Ya" jawabku. "Err.. aku mulai bekerja disini hari ini. Aku akan mengurus segala kebutuhanmu" dengan tergagap-gagap aku mengucapkannya. Ia menggerakkan sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum...sinis. Ia meraba-raba sudut ranjangnya. Aku mengikuti pandangannya dan melihat bahwa ia sedang mencoba meraih sebuah tongkat yang tergantung di sudut tempat tidurnya. Aku berdiri hendak membantunya namun ia menepis tanganku.

"Biar aku bantu" aku mencoba meraih lagi tangannya namun ia menepis lagi tanganku dengan agak kasar. Ia berjalan dengan mantap menuju ke pintu kamarnya.

Benar apa yang Jimin katakan padaku. Tentang hal itu. Tentang Jungkook. Tentang keadaannya saat ini.

Bahwa ia buta.

Aku terkesima melihatnya berjalan. Langkahnya begitu mantap dan tanpa keraguan. Ia mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai secara zig zag. Hatiku begitu sakit ketika melihatnya berjalan dengan tongkat seperti itu. Dia tidak sepantasnya menerima cobaan seperti itu. Mataku terasa sangat panas ketika ia berdehem keras.

"Keluar" ucapnya dengan santai. Seperti ia sudah sering kali melakukannya. "Aku bisa mengurus semua kebutuhanku. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu"

Jungkook memegang gagang pintu kamarnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya waktu untuk menerimaku sebagai perawatnya. Hatiku masih terasa berat saat berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Wow, aku memang benar-benar nekat mau melakukan ini demi bisa melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti akhirnya dia mengenaliku? Bukan, hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Pertanyaan penting yang harus ku pecahkan adalah.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan pada pria ini?

.

.

.

Hai semuanya! Kenalin saya Summer Plum. Ini adalah Fanfiction pertamaku yang dengan santainya langsung ku beri rating M *plakk. Kalau kalian berkenan silakan tinggalkan jejak-jejak di kolom komentar. Aku bakal coba buat sering posting cerita pertamaku ini, so.. silakan di baca dan berikan tanggapan ya teman teman.

Oh ya, bagi yang ingin keep in touch lagi sama Plum, bolehlah follow instagramku : summer_plum. Thank you so much. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Sooyoung SNSD

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

 **Chapter 2**

Kim Taehung POV

" _Aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali lagi ke korea"_

 _Park Jimin menepuk pundakku pelan sebelum melemparkan eye smilenya itu. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa diantara banyaknya teman yang ku miliki disini selalu saja dia orang pertama yang ku tuju? Dasar bantet. Sialnya dia adalah sahabatku. Dari zaman aku masih mengenakan popok dan berkeliaran dengan ingus yang menempel di sudut mulutku, dia sudah menjadi temanku. Itulah dia si Park-Bantet-Jimin._

" _Aku sendiri juga tak menyangka aku ada disini" aku menyesap wineku. Hingar bingar musik disekelilingku sedikit memutar ingatan di kepalaku. Tempat ini bagaikan telapak tanganku sendiri. Aku sudah mengenal setiap sudut di tempat ini. Bahkan setiap bartender yang menyajikan minuman itupun aku mengetahuinya. Tempat ini banyak berubah. Mulai dari penataan tempat, hiasan, cat tembok, bahkan sajian minumannya sudah banyak yang berubah. Kursi yang biasa kududuki di ujung ruangan itu telah menghilang tergantikan oleh sofa lebar bernuansa gold. Sayang sekali, padahal aku suka aromanya. Mengingatkanku akan kebiasaan burukku di kala sekolah menengah. Ngomong-ngomong sekolah menengah, sebuah nama terlintas di benakku seketika._

" _Kau tahu bagaimana kabar kelinciku?"_

 _Bocah itu langsung menyemburkan tequila di hadapanku. Sial, kemejaku sedikit basah terkena cipratan minumannya itu._

" _Sial kau Park Jimin. Kenapa nyembur seperti itu?" aku menepuk-nepuk kemeja hitam kesayanganku ini. Akan ku pastikan bantet itu untuk mencucinya dengan bersih sepulang dari sini._

 _Jimin terbatuk-batuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku._

" _Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu" ia meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong itu. "Kau benar-benar akan tercengang mendengarnya, Tae"_

 _Aku meminta Minjae a.k.a bartender yang sudah sangat ku kenal itu untuk mengisikan lagi minuman di gelas kosongku. "Tercengang bagaimana? Dia sudah menikah?"_

 _Jimin memukul kepalaku dengan cukup keras. "Bukan bodoh! Dengarkan aku dulu" Air muka sahabatku itu berubah. Wajahnya menjadi serius dengan kedua matanya menyipit. Hmm, ada apa ini. Ini tandanya dia akan berbicara serius. Aku memusatkan perhatianku padanya._

" _Jungkook buta"_

 _Aku terkesiap. Jimin mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh._

" _Apa maksudmu Jungkook buta?" tanyaku. Jimin berkacak pinggang dan memandangku dengan sedikit marah._

" _Buta, Tae. Buta! Dia tidak bisa melihat lagi!"_

 _Aku bersiap untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi darinya sebelum perkataan selanjutnya sukses membuat jantungku jatuh di dasar sana._

" _Dan itu semua karenamu"_

Jeon Jungkook POV

"Selamat pagi, Jungkook"

Pagi berikutnya dan pagi berikutnya dia datang lagi. Sudah 3 hari ini dia memaksa untuk bekerja. 3 hari itu aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia hanya menunggu di depan kamarku seharian penuh sebelum akhirnya Ahjumma memintanya untuk pulang. Namun kali ini, rupanya ia berinisiatif. Ia masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar orang yang nekat. Tidak peduli sudah berapa kali aku melarangnya untuk bekerja disini, tidak peduli berapa kali aku melarangnya untuk dekat-dekat denganku namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. Aku menyesap teh rosela favoritku sembari duduk menghadap jendela. Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan.

"Woah.. lihatlah kamar ini. Kenapa begitu suram ya? Kurasa Ahjumma-ahjumma itu salah memilihkan warna untukmu bukan? Warna gorden ini terlihat kusam dan tidak sesuai denganmu" ia mengoceh sembari membuka lebar gorden yang sengaja kubuka sedikit ini. Kemudian ia membuka kedua jendela kamarku. Aku mengernyit merasakan hangatnya cahaya yang menerpa wajahku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" ucapku protes. Ia tidak menjawab gerutuanku dan menyambar cangkir yang sedang ku pegang.

"Di luar cuaca sedang cerah. Kenapa tidak berjalan-jalan sebentar? Aku akan menemanimu keluar kalau kau mau"

Aku mendengus. Mau itu cuaca cerah atau hujan badaipun itu tidak berpengaruh padaku. Toh aku tidak dapat menikmatinya sedikitpun.

"Ayo kita keluar! Katakan, kau mau pergi kemana hari ini? Taman kota? Kebun binatang? Taman bermain?"

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku seketika. Ia sepertinya kaget dengan sikapku ini, terdengar dari reaksi tertahannya. Dia benar-benar orang yang tidak tahu malu. Tidak sadarkah ia kalau aku tak peduli dengan apapun?

"Keluar. Aku tak ingin pergi kemana-mana" jawabku dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

"Oh ayolah, Jungkook. Kau harus keluar dan jalan-jalan sebentar saja" ia menarik tanganku dan aku menepisnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" ucapku. Aku mengambil tongkatku dan memukulinya dengan asal. Ia mengaduh beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengambil tongkatku.

"Hentikan okay? Itu sakit." Ia merengek seperti bayi. Astaga, apa-apaan orang ini.

"Kembalikan tongkatku!" teriakku marah. Aku benar-benar benci jika harus berdiam tanpa memegang tongkatku. Benda itu bagaikan nyawa bagiku. Aku terlalu bergantung padanya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh sebentar. "Aku akan mengembalikannya asal kau mau keluar barang sebentar saja"

"Apakah menyenangkan—" aku mengumpulkan suaraku. "Apakah menyenangkan mengerjai orang buta sepertiku? Bagimu itu menyenangkan?"

Dia terdiam seketika. Aku menahan panas yang menerpa kedua mataku. Aku benci terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. Dan kalau ketidaksempurnaanku ini begitu menyenangkan bagi orang lain, maka...

"Bukan begitu" ia mengambil tangan kananku. Tangannya terasa sedikit kasar, sesuai dengan suara huskynya. Aku sedikit kaget sebelum ia meletakan tongkatku diantara jemariku. Aku meremas barang itu dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Aku hanya mencoba menjadi temanmu, Jungkook. Kau butuh seseorang yang bukan hanya menjadi perawatmu saja melainkan juga menjadi temanmu. Teman berbicara, bermain, melakukan hal yang kau suka. Apapun itu. Aku disini untuk membantumu" suaranya lirih namun terdengar tegas. Sebutir air mata turun begitu saja. Aku mengusapnya kasar menggunakan lengan bajuku.

"Berhentilah membuatku terlihat lemah" aku menggumamkannya.

"Aku tidak membuatmu terlihat lemah! Aku hanya ingin kau berbicara dengan seseorang" ia mencoba meraih tangan kiriku sebelum aku menepisnya.

"Hari ini, aku mendengarnya dari ahjumma, teman satu komunitasmu berulang tahun kan? Mari datang dan membawakannya kado!"

Aku nyaris melupakannya. Hari ini ulang tahun Yoongi hyung. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Oh iya. Sudah sebulan ini aku tidak mengunjungi pusat komunitasku. Yoongi hyung benar-benar sudah baik kepadaku selama 10 tahun ini. Bagaimana aku tidak datang? Namun menarik lagi kata-kata yang sudah ku muntahkan lagi, rasanya...

"Ayolah, Jungkook. Aku akan menemanimu mencarikan kado untuknya. Bagaimana? Cool?"

Aku menarik nafas dan menghitung sampai 3 sebelum membalikkan tubuhku.

"Baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo! Hi! Annyeonghaseo! Summer Plum is here. Gimana ceritanya? Mbosenin? Ngantukin? Ga seru? Uuh, Mianhae... akan Plum perbaiki lagi di chapter chapter yang akan datang. Terima kasih udah ngeluangin waktu buat membaca ya guys. Boleh dong, coret coret di kolom review, hehe. Atau mau tanya-tanya lebih detail? Follow IG Plum ya : Summer_plum (double underscores). Thank You! See You!


	3. Chapter 3

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

Satu jam kemudian aku sudah duduk manis di dalam mobilku. Aku meletakkan benda keramatku di dashboard. Aku meraba-raba hoodie putihku, takut kalau-kalau aku salah memakainya. Kurasa tidak. Aku memalingkan wajahku ketika V masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Jadi kado apa yang ingin kau berikan pada temanmu itu?"

Aku menimang-nimang beberapa benda yang terlintas di kepalaku. Baju? Jacket? Topi? Ah kurasa Yoongi hyung sudah memiliki barang-barang itu dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung. Bagaimana dengan bantal? Dia kan suka tidur. Atau selimut? Hmm, sepertinya agak aneh jika memberinya selimut. Rasanya seperti memberikan hadiah kepada wanita yang baru saja melahirkan.

"Coba pikirkan benda kesukaannya" ia menyalakan mesin. Dengan perlahan mobil melaju menembus kota Seoul.

"Tak perlu di beri tahu. Aku sedang memikirkannya" jawabku ketus. Dia pikir sedari tadi aku sedang apa? Dasar.

Pria itu terkekeh. Astaga, apakah nada bicaraku kurang ketus? Bagaimana bisa dia malah tertawa? Manusia aneh.

"Kata ahjumma temanmu itu—"

"Yoongi hyung" koreksiku. "Dia punya nama" Aku tak suka jika ada orang yang tidak memanggil nama orang dengan benar.

"Ah iya. Yoongi hyung" Dia melanjutkan "Kata ahjumma, dia adalah orang yang suka jalan-jalan ya?"

Aku mendengus pelan. Membayangkan yoongi hyung memiliki hobi jalan-jalan benar-benar konyol untukku. Dia begitu mencintai kasurnya seperti dia mencintai nyawanya. Bagaimana bisa hobinya jalan-jalan.

"Jangan sok tahu" jawabku. "Yoongi hyung bukan tipe orang yang suka bepergian" aku memalingkan wajahku menghadap lurus kedepan. Aku bisa merasakan mobil perlahan-lahan berhenti. Lampu merah, kurasa.

"Benarkah? Ah ahjumma itu. Kenapa dia salah memberikan informasi sih" ujar V. "Katanya dia suka mengumpulkan foto pemandangan. Bukankah dia suka jalan-jalan?"

"Dia memang suka memoto pemandangan. Tapi jalan-jalan bukanlah hobinya. Dia akan memoto pemandangan saat dia di ajak pergi oleh temannya saja. Kalau tidak ada yang mengajaknya pergi, ya dia lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah" jelasku.

"Kalau begitu belikan saja dia kamera!"

 _Kamera_

Ingatanku kembali melayang setelah mendengarkan kata _kamera._

* * *

 _Klik._

 _Klik._

 _Klik._

 _Aku mengecek hasil jepretanku. Not bad. Sepertinya kemampuanku dalam membidik suatu objek semakin membaik. Aku tersenyum puas melihat gambar kupu-kupu di kameraku. Kurasa dalam 10 tahun kedepan, aku bisa membuka exhibitionku sendiri. Kumpulan foto-foto yang sudah ku abadikan semenjak aku mendapatkan kamera kesayanganku ini dari eomma satu tahun yang lalu. Aku berjalan lagi menyusuri halaman depan sekolahku._

 _18.00 tepat. Sekolah ini hampir sunyi di kala sore hari. Apalagi hari ini hari sabtu. Jam belajarpun usai lebih awal. Begitu pula dengan jam belajarku. Seharusnya aku sudah pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin pulang, namun aku harus bertemu dengan Park Sonsaengnim. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya menerjemahkan dokumen berbahasa inggris. Aku heran, kenapa dia tidak meminta Choi Sonsaengim saja yang notabenya adalah guru bahasa inggris di sekolahku. Kenapa harus aku? Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh dia selalu memberiku nilai sempurna di setiap quiznya._

" _Jalan-jalan di sore hari, huh?"_

 _Aku menjatuhkan kamera yang sedang ku pegang. Namun sebelum benda itu menyentuh tanah, laki-laki di hadapanku ini sudah menadahkan tangannya dan berhasil menangkapnya. Aku terkesiap, begitupula dengannya. Ia membuang nafas lega._

" _Hampir saja" ucapnya dengan cengiran. Ia mengulurkan kamera itu dan sebelum aku meraihnya, ia sudah mengalungkan tali yang terhubung di kamera itu ke leherku. Nafasku sedikit tercekat saat tubuh tingginya berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku dapat merasakan embusan nafasnya yang menggelitik poniku._

" _Lebih baik kau mengalungkannya seperti ini daripada harus memegangnya" ucapnya serak. Untuk sejenak aku lupa apa yang sedang dan akan ku lakukan. Aku tidak dapat menemukan suaraku saat wajahnya berjarak 5 cm di depanku. Kemudian aku mencubit lenganku sendiri. Menyadarkanku._

 _Aku mundur satu langkah sebelum memukul bahunya pelan. "Kau yang mengagetkanku!" omelku. Aku menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Apa-apaan ini Jungkook. Kenapa orang ini bisa mempegaruhiku seperti ini? Rasanya seperti melihat idamanku saja._

 _Apa? Idaman? Demi Tuhan, Jungkook! Sadarlah!_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau kan tidak sekolah disini?" cercarku guna menghilangkan kegugupanku._

 _Pemuda itu tersenyum. Memperlihatkan senyumnya yang berbentuk kotak. Baru kali ini aku melihat bentuk senyuman kotak seperti itu. Dia terlihat unik._

 _Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku melihatmu berjalan kemari di jalan utama tadi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bermain sebentar ke sekolahmu" ia tersenyum lagi._

" _Oh jadi kau mengikutiku?" ucapku sembari mengangkat kedua alisku. Ia memperlihatkan smirknya yang ku jamin bisa membuat puluhan gadis di luar sana meleleh._

" _Yah anggap saja begitu. Seharian ini aku belum melihatmu"_

 _Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Entah mengapa aku merasa salah tingkah mendengarkan jawabannya._

" _Apakah aku ini idol? Kau fansku? Kenapa juga kau mau mengikutiku?" jawabku sembari berlalu. Aku nyaris tersenyum mendengarkan jawabannya. Aku harus mempertahankan kontrol diriku._

 _Rupanya ia tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengikuti langkahku. Dalam hati aku sedikit senang melihatnya._

" _Kau suka memotret?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan dengan langkah panjang. Sekarang ia berjalan di depanku dengan keadaan terbalik. Tubuhnya sepenuhnya menghadap tubuhku. Ia berjalan dengan tenangnya sembari menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Aku memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan saksama. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Biar ku tebak. Mungkin sekitar 178 cm? Lalu rambut lurusnya berwarna cokelat tua dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi dahinya. Rambutnya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Aku merapatkan coatku. Cuaca saat ini sedikit dingin dari biasanya. Lalu aku kembali memperhatikan sepasang piercing hitam bulat yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya tergolong kurus, dan kakinya jenjang. Di lihat dari jauh maupun dari dekat, ia terlampau menawan. Aku menelan ludahku._

" _Jungkook?" Ia melambaikan telapak tangannya di depanku. Aku mengerjap dan memfokuskan lagi pandanganku padanya._

" _Ya. Aku suka memotret" ucapku lugas. "Fotografi adalah hobiku" aku mengelus kameraku dengan sayang ketika menjawabnya._

 _Pria itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan jawabanku._

" _Kalau begitu foto aku!" Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berpose di depanku dengan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V dan meletakkannya diantara mata kirinya. Aku gelagapan menyalakan tombol on sebelum akhirnya memotonya beberapa kali. Aku melihat hasilnya._

" _Sempurna. Aku memang tampan"_

 _Dalam hati aku meng-iyakan. "Astaga, narsisnya" jawabku berkebalikan. Jujur, dia memang terlihat tampan, baik dalam foto maupun aslinya. Namun mana mungkin aku mau mengakuinya secara langsung? Bisa-bisa aku di cap agresif olehnya._

 _Aku mengernyitkan keningku sejenak, menyadari sesuatu. Sudah 11 hari ini dia mengikutiku kemana-mana. Namun aku sama sekali belum mengetahui namanya. Jas yang ia kenakan kali ini membuat name tagnya tertutup._

" _Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tannyaku perlahan. Dia berjalan lagi. Kali ini tidak di depanku, melainkan bersisian denganku._

" _Keluarlah denganku besok malam, Jungkook. Dan aku akan memberitahukan namaku" tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Kedua tangannya menyentuh bahuku dan memutarnya sehingga menghadap padanya._

" _Pukul 8 malam. Aku akan menjemputmu di depan rumahmu"_

 _Tangan kanannya terulur dan menyentuh pipi kiriku. Aku menahan nafas. Secara mendadak kehilangan kemampuanku itu. Mata cokelatnya menatapku tajam. Tatapannya membuat tubuhku mengecil. Matanya... sangat indah. Lebih indah dari mataku. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk sesempurna dia?_

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"Tidak"

Jungkook menjawabku dengan tegas. Aku merasakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu setelah aku mengusulkannya untuk membeli kamera.

Kamera.

Kamera.

Kamera.

Sial.

Kim Taehyung bodoh!

Aku nyaris membenturkan kepalaku keatas kemudi. Dasar memang aku bodoh!

Jungkook juga suka kamera. Dia suka sekali mengambil gambar. Kenapa aku malah mengingatkannya? Dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini? Aku nyaris membuka kaca dan melemparkan kepalaku keluar. Idiot kau Tae!

Aku tidak ingin mengungkit lagi masalah kamera itu. Sudah bagus Jungkook mau keluar dari kamarnya, jangan buat moodnya rusak lagi. Aku akan berterimakasih pada Yoongi hyung itu dan mengucapkan betapa bahagianya diriku karena dia berulang tahun. Jika dia tidak berulang tahun, mungkin Jungkook tidak akan mau keluar dari kamarnya semudah tadi. Dan kau malah mengungkit tentang benda itu, Taehyung? Oh tidak.

Aku menjaga nada suaraku supaya tetap normal lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan MP3 Player? Dia suka mendengarkan lagu?"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkannya. Aku memperhatikan wajah cantiknya. Mataku masih tertuju pada sepasang mata pemuda ini. Memang matanya terlihat normal. Senormal biasanya. Namun mata itu kosong. Aku bertanya-tanya, kebutaan jenis apakah yang di deritanya? Apakah buta permanen atau bagaimana. Aku harus mencaritahunya. Ingin rasanya aku mengulurkan tanganku menyentuh wajahnya dan mencium kelopak matanya. Hatiku terasa sakit melihat Jungkook begitu kelam.

"Earphone" jawabnya. "Bulan lalu dia membeli sebuah MP3 Player. Aku mau membelikannya earphone saja"

Aku mengangguk antusias. "Great. Mari kita mencari earphone untuk Yoongi hyung!" ucapku kelewat antusias.

Untunglah lalu lintas hari ini tidak semacet biasanya. Jadi dalam waktu 20 menit, kami sudah tiba di pusat perbelanjaan elektronik terlengkap di Seoul.

Sebelum Jungkook membukanya, aku suka membuka dashboard dan meletakkan tongkat berwarna putih itu di tangannya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Berhentilah menolongku"

Nadanya masih sama ketus seperti biasanya. Aku bergegas keluar dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Berhentilah membuatku terlihat lemah!" ucapnya dengan kasar.

Dengan berbagai macam penolakan dan teriakan yang Jungkook keluarkan padaku, akhirnya kami dapat memasuki tempat itu. Sebelum melangkah lebih dalam, Jungkook sempat menghentikan langkahnya. Sepersekian detik ia terlihat ragu-ragu. Aku melihat sekeliling. Beberapa pembeli yang berada disana berkasak-kusuk sembari melihat ke arah Jungkook. Apakah ia mendengarnya? Semua bisikan yang orang-orang lontarkan terhadapnya?

"Pegang tanganku" ucapku sembari menggenggam tangan kirinya. Secepat kilat ia menepis tanganku.

"Tidak mau!" ucapnya dengan kepala menunduk. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri" imbuhnya kemudian.

Sebelum ia dapat berjalan lebih jauh aku buru-buru menghentikannya dengan memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam saku jacket bomber merah yang ku kenakan. Ia terlihat kaget dan hendak menarik tangannya, namun tangan kananku menahannya untuk tetap berada di dalam sakuku.

"Kumohon, kookie. Disini banyak terdapat barang yang mudah pecah. Percaya padaku" ucapku perlahan. Tangannya yang berada di sakuku menegang. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Kookie?"

Aku menelan ludahku. Sial, double sial. Kenapa pula aku menyebutkan panggilan sayangnya dulu? Aku tidak mau identitasku terbongkar. Aku berdehem sejenak.

"Karena aku mau. Sudahlah, ayo pilih earphonenya" Aku membimbingnya berjalan di sebelahku, mengalihkan perhatian. Ia berjalan dengan langkah ragu-ragu. Ia juga menggerutu sepanjang langkahnya namun aku mengabaikannya. Seperti aku mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap janggal Jungkook, seolah-olah dia adalah makhluk luar angkasa. Aku akan membalas perbuatan orang-orang itu. Suatu saat.

"Sudah tiba. Kau mau earphone berwarna apa?"

Jungkook memberitahuku warna kesukaan Yoongi hyung. Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa pilihan, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah earphone berwarna hitam putih dengan motif tengkorak disisi kanan dan kiri. Menurutnya itu akan cocok untuk Yoongi hyung.

Setelah menuntaskan pembayaran, kamipun kembali ke tempat parkir. Kado untuk Yoongi hyung sudah terbungkus rapi di tanganku. Setelah memasuki mobil, Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku menatapnya.

Wajah Jungkook di penuhi oleh peluh. Kedua tangan yang berada di pangkuannya terlihat bergetar. Benar-benar bergetar bagaikan tersengat arus listrik. Ia bernafas pendek-pendek.

"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja?" ucapku panik. Ia terdiam dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. Dengan panik aku mencari botol air mineral dan membukakannya.

"Minumlah, Kookie" aku meletakkan botol itu di kedua tangannya. Dengan hati-hati ia menenggaknya dan menyerahkan botol itu padaku. Tangannya masih bergetar. Keringatpun tak berhenti mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Jungkook, tenanglah"

Dengan keberanian extra, kedua tanganku merengkuh tangannya yang berkeringat dingin dan bergetar. Aku meremasnya perlahan. Ia tidak menolaknya. Aku meremasnya selama hampir 5 menit sembari menggumamkan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkannya.

Perlahanpun getaran di tangannya mereda. Ia menolehkan wajahnya padaku.

"Aku mendengar mereka" ucapnya dengan suara kecil. "Mereka mengataiku buta"

Melihat cara Jungkook mengatakannya dan respon di tubuhnya, hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Saat itu pula aku berjanji akan mengenyahkan segala ketakutan di pikirannya.

"Jangan dengarkan, Kookie" aku meremas tangannya lagi.

"Ada aku disini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hollaaa. Summer Plum is back! Gimana nih ceritanya? Semoga nggak membosankan ya! Plum harap kalian para pembaca tersayang mau nih kasih review di kolom di bawah ini hehe. Buat yang udah review, follow, favorit-in cerita ini Thank you so much :* Di tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya yes.

Meet me on Instagram : Summer_plum (double underscores)

See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback 

**Chapter 4**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

 _Handphone putih di sakuku bergetar. Aku menariknya keluar sebelum melihat nama yang tertera di layar kaca ponselku._

 _Park Jimin_

 _Dengan sekali sentuhan, suara sobatku ini langsung menggema di telingaku._

" _Yak, Kim Taehyung!" teriaknya. Aku terpaksa menjauhkan handphoneku dari telinga. Gila anak ini. Apa dia mau membuatku tuli? Suaranya benar-benar seperti kucing yang terinjak ekornya._

" _Ish, bantet! Apa-apaan kau ini!" aku balas berteriak. Kadang-kadang temanku ini bertingkah menyebalkan, bagaikan gadis remaja yang sedang datang bulan. Ingin rasanya aku memukul kepalanya dengan kamus bahasa Jepangku barang satu-dua kali. Biar dia kapok. Sedetik kemudian aku mendengar kekehannya di ujung ponsel._

" _Mianhae. Aku cuma ingin menanyakan sesuatu" ucapnya._

" _Kau benar-benar mengajaknya kencan?"_

 _Aku terdiam belum memberikan respon. "Kau tahu, pemuda itu, Jungkook. Kau mau mengajaknya kencan? Kau serius dengan hal itu?" sambungnya._

 _Mendengar kata 'kencan' sedikit membuatku dilema. Pasti Jimin tahu hal ini dari Sungjae. Semalam aku memberitahunya akan rencanaku untuk mengajak Jungkook keluar. Jika Jimin sudah tahu, maka kemungkinan yang lain juga sudah tahu._

 _Dia sudah tahu._

 _Aku menarik nafas perlahan._

" _Benar. Aku akan berangkat sekarang" setelahnya aku langsung mematikan panggilan dan memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku. Tidak ada kata mundur, Tae. Kau sudah memulainya. Sekarang hadapilah._

 _Aku mengeluarkan kunci motorku dan mengambil dua buah helm. Aku mengecek lagi penampilanku di cermin di sebelah garasi. Sepertinya jacket kulit ini cocok dengan celana jins dan sepatu cokelatku. Aku mengacak sedikit rambutku yang siang tadi baru saja ku warnai dengan warna abu-abu. Warna yang unik. Aku suka bereksperimen dengan rambutku._

 _Semenit kemudian motorkupun telah berjalan menembus dinginnya angin malam. Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku karena kebetulan rumah Jungkook berjarak hanya 10 menit dari rumahku. Aku menepikan motorku ketika sudah tiba di depan rumahnya._

 _Disanalah dia._

 _Pemuda itu berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Menggunakan sweater berwarna hitam dan merah yang berlubang di sekitar bahunya, ia terlihat sedikit nervous. Aku melepaskan helmku dan berjalan ke arahnya._

" _Hi, stranger" ia berjalan menuju ke arahku. Ia menunjukkan senyum malu-malunya padaku. Aku harus menjaga kesadaranku tetap ada ketika melihat wajahnya._

 _Ia sangat manis._

 _Pemuda yang sangat manis._

" _Kau mewarnai rambutmu!" ujarnya antusias. Ia bergegas menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh ujung rambutku. Tangan lembutnya menyentuh helai rambutku._

" _Kau suka?"_

 _Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum geli saat melihat kakinya yang berjinjit di depanku. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak dan menyentuh lembut pipinya._

 _Jungkook sedikit menegang. Sedetik kemudian ia menarik tangannya dari rambutku dan menundukkan kepalanya malu. Aku dapat melihat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya._

" _Kita mau kemana?" cicitnya. Jemarinya bertaut dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Begitu menggemaskan._

 _Aku berbalik, mengambil salah satu helm dan mengulurkan pelindung itu kepada Jungkook._

" _Pakailah. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat spesial" aku menyunggingkan senyumku. Ia terlihat gugup ketika mengambil helm dari tanganku. Matanya bergantian memandang helm dan motor. Bola matanya sedikit membulat dan pipinya menggembung. Astaga, anak ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menarik perhatian pria._

" _Kau belum pernah naik motor?" tebakku._

 _Ia mengangguk kecil. "Bukankah itu berbahaya?" cicitnya._

 _Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi aku mengambil helmku kembali dan memakaikan di kepalanya. Ia terlihat kaget dan tubuhnya membeku._

" _Pas. Sekarang naiklah. Kau tak akan terluka" aku memakai helmku sendiri dan mulai naik ke atas motor. Kunci yang masih tertancap disanapun ku putar sehingga mesin motorku meraung menyala._

" _Naiklah"_

 _Ia mendekati motorku dan mencoba menaikinya._

" _Whoa. Aku harus berpegangan pada apa? Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh?" ucapnya panik._

 _Aku menarik kedua tangan Jungkook untuk memeluk pinggangku._

" _Tetap seperti itu. Aku tak akan membuatmu jatuh"_

 _Jungkook sedikit kaget saat aku mulai melajukan motorku. Ia memeluk erat perutku dan menempelkan pipinya di bahuku. Diam-diam aku tersenyum dari balik helm._

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

 _Setelah 20 menit berkendara (dengan jantung yang deg-degan dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di punggungku) motornyapun berhenti. Aku bergegas turun dan melepaskan helm yang ia pakaikan ke kepalaku._

" _Wow" hanya itu yang terlontar di bibirku. Aku mencoba untuk bernafas. Aliran oksigenku terasa sesak ketika menaiki kendaraan beroda dua itu. Seumur hidup aku tak pernah membayangkan akan menaiki motor. Benda itu selalu terlihat mengerikan di mataku. Rasanya seolah-olah aku bisa terlempar ke jalanan saat menaikinya. Aku meremas tanganku guna meredakan tremor yang melanda tubuhku._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Aku mencoba menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku tak ingin terlihat payah di hadapannya. Entah mengapa aku begitu mengharapkan banyak hal dari acara malam ini. Ada sedikit hal yang ku harapkan darinya. Entahlah. Ku rasa aku gila. Aku tertarik dengan pria di depanku yang baru-baru ini kutemui._

" _Bodoh"_

 _Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Apa katanya?_

" _Err—Maksudku aku yang bodoh" ralatnya langsung. "Seharusnya aku memakaikanmu jaketku saat berkendara tadi. Kau hanya memakai sweater itu. Berlubang pula!"_

 _Aku mengintip pakaian yang ku kenakan. Memang sedikit dingin sih. Hmm—banyak. Aku lupa tak membawa jaketku karena ku pikir ia akan menjemputku dengan menggunakan mobil._

" _Tidak.. Tidak usah" Ia melepaskan jaket kulit hitamnya dan memakaikannya di tubuhku. Aku menolaknya namun ia bersikeras agar aku memakainya._

" _Cuaca sedikit dingin. Pakailah. Aku tak mau kau kedinginan"_

 _Sebelum aku menolaknya lagi, ia meraih tangan kananku dan menggandengnya._

 _Demi apapun itu, aku sangat-sangat kaget. Dan senang. Dan malu. Dan hangat. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Pipiku memanas. Ku rasa saat ini wajahku sudah serupa dengan kepiting rebus. Aku menatap wajah eloknya di sebelah kananku._

" _Tanganmu dingin" ucapnya. Ia meremas tanganku lagi dan mengayunkannya beberapa kali ke udara._

" _Astaga, kau seperti anak kecil!" aku tertawa riang, begitupula dengannya. Selama kami berjalan, ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan kami yang tertaut tanpa henti. Mengingatkanku betapa kekanakannya pria tampan ini._

 _Kami memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat bertuliskan "KIM HOTEL" dengan hiasan lampu-lampu yang indah mewah berwarna putih. Aku mengernyitkan keningku._

" _Kau mengajakku ke hotel? Yang benar saja!" Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya. Apa-apaan orang ini. Dia pikir aku murahan?_

" _Tidak.. Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" Ia menarik lagi tanganku. "Di rooftop hotel ini, pemandangan seluruh Seoul akan terlihat sangat jelas. Ini hotel tertinggi di Seoul"_

 _Aku mengerjapkan mataku. "Jadi kau tidak mengajakku kesini untuk—"_

" _Tidak" jawabnya tegas. "Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat pemandangan Seoul"_

 _Aku menghela nafas. Seketika merasa malu akan tuduhanku yang tidak beralasan._

" _Kecuali kau mau" ia tersenyum jail. Aku melayangkan pukulan main-main ke bahunya. Ia terkekeh riang selagi aku memukulinya. Dasar.._

 _Kami memasuki lift sementara ia menekan tombol yang mencapai lantai paling atas. Aku menahan senyumku menantikan seperti apa rooftop yang akan ku datangi ini. Pemuda di sebelahku ini melayangkan senyuman kepada beberapa orang yang di temuinya. Sepertinya ia sudah mengenal tempat ini. Banyak juga petugas yang menyapanya di lobby hotel tadi._

" _Apa kau sering menginap di hotel ini? Sepertinya banyak yang mengenalimu"_

 _Ia tersenyum simpul. "Hotel ini milik hyungku. Namanya Namjoon hyung" jawabnya. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku._

 _Jadi dia punya hyung..._

" _Apa kau punya hyung juga? Atau noona?" ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Tatapannya menatapku intens. Aku merasa seperti sedang menjalani sidang._

" _Aku punya satu hyung. Namanya Hoseok hyung"_

" _Oh ya? Aku jarang melihatmu dengannya" tangannya mengusap-usap dagunya. Aku menelan ludah._

" _Dia jarang berada di rumah. Sibuk dengan kerjaannya" aku teringat akan hyungku yang beberapa bulan ini jarang pulang kerumah. Apalagi dengan keadaan rumah saat ini..._

" _Kau sangat menyayangi hyungmu?" tanyanya lagi._

" _Tentu saja" jawabku tegas. "Dia hyung terbaik di seluruh dunia. Dia selalu membelikanku ice cream dan cemilan. Membuatku terus menerus terlihat gendut" aku mempoutkan bibirku. Benar, Hoseok hyung selalu saja membelikanku makanan dan makanan. Ia bilang bahwa ia suka melihatku terlihat berisi. Yang benar saja. Aku mati-matian berolahraga agar berat badanku tetap seimbang. Meskipun nafsu makanku tak pernah berkurang._

" _Tak masalah jika kau terlihat gendut" ia nyengir. Memperlihatkan senyum kotaknya. "Bagiku kau terlihat cantik"_

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

Begitu kami tiba di Pusat Komunitas, Jungkook bergegas keluar dengan membawa kado Yoongi hyung. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah aku menenangkannya dari panic attacknya tadi. Serangan panik itu.. Masih saja ia alami. Dulu juga ia mengalaminya, saat pertama kali ia naik motor denganku. Responnya sama persis seperti tadi. Tangan bergetar, keringat dingin mengalir, nafas tersengal. Kenapa panic attacknya tidak sembuh-sembuh? Kupikir setelah sekian lama ia bisa mengatasi rasa paniknya. Ternyata masih belum.

Aku mengejar Jungkook masuk kedalam Pusat Komunitas itu. Langkah Jungkook begitu ringan. Tanpa perlu di beri arahan, dia sudah bisa memasuki bangunan berwarna putih itu. Sepertinya ia sering mengunjungi tempat ini.

Tepukan tangan dan nyanyian terdengar saat Jungkook dan aku masuk. Terdapat sekitar 20 orang berdiri mengelilingi seorang pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di tengah-tengah. Aku mengasumsikannya sebagai Yoongi hyung. Pria itu tersenyum riang sembari menatap kue ulang tahun berbentuk bintang di hadapannya. Ketika menyadari terdapat personil tambahan dari perayaannya, ia terlonjak antusias dan berlari mendatangi kami.

"Jungkook!" ia menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan bungkusan kado di tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun hyung" matanya menatap jidat Yoongi hyung yang rupanya sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Yoongi hyung tertawa renyah sebelum menerima kado yang Jungkook ulurkan.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang!" ia memeluk Jungkook lagi. Dadaku sedikit bergemuruh. "Sudah sebulan ini kau tak pernah datang" ucapnya lagi. Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu.

Yoongi hyung akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau Bam Bam?" tanyanya. Bam Bam? Siapa pula itu.

"Bukan" jawab Jungkook sebelum aku membuka mulutku.

"Eh—Yugyeom?"

"Bukan"

"Youngjae?"

"Dia sudah berhenti 3 bulan yang lalu, hyung" jawab Jungkook kalem.

"Joy?"

"Dia menikah sebulan yang lalu, hyung."

"Perawatmu itu wanita?" tanyaku heran. Jungkook mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Ah, okelah. Kau terlalu sering berganti perawat, Kook" Yoongi hyung menyelaku. " Siapa namamu?"

"V" aku mengulurkan tanganku, menjabatnya. "Panggil saja V"

Yoongi menjaabat tanganku. Kamipun di giring untuk ikut berdiri diantara orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul tadi. Demi kesopanan, akupun ikut menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' baginya. Berdiri di sebelahku, Jungkook hanya berdiri diam bertumpu dengan tongkat putihnya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Ia tidak ikut bernyanyi, melainkan hanya bertepuk tangan dengan hampa.

"Kau harus menyanyi untuknya" Bisikku. Ia sedikit terlonjak dan melayangkan tatapan protesnya padaku.

Yoongi hyung memotong kue ulang tahunnya dan menyerahkan potongan pertamanya kepada Jungkook. Heol, apakah dia menyimpan rasa untuk Jungkook? Kenapa juga dia tidak menyerahkannya pada kekasihnya.

Jungkook menerimanya namun tidak sedikitpun mencicipi kue cokelat itu. Aku juga mendapatkan sepotong kecil kue yang langsung ku sikat habis karena omong-omong, aku belum makan apapun sejak pagi tadi.

Seorang wanita muda berambut merah mendatangi Jungkook dan aku. Ia rupanya salah satu penjaga di pusat komunitas ini. Ia meminta Jungkook untuk ikut kepadanya. Saat ku tanyakan apa yang akan ia lakukan, Jungkook menjawabnya dengan dingin bahwa itu bukan urusanku. Dengan mengalah, akhirnya aku membiarkan ia dan gadis itu berjalan memasuki salah satu ruangan di ujung bangunan ini.

Yoongi hyung datang menemuiku untuk menanyakan dimana Jungkook lebih tepatnya. Beberapa kursi yang sudah di sediakan digunakan para tamu untuk duduk bersantai. Aku menduduki salah satu sofa putih dan berbincang-bincang dengan Yoongi hyung mengenai tempat ini. Rupanya ini adalah Pusat komunitas bagi penyandang cacat fisik. Aku memperhatikannya. Terdapat 5 orang tunanetra, 6 orang tunarungu dan tunawicara, 6 orang yang memiliki cacat kaki dan tangan, dan 3 orang yang sepertinya normal. Kurasa orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kecacatan itu berperan sebagai penjaga mereka.

Orang tua Yoongi hyung rupanya merupakan pemilik Pusat Komunitas ini. Ia menjadi sukarelawan membantu mengajar orang-orang disini, di samping pekerjaannya sebagai Penulis lagu. Ia berujar bahwa dengan membantu orang-orang yang memiliki kekurangan, membuatnya lebih merasa bersyukur. Bahwa ia terlahir dengan seluruh tubuh lengkap, tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia juga sering menjadi motivator bagi mereka semua, tak terkecuali Jungkook.

"Bagaimana awalnya Jungkook bisa berada disini?" tanyaku sembari menyesap soda di tanganku. Yoongi hyung tersenyum simpul sebelum menceritakannya.

"Dia pertama kali datang kesini sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu" ujarnya. 10 tahun yang lalu, berarti saat itu Jungkook berumur 17 tahun. Masih SMA. Apa yang terjadi padanya...

"Dia sangat kacau. Benar-benar kacau. Ia sering menangis histeris namun tiba-tiba diam seribu bahasa. Hanya duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong. Butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk membujuknya agar berhenti terkurung dalam kesedihannya"

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah dan melirik pintu yang Jungkook masuki 10 menit yang lalu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" Tanyaku sedikit menuntut. Aku butuh mengerti kebenaran yang sebenarnya tentang hal ini.

Yoongi hyung meletakkan gelas sodanya. "Yah, aku tak tahu banyak tentang hal itu. Dia tak mau berbagi lebih banyak denganku meskipun kami cukup dekat. Apalagi ibunya yang mengerikan dan ayahnya yang super duper cuek itu" ucapnya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku menandakan ia harus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yang ku tahu, ia kehilangan pengelihatannya ketika ia duduk di bangku SMA. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Setiap kali aku mencoba menanyakannya dengan pelan-pelan, ia selalu menolak untuk membahasnya. Orang tuanyapun tak banyak menjawab pertanyaanku" ia melanjutkan. "Lalu ibu kandungnya meninggal dan kakaknya pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ku rasa ia benar-benar terpukul akan hal itu. Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya disaat ia membutuhkan dukungan"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Ibu kandungnya meninggal? Jadi wanita yang saat itu ku temui itu ibu tirinya?

Lalu apa, kakaknya pergi? Hoseok hyung? Bagaimana bisa! Dia adalah hyung yang baik bagi Jungkook.

Kenapa cobaan kelinciku itu begitu berat?

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu hal apa yang menimpa Jungkook hingga ia menjadi buta?" aku mendesaknya lagi. Yoongi hyung terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ia akhirnya bergumam 'Ah!' dan menjawabku.

"Saat Jungkook dalam masa kacau. Dalam tidurnya ia sering menggumamkan sebuah nama" dia menggaruk rambut hitamnya. "Tae..hyung? Taehyungie? Ku rasa benar. Taehyungie"

Nafasku tercekat.

Namaku.

"Saat aku menanyakan siapa itu Taehyung, ia mulai menangis lagi. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihat dongsaeng kesayanganku serapuh itu"

"Tapi suatu hari dia pernah menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Taehyung adalah orang yang sangat ia benci. Dialah yang membuatnya buta seperti itu. Saat ku tanyakan lagi bagaimana bisa ia membuatmu buta, ia hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci Taehyung"

Membenci Taehyung.

Membenciku.

Tubuhku sepertinya tak merespon ucapan Yoongi hyung. Aku memaksa memutar kembali ingatanku 10 tahun yang lalu. Tidak mungkin. Seharusnya semua itu sudah terselesaikan. Seharusnya Jungkook bisa kembali seperti dulu. Aku mengabaikan kemungkinan yang terlintas di kepalaku sesaat sebelum mengatakan 'hal itu' padanya Jungkook.

Siapa lagi yang harus ku tanyai? Saat aku menanyakannya pada Jimin, dia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Jungkook buta. Ia hanya berkata bahwa itu semua salahku. Semua orang menyalahkanku. Namjoon hyung juga.

Sebuah nama terlintas di kepalaku.

Ada satu orang lagi.

Ada satu orang lagi yang bisa ku tanyai.

Kekasih hyungku, kekasih Namjoon hyung.

Seokjin hyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yohoo, hello semua! Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin Happy Birtday BTS! Wow, gimana tadi BTS Festanya? Pada nonton nggak? Plum sih nggak sempet nonton, soalnya masih ada jam kuliah TT. Anyway, gimana nih ceritanya. Membosankan nggak sih? Review please. Kalau ada pertanyaan atau request apa tentang FF ini, kali aja Plum bisa penuhi. Atau ada usul dari temen temen semua? Bisa Plum pertimbangkan nanti. Oh iya, buat yang kemarin udah review. Thank you sooo much. Itu sangat memotivasi Plum buat terus nulis. Pokoknya pantengin terus fanfic ini untuk tahu kelanjutan ceritanya :D

Meet me on Instagram : summer_plum (double underscores)

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

 **Chapter 5**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

 _Lift yang kami naiki berhenti pada lantai teratas. Aku dan pria di sebelahku ini berjalan keluar. Ia menggandeng tanganku dan menuntunku untuk menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia membuka sebuah pintu di depan kami._

 _Semilir angin dingin menerpa tengkukku. Aku merapatkan jaket miliknya yang ku kenakan. Aku melirik dia yang menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya._

" _Berjalanlah duluan" ungkapnya. Ia memberikan senyuman yang membuatku menerka-nerka hal apa yang ia sembunyikan. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan berjalan mendahuluinya._

 _Sedetik kemudian aku tercengang dengan apa yang kulihat. Dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja berukuran sedang dengan makanan yang tertata rapih sudah tersedia beberapa langkah di depanku. Aku melangkah maju lagi guna memastikan. Dua porsi tenderloin berserta dua potong cheesecake dan sepiring penuh buah-buahan sudah tersaji disana. Tak lupa sebotol wine dan dua buah gelasnya tersedia pula. Aku menelan ludahku. Tak hanya makanannya saja yang membuatku tercengang. Namun rooftop itu sendiri juga begitu mengagumkan. Beberapa tanaman hias berjejer mengelilingi lokasi ini. Sebuah air mancur berukuran mini yang di hiasi oleh lampu yang indah juga berdiri di tengah-tengah rooftop ini. Aku melihat tembok di sekelilingku yang juga tak kalah indahnya. Di lukis dengan murel berbagai bentuk dengan dominasi warna hijau. Menambah kesan kesejukan dari tempat ini. Rasanya aneh melihat rooftop yang biasanya berbentuk hanya tempat kosong, diisi dengan berbagai jenis keindahan ini. Rasanya seperti berdiri di taman kota._

 _Pria itu mengambil tanganku dan menarikku untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah disediakan. Ia duduk di seberangku dengan senyuman kotaknya itu._

" _Kau menyiapkan semua ini?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk kalem._

" _Aku ingin membuatmu terkesan" jawabnya. Aku mati-matian menahan senyumanku agar tidak mengembang._

" _Tapi kau belum memberitahu namamu" aku mengingatkannya. "Kurasa itu tujuan kita datang kemari bukan?"_

 _Ia terkekeh. "Makanlah dulu. Setelah itu aku akan memberitahumu"_

 _Aku kembali mempoutkan bibirku. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku" ucapku sedikit merengek. "Curang sekali aku sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentangmu"_

 _Ia mengabaikan ucapanku dan mulai mengiris potongan steaknya. Dengan garpu di tangan kirinya, ia menyodorkan potongan daging itu ke depan mulutku._

" _Makanlah dulu kookie" ia menggoyang-goyangkan garpu itu di depanku seraya mengucapkan 'Aaa' padaku. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya._

" _Kookie? Aku terdengar seperti biskuit"_

 _Ia mengacuhkanku dan menggoyangkan lagi garpu itu. "Ayolah buka mulutmu. Kau mau tanganku seperti ini terus?" ucapnya sembari tertawa. Aku tertawa canggung dan mendekatkan mulutku untuk melahap potongan daging steak itu. Wow, rasanya luar biasa. Benar-benar enak. Aku mengunyah dengan penuh semangat, mengabaikan rona di wajahku._

 _Dia bersikeras memaksaku untuk makan makanan yang telah ia siapkan. Kebetulan sekali perutku sedang keroncongan, aku melahap steak itu. Benar-benar makanan yang enak, bagaimana bisa ia menyiapkan ini semua untukku? Bukan bagaimana, tetapi mengapa. Mengapa ia mau menyiapkan semua ini untukku? Maksudku ayolah, apakah dia menyimpan rasa untukku? Menyukaiku? Atau... ingin menjadikanku kekasihnya?_

" _Uhuk..uhuk" aku terbatuk. Sial. Melamunkan dia saat makan rupanya bukan hal yang bagus. Yang ada malah steak ini menyangkut di tenggorokanku._

" _Minumlah, kookie" ia menyodorkan gelas wine itu kepadaku. Sembari megap-megap aku memandangnya ragu._

" _Umurku masih 17 tahun" sengalku. Aku terbatuk lagi sementara ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku._

" _Minum sajalah. Jangan terlalu kaku. Wine ini kadar alkoholnya sangat rendah" ia kembali mendekatkan gelas itu ke wajahku._

 _Astaga, mau bagaimana lagi. Tenggorokanku terasa sangat panas. Aku menyambar gelas itu dan meminumnya sekali teguk._

" _Lebih baik?" tanyanya. Tangannya masih menepuk pelan punggungku. Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal aku menganggukkan kepalaku._

 _Ia tersenyum geli memandangku. Tidak, jangan bilang kalau wajahku saat ini kacau. Aku tak mau terlihat buruk di depannya._

" _Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, kookie" ucapnya. Tangannya terjulur dan mengusap pelan pipiku. Wajahku kembali memanas._

" _Apa kau akan terus memanggilku kookie?" tanyaku terbata. Ia tersenyum miring._

" _Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku"_

 _Aku menunduk. Kookie... aku menyukai nama itu. Walaupun sebenarnya nama Jungkook lebih enak di dengar, namun Kookie juga tak buruk. Aku menggigit bibir bagian dalamku, mengatasi rasa gugup._

" _Kim Taehyung"_

 _Aku mendongakkan kepalaku._

" _Namaku Kim Taehyung. Kau boleh memanggilku Taehyung hyung"_

 _Seulas senyum terukir di bibirku. "Kau lebih tua dariku?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ku pikir umurku sepantaran dengannya._

" _Hanya 2 tahun lebih tua" ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Umurku 19 tahun" imbuhnya. Tangannya kini tak lagi berada di wajahku, melainkan berada di atas meja. Ia meminum wine di gelasnya sendiri._

" _Taehyung hyung..." gumamku. "Ku rasa itu terlalu kaku" aku menyesap wineku lagi. Mengikuti pergerakannya. "Bagaimana jika Taehyungie?" usulku._

 _Ia mengangkat salah satu alis tebalnya. "Taehyungie?" beonya. Aku mengangguk antusias._

" _Tae—" aku menuliskan namanya di udara dengan jemariku. "Hyungie—" ia memperhatikan tanganku yang bergerak-gerak. Setelahnya ia mengangguk dua kali._

" _Taehyungie. Bagus. Aku suka"_

 _Setelah sesi pengakuan nama yang Taehyungie lakukan. Ia mengajakku untuk berjalan mendekati tepian rooftop. Mataku membelalak melihat kelap kelip kota Seoul yang terpajang di depanku. Gugusan gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh dengan gemerlap lampu terlihat begitu menakjubkan dari atas sini. Taehyungie benar. Disini merupakan spot tertinggi dan terbaik untuk melihat pemandangan Seoul di malam hari._

" _Menakjubkan" gumamku. Taehyungie berdiri di sebelahku dengan pandangan yang menatap ke arahku._

" _Memang menakjubkan" balasnya. Aku meliriknya diam-diam._

" _Kau benar-benar tahu cara mengesankan orang" aku menghadapkan diri padanya. "Sudah berapa banyak gadis yang kau ajak kesini?" dengan lancangnya aku melemparkan pertanyaan itu padanya._

 _Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi. "Tak satupun" jawabnya. "Kau yang pertama"_

 _Jantungku bertalu-talu. Seakan ada genderang yang di tabuhkan di dalam sana. Taehyungie mendekatiku dan menarik tanganku._

" _Jadilah kekasihku, kookie"_

 _Aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku. Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar?_

" _Jadilah milikku" ucapnya lagi. Nada suaranya tidak terdengar ragu-ragu. Mantap dan tegas. Justru aku yang sangat nervous saat ini. Lututku bergetar._

" _Aku baru tahu namamu 15 menit yang lalu, dan kau memintaku untuk jadi kekasihmu?" aku bertanya dengan nada pelan, tak ingin menyinggungnya. Degup jantungku terus bertambah. Sedikit sudut di hatiku mengibarkan bendera kemenangannya perlahan-lahan._

" _Aku tak peduli jika kita baru saling mengenal" ia meremas kedua tanganku. "Jadilah kekasihku kookie, dan kita bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain lagi."_

 _Mungkin otakku sudah korslet. Mungkin kesadaranku sedikit menghilang. Mungkin wajahnya begitu menutupi rasionalitasku._

 _Aku menganggukkan kepalaku._

 _Taehyungie terlihat terkejut, namun wajahnya begitu bersinar. Ia tersenyum lebar._

" _Ucapkanlah" bisiknya lembut._

 _Suaranya sangat menghipnotisku. Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya._

" _Aku mau jadi kekasihmu"_

 _Senyuman kotaknya tercetak lebar di wajah tampannya. Ia terlihat bingung sesaat sebelum menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Wajahku menubruk dada bidangnya._

 _Aromanya sangat menyenangkan. Menenangkan dan membuat ketagihan. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuhku sementara aku dengan malu-malu meletakkan tanganku di pinggulnya. Wajahku terbenam di antara kedua tangannya. Taehyungie benar-benar hangat._

 _Ia menarik tubuhku pelan dan terkekeh. "Astaga Jungkook!" sepertinya ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Aku tersenyum geli memandang ekspresinya._

 _Ia menghentikan kekehannya dan memandangku tajam. Aku berusaha untuk melihat tepat ke arah bola matanya yang berada sedikit lebih tinggi di depanku. Kedua tangannya hinggap lagi di pipi kanan-kiriku. Sentuhannya membuat jantungku menggila. Rasanya seperti akan meledak._

 _Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Paru-paruku berhenti bekerja. Tubuhku menegang dan kedua kakiku terasa seperti jelly. Hidungnya kini menyentuh hidungku. Aku dapat merasakan embusan nafasnya. Nafasnya menggelitik wajahku. Berbeda denganku yang kini lupa caranya bernafas. Ia mengusap pipiku lagi dan memiringkan wajahnya._

 _Dengan lembut dan perlahan, ia menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Jantungku meledak. Kurasa kali ini benar-benar meledak. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Kedua tangannya memegang wajahku dengan lembut sementara kecupannya menulikan inderaku. Mematikan syarafku. Melupakan segalanya._

 _Ia menyesap pelan bibir bawahku dan menggigitnya. Secara reflek aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Bergantung padanya sementara kakiku benar-benar terasa lemas. Ciumannya begitu hangat, membakar sekujur tubuhku. Lebih hangat dari bara api sekalipun. Tak lama kemudian, ia menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa centi dariku. Tubuhku bergetar. Ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya di kedua belah bibirku. Membuatku perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak mata._

 _Ciuman pertamaku begitu manis._

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Aku menatap kotak yang berada di pangkuan Jungkook.

Tak berapa lama setelah aku dan Yoongi hyung berbincang-bincang, Jungkook dan penjaga berambut merah yang membawa Jungkook masuk ke ruangan tadi datang. Penjaga bernama Yeri itu mengantarkan Jungkook hingga ke mobil, membuatku sedikit heran. Tumben sekali Jungkook mau di antar orang lain. Bukannya ia biasanya menolak mentah-mentah bahkan mengumpat jika aku mau membantunya? Jangan-jangan mereka punya hubungan spesial.

"Prakaryaku" jawabnya.

"Biar ku lihat" aku mengambil benda itu darinya.

"Jangan!" cegahnya namun terlambat karena aku sudah membuka tutup kotak itu. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah beannie merah yang terbuat dari wol.

"Topi!" aku mengatakannya tak percaya. "Kau merajut sebuah topi?" tanyaku. Wajah Jungkook terlihat sedikit masam.

"Jangan ikut campur" ia berusaha mengambil beanie itu dari tanganku, namun aku menjauhkannya.

"Ini sangat keren! Kau sangat berbakat, Jungkook" ucapku sungguh-sungguh. Aku mengamati lagi topi rajut ini. Rajutannya benar-benar rapih. Tak ada sedikitpun motif yang meleset. Tak ada benang yang berantakan. Semuanya begitu pas dan teratur. Menurutku ini luar biasa. Jungkook begitu mengagumkan.

"Kembalikan!" teriak Jungkook. Aku buru-buru menyerahkannya. Takut-takut kalau ia meledak lagi.

"Buatkan satu untuk suatu saat nanti"

"Dalam mimpimu"

Setibanya di rumah Jungkook kembali melesat memasuki perlindungannya; kamarnya. Ia menguncinya dan menolak membiarkanku masuk, meskipun aku mengetuk-ketuk pintunya beberapa kali.

"Biarkan saja"

Sebuah suara wanita mengalun dari arah belakang. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memandang sosok ibu Jungkook. Ralat. Ibu tiri Jungkook. Ia berdiri tegap dengan mengenakan berbagai jenis perhiasan di tangan, kaki, telinga, dan jemarinya. Rambut pendeknya di tata sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk gelombang yang indah. Pakaian suteranya tertiup angin, memperlihatkan betapa mahalnya bahan yang ia kenakan. Tak lupa stiletto merah menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Menambah kesan seksi yang terpancar dari wajah yang tertempeli berbagai jenis make up itu. Namun raut wajahnya tak dapat berbohong. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis yang sayangnya tidak mencapai matanya. _Senyum palsu._ Senyumannya seolah-olah mengolok siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Dia memang manja dan menjengkelkan. Biarkan saja, lebih baik kau pulang daripada membuang-buang waktu dengan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Toh kalau lapar dia akan keluar dengan sendirinya"

Ia menyalakan rokok di tangan kanannya. Mengisapnya kuat sebelum akhirnya membuang kepulan asap di udara.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu" ujarku tajam. "Dia anakmu. Bersikap lebih pedulilah padanya"

Ny. Sooyoung mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Peduli untuk apa? Dia anak tak tahu terima kasih. Sudah untung aku tidak mendepaknya keluar dari rumah ini"

Tanganku mengepal mendengarkan perkataannya tentang Jungkook. Tahan, Tae. Tahan...

"Akan lebih baik jika seorang ibu lebih memperhatikan anaknya ketimbang hanya menontonnya terpuruk dalam penderitaan" aku menyambar jaketku yang ku letakkan di atas meja. "Permisi" tanpa komando lagi aku melangkah pergi.

Sebenarnya dalam hati aku merasa sangat khawatir karena meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian. Namun aku harus menggali info dari Seokjin hyung untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kesalahanku. Lagipula mungkin kelinciku itu butuh waktu sendiri untuk sementara.

"Yeobseo. Hyung?" ucapku dalam panggilan dengan Seokjin hyung.

"Kau dimana? Aku mau bertemu sekarang"

"..."

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku"

Aku mematikan handphoneku dan menyambar kunci mobilku sendiri. Bergegas menuju ke Hotel milik Namjoon hyung.

Setengah jam kemudian aku sudah duduk manis di kursi cafetaria di hotel ini. Aku menyesap black coffee di tanganku. Dari kejauhan, sosok Seokjin hyung terlihat berjalan dengan membawa sebuah baki berisikan makanan.

"Kau datang di waktu yang tepat" Ia duduk di depanku dan meletakkan baki berbentuk udang yang di bawanya. Seleranya benar-benar unik.

"Aku baru saja membuat muffin di kitchen. Aku melihat videonya di Youtube minggu lalu dan baru sekarang ini berkesempatan membuatnya. Aku mengurusi Namjoon. Hyungmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sakit sedikit saja tingkat kemanjaannya langsung naik 100 kali lipat. Ia terus merengek, merengek, dan merengek padaku. Ah, rasanya seperti mengurus bayi gajah saja" ia mencomot salah satu muffin cokelat yang ia bawa sendiri dan memakannya. Matanya melebar sesaat setelah ia mengunyahnya.

"Kau tak akan menyesal, Tae. Cobalah. Ini sangat enak"

Seokjin hyung memang terkadang menggemaskan. Tingkat kenarsisannya tak pernah berubah sedari dulu.

"Jika ini tak enak, maka kau harus mentraktirku makan ramen sepuasnya" ucapku.

"Cool"

Aku mengambil sebuah red velvet muffin dan menggigitnya. Hmm, ku rasa aku harus menarik ucapanku tadi. Muffin ini benar-benar enak.

"Eotte?" Seokjin hyung mengangkat kedua alisnya. Menantikan jawabanku.

"Ku rasa aku yang harus mentraktirmu, hyung"

Seokjin hyung terbahak. Aku menghabiskan potongan terakhir kedalam mulutku.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku Tae?"gumamnya diantara kunyahannya.

Aku meminum black coffeku dan berdehem. "Aku ingin menanyakan tentang Jungkook" ucapku. Seokjin hyung menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia meletakkan potongan muffin yang belum di habiskannya itu keatas meja.

"Apa yang membuat Jungkook buta? Kenapa semua orang menyalahkanku?"

Seokjin hyung menatapku tak percaya. "Kau tak tahu atau pura-pura bodoh?"

Aku menghela nafasku. "Tentu saja aku tak tahu, hyung! Aku tiba disini seminggu yang lalu. Mana aku tahu kejadian yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu" ucapku.

"Apa kau sudah menemui Jungkook lagi?" tanyanya menyelidik. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Jimin memberitahuku keadaan Jungkook yang sekarang. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, ia menyalahkanku tanpa memberiku sebab yang pasti. Aku bingung hyung" rengekku.

"Apa yang ia katakan setelah bertemu denganmu?"

Aku menggaruk rambutku yang tak gatal. Ragu-ragu sebelum menjawabnya.

"Yah.. tidak persis seperti itu sih. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini aku bekerja sebagai perawatnya karena kebetulan sekali perawatnya baru saja pergi. Aku, err—aku menyembunyikan identitasku. Aku mengenalkan diri bukan sebagai Taehyung, melainkan V"

Mulut Seokjin hyung menganga lebar. Sangat kaget dengan penjelasanku. "Kau membohonginya. Kenapa kau melakukan itu Tae? Kenapa tidak kau datang sebagai Kim Taehyung saja dan bicarakan baik-baik dengannya? Kenapa harus berpura-pura?" ia menyemburkan omelannya padaku.

"Aku belum siap hyung. Aku harus tahu dulu apa kesalahanku!" ucapku tak kalah panas.

"Kesalahanmu 10 tahun yang lalu sepele, Tae. Namun sangat membekas di hati pemuda itu"

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya 10 tahun yang lalu hyung. Lalu tiba-tiba saat aku kembali lagi dia sudah seperti itu. Dia sudah buta!"

"Tidak" ucap Seokjin hyung pelan. "Hanya aku yang tahu kenapa Jungkook menyalahkanmu atas kebutaannya namun tidak, aku tak akan memberitahunya padamu sebelum kau menemuinya dan mengaku kalau kau itu pemuda yang di cintainya 10 tahun yang lalu"

"Hyung..." aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Ini tidak adil" imbuhku lagi.

Seokjin hyung mengangkat bakinya. Ia menggelengkan kepala sembari mengusap pundakku perlahan.

"Jauh lebih tidak adil bagi Jungkook, Tae. Dia kehilangan banyak orang yang di cintainya. Dia kehilangan kau"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halluuu readers semuanya! Chapter 5 sudah Plum upload. Gimana ceritanya? Review Please TT Biar lebih semangat nih Plum nulisnya :D Tetep ikutin cerita ini ya :*

Follow ig : summer_plum (double underscores)

Annyeong!


	6. Chapter 6

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

Beware! NC, Smut, **Tidak untuk di baca saat puasa** :D

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

" _Jungkook ah, bangun"_

 _Sebuah tangan menggoyang-goyangkan badanku perlahan. Ia memanggil namaku berkali-kali tepat di telingaku. Huh, jam berapa sih ini, rasanya seperti baru saja tidur 5 menit yang lalu._

" _Bangunlah ayo. Hyung sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu"_

 _Aku mengumpulkan kesadaranku untuk menangkap suara itu. Hyung? Aku terlonjak bangun dan mendapati Hoseok hyung sedang tersenyum cerah di tepi kasurku._

" _Hyung kau sudah pulang?" teriakku. Sesegera mungkin aku mengalungkan lenganku ke tubuh hyungku satu-satunya ini. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Mungkin ini karena aku yang buru-buru terbangun._

" _Tentu saja, kook. Hyung tiba satu jam yang lalu" ia balas memelukku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku._

" _Ah, kepalaku sedikit pusing" terhuyung mundur aku menempelkan punggungku pada sandaran ranjang. Hoseok hyung mengusap-usap kepalaku sementara mataku terpejam._

" _Mangkannya jangan tidur larut malam. Mentang-mentang punya kekasih baru"_

 _Aku membuka mataku. "Darimana hyung tahu?" aku bertanya malu-malu. Magnet tak kasat mata membuatku menyunggingkan bibirku._

" _Eomma yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang kau sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria bernama Kim, bukan?" tanyanya menyelidik._

" _Kim Taehyung"_

" _Ah, Kim Taehyung" gumamnya. "Baiklah, adik yang sedang kasmaran. Turunlah dan sarapan bersamaku. Aku akan membawakan makanan untuk eomma" ia menepuk-nepuk pahaku._

" _Aku tidak sedang kasmaran!" sanggahku. Pipiku memanas. Hoseok hyung terkikik melihatku._

" _Wajahmu tidak bisa menipu kook" ucapnya di ambang pintu. Aku menyentuh kedua pipiku. "Mandi dan sarapan. Lalu ceritakan lagi pada hyung tentang Kim Taehyung-mu itu"_

 _Aku melemparnya dengan bantal._

 _Tepat dua minggu sudah aku dan Taehyungie berkencan. Ia benar-benar manis. Sikapnya begitu perhatian padaku. Meskipun kami berbeda sekolah dan padatnya aktivitas Taehyungie sebagai siswa senior, ia tak pernah melewatkan seharipun untuk bertemu denganku. Bahkan minggu kemarin kami pergi berkencan. Memang kencan sederhana. Hanya dengan satu kotak jumbo popcorn, dua gelas soda, dan dua tiket film, kencan kami begitu manis. Kami duduk di sudut dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan. Ia bahkan meminjamkan jaket hitamnya padaku saat itu, yangmana sampai sekarang belum ku kembalikan. Setelahnya kami pergi ke area bermain di kawasan pusat perbelanjaan disana dan menghabiskan 2 jam penuh mencoba satu persatu permainan. Aku puas karena akhirnya dapat mencoba bermain basket dengan Taehyungie. Kami bahkan—lebih tepatnya Taehyungie—bahkan mendapatkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih yang sedang menggigit wortel dari mesin pencapit boneka. Ia memberikannya padaku. Saat ku tanya mengapa ia memilih kelinci, ia bilang bahwa kelinci itu sangat mirip denganku. Karena aku memiliki dua gigi depan berukuran besar yang mirip kelinci. Aku tertawa saja. Itu sih hanya alasan Taehyungie, karena hanya boneka kelinci itu yang dekat dengan jangkauan pencapit boneka. Namun tetap saja aku masih berbunga-bunga saat memeluk boneka itu. Singkat kata, kencan kami dan hubungan kami berjalan mulus. Semulus pantat bayi._

 _Omong-omong soal Taehyungie, sepertinya hari ini aku ada janji untuk pergi dengannya. Aku menguap lagi. Ah, rasanya masih ngantuk. Semalam aku menemani Taehyungie bekerja paruh waktu di hotel hyungnya, Namjoon hyung. Ia bilang bahwa orang tuanya dan hyungnya ingin dia belajar mandiri dengan bekerja paruh waktu disana di hari-hari tertentu. Aku tak keberatan menemaninya jujur saja. Dengan begitu, aku bisa puas memandanginya berjalan kesana kemari. Ia juga bisa mencuri-curi waktu untuk menemuiku saat istirahat. Berbincang-bincang sembari satu dua kali berciuman. Wajahku memanas lagi. Rasa malu menyebar ke sekujur tubuhku jika mengingat ciumannya. Ah, aku harus bergegas mandi dan menemui Taehyungie._

 _Shit, jamnya._

 _Sudah jam 10 siang ternyata. Aku akan terlambat._

 _Aku melompat dan menerjang pintu kamar mandi._

* * *

"Jungkookie, bangun"

Jemari panjang itu merayap dan menepuk pelan pundakku. Kakiku terasa dingin. Aku menarik selimutku lagi, menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Jungkook, bangunlah" ucap suara itu lagi. Aku mengerang dan semakin menarik tubuhku meringkuk, membuatku seperti sebuah bola.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhku. Aku bergumam protes karena sumber kehangatanku di renggut. Pasti orang itu. Si menyebalkan V.

"Kembalikan selimutku!" teriakku marah. Dia sangat lancang. Aku benci padanya.

"Kau harus bangun Tuan Jeon. Matahari sudah bertengger di atas sana sedari tadi. Sekarang sudah jam 11" ucapnya tanpa dosa. Dengan berat hati aku menyeret tubuhku untuk bangun dan duduk.

"Aku sudah bangun. Kau puas?"

Ia terkekeh. Aku merasakan ia menarik selimutku dan melipatnya. Aku duduk diam saja.

"Kau mau pergi kemana hari ini? Katakan. Aku akan menemanimu 24 jam sehari penuh" V menarikku untuk berdiri. Di bandingkan berdiri, aku lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi di sebelahku. Ia menepuk-nepuk bantalku. Sepertinya ia sedang membereskan kasurku.

Dia lalu membuka tirai dan jendela kamarku, membuat wajahku terterpa sinar matahari. Aku membelalakkan mataku tanpa perlu repot-repot menyipitkan mataku yang terkena panasnya mentari.

"Jungkook?"

Aku berjalan hendak menuju ke kamar mandi, namun sialnya lututku membentur sudut meja. Sebuah benda jatuh dan mengenai telapak tanganku. Aku meraba benda itu yang memiliki 5 sudut dan sebuah gagang yang cukup panjang.

Sebuah kincir angin.

 _Kincir angin itu._

"Jungkook, kau tak apa-apa?" Tangan V meraihku, membantuku berdiri. Aku meremas kincir angin yang ku dapatkan 10 tahun yang lalu itu. Aku meraba lagi benda itu. Masih utuh. Tak ada sisi yang rusak, gagangnyapun baik-baik saja. Potongan kenangan terputar kembali, perlahan-lahan. Bagaikan benang kusut yang butuh di urai. Bagaikan pita kaset yang harus di benarkan. Kenangan akan _orang itu_. Penyebab segala kekacauan di hidupku.

"Aku mau ke Pantai" gumamku pada V.

* * *

" _Aku mau ke pantai"_

 _Aku memakan telur gulung, kimchi, nasi, dan potongan ayam pedas ke mulutku secara bersamaan. Sensasi rasa pedas dan asin bercampur menjadi satu di mulutku. Eksperimen lain dalam menikmati makanan. Mulut penuhku ku paksakan untuk berbicara sementara Hoseok hyung menyodorkan segelas air putih untukku._

" _Pelan-pelan, Kook" aku meminumnya._

 _Pagi ini kami makan bersama di kamar eomma. Eomma terlihat makan masakan Hoseok hyung dengan lahap. Ini berarti eomma sangat senang dengan kedatangan hyung. Biasanya ia hanya makan satu dua sendok. Itupun dengan paksaan dariku dan ahjumma. Namun kali ini, ia makan dengan wajah berbinar. Aku harus sering-sering meminta hyung untuk tinggal._

" _Sepertinya dia pemuda yang baik ya?" tanya eomma. Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Jika eomma menyetujui hubunganku, maka ku rasa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Bukankah restu orang tua itu adalah hal terpenting?_

" _Sangat, eomma" aku menyendokkan lagi makananku. "Dia akan datang sekitar 15 menit lagi"_

" _Bagaimana kalian berkenalan eh? Satu sekolahkah? Satu kelas denganmu?" Hoseok hyung mengambil alih pertanyaan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku._

" _Tidak keduanya. Dia anak sekolah sebelah, tapi rumahnya dekat sini hyung"_

" _Dia tipe orang yang bagaimana? Kalem? Pintar? Bad boy? Nerd?" cercar Hoseok hyung._

 _Aku mengedikkan bahuku. Tidak yakin. "Yang jelas dia perhatian denganku, hyung" aku meminum lagi, menghabiskan sisa air putih di gelasku._

" _Aku harus pergi, aku tak mau Taehyungie menunggu" aku mengambil jaket hitam milik Taehyungie. "Apakah appa tidak akan pulang hari ini?" tanyaku pelan-pelan._

 _Eomma berhenti mengunyah sejenak. Hanya sejenak sebelum ia mengulaskan senyumnya lagi._

" _Kurasa tidak, Kook" ia mengerling pada Hoseok hyung. Lalu ia berkata "Bersenang-senanglah. Eomma akan berkencan dengan anak sulung eomma yang tampan ini"_

 _Hoseok hyung tertawa lalu meletakkan mangkuk nasinya. Ia memeluk eomma erat. Meletakkan kepalanya diantara bahu eomma. Sedikit rasa haru terpatri di hatiku. Akupun memeluk mereka berdua tak kalah erat. Dua orang manusia yang sangat berharga di hidupku._

 _Setelahnya Taehyungie datang menjemputku. Kali ini dia tidak datang dengan motor gedenya itu. Ia mengendarai sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku lagi ketika ia keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Dengan gagahnya ia dan senyum kotaknya berjalan ke arahku._

" _Kau selalu siap saat aku menjemputmu" bisiknya. Tangannya mengambil wajahku dan ia menciumku. Bibirnya hangat menyapa bibirku, membelaiku kedalam kehangatan yang akrab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahku sementara aku menyesap bibir atasnya. Tanganku ku rangkulkan ke lehernya saat ia memiringkan wajahku untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tubuhku memanas. Seperti tertuang sebotol wiski ke paru-paru malangku. Aku mendorong dadanya saat kurasa nafasku tercekat._

" _Aku tak ingin membuatmu menunggu" aku memainkan rambutnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan di pinggulku._

" _Aku tak keberatan menunggu kelinci menggemaskan sepertimu"_

 _Suaranya.. tonenya begitu menggoda. Mengantarkan gelanyar di kedua kakiku. Aku mengeratkan rangkulanku di lehernya._

 _Ia memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di bibirku._

" _Jadi" ia memajukan hidung mancungnya, menyentuh hidungku. Aku megerjapkan mataku. "Mau pergi kemana Tuan Putri Jeon Jungkook?"_

 _Aku meringis. Mencoba mendongakkan wajahku, menatap matanya. "Aku laki-laki, hyung" rengekku._

 _Taehyungie menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya. "Kau akan selalu jadi Tuan Putri bagiku" ujarnya sarat akan janji._

" _Cheesy lagi Kim Taehyung" aku memundurkan wajahku. Melepaskan tanganku dari tubuhnya._

" _Ayo kita pergi sebelum hujan turun"_

 _Aku menarik tangannya._

" _Aku suka laut" Gumamku sambil memandangi jalanan yang sedang kami lewati._

 _Aku menurunkan kaca mobil sehingga tanganku dapat terjulur keluar. Suatu kebiasaan yang sedari dulu ku lakukan. Ia menoleh ke arahku. Di wajahnya bertengger sunglasses yang membuat kesan manlynya semakin terlihat. Dengan celana jins pendek, kaus berwarna putih dan kemeja hitam, Taehyungie sangatlah sempurna. Coba definisikan kesempurnaan lain selain dirinya._

 _Obrolan kamipun mengalir selancar jalanan yang kami lalui. Taehyungie mengajakku ke sebuah pantai di ujung daerah ini. Ia berkata bahwa pantai ini merupakan pantai yang cukup sepi. Padahal pemandangannya tak kalah bagus dengan pantai yang lain._

 _Mobil Taehyungie menepi di tepi pantai. Aku bergegas melepaskan sandal yang ku kenakan dan berlari menyongsong dinginnya air laut. Kecipak air membasahi kedua kaki polosku. Aku berlari diantara air laut yang merendam kakiku sebatas mata kaki. Aku melambaikan tanganku mengajak Taehyungie untuk bergabung denganku, bermain basah-basahan. Ia hanya berdiri dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil sportnya._

" _Ayo Taehyungie!" seruku._

 _Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Tubuhnya bergidik kala kakinya menyentuh air. Aku tertawa._

" _Ini sangat dingin!" serunya. Ia merapatkan kemeja hitamnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahan?"_

 _Aku menarik tangannya agar lebih masuk ke dalam air. Ia berteriak heboh karena kedinginan. Siapa yang sangka lelaki sepertinya ternyata takut akan air dingin?_

" _Ini seru hyung" aku mencipratkan air laut ke wajahnya. Ia mengelak dan mencoba kabur dariku. Bagaikan seekor kucing yang terkena tetesan air saja. Aku terkekeh melihatnya bergidik dengan rambutnya yang mulai basah._

* * *

"Ini" Aku menyorongkan handphoneku ke V. Aku baru saja mencari lokasi pantai yang akan kami datangi dengan menggunakan navigasi online.

"Kau—yakin ingin pergi ke pantai ini?" tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Baiklah" aku mendengar nada suara V sedikit berubah.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyalakan radio. Mengganti-ganti frekuensinya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menentukan pilihanku pada lagu Big Bang; If You, aku menurunkan kaca mobil dan menjulurkan tanganku keluar. Angin menerpa wajahku, mengibaskan rambutku, dan membuat mataku pedas, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Awas lenganmu!" ia menarik tanganku masuk kembali saat ku dengar suara klakson motor dan makian dari seseorang di dekatku.

V menutup kaca mobil. "Kau nyaris terserempet motor!" ujarnya. Aku akan membuka kaca mobil lagi namun V menahannya.

"Jangan, Kookie. Kau bisa terluka" pintanya.

"Aku tak peduli" aku menegakkan posisi dudukku. "Buka kacanya"

V menolaknya. "Aku akan membukanya, tapi jangan keluarkan tanganmu"

"Buka kacanya"

"Banyak kendaraan disekeliling kita"

"Buka kacanya"

"Baiklah"

Bibirku sedikit melengkung. Aku menang. Akhirnya nada dingin di suaraku membuatnya mau menurutiku.

Kami tiba di pantai. V membukakan pintu untukku. Kakiku terasa lemas. Memori demi memori terputar lagi. Di sini. Di pantai ini...

* * *

" _Ayo kookie, lari!" Aba-aba Taehyungie._

 _Saat kami sedang asyik bermain air di pantai, tiba-tiba hujan dan angin turun deras, bagaikan di siramkan begitu saja dari langit. Aku dan Taehyungi yang kalang kabutpun bergegas memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan kawasan pantai. Kami berhenti pada sebuah hotel yang terletak tak jauh dari pantai. Hotel itu tak terlalu besar, namun cukup nyaman dengan nuansa kayu-kayuan yang mendominasi sebagian besar bangunan. Terdapat beberapa cottage dan kolam renang air panas dan air dingin. Kami berlari dari dalam mobil menuju kedalam hotel itu dalam keadaan basah kuyup._

 _Setelah memesan, kamipun memasuki kamar untuk beristirahat sejenak. Saat di dekat lobby tadi, Taehyungie sempat membeli 2 buah kaus cinderamata dan dua buah celana pendek berwarna biru dan bergambar pohon kelapa untuk kami berganti. Sial sekali, tak ada dari kami berdua yang membawa baju ganti. Siapa sangka jika hujan akan turun secepat ini. Jadi, mau tak mau kami harus berganti dengan baju dan celana konyol ini._

" _Ah.. nyamannya" Taehyungie berbaring di ranjang berukuran besar itu dengan kedua mata di pejamkan. Aku duduk di tepian ranjang._

 _Aku tak sengaja melihat bekas luka di kaki kirinya. Aku menyentuh bekas luka yang berwarna kebiruan itu dengan pelan. Bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan sehingga membuat kakinya luka seperti ini._

" _Ini kenapa hyung?" tanyaku. Taehyungie yang merasakan kakinya di sentuhpun bangkit bangun._

" _Jatuh dari motor"_

" _Apa?" teriakku. "Kenapa kau tak bilang hyung? Kapan kau jatuh? Dimana? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Pantas saja hari ini dia menjemputku dengan mobil._

" _Tidak apa-apa" ia menyentuh tanganku. "Tidak sakit kok"_

" _Tidak sakit bagaimana. Lihat ini hyung! Membiru! Kenapa pula kau tak cerita padaku hyung" semburku._

" _Ini hal kecil. Sudah biasa" gumamnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku._

" _Tidak hyung. Kau terluka! Seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Beri tahu aku. Kita kan sudah berkomitmen, kau juga harus membagi rasa sakit denganku bukan hanya saat senang saja"_

 _Taehyungie menatapku dengan tatapan yang sukar di artikan. Antara kaget, tegang, gemas, dan senang. Entahlah. Aku tak bisa menafsirkannya. Alis tebalnya menyatu saat dahinya mengkerut. Ia menatapku tajam, membuatku harus menelan ludah. Apa yang ku katakan ini sudah berlebihan? Ia tersinggung padaku?_

 _Tanpa ku duga, responnya berbeda dari yang ku pikirkan. Ia meraup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumku dalam-dalam. Bibirnya mengecupku lagi dan lagi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku mengalungkan tanganku dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Bibirnya kini menghisap kuat bibirku, menggigitinya berkali kali membuatku terengah. Ciuman yang hangat itupun berubah menjadi panas saat lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutku. Ia menekan-nekan lidahnya pada bibirku, membuatku secara otomatis membuka mulutku. Taehyungie sama sekali tidak memberikanku jeda untuk bernafas. Lidahnya menelusup dan membelai lidahku, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang khas. Aku menjambak rambutnya. Perang lidah itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Panas. Benar-benar panas. Aku mengerang tertahan merasakan ciumannya yang memabukkan._

" _Hyung.." aku mendorong dadanya pelan. Mengambil nafas sebisa mungkin saat mata tajamnya membiusku._

" _Bercintalah denganku, Kookie"_

 _Dadaku mengembang dan mengempis._

 _Taehyungie mengajakku.. bercinta?_

" _Aku butuh merasakanmu. Kumohon, bercintalah denganku"_

 _Ia mengecup kedua tanganku. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar mendengar permintaannya. Aku belum pernah bercinta dengan siapapun, baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki. Apakah aku bisa melakukannya..._

" _Kookie.."_

 _Deep voicenya menggema di telinga kananku. Ia mencium cuping telingaku dan menciumnya. Mengisapnya lembut diantara giginya. Memberikan rangsangan yang baru bagiku._

" _Hyungh.." aku menahan desahanku. Sial, Taehyungie menemukan salah satu titik sensitifku. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya dari telingaku menuju ke rahangku. Basah liurnya sama sekali tidak membuatku jijik. Yang ada malah respon aneh yang di keluarkan dari tubuhku saat ia mencumbuku._

 _Giginya menggigit-gigit pelan daguku. Menjalar, mengikuti garis rahangku dan bermuara di bibirku._

" _Bolehkah?" tanyanya. Suaranya penuh akan sensualitas. Kepalaku berkabut. Aku tidak bisa berhenti lagi. Aku tak menampik kenyataan bahwa aku juga menginginkannya. Menginginkan pria yang ku cintai ini._

" _Okay" bisikku. Taehyungie mendongakkan wajahnya. Dengan salah satu tangannya, ia meremas rambutku, menariknya supaya menatap tepat di matanya._

" _Katakan" bisiknya dengan tatapan tajam._

" _Bercintalah denganku, Taehyungie"_

 _Bagaikan menarik pelatuk dari sebuah pistol, reaksinya benar-benar luar biasa. Ia menciumku lagi. Panas dan kuat. Lidahnya menerobos masuk dan membelit lidahku, membuat setetes ludah menetes di sudut bibirku. Tangannya menjalar menyentuh tubuhku yangmana membuatku terlonjak bagaikan di sengat lebah. Tangan kanannya memegang erat wajahku, sementara tangan kirinya bergerilya. Tangan kiri itu bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu di dadaku. Ia menyentuh nippleku, memegangnya dan memuntirnya perlahan, searah jarum jam. Meloloskan desahan dari bibirku._

" _Ahh..Hyung.." desahku diantara ciumannya. Ia menarik-narik nippleku, bergantian kiri dan kanan, membuat sesuatu di bawah sana menegang dan menyesakkan._

 _Mulut Taehyungie turun lagi dan kembali mengisap daguku. Menyesapnya kuat-kuat. Ia mendongakkan kepalaku dengan menjambakku pelan. Lalu ia menggigit kulit di bawah daguku, menghasilkan sebuah bekas berwarna merah yang menyatu dengan kulit putihku._

 _Tangan kanannya bergabung dengan yang satunya untuk memuntir dan menarik nippleku. Membuat juniorku di bawah sana menegang._

" _Hyunghh.. Ahh... Jangan.." ucapku terbata-bata. Taehyungie menyeringai tanpa mempedulikan ucapanku._

 _Satu persatu kancing kemejaku di lepas olehnya. Ia membuang kemeja basahku ke lantai. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia juga melepaskan kemeja dan kausnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah mendorongku sehingga aku telentang di atas ranjang._

 _Ia menubrukkan lagi bibirnya di atas bibirku. Melahapku, menciumku dengan liar. Tubuhku menggeliat di bawah kungkungannya. Sembari menciumku, ia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celanaku dan meremas kejantananku di balik celana dalam yang ku kenakan. Aku melenguh keras, dan melengkungkan tubuhku. Bibirnya beralih ke kedua nippleku yang berwarna merah muda. Ia mengulumnya, mencium dan menggigit nippleku di antara gigi-giginya._

" _Tae...Ahh..." aku menekan kepala taehyungie agar lebih menempelkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku merasa begitu liar. Rasanya tubuh ini bukanlah aku._

" _Benar baby. Sebut namaku" bisiknya penuh godaan. Ia menggigit nippleku bagaikan menggigit permen karet sementara tangannya mulai menarik zipperku ke bawah. Tubuhku menegang._

 _Dengan satu tarikan, ia membebaskan celana jins dan celana dalamku. Membuangnya jauh-jauh dariku. Kini aku sudah telanjang bulat di bawah kungkungannya. Aku menarik tanganku untuk menutupi kejantananku. Respon alamiah._

" _Jangan" ia menarik tanganku dan mengecupnya. "Jangan malu padaku baby"_

 _Taehyungie berhenti sejenak dan memandangku. Wajahnya penuh akan nafsu sementara wajahku sendiri tak kalah merah dari lampu lalu lintas. Matanya memindai tubuhku dari atas hingga bawah, membuatku sedikit risih._

" _Kau sempurna, Kookie" ucapnya. "Kau sangat cantik"_

 _Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, aku menarik wajahnya mendekatiku dan menciumnya. Kali ini aku yang mendominasinya. Mengisap dan menggigit bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Taehyungie melepaskan ciumanku dan menurunkan wajahnya, mendatangi juniorku._

 _Tangannya menyentuh kejantananku, mengocoknya perlahan, membuat desah tak beraturan terucap._

" _Taehyungie...Ah.. .Jangan.. Disana... Ah..."_

 _Setelah beberapa saat, ia beralih pada lubangku yang berkedut. Mata sayuku membelalak saat ia menjilat lubangku dan menusukkan lidahnya kedalam sana._

" _Ahh..Ahhhmm" aku menggigit bibir bagian dalamku. Mengurangi desahanku yang sialnya sama saja tak berkurang._

 _Aku tak tahan dengan jilatannya di anusku dan segera menarik wajahnya kembali, menciumnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menurunkan bibirnya dan mencium bahuku, menggigitnya berkali-kali._

" _Ahhh... Taehyungie... Ahhh" Tubuhku melengkung sempurna saat satu jarinya menerobos lubangku. Menusuk dan mengkeruk lubangku. Rasa perih melandaku karena jarinya yang kering masuk begitu saja._

" _Kau menyukainya baby? Rilekslah. Ini akan nikmat"_

 _Taehyungie menggigit area dadaku. Menandai kepemilikannya. Ku rasa sedikit gigitan lagi, maka ia bisa menggambar peta Korea Selatan. Aku mengerang lagi dan lagi saat ia menambahkan satu jari lagi. Menyatukan dua jemarinya untuk menusuk lubangku berulang-ulang._

" _Katakan kau menyukainya baby" bisik Taehyungie. Aku tak bisa membalasnya namun hanya desahan yang terlontar._

 _Ia menggigit nippleku dan jemarinya menusukku lebih dalam saat aku tak merespon perintahnya. Cairan precum mulai keluar membuat juniorku terasa mau meledak._

" _Aku... Ahh... Men... Ahh astaga...menyukainya"_

" _Bagus"_

 _Ia menarik dua jarinya keluar, memegang kedua kakiku dan melebarkannya, membuatku mengekspos lubangku penuh. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya menatap holeku._

" _Aku akan memasukimu baby" ujarnya. "Ini akan sedikit sakit, namun akan nikmat setelahnya. Kau harus menahannya, okay?"_

 _Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi saat menatap celananya yang menggembung. Ia menarik turun zipper celana pendeknya dan melepaskan semua celananya bersamaan. Kejantanan Taehyungie mencuat tegak, menabrak perutku. Ukurannya jauh lebih besar dariku. Aku menelan ludahku. Apa bisa kejantanan sebesar itu memasukiku?_

 _Ia memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kakiku. Mengangkat kedua kakiku, meletakannya di kedua bahunya. Dengan perlahan ia mengarahkan penisnya memasuki pintu analku yang berkedut, mendorongnya masuk. Tubuhku menegang. Aku mencengkeram bisepnya. Ia terlihat berhati-hati saat memasukkan miliknya padaku. Aku menatap wajahnya nanar. Baru kepala penisnya yang masuk dan rasanya sudah sangat sakit._

 _Ia menciumku pelan-pelan. Benar-benar perlahan saat ia juga mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam lubangku._

" _Ahh... Tae... sakit.."_

 _Dengan satu dorongan kuat, kejantanannya berhasil menerobos masuk._

" _Ahhh" teriakku. Tubuhku rasanya seperti di belah menjadi dua. Pikiranku melayang saat miliknya memenuhi lubangku._

" _Kau baik-baik saja baby?" ia mengecup dahiku. Aku mengangguk._

" _Aku akan bergerak baby"_

 _Ia menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga tersisa kepalanya di lubangku, lalu mendorongnya secara kuat memasuki tubuhku lagi._

" _Ahhh... Sakit..." ringisku._

 _Ia melakukannya lagi namun kali ini dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat._

" _Taee... Ahhh... Taehyungiee" desahku. Mataku terpejam saat ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya membuat tubuhku terlonjak._

" _Kau sangat cantik, Kookie" ia mengecupku, menaikkan temponya._

 _Kejantanannya menghajar lubangku dengan keras dan bar bar. Rasa sakit yang sebelumnya melandaku kini telah sirna tergantikan oleh nikmat tiada tara dari persetubuhan ini._

 _Plok...Plok..._

 _Bunyi dari kejantanan Taehyungie yang keluar-masuk di tubuhku bercampur dengan desahan yang tak henti keluar dari mulutku terdengar. Kamar kecil ini seketika di penuhi oleh suara desahan nista yang menggema._

 _Tangan bebas Taehyungie tak tinggal diam. Ia meraih juniorku yang terhimpit di antara perutnya dan mengocoknya. Saat jemarinya menyentuh juniorku, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku orgasme di tangannya. Bahkan tak lama setelah ia menggenggam juniorku._

" _Ahhhh..." lenguhku. Taehyungie tak berhenti. Ia semakin menusukkan kejantanannya dengan keras. Membuat lubang anusku serasa di robek. Perih namun penuh kenikmatan._

" _Taehyungiee..." aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Kuku jariku menggores punggung dan lengannya._

" _Yess baby.." suara Taehyungie penuh akan gairah. "Desahkan namaku" ujarnya._

 _Aku tak tahan akan kenikmatan yang membuncah ini. Tusukan di lubangku, kocokan di juniorku, dan pergulatan lidah di bibirku. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Menarik segalanya. Mmembuatku semakin menginginkan lebih. Lebih akan sentuhannya, rangsangannya, dan cumbuannya. Ia tidak berhenti. Aku tak ingin dia berhenti. Aku akan keluar. Aku akan meledak._

" _Tae... hyungie...Aku.. akan. .Ahhh"_

" _I know, baby" peluh membanjiri dahinya. "Keluarkan bersama denganku"_

 _Aku tahu ini saatnya. Satu kali.. dua kali.. di tusukan ketiga, aku orgasme untuk kedua kalinya di tangan kekasihku. Ia juga menumpahkan benih cintanya di lubangku, hingga mengalir menuruni pahaku._

" _Ahhhh..." lenguhku dan Taehyungie bersamaan._

 _Pengalaman bercinta pertamaku yang panas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haiiii semuanyaa. Gimana hayo? Sengaja update malem-malem nih Plum :D Mohon maaf jika Ncnya kurang hot yaa. Kalo kurang hot, baca aja di samping kompor *apade

Plum mohon maaf baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya dari kemarin sibuk terus *ceilah. Mangkannya di banyakin sekalian di chapter ini. Ini memang chapter khusus buat Jungkook. Jadi Plum belum mau mengungkap kesalahan apa yang TaeTae lakuin. Plum mau ngajak reader tersayang sekalian buat menyelami pikiran Kookie dulu. Baru deh nanti ketahuan kesalahannya si TaeTae apa

Trimsss yang sudah mau review. I appreciate it a lot. Buat yang belum review, ayo dong jangan malu-malu para siders sekalian. Plum baik hati kok orangnya :D

So sorry yaa kalau ceritanya garing kriuk bin membosankan. Pokoknya, pantengin terus cerita ini guys.

Follow ig : summer_plum (double underscores)

See Ya!


	7. Chapter 7

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

Beware! NC, Smut, **Tidak untuk di baca saat puasa** :D

Saran aja nih, mungkin readers sekalian bisa baca chapter ini sambil dengerin lagu Big Bang yang If You. Biar feelnya lebih dapet :D

 **Chapter 7**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"Kau—yakin ingin pergi ke pantai ini?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Aku menatap digital maps di tanganku. Membutuhkan waktu 3 jam untuk mencapainya. Pantainya memang tak seramai pantai yang lain, namun disana cukup indah dan tenang. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang terpenting. Masalahnya adalah pantai ini menyimpan banyak kenangan tentangku dan Jungkook 10 tahun yang lalu. Kami sering mendatanginya kapanpun kami memiliki waktu senggang. Jungkook menyukai pantai. Bukan, dia menggilai pantai. Aku ingat dahulu aku sering mencoba mendatangi berbagai jenis pantai di daerah sini, namun pantai inilah yang memiliki kenangan kuat bagi kami. Di tempat ini pula Jungkook menyerahkan keperjakaannya kepadaku. Pengalaman bercintanya yang pertama kali. Akankah baik-baik saja jika ia datang lagi ke tempat yang mungkin membuatnya dapat mengingatku?

"Baiklah" jawabku ragu-ragu.

Kami melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Seperti biasa Jungkook duduk dengan tenang di sebelahku. Ia menjulurkan lengannya dan menyentuh tombol radio. Sebuah lagu mengalun indah perlahan di mobil ini. Big Bang; If You. Pilihan yang tepat.

 _Geunyeoga tteonagayo_

 _Naneun amugeosdo hal su eopseoyo_

 _Sarangi tteonagayo_

 _Naneun babocheoreom menghani seoissneyo_

Jungkook menurunkan kaca mobil perlahan-lahan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya keluar, menyenderkan wajahnya di jendela mobil menyambut angin yang berembus menerpa wajahnya. Ia menutup kedua mata indahnya, seperti menikmati terpaan angin itu. Rambut hitamnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Dia sangat indah. Kebiasaan kecil yang sedari dulu tak pernah lepas darinya. Dulu juga ia sering mengeluarkan tangannya dan berteriak kegirangan. Terkadang sembari mengajakku berfoto dengan kepalanya yang di senderkan di dadaku. Jungkookku... kelinciku yang manja... Aku merindukannya...

 _Meoreojineun geu dwimoseupmaneul baraboda_

 _Jageun jeomi doeeo sarajinda_

 _Sigani jinamyeon tto mudyeojikka_

 _Yet saenggagi na_

 _Ni saenggagi na_

Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa lagunya benar-benar pas di saat seperti ini? Kenapa Jungkook begitu pintar dalam memilih lagu. Rasanya seperti tertampar mendengarkannya. Aku memandang Jungkookku sembari menyetir. Untung sekali kemampuan mengemudiku sudah sangat bagus. Aku bisa tetap menyetir dengan sesekali—banyak kali memandangi wajah sendunya. Apakah saat ini ia tengah mengingatnya? Kenangan kami berdua, mengingatku? Apa yang ada di kepalanya saat membayangkan wajahku? Brengsek? Jahat? Keterlaluan? Ataukah... rindu? Apakah aku masih berarti di hidupnya? Apakah aku terlalu sombong membayangkan dia merindukanku?

 _If You.. If You.._

 _Ajik neomu neujji anhassdamyeon_

 _Uri dasi doragal suneun eopseulkka_

Aku melirik tangan kirinya yang ia letakkan di atas lututnya. Begitu pucat, sepucat wajahnya. Lebih bertulang daripada sebelumnya. Tangan yang sangat ingin ku genggam. Ku ciumi.. Sudikah ia menatapku jika ia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?

Kau tak tahu Kookie... Kau tak tahu seberapa besar aku ingin mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku adalah Kim Taehyung. Aku Taehyungie...

 _If You.. If You.._

 _Neodo nawa gati himdeuldamyeon_

 _Uri jogeum swipge gal suneun eopseulkka_

 _Isseul ttae jalhal geol geuraesseo_

Dalam pantulan kaca spion, sebuah sepeda motor pembawa makanan pesan-antar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di bagian kanan. Aku menatap tangan Jungkook yang masih terulur keluar.

"Awas lenganmu!"

Aku menarik tangan kanan Jungkook tepat pada waktunya. Pengendara sepeda motor itu terlihat kaget dan sedikit oleng karena melihat lengan Jungkook.

"Dasar gila!" Ahjussi itu mengumpat keras-keras.

Jungkook terlihat kaget atas gerakanku yang mendadak atau mungkin karena umpatan tadi. "Kau nyaris terserempet motor!" ujarku. Aku ngeri membayangkan jika tangannya terluka. Jika ia terluka. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku agar selalu melindungi pemuda ini. Aku menutup kaca mobil.

Ia mengatasi keterkejutannya. Dengan santainya, ia mencoba membuka lagi kaca mobilnya. Namun tanganku sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Jangan, Kookie. Kau bisa terluka" ucapku. Ia tak memberi respon apapun. Kemudian ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku tak peduli. Buka kacanya"

"Aku akan membukanya, tapi jangan keluarkan tanganmu" pintaku.

"Buka kacanya" ucapnya kukuh. Ia menegakkan dagunya, tanda tak mau mengalah.

"Banyak kendaraan disekeliling kita"

"Buka kacanya"

Aku menghela nafas, mengalah. "Baiklah" aku menurutinya dan membukakan kaca itu untuknya. Untuk satu detik. Satu detik saja yang langka, aku melihatnya tersenyum samar. Sebelum akhirnya kembali bersikap dingin seperti biasanya. Diam-diam aku merasa geli. Dia masih saja tak mau mengalah. Entah mengapa aku merasakan ini adalah sedikit pertanda baik. Tandanya Jungkook tak benar-benar menghilang dan meredup. Masih ada setitik sifatnya yang dulu. Walaupun hanya setitik.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap puncak kepalanya.

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

 _Samar-samar aku merasakan udara dingin menerpa bahuku. Kesadaran lambat laut membangunkanku saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di bahu kiriku. Aku mencoba menajamkan fokusku, perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak mataku, menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Taehyungie mengecup dan menjilat pelan bahuku. Ia menggigit-gigit ringan membuatku menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah karenanya._

" _Taehyungie" gumamku. Ia terkekeh di belakangku. Tawanya serak. Sepertinya ia juga baru saja bangun. Sama sepertiku._

" _Aku bertanya-tanya" kecupan putus-putusnya menjalar dari bahuku, menuju tulang selangkaku. Perlahan memutar tubuhku menghadapnya. "Berapa lama aku harus mencumbu kelinci manis ini agar ia mau bangun" ucapnya dalam deep voicenya._

" _Ahhmm" aku menggigit bibirku lagi. Menahan desahanku. "Kau tak perlu mencumbuku untuk membangunkanku" bisikku. Ia menggigit jakunku, membuatku nyaris tersedak._

" _Kelinciku ini tidur seperti orang mati" gumamnya saat bibirnya tiba di daguku. "Aku sudah membangunkannya sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi matanya tetap terpejam. Membuatku nyaris menelpon layanan darurat"_

 _Bibirnya melumat bibirku. Kehangatan akrab yang ku rindukan. Aku meremas rambutnya yang kini berwarna cokelat muda. Ia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dengan warna ini daripada warna abu-abu sebelumnya. Ia mengerang di sela-sela kecupannya._

 _Aku mendorong dadanya menjauh. Kehabisan nafas. "Apakah aku separah itu saat tidur?" tanyaku. Taehyungie menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuatku sedikit lega._

" _Lebih parah malah. Mengigau, berputar kesana kemari, mengiler—"_

" _Tidak!" teriakku panik. "Aku tak pernah mengigau! Tidurku selalu tenang kok. Apalagi mengiler. Aku tak pernah—"_

" _Bercanda baby" ia mencium pucuk hidungku, terkikik geli. "Mana mungkin kelinciku tidur seberisik itu. Cukup berisik saat kita sedang bercinta saja bukan?"_

 _Aku memberlalakkan mataku. Mendorong tubuh Taehyungie menjauhiku sementara aku terduduk menyeder di kepala ranjang. "Jangan menggodaku hyung!" teriakku. Kilasan peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu terputar di kepalaku. Wajah Taehyungie, kecupannya, jilatannya, gigitannya, kejantanannya yang memasukiku, desahanku... astaga, berapa banyak aku mendesah? Arrgghh. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Membuat selimut yang sedari tadi membalut tubuh polosku turun ke bawah. Membuat tubuh bagian atasku terbuka._

" _Hey, tak usah malu baby" ia menarik kedua tanganku. Membawanya ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya. Ia mengecup jariku satu persatu._

" _Apakah masih sakit?"_

 _Pertanyaannya menyadarkanku. Aku menggerakkan pantatku sedikit. Agak perih, tapi kurasa baik-baik saja. Aku menggeleng malu-malu._

" _Aku minta maaf jika umm.. kau tahu, terlalu kasar padamu" ucapnya. Ia membawa telapak tanganku ke pipinya. Membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak mengelurnya. Aku mengelus pipinya perlahan. "Apakah ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"_

" _Iya" bisikku. "Apakah ini pertama kalinya juga untukmu?" tanyaku balik._

 _Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Tentu saja" ia mengecup lagi tanganku, meremasnya. Membuat dadaku menghangat._

" _Omong-omong hyung" aku menatap wajahnya. Meskipun ia baru bangun tidur, namun ketampanannya tidak berkurang. Rambut acak-acakannya membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Membayangkan jika akulah penyebabnya. "Kenapa kau membangunkanku?"_

" _Oh iya" Taehyungie mengambil handphoneku di atas laci. "Tadi hyungmu mengirimimu pesan, menanyakan kau dimana. Aku ingin membalasnya namun aku tak yakin jika aku berhak melakukannya"_

 _Aku menerima ponselku. "Ayolah hyung. Kau kan kekasihku. Balas saja pesannya, aku tak keberatan" aku mengusap layar handphoneku yang menampilkan foto selca kami berdua. Taehyungie dan aku yang berpose duck face seminggu yang lalu. Foto ini memberiku semacam suntikan mood tiap kali aku memandangnya. Jadi ya.. ku jadikan sebagai wallpaper saja._

 _ **Kau dimana Jungkookie? Hyung akan pergi ke rumah sakit menemani eomma terapi. Jika kau lapar, mintalah ahjumma untuk memasakkan sesuatu eoh? Hyung akan pulang 2 jam lagi.**_

 _Aku melirik jam di sudut layar handphoneku. Sudah jam 8 malam. Astaga._

" _Diluar masih hujan hyung?" tanyaku. Taehyungie yang sedang berbaring di sebelahku dengan ponsel di tangannya seketika memalingkan wajahnya padaku._

" _Masih, Kookie. Sepertinya semakin deras" jawabnya._

 _Aku menajamkan telingaku. Terdengar juga bunyi hujan di luar sana. Semakin lama semakin deras. Hujan angin lagi. Aku menenggelamkan tubuhku di balik selimut._

" _Sepertinya kita tidak mungkin pulang sekarang, baby. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko" ucap Taehyungie. "Besok pagi saja kita pulang eoh? Aku akan menelpon Hoseok hyung agar dia tidak khawatir denganmu"_

 _Aku tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya tersipu mendengarnya._

 _ **Aku terjebak hujan angin, hyung. Aku akan menginap dengan Taehyungie. Jangan khawatir. Dia akan menjagaku.**_

 _Klik send._

 _Taehyungie sedang berbicara dengan Hoseok hyung melalui telepon. Ia benar-benar menelpon hyungku. Aku tersenyum mengapresiasi sifat gentlenya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan nyaris membuat mataku copot dan jantungku meloncat keluar. Taehyungie dengan santainya berjalan ke arah meja di dekat jendela dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Aku mengagumi bentuk tubuhnya dari arah belakang. Tubuhnya kencang. Cukup bagus untuk ukuran anak SMA. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Menampakkan kejantanannya yang menggantung indah disana. Aku menelan ludahku. Nyaris tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari selangkangannya._

 _Shit, Jungkook. Kendalikan dirimu._

" _Kau mau makan apa?"_

 _Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Sejak kapan ia berhenti menelpon? Taehyungie menatapku geli. Sial, aku tertangkap basah memandangi miliknya._

" _A..a.. apa s..saja hyung" kenapa aku jadi gagap? Aku menelan ludahku._

 _Taehyungie membalik-balik lembar menu makanan yang di sediakan hotel ini._

" _Chicken mushroom?" tawarnya._

" _Apapun hyung" aku menambahkan. "aku bisa memakan apapun"_

 _Taehyungie memesan beberapa jenis makanan lewat telepon di hotel ini. Sesekali ia melirikku dan tersenyum... menggoda. Aku menampar pelan pipiku. Kenapa sulit sekali sih mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuhnya? Arrgh bisa gila aku._

" _Kau bisa memakan apapun eoh?" ia berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan cengkeramanku pada selimut. Merasa terpojok saat mata tajamnya mengunciku. Aku mangsanya. Ia bagaikan harimau buas yang siap memakan mangsanya. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah._

" _Bagaimana jika" ia menyingkap selimut putihku. Membuangnya jauh-jauh. "Kau memakanku bulat-bulat?"_

 _Ia menarik kedua kakiku yang tadinya terlipat terduduk menjadi telentang. Membuatku terkesiap saat tubuhku meluncur kebawah. Aku di bawah kungkungannya._

" _No No" ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan. "Aku tak mau menjadi santapanmu. Aku yang akan menyantapmu" tangannya menjalar di sekitar paha dalamku. Ia melesakkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubangku. "Bulat-bulat"_

" _Hyunghh" bola mataku berputar. Ia memutar jari-jarinya, melesak lebih dalam, menyentuh setiap inci lubangku, membuatku meremas lengannya ._

" _Yes baby" bisiknya di telingaku. Jarinya tak berhenti keluar-masuk dari lubang anusku. Membuat tubuhku terlonjak._

" _Bukannya kita—" aku menahannya. "Akan makan malam? Ahhh.." aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan nikmat yang di timbulkan di bawah sana._

" _Nanti baby" ia menaikkan temponya. Tangan satunya yang bebas meraih juniorku dan menggenggamnya. Membuatku nyaris berteriak sebelum ia membekapku dengan bibirnya. "Kita masih punya 45 menit untuk saling menghangatkan diri"_

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

Jungkook dan tongkatnya berjalan diantara pasir putih pantai ini. Aku mengekorinya dari jarak 5 meter dibelakangnya. Seperti biasa ia dengan keras kepala menolak bantuanku. Jadi daripada ia meledak lagi, aku berjalan saja di belakangnya. Mengawasi pemuda itu berjalan tertatih di depanku. Namun diam-diam ia menurutiku saat aku memberikan aba-aba kepadanya. Jangan berjalan terlalu ke kiri, awas ada karang di depanmu, jangan injak kepitingnya, awas burung camar di atas kepalamu, seperti itulah. Aku memandang tubuh kurusnya yang mengenakan sweater putih kebesaran. Membuat tangannya menghilang di baliknya. Aku ingin memeluknya dari belakang, sangat ingin melakukannya. Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku.

"Kookie ah, ada sebuah anjing di depanmu" ujarku. Kaki Jungkook menabrak tubuh anjing kecil itu. Anjing itu menggonggong dan menjilat kakinya. Aku bergegas mengambil anjing itu.

"Jangan. Biarkan. Aku ingin menyentuhnya"

Aku menurunkan anjing itu tepat di depannya. Jungkook berjongkok tanpa melepaskan tongkatnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala anjing itu. Anjing putih itu menggonggong riang sembari menggerak-gerakkan ekornya. Tubuh Jungkook rileks saat mengusap-usap kepala hewan itu, namun tak ada senyum disana. Ia memandang kosong dalam wajah datarnya.

"Dia lucu sekali" ujarku. Anjing itu menjilat telapak tangan Jungkook, sejenak membuatnya tersenyum karena geli.

"Beruntung kau bisa melihatnya" gumamnya. Hatiku terasa mencelos.

"Bonnie ya!" teriak seorang gadis. Aku melihat ke arahnya. Ia berlari ke arah kami sembari membawa seutas tali.

"Aigoo, Bonnie ya. Kau nakal sekali!" gadis itu mengambil anjing putih yang sedang menjilat tangan Jungkook. Ia mengaitkan tali ke kalung milik anjing itu.

"Joesonghamnida" ia membungkuk ke arahku dan Jungkook. "Aku sedang mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan ia lepas begitu saja. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf" Ia membungkuk lagi. Kali ini ke arah Jungkook. Ia melirik sejenak ke tongkat di genggaman Jungkook.

"Eh—"

"Tidak apa-apa" gumamku memotongnya. Sebelum ia berkata hal lain lagi yang mungkin membuat Jungkook tersinggung.

Gadis itu tersenyum canggung kepadaku dan bergegas pergi dengan membawa anjingnya. Jungkook bangun dari posisi jongkoknya dan menatap ke kedua telapak tangannya yang basah terkena liur anjing.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu tisu basah, okay?" ucapku.

"Apa disini ada banyak orang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku memandang sekeliling kami. Selain gadis tadi yang membawa anjingnya, yang omong-omong sudah jauh tak terlihat, tidak ada orang lain lagi selain kami berdua. Sudah ku bilang, tempat ini memang ideal untuk menenangkan diri. Sepi dan tenang. Baik 10 tahun yang lalu maupun sekarang.

"Hanya ada kita berdua, Kookie" aku menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

Jungkook tersenyum kali ini. "Maukah kau membelikanku ice cream cokelat di dekat pintu masuk tadi?" gumamnya malu-malu. "Aku mau ice cream"

Senyumku mengembang tak kalah lebar. Jungkook tersenyum! Benar-benar tersenyum padaku! Kelinciku akhirnya mau menunjukkan senyum manisnya hari ini. Bless you God. Mimpi apa semalam aku?

"Tentu saja" jawabku antusias. "Kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi? Bilang saja apa yang kau mau dan aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu, Kookie"

Jungkook mengangguk dua kali. "Aku akan menunggu disini, V ssi"

"Jangan kemana-mana eoh? Aku tak akan lama"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, aku langsung berlari membeli ice cream cokelat untuk kelinciku.

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

" _Hisap milikku, baby" Bisik Taehyungie pasca orgasmeku di tangannya. Hanya dengan dua jari dan remasan di juniorku sudah mampu meledakkan benihku. Taehyungie benar-benar dapat menyentuh titik sensitifku dengan baik. Aku merasa sangat payah karena keluar begitu cepat._

" _Bb...Ba...Bagaimana caranya hyung?" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan ragu-ragu. Seberkas bayangan terlintas di pikiranku. Sepertinya aku tahu caranya, namun aku masih takut mencobanya._

" _Kemarilah" ia menarikku untuk bangun. Posisi Taehyungie berganti menjadi tiduran. Ia membimbingku untuk mendekatinya, mendekatkan wajahku ke kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak. Nafasku tercekat._

" _Cium dan hisaplah" ujarnya._

 _Dengan perlahan tanganku terulur untuk menggenggam kejantanannya. Begitu keras dan pas di tanganku. Taehyungie menggeram tertahan saat aku mulai meremasnya. Aku lebih menundukkan kepalaku. Aku mulai mengecup kepalanya. Lalu aku membuka mulutku dan menjilat kepala itu pelan-pelan. Bergerak menuju pangkalnya. Taehyungie meremas rambutku._

" _Shit, baby. Lanjutkan" desahnya. Mendengarnya mendesah atas perbuatanku membuatku semakin bersemangat melakukannya._

 _Ku masukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku menyesapnya. Lolipop rasa Kim Taehyung. Taehyungie semakin meremas rambutku. Aku mulai menggigitnya membuat tubuh Taehyungie menggelinjing nikmat. Ia mendorong kepalaku agar lebih melesakkan miliknya hingga mencapai tenggorokanku. Refleks, mengikuti alur yang sudah ku buat, aku memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya. Lidahku meliuk diantara kepalanya dan sesekali menggigitnya. Mataku melirik wajah kekasihku._

" _God.. Baby, kau menakjubkan" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum mendengar pujiannya dan semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Tanganku berputar di sekitar perut ratanya sementara lidahku tak bisa berhenti melingkupinya. Benar-benar candu. Memabukkanku._

" _Stop baby. Aku akan meledak di mulutmu" desisnya. Aku mengabaikannya. Malah menggigit kuat-kuat miliknya yang semakin membesar di mulutku._

" _Kookie, berhenti ku bilang"_

 _Kejantanannya nyaris membuatku tersedak. Namun aku menikmatinya._

" _Shit! Stop baby"_

 _Taehyungie menarik kepalaku hingga penisnya tercabut dari mulutku. Ia bangkit dan mendorong tubuhku hingga telentang menghempas ranjang. Dengan gerak cepat, ia membuka lebar kedua pahaku, mengangkat kaki kiriku lurus ke atas dan memasukiku dengan sekali hentakan. Gelayar nikmat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, hingga ke sel terkecil. Taehyungie menariknya keluar dan menghujamkannya lagi tanpa aba-aba. Membuat tubuhku terlonjak karena ulahnya._

" _Ahh...Hyung...Pelan-pelan"_

 _Taehyungie ganti mengabaikanku. Ia membelah tubuhku menjadi dua dengan hujamannya. Kakiku yang terangkat ke ataspun semakin menambah kenikmatan bercinta kami. Rasanya kejantanan Taehyungie benar-benar melesak memenuhi lubangku._

" _Aku tak mendengarnya kelinci nakal" desisnya. Tusukan demi tusukan semakin meluluhlantahkanku. Membuatku tak kuat menahannya._

" _Ahhmm... Tae...Terus..." racauku. Tidak! Aku memintanya untuk menurunkan temponya, mengapa mulutku malah berkata seperti itu?_

" _Ah, kau semakin nakal eoh? Kelinciku suka saat penisku memenuhi lubangnya eoh?"_

 _Ucapan kotornya. Membuat nafsuku semakin meningkat. Tubuhku berkeringat, seiring dengan hujamannya di bawah sana._

" _Desahkan namaku, baby" ia menggigit daun telingaku, meningkatkan temponya lebih gila lagi._

 _Plok..Plok..Plok..._

" _Yahh...Ahhh... Disana hyung..." Taehyungie menyentuh titik di dasar sana. Pusat kenikmatanku. Kepalaku mendongak mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali._

 _Taehyungie semakin melebarkan pahaku, menariknya berlainan arah. Mulutnya menggigit nippleku bergantian. Ah,rangsangan itu.. Aku tak kuat lagi.._

" _Taehyungiehh..." aku menarik kepalanya, menciumnya kuat, menyalurkan gairahku yang tak terbendung kala hujamannya tak melambat sedikitpun. Peluhnya mengalir dan menetes ke tubuhku. Ia akan keluar, Taehyungie juga akan keluar._

" _Ahhh..." Teriak kami bersamaan. Sperma Taehyungie tumpah sangat banyak hingga ke mengalir dari lubangku ke seprai putih hotel._

" _Aku mencintaimu hyung"_

* * *

Aku dapat mencium aromanya.

Air laut yang asin, angin laut yang berembus, burung camar yang terbang dan saling bersautan. Suasananya masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Entah mengapa dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak banyak orang yang mengunjungi pantai ini, setidaknya itulah perkiraanku. Mungkin tempatnya yang terlampau jauh dari pusat kota. Mungkin juga karena pemandangannya yang tidak seindah pantai yang lain. Bagiku, pantai ini tetaplah pantai terbaik di wilayah ini. Memang kebanyakan orang susah melihat mutiara yang indah jika terdapat berlian di sekitarnya.

Aku melepas sepatuku dan menenggelamkan kedua kakiku di air. Aku mengabaikan serentetan larangan yang di ucapkan oleh V di belakangku. Orang itu menjengkelkan—err, sedikit menjengkelkan. Ia meneriakkan berbagai macam peringatan padaku. Aku mungkin buta, tapi instingku cukup kuat. Lagipula, tanpa bantuannyapun aku masih bisa bertahan. Sudah cukup selama ini aku berdiri diatas kakiku sendiri, aku tak memerlukan orang lain. Aku memiliki... diriku sendiri. Kurasa itu sudah cukup.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh" ucap V di belakangku. Astaga, apakah ia berdiri tepat di belakangku?

Sedari tadi di mobil hingga detik ini saat aku berjalan bertelanjang kaki di atas pasir, ingatanku akan orang itu selalu menghantuiku. Aku memang melupakan suaranya, aku berusaha keras melupakan bagaimana suaranya dan kurasa aku berhasil. Namun selain itu, aku masih ingat setiap detail yang terjadi, setiap helaan nafas yang keluar, setiap ciuman yang menghilangkan akal, setiap...

"Kookie ah, ada sebuah anjing di depanmu"

Anjing. Hewan yang setia bukan? Apakah anjing lebih setia daripada manusia? Aku ingat aku pernah memelihara seekor anjing yang ku beri nama Snow—karena ia seputih salju. Namun suatu saat tanpa sebab yang pasti, ia mati. Tidak sakit, tidak ada yang mencelakainya. Hanya mati. Semudah itu. Bahkan hewan yang katanya setia itupun meninggalkanku. Tak ada yang bisa bertahan di sampingku hingga akhir. Hanya diriku sendiri.

Aku melarang V untuk membawa anjing itu pergi. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Siapa tahu itu mengingatkanku akan Snow. Akan hewan yang meninggalkanku. Akan segala yang telah meninggalkanku.

Suara seorang wanita terdengar memanggil. Ternyata dia adalah pemilik anjing itu. Lihat, bahkan anjing asing ini tak tahan 5 menit di dekatku. Pada akhirnya semua akan meninggalkanku. Air lautan mengenai kaki polosku. Rupanya aku berdiri dekat dengan air.

Sekelebat ide terlintas di benakku.

"Apa disini ada banyak orang?" tanyaku pada V.

"Hanya ada kita berdua, Kookie. Ada apa?" Bagus. Sesuai prediksiku.

Aku mencoba sekeras mungkin menarik bibirku membentuk senyuman. Aneh rasanya tersenyum. Rasanya seperti bibirku terbuat dari besi. Keras, kaku, dan dingin. Toh pada akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum ke arah V.

"Maukah kau membelikanku ice cream cokelat di dekat pintu masuk tadi? Aku mau ice cream" ucapku. Aku tak tahu respon apa yang di berikan V dari permintaanku ini. Semoga saja ia mau mengabulkannya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi? Bilang saja apa yang kau mau dan aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu, Kookie"

Aku mengangguk mencoba meyakinkannya. "Aku akan menunggu disini, V ssi" ujarku sembari tersenyum lagi. Aku merasakan V melompat-lompat di depanku.

"Jangan kemana-mana eoh? Aku tak akan lama" lalu ia bergegas berlari.

Aku berhitung-hitung dengan keadaan. Menggunakan indera pendengaranku yang tajam, aku mencoba menangkap suara sekecil apapun di sekitarku. Suara gumaman orang. Aku menunggu hingga 1 menit. Ku rasa tak ada. Aku merasakan air datang lagi menambah basah kakiku. Bagus. Nice timing.

Aku melepaskan tongaktku. Jatuh berdebum di pasir. Aku menghirup udara pantai sekuat-kuatnya. Bau pantai begitu sejuk di hidungku. Menyegarkan rasanya.

Aku berjalan menyongsong dinginnya air laut. Kakiku terasa sangat dingin. Menyegarkan, namun disisi lain, sangat mengundang.

Satu langkah,

Dua langkah,

Tiga langkah,

Entah langkah keberapa ini. Air laut menyambutku, menenggelamkan tubuhku sebatas dada. Aku menarik nafas lagi.

Semua orang meninggalkanku. Orang itu... _Kim Taehyung_ , aku memberanikan diri mengucapkan namanya di hatiku, dia pergi dengan luka tak tersembuhkan. Lalu eomma... Hoseok hyung... Semua orang yang ku sayang memilih pergi di saat aku menyayangi mereka, di saat aku membutuhkan mereka. Aku hanya punya tubuhku. Aku bebas melakukan apa saja atas tubuhku bukan? Aku ingin menyusul mereka... Aku rindu eomma...

Air menyentuh hidungku. Aku sedikit mendongak. Jadi seperti ini rasanya... menyambut kematian. Aku merasa sangat tenang dan damai. Apa ini yang di rasakan eomma? Apa karena rasa damai ini eomma memilih untuk meninggalkanku?

Kakiku terpeleset, tertekuk, saat tubuhku menyatu dengan air. Air memenuhi mulut dan hidungku. Paru-paruku terasa panas, seperti terbakar. Rasanya seperti di tekan kuat. Segalanya dingin. Dari kegelapan yang terbiasa ku lihat, aku melihat setitik warna putih. Aku tersenyum membayangkan akan bertemu dengan eomma tak lama lagi. Aku datang eomma...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong! Plum is back. This is Chapter 7. Hampir setengah jalan, hihi.

Thankss banget buat yang udah mau baca dan review FF Plum. Keep reading and waiting for the next chapter yes :*

Follow ig : summer_plum (double underscores)

See Ya!


	8. Chapter 8

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"Taehyung?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara yang memanggil namaku. Mata sipitnya beradu pandang denganku yang menatapnya kaget. Sedetik kemudian ia terlonjak dan merangkul pundakku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku. Aku balas merangkulnya sejenak dan melepaskannya.

"Aku sedang menginap di penginapan dekat pantai ini. Sudah 3 hari aku disini! Ada dance battle yang di adakan hari minggu besok. Kau harus datang dan melihatku membawa pulang pialanya" Jimin mengatakannya dengan sumringah.

"Omong-omong, untuk siapa ice cream itu?"

Jimin menatap dua buah ice cream di masing-masing tanganku. Aku tersenyum simpul membayangkan ekspresi seperti apa yang akan di tunjungkan kelinciku nanti saat memakan makanan manis ini. Dia suka makanan manis. Terutama ice cream dan permen kapas.

"Ini untuk Jungkook" jawabku. "Kami sedang main di pantai ini"

Jimin membulatkan mata sipitnya. "Jungkook ada disini? Dimana dia? Kau benar-benar jadi perawatnya?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Dia di sana" jariku mengacung menunjukkan keberadaan Jungkook yang tidak terlihat. "Aku sedang mencaritahu, Jim. Aku juga bertekad akan membalas kelakukan burukku padanya semasa high school dulu. Aku ingin menebusnya" ucapku dengan keyakinan penuh. Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Bagaimana dengan bisnis resortmu di Busan? Bukankah itu alasanmu kembali ke Korea? Untuk mengurusnya? Bagaimana kau bisa menjalankannya jika kau selalu ada di Seoul?"

"Aku punya beberapa bawahan yang bisa mengaturnya. Untuk sementara ini, aku membagi tugasku untuk mengurus resort ini dengan Namjoon hyung. Aku hanya perlu mengeceknya jika ada waktu luang"

Jimin mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya di pasir putih. "Jungkook belum tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Hingga saat ini dia mengenalku sebagai V"

"Sampai kapan kau menyembunyikannya Tae?"

Mataku menerawang menatap awan putih yang bergerak perlahan di atas sana. Terlihat begitu tenang, bergerak selaras dengan laju angin. Sangat indah. "Aku juga tak tahu Jim. Aku selalu merasa tidak siap jika melihat matanya. Aku sedang menikmati waktu yang kini ku habiskan dengannya, dia perlahan mau membuka hatinya pada orang lain. Aku tak ingin mengacaukannya"

Jimin berdecak padaku. Ia lalu menepuk pundakku, menyemangati. "Aku selalu mendukungmu, Tae. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar"

Aku menggeleng tak setuju. "Terakhir kali aku melakukan apa yang menurutku benar, Jim, aku membuat seseorang buta"

Ice cream chocolate di tanganku menetes di pasir. Meleleh. Aku menjilatnya sedikit saat lelehannya menetesi jari tanganku. "Ikut denganku. Kau belum bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi kan? Aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai orang lain" tawarku.

"Bagaimana jika ia mengenali suaraku, Tae?" tanya Jimin panik. "Bagaimana kalau ia mengamuk dan menendangku lalu mencakari wajahku?"

Aku menendang lututnya pelan. "Tak seburuk itu! Sudah 10 tahun sejak dia mendengarkan suaramu terakhir kali. Dia tak akan mengenali suara cemprengmu itu" ujarku.

Jimin menggeleng ragu. "Tapi aku ikut melukainya dulu, Tae. Dia juga membenciku!"

Aku balas menggeleng. Menolak argumennya. "Ikut saja lah Jim. 5 menitpun tak apa"

Bujukanku berhasil. Jimin akhirnya mau mengikutiku menemui Jungkook. Dengan ragu dan sesekali celotehannya menggema di belakangku. Aku mengabaikannya saja dan fokus berjalan menemui kelinciku.

Kami tiba di tempat dimana terakhir kali aku dan Jungkook berpisah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaannya. Dimana kelinciku itu? Apa dia bersembunyi?

"Jungkook ah!" panggilku. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah sambil meneriakkan namanya. "Jeon Jungkook! Kau dimana?"

Teriakanku menggema kosong di tempat berpasir putih ini. Dimana sih dia? Aku mencarinya diantara pohon kelapa yang berdiri berjejer di sekitarku. Tak ada. Aku berlari dan beralih mencarinya di sekiatar sana, namun tak ada. Nihil. Bahkan tak ada satu orangpun selain kami berdua yang berada disana. Jantungku sedikit berdebar. Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Apa mungkin dia kembali ke mobil, Tae? Aku akan mencarinya di tempat parkir" ucap Jimin. Aku mengangguk panik. Jangan bilang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Jika ada seorangpun yang berani menyakitinya, aku tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja.

"Jungkook ah! Dimana kau!" tariakku berkali lipat lebih keras. Berbagai pikiran buruk berkecamuk di kepalaku. Tetes demi tetes ice cream meleleh. Jungkook... Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia terluka...

"Taehyung!" teriak Jimin. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya. "Apa ini milik Jungkook?" tanyanya.

Mataku mengekor dan seketika membelalak menatap benda yang di pegang Jimin.

Sebuah tongkat.

Putih.

Milik Jungkook.

Shit.

Aku berlari dan menyambar tongkat itu. Memastikan apakah benar itu miliknya atau bukan. Astaga, benar! Ini tongkat miliknya.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanyaku panik. Tidak..

"Disana" ia menunjuk ke arah ombak. Tongkat itu basah. Tanganku bergetar menggenggamnya erat. Detak jantungku menggila.

" _Apa disini ada banyak orang?"_

Sial! Seharusnya aku tahu itu! Apa maksud pertanyaannya. Bodohnya kau Tae!

Aku membuang ice cream dan tongkat di tanganku. "Panggil petugas pantai!" teriakku pada Jimin.

Aku berlari ke arah laut dan ombak yang menari-nari di depanku. Jungkook... tidak... Ku mohon, jangan...

* * *

" _Kookie, kau marah padaku?"_

 _Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan melangkah dengan langkah lebar di depanku. Kaki jenjangnya di hentak-hentakkan di atas ubin sekolahnya. Ia bersungut-sungut sembari tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tali tasnya. Sementara tangan kirinya memeluk erat bola basket oranye. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan tertiup angin. Kemeja sekolahnya keluar dengan kedua kancingnya yang terlepas. Singkat kata, dia sangat menggoda._

" _Aku kesal denganmu hyung!" pekiknya. Ia berteriak tanpa memandang wajahku. Diam-diam aku terkikik geli di belakangnya._

" _Kenapa tertawa sih hyung? Ini tidak lucu!" teriaknya._

 _Aku menghentikan tawaku. "Mianhae, kookie. Kau sangat menggemaskan jika kau mau tahu" godaku._

 _Ia menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, membuatku menubruk punggungnya._

" _3 jam hyung!" ia menatapku tajam. Alisnya bertaut, keningnya mengkerut, dan bibirnya mengerucut. Sikap marahnya itu secara tidak langsung malah membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Belum lagi kedua pipinya yang menggembung. Membuatku menahan diri untuk tidak mencubitnya dengan gemas. "Aku menunggumu 3 jam disini. Kau tahu sekarang sedang musim panas, dan kau membuatku menunggu selama itu hyung! Apa kau tahu sedari tadi banyak sekali gadis yang mengerubungiku, memintaku untuk ikut dengan mereka? Mereka menarik-narikku untuk ikut kencan buta hyung! Mereka nyaris menyeretku!" semburnya histeris._

 _Butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku menjawabnya. Aku menata sedemikian kalimat yang sekiranya membuatnya tidak marah lagi denganku. Kasihan sekali kelinciku. Aku tahu dia memang seorang ulzzang di sekolahnya. Parasnya mampu memikat siapapun. Baik wanita maupun pria._

 _Termasuk aku._

 _Parasnya pula yang membuatku bisa tahu tentang dia. Membuatku menerima 'hal itu'._

 _Kulit putih susunya berkeringat. Aku menelan liurku melihatnya._

" _Maafkan aku baby" aku mengusap pipinya perlahan. Ia menolaknya dengan menolehkan kepalanya. Bibir merekahnya di poutkan membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak mencuri kecupan ringan di bibirnya._

 _Cup._

 _Hanya sedetik. Bibirku menempel pada bibir indahnya. Satu detik._

" _Hyung!" pekiknya kaget. Ia mencoba terlihat marah, namun wajahnya tak dapat berbohong. Ia bersemu, menimbulkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. "Kau menyebalkan!" ia memukul dadaku._

" _Aku ada rapat organisasi baby. Undangannya sangat mendadak, aku harus mengikutinya karena ada event besar yang akan kami adakan bulan depan, dan aku wakil ketua panitianya" terangku. Kerutan di alis Kookie perlahan memudar. Namun ia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya._

" _Maafkan aku, okay?" aku menarik kedua tangannya agar terlepas dari silangannya. Jemarinya ku kecup satu persatu._

" _Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku hampir pingsan menunggumu dan harus menghindari para gadis itu. Mereka sangat agresif hyung" ucapnya. Nadanya sudah tidak meninggi seperti tadi. Mungkin ia sudah tak terlalu kesal padaku._

" _Handphoneku mati kehabisan baterai. Aku juga tak tahu jika rapatnya akan selama ini" aku masih menciumi buku-buku jarinya. Jungkook bersemu. Aku suka melihatnya bersemu—membuatnya bersemu seperti ini. Membuat tingkat kemanisannya bertambah berkali lipat. Kekasihku yang cantik._

" _Apa mereka begitu mengganggumu?" bisikku. Tanganku membelai pipi mulusnya. Perlahan kekasihku menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Aku takut hyung. Mereka terlalu mengerikan" ungkapnya. Ia menundukkan pandangannya menatap sepatu putih yang ku kenakan. Raut wajahnya menampakkan sedikit rasa takut dan lelah secara bersamaan. Pasti gadis-gadis itu sangat mengganggunya. Pasti juga dia sangat ketakutan. Aku tahu bahwa kelinci manisku ini sangat tidak bisa berkompromi dengan para gadis. Apalagi yang agresif. Ia pasti akan langsung ketakutan jika ada gadis yang mendekatinya. Begitu lucunya Kookieku._

" _Apa mereka tidak tahu kau sudah punya kekasih tampan bernama Kim Taehyung? Yang akan menjaganya? Melindunginya dari para pengganggu yang mengusik ketenangan hidupnya?"_

 _Jungkook tertawa. Akhirnya kelinciku tertawa. Aku merapatkan tubuhku padanya._

" _Hyung..." ucapnya. Tanganku meremas pinggulnya perlahan. "Kita masih di sekolah" imbuhnya._

 _Mataku menangkap sebuah noda di kerah kemeja putihnya. Noda itu terlihat cukup jelas disana. Sebuah noda kecupan bibir dengan lipstick berwarna merah muda._

" _Siapa yang menciummu Kookie?" tanyaku. Suaraku sedikit menggeram. Siapa yang berani menyentuh kelinci manisku ini?_

 _Suara Jungkook bergetar saat menjawabku "Salah satu dari mereka hyung. Entahlah. Ku rasa Wendy?"_

 _Jungkook menatapku dengan tatapan memelas._

 _Wendy..._

 _Selalu dia._

 _Aku menyentuh kerah seragamnya. Mencoba menghapus noda ciuman itu sebisaku namun tetap saja tak bisa terhapus. Aku menggeram marah._

" _Dia menciummu? Dia berani melakukannya?" tanyaku. Tangan kiriku turun dari pinggulnya menuju ke arah bokong sintalnya. Meremas bongkahan kenyal itu dengan telapakku. Sebuah desahan tertahan lolos dari bibir mungil Jungkook. Membuat hasratku semakin naik._

" _Jangan disini hyung.." ucapnya tersendat. Remasanku semakin membuatnya menggila. Secara tak sadar ia menggesekkan tubuh bagian depannya ke milikku yang mulai menegang. Matanya sedikit tertutup dan giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Begitu menggoda._

 _Aku menatap ke sekelilingku. Memang cukup sepi sih, karena saat ini sudah pukul 6 sore. Praktis semua murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing sejak berjam-jam lalu. Rasa bersalah sedikit menyergap hatiku. Aku sudah membuat pemuda ini menungguku lama hanya untuk menepati janjiku mengajaknya mendatangi taman bunga yang baru saja di buka oleh pemerintah 15 mil dari tempat kami berdiri. Jungkook bahkan sudah semangat ingin memotret beberapa view yang di sediakan di taman bunga itu. Maka dari itu kami berniat untuk pergi di sore hari, untuk menghindari cuaca panas di musim ini. Namun rencana kami batal karena kejadian tak terduga tadi..._

" _Dimana kamar mandinya?" gumamku. Bibirku menggigit pelan cuping telinganya. Membuat Jungkook meremas lenganku._

" _Disana" tangannya bergetar menunjuk sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'TOILET' beberapa langkah dari tempat kami. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, aku menyeret tangannya untuk memasuki toilet tersebut._

 _Aku menendang bilik-bilik di toilet tersebut, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disana. Jungkook yang melihatku hanya berdiri gugup di dekat pintu toilet sembari melihat ke arah luar. Mungkin ia memastikan juga tak ada orang di sekitar kami. Good. Tak ada satupun. Aku menarik Jungkook masuk dan menutup pintu toilet dengan tak sabar. Mataku menangkap sebuah benda di sudut ruangan. Sebuah tongkat pel. Aku mengambilnya dan meletakkannya diantara gagang pintu toilet. Membuat pintu itu tak bisa di buka dari arah luar. Aku memastikannya dengan mendorongnya juga dari arah dalam. Sama sekali tak bergerak. Nice. Sekarang hanya tinggal kami berdua disini._

 _Aku berbalik dan menatap lapar tubuh yang berdiri kikuk di depanku ini. Aku menjilat bibir bawahku._

" _Hyung.." cicitnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya perlahan-lahan. Bola basket itu masih di cengkeramnya dengan kuat, begitu pula tali tasnya. Dengan gerakan lembut aku mengambil kedua benda itu dari tangannya dan meletakkannya di sudut. Untung tadi aku tidak langsung mengambil dan membuangnya begitu saja. Kamera Jungkook terdapat di dalam tas itu. Bayangkan jika aku membuang tasnya seenak jidatku. Yang ada dia akan mengomeliku tujuh turunan tak habis-habis._

 _Lidahku menjilat lagi cuping telinganya lagi, membuatnya menggelinjing menahan nikmat. Dengan gemas aku menggigitnya, menyesapnya dalam-dalam, membuat tubuh kecil dalam dekapanku ini melengkung._

" _Hyung... Janga—mmphh"_

 _Aku membungkamnya dengan bibirku. Bibir merekahnya larut dalam ciumanku yang membuatnya meremas lengan atasku dengan kencang. Lidahku melesak mencari benda tak bertulang miliknya dan menautkannya satu sama lain. Ia melenguh, membalas ciumanku dengan berantakan. Aku tersenyum. Kelinciku memang belum berpengalaman, namun hasratnya cukup tinggi juga. Tanganku berada di kedua paha atasnya. Mengusapnya dengan gerakan memutar. Jemariku bermain-main di area sensitifnya membuat desahanya perlahan-lahan tercipta. Tanganku kini bergerilnya tepat di atas juniornya yang masih terbungkus rapat celana seragamnya yang berwarna hitam. Aku meremasnya, menghantarkan gelanyar nikmat baik untukku maupun untuknya._

" _Ahh... hyung..." desahnya sensual. Ciuman kami sama sekali belum terputus. Ia semakin rakus menyesap salivaku dan bibirku juga tak kalah berani menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang menggoda._

 _Ibu jari dan jari telunjukku menarik turun resleting celananya. Satu tarikan membuat celana seragam dan underwarenya terlepas ke bawah. Aku meloloskannya dengan terlebih dahulu melepas sepatu Jungkook. Membuat ciuman kami terlepas sementara. Dengan satu hentakan, aku mengangkat tubuh indahnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Juniornya terhimpit di kejantananku. Membuatku menggila dan semakin membesar. Kedua kakinya di lingkarkan di pinggulku, sementara kedua tangannya kini merangkul leherku. Hanya bertumpu padanya. Aku mengecup dagunya dan memberikannya tanda kepemilikanku._

" _Tae... Ahhh.. Taehyungie..." rengeknya. Ia meremas suraiku sembari menengadahkan kepalanya. Memudahkan akses bagiku untuk mencumbunya lagi dan lagi. Tubuhku memanas melihat tubuh menggodanya meliuk kesana kemari._

" _Yes baby" godaku. Aku memaju mundurkan pinggulku, menggodanya. Merasakan juniornya yang mulai terbangun. Membuat persenggamaan terindah dengan kekasihku. Ia menancapkan kuku-kukunya di leherku, membuatnya sedikit perih. Namun tak apa. Itu semakin memacu hasratku._

" _Kita tak punya banyak waktu" gumamku. Jungkook mulai mengikuti permainanku dan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya juga. Membalas godaanku. Netranya kini terpejam erat. Ia begitu menikmati perlakuanku._

" _Yahh" desisnya. "Lakukan sekarang, Taehyungie" bisiknya dengan nafas tersengal._

 _Tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Aku membawa Jungkook dalam gendongan koalanya menuju ke wastafel di toilet ini. Aku menurunkan tubuhnya dan membaliknya. Membuat tubuh kami terpantul di cermin yang berada tepat di depan wajah kami. Nafas Jungkook tersengal, seolah dia baru saja berlari mengitari lapangan. Aku menarik pinggulnya, membuat tubuhnya menungging di hadapanku, memperlihatkan lubang merah muda yang berkedut tak sabar. Seolah meminta untuk di jamah, di isi, dan di obrak-abrik sepuasnya. Aku memajukan wajahku mendekati lubangnya. Menjilatnya penuh khidmat._

" _Jangan... Tae... Ahhh... Jangan di jilat"_

 _Aku mengabaikannya. Aku melirik wajah kelinciku di cermin. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggiran wastafel, sementara wajahnya memerah sempurna. Peluh membasahi dahi dan kemejanya, membuat nafsuku semakin meninggi melihat tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Lidahku semakin melesak ke dalam sana, mebuat kedutan di lubang Jungkook semakin tinggi._

 _Dengan tak sabar, aku menarik sendiri celanaku turun dan membebaskan kejantananku yang telah mencuat tinggi. Seperti di setrum. Tanpa memberikan aba-aba pada kekasihku ini, aku melesakkan milikku ke dalam lubang hangatnya dalam sekali hentak._

" _Ahhh... God... Tae...Emmhh" racau Jungkook. Aku menarik keluar kejantananku hingga tersisa kepalanya saja, dan melesakkannya lagi, membelah dinding rektum. Mencari sweet spot milik kelinciku._

 _Aku memompanya. Cepat dan dalam tempo yang semakin cepat. Tubuhnya tersentak ke depan sementara keringat sudah membanjiri semua bagian tubuhnya. Aku menghentaknya. Bagaikan sedang menunggangi kuda. Remasan lubang Jungkook benar-benar tak dapat tergambarkan oleh kata-kata. Aku bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa kami sedang bercinta di toilet sekolah Jungkook. Aku tak peduli. Kabut nafsu telah menutupi kewarasanku. Begitupula kekasihku. Ia terus mendesah dan meracaukan namaku di tengah persetubuhan kami ini. Membuatku tak tahan untuk terus memporak porandakannya._

" _Ahhh... Yahh.. Disana Tae... Ahh, disanahh..."_

 _Aku menemukannya! Sweet spot miliknya. Aku mencengkeram erat pinggul miliknya, dan memompa kejantananku lebih keras. Bunyi becek semakin terdengar seiring tubuhku yang menghujam ke dalam tubuhnya._

 _Aku memandang tubuh kami yang terpantul di cermin. Jungkook kini memejamkan matanya dan mendesah tak karuan. Kemeja putih yang masih ia kenakan acak-acakan. Begitu pula surai hitamnya, mencuat kesana kemari tak karuan. Ia sangat menggoda. Kelinci kecilku yang binal. Aku melesakkan milikku lagi dan lagi._

" _Taee... Ahhh.. Aku.. Ahhmm. Aku akan keluar hyung.."_

 _Aku menggigit pundaknya. Ia berteriak. Sedikit hentakan lagi. Aku juga merasakannya. Sensasi luar biasa itu akan segera datang. Aku menghujamnya. Selalu menghujamnya. Tubuh Jungkook tak hentinya tersengal ke depan dan belakang. Aku menampar kedua belah pantat putih mulusnya yang menggiurkan. Sekali lagi. Aku menghentakkan tubuhku sekali lagi, dan..._

" _Ahhhh..."_

 _Cairanku tertanam di dalam belah pantat kekasihku. Ia orgasme juga. Cairannya tumpah, bercecer di lantai. Dalam sekejap toilet yang tadinya berbau cairan pembersih lantai ini berubah menjadi berbau cairan kami. Sperma kami. Aku mengecup pundak kekasihku yang masih terengah-engah. Lemas pasca orgasme. Dengan perlahan aku menarik milikku keluar dari lubang surganya, membuat tubunya menggelinjing._

" _Kau luar biasa, baby" aku memeluk tubuh indahnya dari belakang._

* * *

"Bangunlah baby"

Aku berbisik pelan di telinganya.

Sudah 5 jam sejak aku menemukan tubuh Jungkook tenggelam di laut yang kami datangi. Saat aku menceburkan diriku ke dinginnya air laut, aku tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain keselamatan orang yang mulai ku kasihi lagi ini. Begitu bodohnya aku meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian. Bodohnya aku menganggap Jungkook mulai bersahabat dengannya. Itu semua hanya tipuan. Trik. Agar dia bisa mengakhiri hidupnya. Bodohnya kau Tae!

Aku masih ingat saat menarik tubuhnya yang tenggelam. Ia sangat dingin. Tubuhnya dingin, dan detak jantungnya sangat lemah. Nyaris tak ada. Aku menariknya ke bibir pantai dan memberikan pertolongan pertama sebisaku. Bibirku meracau memanggil-manggil namanya, memohonnya agar tidak pergi. Di hatiku aku berdoa agar Tuhan berkenan menyelamatkan hidupnya. Hidupnya masih panjang. Masih banyak yang akan aku katakan padanya, aku akui padanya. Dia tak boleh pergi dulu. Tidak dengan cerita yang masih menggantung seperti ini.

Dengan bantuan Jimin yang cekatan memanggil para _baywatch_ yang rupanya sedang bersantai dengan meminum soda di kedai di dekat pantai, Jungkook dapat segera di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Di dalam mobil ambulance, aku tak henti-hentinya memanggil namanya saat tanganku bertaut dengannya. Menggenggam tangannya erat. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tae, kau pulang lah. Atau pergi ke penginapan yang sudah ku pesan. Ganti baju dan istirahatlah disana. Sudah berjam-jam kau menangisi Jungkook seperti ini. Kau juga butuh bebersih. Kan dokter sudah bilang jika keadaan Jungkook baik-baik saja karena kita membawanya kemari dengan tepat waktu. Jangan khawatir"

Jimin meremas pundakku. Aku menggeleng, menolak tawarannya.

"Aku ingin ada di sampingnya saat ia sadar nanti Jim" aku meremas jemarinya yang terpasang selang infus. Mengecupnya. "Lagipula ini semua salahku"

Jimin menggeleng. "Bukan, Tae. Ini bukan salahmu. Lagi pula kita kan tidak tahu jika Jungkook berniat bunuh diri seperti itu. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"

Aku mengabaikannya dan terus mengecupi buku-buku jarinya. Air mataku menetes membasahi tangannya. Aku mengusap mataku dengan kasar. Jungkook... Kookie... kau harus bertahan. Cepat buka matamu dan tatap aku _baby..._

"Jika kau mau bersikeras tinggal disini, baiklah. Aku akan mencarikanmu baju untuk ganti. Dan makanan juga. Kau pasti lapar. Kau tunggu disini saja dan aku akan—"

"Jungkook!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka mengagetkanku dan Jimin. Bocah itu saja sampai terlonjak saat mendengar suara cempreng yang menggema di ruang perawatan ini. Sosok bertubuh mungil yang beberapa waktu lalu ku temui mendatangi kami bertiga dengan tatapan panik. Netranya terpaku pada sosok kekasihku yang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia menghambur menghampiri kami dan memeluk tubuh lemas Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah, apa yang terjadi padamu?" ia menepuk pelan pipi tirus Jungkook. Berusaha membangunkannya.

"Jangan di tepuk-tepuk seperti itu hyung. Nanti Jungkook kaget"

Yoongi hyung menatap Jungkook dengan sangat iba. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca menahan tangis sebelum ia menghadap ke arahku dan memelototiku. Meminta penjelasan.

Tanpa pertanyaan yang pedas. Hanya tatapan tajam. Dan aku tahu ia menanyakannya padaku.

"Kami sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai hyung. Tiba-tiba Jungkook memintaku untuk membelikannya ice cream. Aku melakukannya. Aku meninggalkannya untuk beli ice cream. Saat aku kembali, dia sudah tidak ada. Dia menenggelamkan dirinya di laut itu"

Aku menunduk saat menceritakannya. Aku merasakan aura di sekitar kami berubah. Sepertinya Yoongi hyung akan mengomeli...

"Kau meninggalkannya sendiri? Benar-benar sendirian saja di pantai itu? Kau gila? Jangan pernah meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian dimanapun itu! Ia pasti akan selalu mengulangi hal gila ini!"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Menangkap baik-baik kata demi kata yang di semburkan Yoongi hyung padaku. "Mengulanginya? Jadi sebelum ini Jungkook sudah pernah mencoba bunuh diri?"

Yoongi hyung mengacak rambutnya gemas. Terlihat frustasi. "4 kali! Sudah 4 kali dia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri. Melompat dari atap, menabrakkan diri di jalan raya, mengiris nadinya, dan sekarang menenggelamkan diri. Dia sudah seperti kucing saja! Memiliki banyak nyawa! Bagaimana kau tak tahu hal itu. Kau harus tahu detail semacam itu jadi kau tak akan meninggalkannya sendirian!"

4 kali...

Dia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri sebanyak itu.

"Tolong jangan bilang bahwa dia tak akan bangun. Katakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja V!"

"Dia baik-baik saja"

Kepala kami berdua menoleh ke sosok Jimin yang membalas ucapan Yoongi hyung yang berapi-api.

"Dokter bilang ia akan bangun tak lama lagi. Jadi ya, dia baik-baik saja"

Mungkin aku salah lihat atau bagaimana. Namun aku melihat binar kekaguman di mata Park Bantet itu saat memandang wajah Yoongi hyung. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yoongi hyung acuh tak acuh. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang tetap menatap manik sipit milik Yoongi hyung. Hey, mereka sama-sama memiliki mata sipit yang lucu.

"Park Jimin. Teman V" ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak Yoongi hyung untuk berjabat tangan.

"Min Yoongi" balasnya. Jimin tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai eye smilenya itu terlihat. Saat ini ia bagai memilik 4 buah alis.

"Dimana orang tua Jungkook? Apa kau tidak menelponnya?" tanya Yoongi hyung. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku menelponnya hyung. Tepat setelah aku menelponmu. Mereka bilang akan datang, namun sampai sekarang mereka tak datang juga" terangku. Memang nama Yoongi hyung yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalaku saat itu. Ku rasa dia akan segera datang menemui Jungkook karena dia begitu menyayangi orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Dan prediksiku benar.

Yoongi hyung mengangguk pelan. "Sudah biasa. Aku malah heran jika mereka khawatir pada Jungkook"

Suara erangan pelan tertangkap di telingaku. Sontak ke tiga pasang mata di ruangan ini menatap tegang pada sosok Jungkook yang bergumam dalam keadaannya yang tak sadar. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, mencoba membentuk sebuah kata yang tak dapat ku dengar. Aku bergegas duduk kembali dan meremas telapak tangannya yang dingin. Menyalurkan kehangatan tanagnku ke tangannya.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia bergerak tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat, saat bibirnya menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"T.. T.. Tae.. Taehyung... Taehyungiee.."

Namaku lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

" _Telepon aku sebelum tidur"_

 _Taehyungie mengecup pipiku. Setelah gagal mendatangi taman bunga yang Taehyungie janjikan padaku kemarin, kami memutuskan untuk berkencan di sungai han. Hanya kencan sederhana, dengan dua cup ramen pedas dan sosis bakar. Serta sekaleng milkis dan sekotak susu pisang favoritku. Kami menghabiskan berjam-jam waktu kencan kami dengan mengobrol, membicarakan hal ini itu sembari memakan ramen kami, dan sebagai penutup, menonton pertunjukkan kembang api yang rutin di adakan di tepi sungai Han. Kami banyak mengambil foto selca baik di handphoneku maupun di handphone Taehyungie. Koleksi terbaru untuk wallpaper ponselku. Aku tersenyum senang._

" _Tak mau. Kau saja yang menelponku hyung. Aku kan sibuk" aku memalingkan wajahku sembari menahan tawaku. Taehyungie mencubit hidungku gemas. Membuatku merengek padanya._

" _Arraseo Kookie. Kelinciku ini memang sibuk apa sih? Sibuk mengagumi wajah tampan kekasihnya?"_

 _Aku mencubit lengannya, membuatnya mengaduh. "Selalu saja Percaya diri" gumamku. Taehyungie mengacak pelan suraiku dan mengecup bibirku. Menyesapnya pelan dan menggigitnya._

" _Akhem. Ku rasa sudah cukup larut bagi anak sekolahan untuk bermesraan bukan?"_

 _Aku melepas tautan bibirku dari bibir Taehyungie. Hoseok hyung sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah dengan kedua tangan yang di silangkan di dadanya. Ia menatap tak suka padaku, err.. pada Taehyungie. Tidak biasanya Hoseok hyung tidak menyukai orang secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Apalagi pada Taehyungie. Bukankah ia mendukung hubungan kami?_

" _Jeon Jungkook, masuklah. Sudah larut malam" ucap Hoseok hyung sebelum melenggang masuk. Aku melepas rangkulanku dari Taehyungie._

" _Pulanglah hyung. Hati-hati di jalan" aku mengecup pipinya singkat dan melesak masuk. Meninggalkan Taehyungie yang terkekeh di luar sana. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya sekali sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah._

 _Hoseok hyung rupanya tengah berdiri menungguku di bawah tangga. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan... entahlah. Aku bingung mengartikannya. Campuran antara kesal, marah, dan iba.. mungkin?_

" _Kenapa selarut ini?" tanyanya._

 _Aku melepaskan tas dan bola basketku dan meletakkannya di atas sofa hijau di ruang tengah. "Kami kencan dulu di sungai Han, hyung." Aku menyambar kotak tisu yang terletak di atas meja, mengelap keringatku. "Kenapa kau marah hyung?"_

 _Hoseok hyung terdiam beberapa saat._

" _Aku tidak marah padamu, Kook. Hanya saja... Kau yakin kekasihmu itu benar mencintaimu?"_

 _Aku membuang tisu bekas keringatku di tempat sampah di dekat tangga. "Kau ini bicara apa sih hyung. Tentu saja dia mencintaiku. Kau kan tahu sendiri" gumamku kesal. Kadang-kadang Hoseok hyung memang sedikit aneh._

 _Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak yakin, Kook. Bukannya aku ingin menghancurkan hubunganmu, hanya saja, akhiri saja hubungan kalian. Demi kebaikanmu Jungkook"_

 _Aku menatap Hoseok hyung tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku?_

" _Kau ini kenapa sih hyung. Aku tak akan putus dengan Taehyungie. Sampai kapanpun!" aku menyambar tas dan bola basketku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku di atas sebelum Hoseok hyung mencekal tanganku._

" _Dengarkan aku dulu Jungkookie" cegahnya. "Aku mengatakannya karena aku peduli padamu. Kim Taehyung itu bukan orang baik! Dia membohongimu!"_

 _Aku melepaskan cengkeraman Hoseok hyung di tanganku. "Apa buktinya dia bohong padaku?" tanyaku tak kalah panas. Hoseok hyung bergumam marah membalas ucapanku._

" _Tadi siang aku menemui temanku untuk membahas urusan bisnis kami di Sunbathe Bar, karena dia pemilik bar itu" aku terdiam. Bar itu, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Semua anak terkenal yang memiliki banyak uang pasti akan sering datang kesana. "Dan aku melihat Taehyungmu itu. Dia duduk disana, di kelilingi banyak orang—temannya, jika kulihat dari seragamnya. Ia merokok dan minum alkohol dengan mereka"_

 _Tubuhku menegang. Merokok dan minum di bar? Bukannya dia bilang ada rapat organisasi? Telingaku setengah tidak ingin mendengarkan sisa cerita dari Hoseok hyung. Namun batinku ingin tahu kelanjutannya._

" _Dia tertawa-tawa disana. Duduk bersebelahan dengn seorang... gadis"_

 _Aku menelan ludahku._

" _Seragam mereka sama. Pasti dia teman satu sekolah Taehyung. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, meski dia tak melihatku. Taehyung dan gadis itu... berciuman dengan panas"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pyuhh. Aloha! Plum is back! So sorry reader-nim sekalian karena aku baru bisa update chapter 8 ini. Maklum, libur panjang dan banyak tamu datang ke rumah Plum hihi. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing this story please :D biar Plum lebih semangat nulis chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Buat yang udah review, neomu neomu thank you *apa ini. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi Plum :*

Meet me on ig : summer_plum (double underscores)

See Ya!


	9. Chapter 9

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

 **Chapter 9**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"T.. T.. Tae.. Taehyung... Taehyungiee.."

Aku menyambar jemarinya yang begitu kurus sesaat setelah mendengar ucapannya, meremas dan mengusapnya perlahan. Bibir Jungkook menyebutkan namaku dengan terbata. Aku menatap penuh harap padanya. Berharap ia lekas membuka matanya.

"Jungkookie, bangunlah" bisikku di telinganya. Ia bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Aku membelai surai hitam pekatnya yang berkeringat. Menghapus peluh di dahinya.

"Jungkook ah, bangunlah. Hyung ada disini" Yoongi hyung menunduk di sisi kiri tubuh Jungkook. Meremas bahu pemuda itu seraya menatap cemas. Aku yakin Yoongi hyung sama cemasnya denganku. Mulutnya berkali-kali bergerak, merapalkan doa ku rasa. Diam-diam dadaku merasa hangat mengetahui bahwa masih ada juga orang lain selain aku yang peduli pada Jungkook.

Perlahan-lahan mata lentik milik kelinciku ini membuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sepenuhnya terbuka. Melihatnya yang mulai sadar membuat lututku bergetar lemas, nyaris terjatuh. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jungkook ah, kau sudah bangun?" tangan Yoongi hyung menyentuh pipi Jungkook, membelainya pelan. Jungkook menggeleng lambat-lambat.

"A.. Air.. Air. Aku mau minum hyung" ucapnya serak.

Aku bergegas mengambil segelas air putih yang memang sudah di sediakan pihak rumah sakit di ruang rawat inap ini, membuat genggamanku dengannya terlepas. Aku menuangkannya ke gelas dan memberikannya ke Jungkook. Tanganku menahan bagian belakang lehernya, membantunya untuk duduk sementara ia meminum segelas air itu hingga habis. Setelahnya ia kembali berbaring dan mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada selimut yang menutupi tubuh ringkihnya.

"Apa aku di rumah sakit?" tanyanya. Tanganku mencoba meraih kembali genggaman yang tadi terlepas, namun Jungkook menolak melepaskan tangannya dari selimut. Nafasnya sudah tidak memburu lagi. Ia mulai bernafas normal dengan bantuan oksigen di hidungnya.

"Ya Jungkook" aku meremas pundaknya. "Kau pingsan 5 jam yang lalu"

Jungkook mengerang tertahan. Ia memijit pelan kepalanya dengan menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau terus melakukan hal bodoh ini, Kook? Kau pikir itu yang terbaik untukmu? Bunuh diri?"

Yoongi hyung mengucapkannya dengan menggebu-gebu. Jungkook sedikit tersentak kala pria itu mengomelinya. Aku menahan Yoongi hyung dengan mendorong pelan dadanya. Memintanya berhenti. Ku pikir bukanlah suatu hal yang bijak membiarkan seseorang yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya untuk di marahi. Terutama kelinciku. Aku tak rela.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan marahi Jungkook" ujarku. Yoongi hyung masih sedikit emosi walaupun matanya yang bengkak tak dapat membohongi kekhawatirannya. Mungkin ia tipikal orang yang menyampaikan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang beda. Dengan mengomel. Seperti ibu-ibu saja.

"Kalau sekali lagi kau membahayakan dirimu Jeon Jungkook, aku tak akan memaafkanmu lagi"

Yoongi hyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Dimana bocah tadi?"

Aku menoleh ke arah belakangku. Kemana juga perginya Jimin? Dia menghilang bak di sapu angin. Sepertinya tadi ia masih di belakangku saat Jungkook mulai sadar...

Dia pasti kabur.

Dia pasti tidak berani menghadapi Jungkook.

"Kemana si Ji—"

"Dia pulang hyung" potongku dengan cepat. "Dia tadi memang sebelumnya sudah ingin pulang sebelum kau datang" imbuhku.

Aku mencari cara agar Jimin juga tak terbongkar. Lagipula kenapa juga sih si bantet itu tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Park Jimin. Kalau Jungkook dengar kan bisa rumit ceritanya. Identitasku akan terbongkar.

Yoongi hyung mengangguk sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku akan keluar sebentar mencarikan makanan untuk kita" ia mengusap kepala Jungkook, membuat si empunya mengerang kesal. "Bye, Jungkook ah"

* * *

 _ **Cepat datang ke Sunbathe atau aku akan mendatangi pemuda jelek itu**_

 _Aku membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselku semenit yang lalu. Kelas baru saja usai dan aku sudah duduk di atas motorku, siap menemui Jungkook. Aku menjanjikan kepada kelinciku itu untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke tempat yang bagus. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ia mengeluh jika wallpaper laptopnya belum berganti yang baru. Ia butuh foto baru dengan view yang menyegarkan. Maka dari itu aku memenuhi keinginannya untuk mendapatkan koleksi wallpaper baru untuknya. Namun sepertinya rencana kami harus batal karena sebuah pesan ini. Aku tak bisa mengabaikannya._

 _Aku tak bisa mengabaikan dia._

 _Jika dia benar-benar mendatangi Jungkook, maka matilah aku. Jungkook pasti akan marah padaku. Bukan, bukan.._

 _Ia akan membenciku._

 _Dengan sebuah umpatan pelan aku mengambil helmku dan bergegas memacu motorku menuju ke sebuah bar yang sudah sangat ku kenal 2 tahun belakangan._

 _Bar ini merupakan bar favorit bagi para remaja. Ralat, remaja badung. Remaja yang baik-baik pasti tak akan pergi ke bar karena mereka masih di bawah umur bukan? Biasanya jika mereka nekat ingin clubbing atau minum alkohol, mereka akan membuat kartu identitas palsu untuk mengelabuhi penjaganya._

 _Namun hal itu tak berlaku pada Sunbathe. Bar ini adalah milik dari Choi Minho, pria berparas tampan yang merupakan kakak tingkatku. Ia lulus dari sekolahku sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu dan bar ini merupakan salah satu masterpiecenya bagi anak-anak sepertiku. Ia memperbolehkan remaja di bawah umur untuk masuk dan bersenang-senang tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan kartu identitas maupun razia polisi. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin membantu para kami untuk mencicipi nikmatnya masa muda. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menyembunyikan usahanya ini selama bertahun-tahun dari aparat setempat._

" _Minjae ssi" sapaku ke Kim Minjae, bartender yang sudah 2 bulan ini bekerja di Sunbathe. Minjae melemparkan senyumnya sebagai balasan._

" _Taehyung ah!" ia memberikanku rangkulan serta menepuk pundakku. Kami sudah cukup akrab, meskipun baru beberapa kali bertemu. "Kau harus segera menemuinya. Dia sedang dalam mode nenek sihir" bisiknya._

 _Aku tersenyum kecut seraya meninggalkan Minjae yang sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan. 'Dalam mode nenek sihir' sepertinya bukan hal yang baik._

 _Kakiku melangkah menuju ke sebuah sofa putih di ujung ruangan dimana teman-temanku sudah berkumpul di kelilingi cocktail, tequila, dan soju. Ugh, siapa pula yang memesan soju di tempat seperti ini? Seleranya sangat payah._

" _Ini dia pahlawan kita! Kim! Tae! Hyung!" seru Kim Mingyu, salah satu sahabatku. Ucapannya itu diikuti oleh riuh tepuk tangan dari imbisil lain yang berkumpul disana._

" _Duduk dan minumlah segelas atas keberhasilanmu Tae!" Jeon Wonwoo menyodorkan segelas tequila ke arahku sembari tertawa menyemangati. Tanpa pikir dua kali aku segera menenggak gelas itu hingga habis tak tersisa._

" _Ini baru Taehyung yang kita kenal!" Jimin menarikku agar lebih mendekat. Ia mendorongku mendekati seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang sedari tadi menatapku tajam. Bukannya aku tidak tahu dia memperhatikanku, hanya saja aku memang menghindarinya beberapa hari belakangan. Bukan, beberapa minggu belakangan._

 _Ia memberengut, menatapku sebal dan aku hanya melayangkan senyuman sekilas ke arahnya. Ia lalu menghentakkan kaki jenjangnya dan berdiri tepat di depanku. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia merangkulkan tangannya di leherku, memelukku erat, dan mencium bibirku._

 _Dia melumat bibir bawah dan atasku bergantian. Remasannya di leherku semakin mengencang, namun aku hanya menyentuh pelan pinggangnya, membiarkan dia memimpin apa yang dia mau. Untuk sementara ini._

 _Setelah beberapa kecupan kecil, ia melepaskan bibirnya dariku. Kukunya menelusuri wajahku dari pipi hingga ke rahangku, menggoda perlahan. Aku hanya menatap datar pada wajahnya._

" _Kau selalu menghindariku sekarang. Apa kau sudah nyaman dengan pemuda Jeon itu?"_

 _Bae Irene, kekasihku, menatapku dengan sorot mata tajam._

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

"Rasanya seperti muntahan"

Aku meminum air putih banyak-banyak saat V menyuapiku dengan bubur dari rumah sakit ini. Mulanya aku merasa sedikit senang karena Yoongi hyung kembali dengan membawa makanan untukku. Celakanya, sesaat setelah dia masuk, seorang dokter lengkap dengan dua orang perawat datang untuk mengecek keadaanku. Sontak ia mengomel dan mengatakan jika makanan yang Yoongi hyung bawa itu tidak boleh di konsumsi olehku. Dokter itu dengan penuh semangat mengatakan bahwa makanan rumah sakit yang jauh lebih higienis akan segera tiba, dan aku wajib memakannya. Hell, dimana-mana makanan rumah sakit itu seperti sampah. Rasanya tak karuan. Bahkan bubur yang sedang ku makan ini begitu mirip dengan muntahan yang di simpan dalam kaos kaki. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sekali lagi" kekeh V. Dia kembali mendorong sendok itu di depan bibirku namun aku menggeleng dan menjauhkan kepalaku darinya.

"Jangan memaksaku! Kau saja yang makan sampah itu!" gumamku marah.

Sepertinya V menyerah. Ia meletakkan mangkok bubur itu dan mengelap bibirku dengan tissue. Aku menyambar tissue di tangannya. Ia memperlakukanku seperti bayi saja.

"Kata dokter, kau bisa pulang dua hari lagi. Kau mau tetap di rumah sakit ini atau kita pindah ke rumah sakit di Seoul saja?"

Di Seoul, disini, dimanapun sama saja. Rasanya seperti di neraka. Aku mengedik acuh tak acuh.

"Terserah. Aku tak peduli" tukasku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi dengan Yoongi hyung, namun orang itu malah seenaknya saja tertidur di sofa ruang inap ini. Dasar tukang tidur. Hibernasipun tak kenal tempat. Aku merasa sedikit canggung hanya berdua dengan V, mengingat aku sudah berbohong padanya dan malah menenggelamkan diri ke laut. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk bunuh diri. Hanya saja hal itu sudah menjadi seperti kebiasaan bagiku jika sendirian.

"Kau masih disini?" tanyaku.

V bergumam mengiyakan sembari mulai memutar sebuah lagu. Samar-samar aku mendengarkan lagu itu. Aku tak tahu judulnya, namun ku rasa lagu itu milik _Sam Smith_.

"Kau harus mendengarkan lagu, agar pikiranmu rileks"

Lagu itu mengalun perlahan.

 _Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

 _But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

 _These nights never seem to go to plan_

 _I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

"Sam Smith, Stay With Me" bagaikan cenayang, V menjawab pertanyaan di pikiranku. Aku merasakan keberadaannya tepat di sebelah kananku. Sepertinya ia duduk disitu.

 _Oh, Won't you stay with me?_

' _Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But, darling, stay with me_

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Kookie"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya, memandangnya, meskipun yang kulihat hanya bayangan hitam gelap.

"Aku tak ingin menanyakan lagi apa yang menyebabkanmu melakukan hal gila tadi. Aku hanya meminta padamu, jangan ulangi lagi, Kookie. Seburuk apapun hidupmu, kau harus terus hidup"

Dalam beberapa nadanya..

Dalam intonasi suara yang ku tangkap, aku seperti mendengarkan suara Taehyungie.

Suara si brengsek itu.

Mungkin ini hanya efek dari rasa peningku. Sehingga suara orang itu mengalun lagi di kepalaku. Aku mengenyahkan bayangan wajahnya dari kepalaku.

"Aku akan mengatakannya lagi padamu. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali aku mengingatkanmu. Kau punya aku atau Yoongi hyung untuk bercerita. Ceritakan semua masalahmu pada kami. Kau hanya perlu berbagi"

"Aku benci berbagi"

 _Why am I so emotional?_

 _No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

 _And deep down I know this never works_

 _But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

"Terakhir kali aku membagi perasaanku, seseorang mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku"

V menarik nafasnya, lalu ia menanyakannya padaku dengan hati-hati. "Apa dia yang menyebabkanmu kehilangan pengelihatanmu?"

Aku tertawa hampa. "Mataku memang sangat berharga. Namun hatiku yang lebih berharga juga ia curi. Ia membawanya pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri"

Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Rasa pedih yang tertahan selama 10 tahun itu kembali hadir dan merayap di dadaku. Aku meremas dadaku, menahan sakit di hatiku. Aku bersumpah demi apapun, jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku akan meminta pada Tuhan agar tidak membiarkanku merasakan patah hati. Ini bukan sekedar patah hati. Hati yang patah mungkin bisa di satukan lagi. Namun dia telah meremukannya. Meremukkan perasaanku hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Setetes air mata turun di sudut mataku.

* * *

" _Hyung, jemput aku. Aku terlambat!"_

 _Aku berbicara dengan Hoseok hyung dalam telepon. Semalam Hoseok hyung kembali ke kantor tempatnya bekerja karena masih ada sisa pekerjaan. Ia memang sering menginap di kantor karena lembur, meninggalkanku dan eomma sendirian di rumah. Appa sama saja, dia hanya pulang tiga hingga lima kali dalam sebulan. Membuatku semakin muak padanya._

" _Arra hyung. Palli wa. Taehyungie tidak bisa menjemputku"_

 _Aku mendengus mendengar ucapan Hoseok hyung. Sudah seminggu ini dia membujukku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Taehyungie. Ia sungguh konyol. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu khawatir padaku sebagai seorang kakak. Aku mencoba memahaminya._

" _Iya, iya. Aku akan sarapan. Walaupun hanya—"_

 _Ucapanku terhenti kala melihat sosok seorang wanita yang berdiri di dapur. Ia mengenakan baby doll berwarna merah muda yang cukup mini, sehingga nyaris menampakkan paha putihnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar padaku. Tangannya menuangkan secangkir teh putih dengan santainya. Bagaikan berada di rumahnya sendiri. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Wanita ini lagi..._

" _Selamat pagi Jeon Jungkook. Duduklah dan makan sarapanmu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak satu jam yang lalu"_

 _Sooyoung noona melambaikan tangannya padaku, mengundangnya untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. Aku akan bergabung dengannya hanya jika neraka membeku._

" _Untuk apa kau disini? Ini bukan rumahmu. Kau tak boleh seenaknya saja bertingkah!" ujarku. Aku mendatangi meja yang berisi dengan berbagai macam makanan itu. Aku menarik begitu saja taplak yang mengalasi meja tersebut, sehingga piring-piring itu terjatuh ke lantai. Menimbulkan bunyi pecah yang riuh._

" _Pergi dari rumah ini Jalang! Dan berhenti mengganggu keluarga kami!"_

 _Sooyoung noona terlonjak kaget. Dengan wajahnya yang mengesalkan ia berteriak memanggil nama ayahku._

" _Jeon Yunho! Kemari!" teriaknya sembari menangis sesenggukkan._

 _Air mata palsu._

 _Dasar wanita murahan._

 _Plakk._

 _Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kananku. Aku menoleh untuk mendapati ayahku menatapku dengan tajam. Ia lalu mendatangi wanita murahan itu dan mengelus-elus pundaknya._

" _Sudah sayang. Maafkan Jungkook. Dia memang anak kurang ajar"_

 _Darahku mendidih. Sayang? Anak kurang ajar? Jalang itu yang kurang di hajar!_

" _Appa, kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau membawa jalang itu kemari? Suruh dia pergi jauh-jauh!"_

 _Plakk._

 _Tamparan kedua._

 _Aku mengusap pipiku yang terasa panas._

" _Jaga bicaramu Jeon Jungkook!" bentak Ayah. "Dia adalah calon ibumu. Bersikaplah sopan padanya"_

 _Mataku memanas. Bukan karena tamparan ayah, melainkan karena ucapannya yang menamparku. Tega-teganya dia menyebut jalang itu sebagai calon ibuku, padahal ibuku sendiri masih hidup dan bernafas hingga detik ini juga._

" _Kau keterlaluan, Appa" ucapku nyaris berbisik. "Eomma masih hidup dan berjuang untuk kesembuhannya! Sementara kau malah asyik meniduri wanita lain!"_

 _Tangan Ayah melayang lagi di depanku. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menahan tamparannya lagi._

 _Plakk._

 _Aku mendengar suara tamparannya. Namun tidak mengenaiku._

 _Aku segera membungkuk saat menyadari sosok yang ia tampar adalah eomma._

 _Ia tergeletak pingsan di kaki ayahku._

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

 _Irene menciumku lagi._

 _Kali ini dia benar-benar melahap mulutku, seolah tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun tanpa mencicip belah bibirku. Lidahnya membelai-belai bibirku, memaksaku untuk membuka. Aku mendengus kecil dan membukanya, membiarkan kekasihku ini meraup kerinduannya padaku. Kerinduannya selama beberapa bulan ini karena harus membaginya dengan orang lain._

" _Carilah kamar, love bird! Kalian membuatku tegang saja!" Jimin menggeplak kepalaku dengan buku menu. Aku menggeram dan mengumpatinya dengan fasih._

" _Kau mau bercinta, Tae? Ayo kita cari kamar. Sudah lama aku merindukan junior ini" tangan Irene meraba sesuatu di bawah sana. Mengusapnya berulang-ulang menggoda birahiku. Sayangnya, entah mengapa aku tidak terangsang sama sekali._

" _Lain kali saja, babe" gumamku seraya mengecup pipinya. Menarik tangannya dari selangkanganku dan menjauhkannya dariku pelan-pelan. Aku tak mau dia memergokiku tak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh godaannya. Bisa panjang lagi ceritanya._

" _Terserah kau sajalah"_

 _Irene menyalakkan sebatang rokok dan menyesapnya. Asap mengepul keluar dari belah bibir dan hidungnya. Sangat Irene. Ia menyerahkan batang rokok itu padaku sembari mengedikkan kepalanya. Aku mengambil alih dan menyesap rokok itu dengan kuat._

" _Okay, tak usah berlama-lama lagi" Kim Mingyu berujar, menarik seluruh atensi orang-orang yang berkumpul disana. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci mobil dari saku celananya dan meletakkannya di atas meja._

" _Kalian semua lihat guys! Lihat sebuah benda mungil di meja ini! Kalian tahu itu apa?"_

 _Beberapa anak menjawabnya dengan patuh, sembari menggebrak-gebrak meja, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kunci mobil._

 _Sungguh kekanakan._

" _Ya, ya, benar. Kalian semua benar. Ini kunci mobil sungguhan guys" ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Entah karena ia menganggapnya lucu atau karena efek 5 kaleng beer yang telah ia tenggak. Ia melambai-lambaikan kunci itu di depan mataku dan di depan mata Moon Jun Hwi, salah satu rivalku di sekolah. Ia menampilkan seringainya saat kunci itu melesat di depan matanya. Mata sipitnya melirikku sekilas, sebelum ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya tersenyum mengejek._

" _Seperti yang kita semua tahu. Sobat kita yang paling keren, Moon Jun Hwi alias si tampan Jun, sudah mempertaruhkan mobil sport kesayangannya. Subaru BRZ keluaran terbaru. Gres, masih baru dan mulus tanpa cacat, semulus kaki Hyolyn Sistar!"_

 _Jimin yang duduk di sebelahku terkekeh. Ia menepuk bahuku dan berbisik di telingaku. "Biarkan aku mencobanya sekali Tae"_

" _Kalian semua masih ingat bukan? Tentang taruhan dan hadiahnya?"_

 _Semua orang bersorak riuh. Beberapa orang memanggil namaku sementara sisanya menyemangati Jun. Namun tak sebanyak pendukungku._

" _Barang siapa yang berhasil menjadikan Jeon Jungkook, keparat kecil yang sudah menyakiti hati Wendy, adik dari gadis kesayangan kita semua, Irene, sebagai kekasihnya" Teriak Mingyu. "Barang siapa yang berhasil berkencan dan menidurinya, maka ia akan mendapatkan mobil sport secara cuma-cuma dari Jun!"_

 _Tepuk tangan semakin menggila. Sementara sorak sorai juga tak kalah ramai. Aku melonggarkan kancing kemejaku kepanasan. Sejujurnya aku sedikit tak suka saat Mingyu menyebut Jungkook sebagai keparat kecil. Jungkook bukanlah keparat. Justru akulah orangnya. Aku yang seharusnya di sumpah serapahi. Namun aku menelan begitu saja pendapatku, agar Irene tidak meledak dan mengacaukan suasana yang semakin memanas._

" _Nah, diantara kalian berdua, Taehyung dan Jun" ia menunjukku dan Jun. "Katakan pada kami, siapa yang sudah berhasil meniduri Jungkook!"_

" _Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung!"_

 _Pendukungku semakin kuat menggumamkan namaku. Berasa seperti sedang kampanye saja._

 _Sejujurnya, dalam hati kecilku, aku merasa sangat sangat menyesal karena menerima taruhan itu. Seperti yang Mingyu sudah bilang tadi, Jeon Jungkook dijadikan bahan taruhan karena ia sudah berkali-kali menolak Wendy, adik Irene. Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa Jungkook ini memang seorang bajingan yang kerap mematahkan hati wanita, namun saat aku mulai mendekati dan mengenalnya, dia bukanlah orang jahat. Dia seorang pemuda yang baik._

 _Dia berhati malaikat._

 _Malaikat yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya._

 _Namun sekali lagi, ini hanyalah taruhan. Ada batas waktu yang di tentukan._

 _Lagipula, aku sudah memiliki Irene, kekasihku sejak awal masuk high school. Kami sama-sama brengsek, karena itu aku juga menyimpan separuh hatiku untuknya._

 _Iya, separuh. Karena separuhnya telah berpindah pada kelinciku, Jungkook._

" _Moon Jun Hwi?"_

 _Jun menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Matanya menatap tajam padaku selama semenit penuh sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya pada Mingyu._

" _Aku gagal mengajaknya berkencan" ungkapnya._

 _Sontak sorak sorai kembali riuh menggumamkan nama Kim Taehyung. Aku mengepulkan asap terakhir dari rokokku dan melemparnya ke lantai. Menginjaknya perlahan._

" _Aku berhasil menidurinya"_

 _Jimin adalah orang yang bereaksi terheboh. Dia memukul-mukul dadaku, bagaikan gorilla kesurupan, sembari meneriakkan 'Kim Taehyung Jjang!'_

" _Tunggu.. Tunggu dulu. Berikan kami buktinya dulu Tuan Kim!" Mingyu menarik kunci yang tergeletak di atas meja. Melambai-lambaikannya lagi padaku._

 _Aku sudah menyangka ia akan melakukannya. Maka aku mengambil ponsel dari sakuku dan membuka galeri. Ku scroll down kumpulan foto di galeriku, yang saat ini sudah penuh terisi dengan foto selcaku dengan Jungkook. Membuat dadaku sedikit nyeri, membayangkan reaksi seperti apa yang akan Jungkook berikan padaku jika ia mengetahui yang sesungguhnya. Mengetahui jika ia hanya menjadi objek taruhanku saja._

" _Ini" aku meletakkan handphoneku dengan layar yang memancarkan gambar selcaku. Namun di foto itu, Jungkook terlihat memejamkan matanya tertidur, dimana tubuh toplessnya hanya tertutup selembar selimut putih, yang tidak menutupi pundaknya. Di sebelahnya adalah diriku yang berpose dengan hanya menampilkan kedua mataku, sementara dari bagian mulut hingga ke bawah tertutup dengan selimut putih yang juga di kenakan Jungkook. Aku mengambil fotonya saat kami pertama kali bercinta di penginapan dekat pantai. Saat Jungkook menyerahkan keperjakaannya padaku._

" _Good Job, Tae. Ini dia hadiahnya!" Mingyu melemparkan kunci mobil itu ke arah dadaku yang langsung ku tangkap dengan jemariku._

 _Teman-temanku bersulang merayakan keberhasilanku meniduri Jungkook. Mereka menyorongkan beberapa gelas alkohol kepadaku. Seperti halnya dengan Irene._

 _Ia memaksaku meminum segelas lagi. Akupun mengikutinya._

" _Aku lega Tae. Kau membalaskan dendam adikku" ia mengecup cuping telingaku._

" _Sekarang taruhannya sudah selesai. Pergi temui Jungkook dan putuskan hubungan kalian"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ahoho. Annyeong! Satu persatu mulai terkuak kan :D

Review Please..

Follow my ig : summer_plum (double Underscores)

See Ya!


	10. Chapter 10

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

 **Chapter 10**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

" _Mau pesan apa, Kookie?"_

 _Aku membolak-balik buku menu makanan dengan malas. Di depanku duduk dengan tenang Taehyungie dengan kaus putih polos yang di padu padankan dengan blazer berwarna biru muda dan celana bahan hitam yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Ia sesekali melemparkan senyumnya ke arahku yang mana ku acuhkan karena aku sedang sedikit kesal padanya._

 _Sudah satu minggu ini eomma di rawat di rumah sakit. Semenjak insiden di tamparnya eomma oleh Appa di ruang makan, keadaan eomma semakin memburuk saja. Bukan karena tamparannya. Tentu saja tamparan itu tak banyak berpengaruh padanya. Namun dokter mengatakan bahwa pikiranlah yang sangat berpengaruh pada kesehatan eomma. Kanker payudara yang di derita oleh eomma sejak setahun belakangan ini benar-benar menguras pikiran eomma. Dia tidak kunjung membaik setelah 6 kali kemoterapi yang di lakukannya. Aku tahu, Hoseok hyungpun tahu, sebenarnya eomma haruslah di rawat secara intensif di rumah sakit. Namun ide itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh eomma. Dia lebih memilih rawat jalan, maka dari itu perawatanpun hampir selalu di lakukan di rumah, kecuali saat terapi saja. Hatiku teriris melihat keadaan eomma semenjak kemoterapi pertamanya. Rambut hitamnya yang indah perlahan hilang dari kepalanya, menyisakan kulit yang sudah tak di tumbuhi rambut sehelaipun. Tubuh eomma juga semakin menyusut hari demi hari. Bahkan kaki kuat eomma yang dulunya biasa di gunakan untuk berjalan kaki di pagi hari selama minimal 30 menit sehari saja sudah tak kuat lagi menopang berat badannya. Ia hampir menghabiskan 24 jamnya di atas kasur. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi,_

 _Kelakuan buruk Appa ke eomma._

 _Appa sangat mencintai eomma._

 _Dulu._

 _Dulu, sebelum ia mengenal wanita jahat itu._

 _Wanita yang perlahan-lahan merebut Appa dari keluarga kecilnya, dan menyakiti eommaku perlahan-lahan._

 _Dia adalah Sooyoung noona. Wanita yang umurnya terpaut 7 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia adalah sekretaris Appa di perusahaan yang Appa miliki._

 _Mereka bertemu pertama kali sejak Appa mengangkat wanita itu menjadi sekretarisnya, karena sifatnya yang pintar dan cekatan. Namun di balik keputusan Appa itu, diam-diam wanita itu mencoba menarik perhatian Appa. Kemudian perlahan-lahan, ia dan Appaku berselingkuh._

 _Teganya Appa meninggalkan eomma di saat-saat seperti ini. Di saat eomma sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari keluarganya._

 _Bahkan semenjak seminggu yang lalu eomma masuk rumah sakit, Appa hanya sekali menjenguk eomma. Itupun hanya sekitar 10 menit. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Hanya aku dan Hoseok hyung yang bergantian menjaga eomma, karena tak ada orang lain yang bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk menjaga eommaku._

 _Termasuk Taehyungie._

 _Sesaat setelah eomma di rawat dokter, aku langsung mencoba menghubungi Taehyungie berkali-kali. Berkali-kali itu pula ia tidak mengangkat teleponku sama sekali. Baru sehari kemudian dia menelponku balik, dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada di luar kota selama 3 hari untuk memberikan undangan wisuda kelulusan high schoolnya kepada orang tuanya yang tinggal di Daegu. Ia berkata bahwa sekembalinya dari Daegu ia akan segera menemuiku._

 _Dan ia datang seminggu kemudian._

 _Jauh lebih lama daripada janji yang ia ucapkan._

 _Dan disinilah kami berada, di sebuah restaurant cepat saji yang menyajikan menu hamburger berukuran jumbo dengan ekstra daging dan saus spesial yang di rekomendasikan baru saja datang menjenguk eommaku dan langsung mengajakku keluar. Aku bergantian menjaga eomma dengan Hoseok hyung, sementara kami keluar untuk makan siang. Dan jujur saja, ini bukanlah makan siang yang menyenangkan._

" _Baby, kenapa diam saja. Kau mau pesan apa? Hamburger jumbo with extra cheese? Atau Hamburger jumbo with special sauce?"_

 _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan tidak bernafsu. "Aku mau yang kecil saja"_

 _Taehyungie menatapku dengan raut bingung. "Tapi disini terkenal dengan menu jumbonya, Kookie"_

" _Aku tak berselera, hyung" aku meletakkan buku menu itu._

 _Taehyungie mengangguk perlahan kemudian memanggil waiters untuk mencatat pesanan kami. Ia kembali menawarkanku soda, susu, yogurt, squash, dan entah jenis minuman lainnya. Namun aku menolaknya dan memilih air putih sebagai gantinya. Sungguh, aku sedang tidak berselera. Bahkan sebelum Taehyungie datang ke rumah sakit, aku lupa bahwa aku belum makan apapun selama 2 hari. Membohongi Hoseok hyung dengan mengatakan bahwa aku baru saja mengunyah makanan._

" _Jungkookie, kau marah padaku?"_

 _Taehyungie bertanya dengan nada lembut. Ia mencoba meraih tanganku yang ku letakkan di atas meja, namun aku menariknya. Menyembunyikannya diatas pahaku._

 _Aku belum menjawabnya. Aku tidak marah pada Taehyungie, aku hanya sedikit kesal. Kesal karena bahkan selama 7 hari itu, aku sangat sulit menghubunginya. Bahkan disaat kekhawatiranku akan eomma memuncak, aku tak dapat berkomunikasi padanya. Ia selalu membalas pesanku dalam jangka waktu lama. Berjam-jam. Tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya dalam hitungan menit, bahkan detik. Ia bahkan tak menelponku jika menjelang waktu tidurku, tidak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Katakanlah aku kekanakan, tapi mendengarkan deep voicenya yang mengalun indah melalui pesawat telepon belakangan ini sudah menjadi lagu wajib bagiku. Suaranya adalah lullabyku. Dan ketika lullaby itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, aku jadi kesulitan tidur lagi seperti sebelumnya._

" _Baby, aku kan sudah mengatakannya. Aku pergi menemui orang tuaku di—"_

" _Daegu" potongku. "Aku tahu hyung. Kau sudah mengatakannya"_

 _Taehyungie menatap mataku, setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan, karena saat ini aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Menghadap ke arah jendela, yang menampilkan puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Aku menghindari tatapannya._

 _Dalam hati. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku sangat khawatir dengan ucapan hyungku._

 _Hoseok hyung berkali-kali mengingatkanku jika Taehyungie sering berada di dekat seorang wanita cantik. Bahkan Hoseok hyung bersumpah, jika Taehyungie berciuman dengan wanita itu. Itu benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Aku takut jika itu memang benar adanya. Jika itu memanglah kenyataan._

 _Bagaimana jika dia berpaling dariku?_

 _Bagaimana jika dia sudah tak lagi mencintaiku?_

 _Aku meremas blue jins yang ku kenakan. Aku tak ingin Taehyungie pergi dariku dan memilih wanita lain. Mencintai wanita lain. Tapi aku sadar diri jika aku adalah seorang pria juga. Sama seperti dirinya. Bagaimana jika dia merubah orientasi seksualnya dan benar-benar meninggalkanku?_

 _Kepalaku terasa sangat pening. Bagaikan di hujam batu-batu besar tepat diatas ubun-ubunku._

" _Lantas kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, Kookie? Katakan apa salahku"_

 _Aku mencoba menahan kesadaranku. Jangan pingsan Kookie, jangan pingsan disini.._

" _Kau..." aku mengumpulkan kata-kata yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku. "Kenapa kau susah di hubungi belakangan ini hyung?"_

 _Taehyungie menjawabnya dengan hati-hati. "Karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ku selesaikan di Daegu, Kookie. Belum lagi kesibukanku di sekolah. Kau kan tahu minggu depan aku akan wisuda?"_

 _Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya._

" _Aku tahu kau akan wisuda, hyung. Tapi sebelumnya meskipun kau sesibuk ini, kau selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengabariku. Mengangkat teleponku atau bahkan sekedar membalas pesanku. Kau bahkan sudah tidak menelponku sebelum tidur seminggu ini. Apalagi kau tahu aku sedang dalam kondisi dimana aku membutuhkan dukungan darimu, hyung. Eommaku semakin kritis"_

 _Aku terisak. Air mata lolos begitu saja dari mataku saat lidahku menyebutkan kata eomma. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang terbuka lebar. Menahan tangisanku dengan menggigit bibirku hingga kurasakan asin dari darah yang keluar dari sana._

" _Baby, astaga, maafkan aku"_

 _Detik itu juga Taehyungie meninggalkan kursinya dan bergegas untuk duduk di sebelahku. Ia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Jemari panjangnya membelai lembut rambutku, membuat tangisanku yang sempat tertahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Aku menyerah jika membicarakan soal eommaku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku sangat takut kehilangannya dan kehilangan kekasihku juga. Aku benar-benar takut mereka meninggalkanku._

" _Menangislah, baby. Aku disini"_

 _Taehyungie mengecup pelan puncak kepalaku seraya membelai-belai punggungku. Aku masih terisak, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Aroma maskulin yang biasanya terpancar dari Taehyungie, kali ini dapat ku hirup dalam-dalam. Air mataku membasahi kaus putihnya, dan aku semakin menyurukkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya._

" _Aku takut kehilangan kalian" bisikku pada akhirnya. Mengutarakan ketakutan terbesarku saat ini._

 _Bibir Taehyungie mengucapkan kata 'sshh' sembari mengecup-kecup pundakku. "Kau tak akan kehilangan eommamu, baby" ucapnya mencoba menenangkanku. Membuatku semakin menangis membayangkan eomma._

" _Bagaimana denganmu? Kau seperti mencoba menghilang dariku. Aku tak mau kau pergi. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, hyung. Kau membuatku sangat takut"_

 _Kaus putih itu semakin basah. Sesaat kemudian Taehyungie berucap padaku._

" _Jeon Jungkook, hey, dengarkan aku"_

 _Taehyungie menarik kepalaku menjauh dari dadanya. Ia mengangkat wajahku tinggi-tinggi agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dengan usapan lembut, ia menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang masih terpatri di netraku. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan sentuhannya. Salah satu tengannya menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat wajahku lagi yang masih agak menunduk. Aku memandangnya. Menyelam di kedalaman hazel indahnya. Hazel yang mampu menghipnotisku hanya dengan sekali pandang. Hazel yang menjadi candu untukku. Hazel yang ingin ku lihat selamanya._

" _Aku tak akan kemana-mana, Jungkook. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, apapun yang terjadi"_

 _Janji itu terucap._

 _Janji yang akan selalu kuingat. Bahkan ketika netra indah itu tak dapat lagi ku lihat..._

* * *

"Aku pergi dulu, Jungkook. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Yoongi hyung mengusap rambutku—ralat, mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tangan mungilnya, membuatku mengumpat dan menjauhkan tangannya sejauh mungkin dari rambutku. Dasar orang itu.

"V ssi, jaga Jungkook dengan benar. I'm watching you"

V terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yoongi hyung. Ia membalas peringatan Yoongi hyung secara serius bak tentara yang mendapatkan komando dari atasannya.

 _Childish._

Setelah Yoongi hyung keluar dari rumah, aku memusatkan pendengaranku pada kekehan V yang masih terdengar. Beberapa hari belakangan mereka berdua, Yoongi hyung dan V, jadi semakin akrab. Mereka membantu segala keperluanku sejak di rawat hingga sekarang aku di rumah. V bahkan, _well,_ sepertinya patut di acungi jempol karena usahanya memenuhi keinginanku. Aku sudah memerintahnya untuk membeli berbagai jenis hal yang ku mau selama di rumah sakit, dengan catatan jangan sampai ketahuan oleh dokter. _Cotton Candy, Ice Cream, Lava Cake, Red Velvet Cake,_ dan berbagai makanan manis lain praktis sudah ku santap dengan lahap selama disana. Entah mengapa, rasanya nafsu makanku menjadi membaik setelah insiden itu. Mungkin karena pria itu yang selalu menemani dan memenuhi kebutuhanku tanpa kenal waktu.

 _Hell_ , aku benci mengakuinya.

Tapi benar, V sudah berusaha meskipun aku masih bersikap dingin dan jutek padanya.

Ini gawat. Bisa-bisa V akan betah menjadi perawatku dan tidak mau melepaskan pekerjaan itu.

Dia bahkan meminta pada ahjumma untuk menginap di rumahku mulai kemarin malam. Ia bersikeras memintanya meskipun aku melarang dan menolaknya habis-habisan. Dan sialnya, kamarnya berada tepat di sebelah kamarku. Dia berujar jika tiba-tiba aku butuh bantuan, aku hanya tinggal memanggil dia. Dia tak tahu apa yang baru saja di ucapkan, karena aku berjanji akan _selalu merepotkannya._ Tapi sekali lagi, tiap kali aku menyuruhnya melakukan apa yang ku mau, ia selalu melakukannya dengan kekehan khasnya.

Menyebalkan.

"Hey, Kookie. Jangan melamun"

Tangan V menowel pundakku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan mendengus padanya.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh" ucapku. Sekali lagi pria idiot itu malah terkekeh mendengar ucapanku.

"Berhentilah tertawa seperti idiot!" semburku. "Tawamu itu sangat mengganggu telingaku"

V menghentikan kekehannya. Namun masih terdengar jika ia menahan tawanya itu. Sepertinya ia membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Beberapa detik setelahnya baru ia menjawab protesku. "Kurangilah omelanmu itu, Kookie. Kau malah semakin lucu jika sedang mengomeliku"

Tanganku yang memegang tongkat berwarna hitam sontak ku ayunkan ke arah sumber suara. Tepat. Ayunanku sepertinya mengenai perutnya.

"Aww. Sakit, Jungkook! Hentikan! Aww"

Aku mengabaikan rentetan aduhan dari orang itu dan semakin menyodokkan tongkat itu ke perutnya.

"Mangkannya, jangan menggodaku!"

V mengaduh lagi seraya memintaku agar berhenti. Akhirnya akupun menarik tongkatku dari perutnya yang sepertinya agak gembul.

"Apa kau seorang _ahjussi_? Kenapa perutmu gendut sekali?"

V meringis selama beberapa saat sebelum gantian menyemburku dengan kata-katanya. "Kau kejam sekali. Baru saja tongkat ajaibmu itu menusuk-nusuk perutku dengan ganas dan sekarang kau bilang jika perutku gendut bagaikan ahjussi. Asal kau tahu Tuan Jeon, perutku ini adalah bagian tubuh favoritku. Perutku memanglah tidak memiliki 6 kotak, namun perutku ini cukup empuk untuk di jadikan bantal. Kau tak akan tahu seberapa nyenyak kau akan tidur dengan perutku sebagai alasnya. Perutku ini aset untukku"

Ucapannya dengan nada merengek itu sontak membuatku tertawa. Aku memang tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya, namun dari suaranya saja ia terdengar cukup lucu.

"Kau tertawa Tuan Jeon. Beraninya kau menertawai perawatmu yang setia ini?"

Aku memegangi perutku yang terasa sakit karena tawaku. Saat ini aku membayangkan jika orang yang sedang mengomel di depanku ini merupakan sosok ahjussi berumur 40 tahunan dengan perut buncit dan kumis lebat. Eww, aku bergidik namun merasa geli sendiri.

"Nah sekarang kau yang tertawa. Tadi saja kau melarangku tertawa, padahal ucapanku tidak lucu" sungutnya. Aku menghentikan tawaku perlahan-lahan.

Aku mengatupkan mulutku. Jadi seperti ini rasanya tertawa. Begitu melegakan. Rasanya kemampuanku untuk tertawa sudah terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Namun ketika kali ini aku mengeluarkannya, rasanya seperti bebanku sedikit terangkat. Aku merasa lebih ringan.

"Teruslah tertawa, Jungkook. Tawamu sangat enak di dengar"

Kepalaku menggeleng. "Cukup. Jangan berlebihan"

"Jungkook ah, kau suka _Black Forest_?" V bertanya tiba-tiba.

 _Black Forest_? Siapa juga yang tidak suka kue yang super-duper-enak itu? Aku menganggukkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayo kita buat kue itu! Aku sudah melihat video cara membuatnya dari internet. Bantu aku untuk membuatnya, eoh?"

"Kau kan bekerja disini. Beraninya kau memerintahku" ucapku dengan ketus lagi.

V mendesah kesal. "Ayolah Tuan Jeon. Hentikan sindrom rajamu itu. Ayo kita ke dapur. Aku sudah meminta tolong pada ahjumma untuk membeli bahan-bahannya. Di jamin, ini akan seru!"

Secara tiba-tiba V menarik tangan kananku yang menganggur lalu meletakkannya di dalam saku sweater yang ia kenakan. Aku terkesiap kaget karena tindakannya itu. Namun sebelum aku sempat protes, dia sudah mulai berjalan sembari memegang tanganku yang berada di saku itu agar tidak keluar.

"Jangan banyak protes, Kookie. Ikuti aku saja"

Aku mengikutinya berjalan sembari bersungut-sungut. Serius, tanpa bantuannyapun aku sebenarnya bisa pergi sendiri ke dapur. Tapi idiot itu bersikeras untuk membimbingku berjalan. Ia melontarkan banyak peringatan tentang berbahayanya dapur jika aku berjalan sendiri ke sana. Dasar orang aneh. Memangnya dapur itu ladang ranjau apa, hingga perlu di kategorikan sebagai "berbahaya".

"Nah, ini dia! Ta tarara tata!"

V melepaskan tanganku dari sakunya seraya berucap heboh. Bagaikan menyambut seorang raja saja.

"Pertama-tama, pakai sarung tangan ini"

Orang itu menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan elastis ke telapak tanganku. V terdengar sangat antusias saat melakukannya, mau tak mau aku sedikit tersenyum, sedikit saja, sembari mengenakan sarung tangan itu.

"Inilah bahan-bahannya, Kookie. Coba kau sentuh satu persatu"

Aku mengerjap saat tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang bertekstur empuk dan lembut, seperti... mentega?

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

V menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Itu margarin"

Ia lalu mengarahkan lagi tanganku ke kiri, menyentuh beberapa butir telur yang sudah di siapkan. Lalu ke sampingnya lagi yaitu _Dark Chocolate_. Kemudian tanganku menyentuh beberapa benda berbentuk bulat mungil dengan tangkai kecil di atasnya.

"Itu cherry" ucap V. "Kau suka cherry, bukan?"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka cherry?"

V menjawabnya dengan sedikit tergagap. "Emm, semua orang suka cherry bukan?"

Aku hendak menanyakan lagi namun dia sudah terlebih dahulu menempelkan buah cherry itu tepat di depan bibirku.

"Aaa.."

Aku membuka mulutku mengikuti ucapannya dan mengunyah buah mungil itu. Rasa manis menjalar di dalam mulutku ketika gigiku saling berbenturan mengunyahnya. Ini enak.

"Kau suka?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Tanganku terulur untuk mengambil sebuah lagi dari mangkuk itu namun V menahanku sejenak dan mengambil buah itu dariku.

"Tunggu sebentar. Masih ada dahannya"

Ia mematahkan dahan itu dan menyuapkan lagi buah manis itu ke mulutku. Aku tersenyum saat mengunyahnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku memakan buah ini.

"Manis sekali" ujarku.

"Sama sepertimu"

Aku menelan cherry itu tiba-tiba, sehingga membuatku tersedak.

"Apa katamu?"

Masih terbatuk sedikit kala V memberikan segelas air putih padaku. Aku buru-buru meminumnya ketika mataku terasa panas dan hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Hati-hatilah saat mengunyah, Jungkook" ucap V dengan nada khawatir. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku dan mengusapnya perlahan.

Aku memberikan gelas yang telah kosong itu padanya dan menarik nafasku perlahan-lahan. Sial, karena buah cherry saja aku nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyaku lagi. V bergumam tidak jelas mengungkapkan kata 'tidak, 'jangan dengarkan aku', dan 'lupakan' berulang kali. Aku menatap bingung padanya.

"Kau mau _black forest_ _kukus_ atau _panggang_?"

"Kukus sepertinya boleh juga"

Setelahnya V segera mengolah bahan-bahan tersebut. Dia membuat adonan kue yang terdiri dari telur, gula pasir, baking powder, tepung terigu, maizena, dan cokelat bubuk. Aku yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya diam saja sembari mendengar celotehannya yang menyebutkan langkah demi langkah selanjutnya. Gaya bicaranya bagaikan seorang chef yang memberikan instruksi kepada muridnya. Sesekali dia berujar 'yeah', 'no', 'sial', dan sejenisnya.

"Kau harus mencampurnya dengan takaran yang benar, Kook. Jangan lupa pisahkan kuning telur dan putih telurnya. Gula pasirnya juga harus pas. Sekitar 150 gram saja. Jangan lebih, jangan kurang. Nanti tak enak"

Aku mengangguk-angguk patuh seraya sesekali mengulurkan telur, atau sendok yang ia butuhkan.

"Kau mundur sedikit, Kookie. Di depanmu ada kompor. Aku akan menyalakannya untuk melelehkan mentega"

Aku mundur 2 langkah sehingga punggungku menempel dengan meja. Aku sedikit heran dengan diriku hari ini. Kenapa aku menuruti begitu saja perintah V? Aku bahkan tak berucap ketus atau memarahinya selama sekitar satu jam ini. Biasanya tiap menit saja aku selalu mengomelinya.

Suara desisan wajan yang beradu dengan mentega memenuhi dapur ini. Aroma lelehan mentega seketika menguar, membuat perutku yang mulai lapar ini sedikit berbunyi. Aku menekan perutku agar V tidak mendengarkan bunyi perutku.

"Jungkook, kau bisa mengambil loyang lingkaran di atas meja itu? Tepat di sebelah cherry tadi"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan meraba-raba meja makan yang luas ini. Tanganku menyentuh sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran, namun dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu lebar.

"Ini?" tanyaku sembari mengacungkan benda itu. Aku meraba-raba benda itu. Bentuknya terlalu tipis..

"Bukan, Jungkook. Yang sebelahnya" titah V. "Yang kau pegang itu nampan buah"

Aku meletakkan lagi nampan buah itu dan meraba tepat dimana nampan tadi berada. Aku menyentuh permukaan sebuah benda yang cukup dingin. Aku mengangkatnya dan mengetuk-ketuknya dengan kuku jariku. Sepertinya kali ini benar.

"Apa ini loyang?"

V langsung bergumam setuju. "Good job, Kookie. Sekarang bisakah kau mengolesi loyang itu dengan margarin? Margarin dan sendoknya ada tepat di sebelah _dark chocolate._ Oh ya, jangan lupa beri alas roti, ada di samping sendok"

Aku mengambil alas roti dan margarin itu, kemudian mulai mengolesinya perlahan-lahan. Aku menggunakan instingku dalam menyelesaikan 'tugas'ku ini. Aku mengolesinya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Cukup mudah. Aku tersenyum puas setelah selesai melakukannya.

"Aku sudah selesai V" ujarku seraya mengangkat loyang itu. Menunjukkannya pada V.

"Bagus, Jungkook. Bagus sekali. Sekarang tunggu sebentar, eoh? Aku sedang menyelesaikan ini"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Aku mendengar suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk. V terdengar seperti sedang mengaduk sesuatu.

"Aku sedang membuat isi dari kuenya, Kook"

"Boleh aku mencobanya?"

V menghentikan kocokannya. Beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan dinginnya mangkuk yang ia letakkan di kedua tanganku. Ia memindahkan mangkuk adonan itu ke tanganku, sehingga aku memeluk mangkuk itu.

"Kocok dengan perlahan namun bertenaga, Kook"

Aku mengikuti arahannya. Ia menyuruhku mengerahkan tenagaku dalam mengaduk isian itu. Ia beberapa kali menegurku seraya terkekeh karena tenagaku yang kurang mantap saat mengaduknya. Ia berkata perlahan namun bertenaga, bagaimana aku harus mengaduknya coba? Saking kesalnya karena gerakan tanganku yang di nilai masih kurang, aku mengaduk adonan itu dengan sangat kencang. Membuat sedikit adonan cokelat itu terciprat ke wajahku, mengenai pipi, kelopak mata, dan ujung hidungku.

"Aah, wajahku.."

Aku mengerang kesal seraya menghapus cipratan itu. Yang mana malah membuat cokelat itu semakin merata di kulitku. V yang berdiri di sampingku, terbahak-bahak melihatku berantakan sembari menggerutu. Tawanya sebegitu puas menggelegar di dapur ini, bukan kekehan ringan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya ia perlihatkan.

"Lihatlah wajahmu, Kook. Kau sangat belepotan!"

Aku mendesah kesal seraya mencoba menjilat-jilat ujung hidungku. Rasanya manis. Sial, wajahku terlumur oleh cokelat.

"Sekarang kau sesuai dengan namamu. Kookie yang manis"

V tertawa lagi dengan sangat menyebalkan. Aku yang sangat kesalpun segera mencolek adonan cokelat itu dan mengusapkannya dengan asal ke sosok di sebelahku ini.

"Yak, Jeon Jungkook! Kau menodai dahiku!"

Aku terkikik mendengarnya. Aku mencolek lagi adonan itu dan mengoleskannya ke arah V, berkali-kali, membuat V tertawa karena usahaku untuk membuatnya terlihat berantakan juga.

"Yak, Jungkook! Hentikan!" V menahanku agar tidak menyerangnya lagi, namun dengan tawa yang lepas. Kami berdua tertawa-tawa bagaikan orang bodoh. Menertawakan sifat kekanakan yang kadang keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Kau mengotori seluruh wajahku! Bahkan rambutku juga kena, Jungkook! Wah, kau benar-benar—"

Aku menjulurkan lidahku mengejeknya. "Salah sendiri menertawakanku!"

Akhirnya kamipun melanjutkan aksi pembuatan _black forest_ kami dengan wajah, dan dalam kasus V—rambut, yang penuh dengan cokelat. Aku masih menjilat-jilat pipiku yang kini terasa manis.

"Pegang dan tahan, Kook. Aku akan menuangkannya ke dalam loyang"

V menuangkan adonan itu pelan-pelan. Aku memegangi sisi kiri dan kanan loyang, menahannya agar tidak miring ataupun terjatuh. Setelah beberapa detik, setelah semua adonannya itu masuk ke salam loyang, V mengangkatnya dan memasukannya ke dalam panci yang sudah ia sediakan. Ia berkata, butuh 20 menit agar kukusannya matang dengan sempurna.

Aku melepaskan sarung tanganku untuk mengusap poniku yang menutupi mataku. Memang sih, tertutup poni ataupun tidak, aku tetap saja tidak bisa melihat. Namun tetap saja poni yang kepanjangan itu sedikit menggangguku.

"Kau mau ke salon untuk potong poni?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tadi menunduk. V menawari untuk mengantarku ke salon. Aku mau saja sih pergi ke salon, namun aku selalu merasa risih dengan gumaman orang-orang yang membicarakanku. Membicarakan kecacatanku. Aku benci menjadi bahan omongan orang. Akhirnya aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tak mau pergi ke salon"

"Kau mau aku membantumu memotongnya?" tawar V lagi. "Aku juga terkadang memotong poniku sendiri"

Aku menyibakkan poniku lagi. "Kau punya poni juga?"

V bergumam mengiyakan. "Aku juga mewarnai rambutku sendiri, kadang-kadang"

"Rambutmu berwarna apa?"

"Brunette"

"Wow" gumamku. Warna itu adalah warna idamanku. Aku selalu ingin punya kesempatan untuk mewarnai rambutku dengan warna itu. Tapi apakah berpengaruh banyak padaku? Toh aku juga tidak bisa melihatnya..

"Kau mau aku mewarnai rambutmu?"

Aku mengedikkan bahuku perlahan. "Entahlah. Aku tak yakin"

"Percaya padaku, Kook. Kau akan terlihat bagus dengan warna itu"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja"

Aku menimang-nimang sejenak sebelum dengan patuh mengiyakan tawarannya. "Warnai rambutku dengan warna itu"

"Warna yang sama denganku?"

Aku mengangguk sekali.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Tapi kau harus merubah warna rambutmu. Aku tak mau sama denganmu"

V mengusap puncak kepalaku, membuat tubuhku sedikit meremang. Ia lalu mengacak-acak surai hitamku seraya tertawa.

"Baiklah Tuan muda Jeon. Aku akan merubah rambutku menjadi merah. Bagaimana, kau setuju?"

Aku tertawa mendengar pilihan warnanya. Merah sungguh warna yang mencolok.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian warna warni saja" tawarku sambil terkekeh. Kekehannya menular padaku. "Biar seperti _rainbow cake_ "

Tiba-tiba saja V menarik kedua pipiku dengan kencang, membuatku mengaduh karena sakit.

"Dasar gembul. Sekarang hanya _cake_ saja yang ada di pikiranmu, eoh?"

Aku menampar tangannya dari pipiku dan menjauhkan wajahku dari tubuhnya. "Sakit, idiot! Kenapa kau menarik pipiku!" aku mengusap-usap pipiku yang terasa panas akibat ulah si idiot V tadi.

Kekehan V terhenti dan tergantikan oleh teriakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Oh astaga, _black forest_ nya!"

V beranjak dari duduknya dan mendatangi kompor di belakangku. Aku berbalik seraya meraba-raba kursi agar tidak menabrak kompor itu.

"Kelebihan 5 menit! Oh tidak!"

Dengan panik V menyuruhku bergeser karena ia akan meletakkan loyang itu ke atas meja. Ia meletakkan loyang itu dengan terburu-buru, sehingga loyang itu terdengar bergerak dari meja. Dengan instingku, aku menahan loyang itu yang nyaris jatuh dari atas meja. Namun sedetik setelah aku menggeser loyang itu agar lebih ke tengah meja, aku menjerit kesakitan.

Aku mengibas-kibaskan tanganku yang terasa sangat panas dan perih akibat memegang loyang yang baru saja V angkat dari kompor. Bodohnya aku karena tidak mengenakan lagi sarung tangan yang tadi sempat ku lepas. Atau mengenakan sarung tangan tebal yang biasa di sediakan di dapur.

"Aww.. shh.."

"Jungkook!"

V mendatangiku. "Kau menyentuh loyang itu? Kau menyentuh loyang panas itu?"

Aku meringis sembari menggerak-gerakkan jariku. "Aku mengangkatnya"

Sial, jariku terasa sangat perih. Apakah melepuh? Membengkak? Aku mengerang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kenapa kau mengangkatnya? Kau bahkan tak mengenakan sarung tangan! Loyang itu masih sangat panas, Jungkook!"

"Karena kau meletakkannya terlalu ke tepi. Loyang itu akan jatuh, jadi aku mengangkatnya!"

Aku meniup-niup jariku. Menyebalkan sekali V. Bukannya membantu, malah mengomeliku.

"Kemarikan tanganmu"

V menarik kedua tanganku ke arahnya. Aku memiringkan tubuhku yang terduduk di meja, mengikuti suaranya. Aku merasakan jika V menunduk di depanku, atau duduk di bawah tepat di depanku.

Lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyelimuti ibu jariku. Aku terkesiap kaget sebelum menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Saat itu juga aku menarik tanganku menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku panik. Aku menyentuh ibu jariku yang basah terkena ludahnya.

"Itu akan membantu mengurangi rasa perihnya" ia menarik tanganku lagi, memaksaku kembali duduk. "Duduk dan tenanglah. Aku tidak berniat macam-macam padamu"

"Tapi kau—"

"Sshh.."

Ia mengulum lagi ibu jariku. V menyesapnya selama beberapa saat. Selama itu pula jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Tak mau berfungsi. Tubuhku menegang sebagai respon atas apa yang ia lakukan. Pria itu masih dengan tenangnya mengulum dan menyesap ibu jariku. Ia bahkan mengecupnya 3 kali sebelum berpindah ke jari telunjukku.

"Aww, shh.. perih.."

V mengabaikan rengekanku dan terus menyesap jariku. Kini paru-paruku yang kembali macet. Aku kesulitan bernafas. Rasanya pasokan oksigen semakin berkurang di tiap kecupan V di jariku. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Demi Tuhan, kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku merinding dan merasa... nyaman, dengan sentuhan bibir V di jariku?

Sial, apa kataku tadi? Nyaman? Ku rasa otakku mulai korslet.

Setelah mengecup-kecup jari kelingking tangan kananku, ia menarik tangan kiriku dan mulai mengulum ibu jariku lagi. Perlahan-lahan jariku itu masuk ke gua hangatnya, bertemu dan bercampur dengan salivanya. Tanganku tertarik ke bawah. Sepertinya V duduk bersimpu di depanku? Sehingga ia lebih mudah menyesap jemariku.

Lututku terasa lemas.

Aku meringis sedikit saat V menyesap jari tengahku. Jari itu yang terasa paling perih. Tanpa sadar aku meremas tangannya menahan perih.

"Tahan, Kookie"

Aku menurutinya dan menggigit lidahku menahan sesuatu. Sial, kenapa dia lama sekali mengulumnya? Gambaran berbagai bayangan di kepala membayangiku. Gambaran dia yang duduk bersimpu sembari menyesap jariku sedikit banyak membuatku sulit fokus.

"Nah, sudah" V meneltakkan tangan kiriku di atas pahaku. "Sudah tak terlalu perih lagi kan?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, mengenyahkan bayangan pria itu dari kepalaku.

Fokus, Jungkook. Fokus..

Aku menggerakkan jemariku perlahan. Rasa perih itu masih ada, namun sudah banyak berkurang. Setidaknya sudah tidak seperih tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ceroboh sehingga melukai tanganmu" V sepertinya sudah berdiri saat mengucapkannya. "Akan ku ambilkan tissue"

V kembali lagi seraya membawa tissue yang langsung ia usapkan ke jariku. Setelah tadi jariku ia kulum satu persatu, kali ini dia membersihkan sisa salivanya. Tubuhku meremang lagi saat tanganku dan tangannya bersentuhan. Tuhan, kenapa aku ini?

"Maaf aku harus mengulum jarimu, Kook. Aku hanya ingin membantumu"

Harusnya aku marah. Seharusnya aku membentaknya atau menamparnya karena sudah berbuat lancang padaku. Atau mungkin seharusnya aku bersikap dingin lagi dan membalas ucapannya dengan penuh sindiran. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap bersahabat dengannya. Tidak ingin berpikir bahwa ia punya kesempatan untuk merubahku menjadi lebih terbuka. Namun yang ku katakan malah hal sebaliknya.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih, V"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 10 tahun, aku mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada seseorang.

* * *

" _Ini dia pesanannya. Silakan menikmati"_

 _Waiters itu datang dengan membawa pesanan hamburger yang sudah Taehyungie pesan. Pelayan itu terlihat sedikit limbung karena membawa dua buah nampan dengan isi yang penuh. Sialnya, saat ia telah meletakkan nampan milik kami, nampan satunya yang berisi milkshake itu terjatuh dan minuman itu sukses tumpah di pangkuan Taehyungie. Membuat celana bahan dan kaus putih polos yang ia kenakan sukses terkena noda minuman itu._

" _Sial!"_

" _Astaga, Tuan. Maafkan saya"_

 _Waiters itu buru-buru mengambil tissue bersih yang juga ia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyungie seraya meminta maaf berkali-kali._

" _Hyung, astaga. Celana dan kausmu basah sekali"_

 _Aku membantunya mengelap kaus dan celananya dengan tissue itu. Such an useless. Percuma juga, celana dan kausnya sudah terlanjur basah. Noda cokelat kini tercetak dengan jelas._

" _Kau tidak kena milkshakenya kan, baby?"_

 _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dengan kesabaran yang patut ku acungi jempol, Taehyungie membiarkan waiters itu pergi tanpa berdebat sepatah katapun dengannya._

" _Benar-benar ceroboh. Kenapa pula sih dia harus membawa dua nampan seperti itu?" Dengan bersungut-sungut aku menggosokkan tissue ke kaus milik kekasihku itu._

" _Sudahlah tak apa, baby" Taehyungie bangkit berdiri dari sebelahku. "Ku rasa aku harus membersihkannya sebentar di toilet"_

" _Tunggu disini, baby"_

 _Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Diapun langsung berjalan menuju toilet pria yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk._

 _Aku hendak menyesap soda pesananku saat handphone milik Taehyungie bergetar. Dia meninggalkannya di atas meja dan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Karena penasaran aku mengambil handphone itu._

 _ **Bae Irene**_

 _Aku menelan ludah saat membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Bae Irene... siapa Bae Irene? Bae? Apa maksudnya Bae? Apakah itu nama marga atau Bae..._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang akupun mengangkatnya._

" _Baby, kau dimana? Aku terbangun dan mendapatimu sudah tak ada di ranjang. Apa kau menemui Park Jimin?"_

 _Jantungku berhenti berdetak._

 _Aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi saat mendengar ucapan dari sosok wanita di seberang sana. Suara itu seperti baru saja bangun tidur dan terdengar agak sensual._

 _Sial._

" _Baby? Kau mendengarku? Mari kita bermain lagi. Aku belum puas dengan dua ronde semalam"_

 _Rahangku mengeras. Namun anehnya tubuhku terasa sangat lemas. Lututku bergetar, dan perutku mual. Kata kata seperti 'ranjang', 'bermain', dan 'ronde' berputar-putar, menggema di kepalaku. Telingaku terasa panas. Dan saat itu juga nyeri terbentuk di dadaku. Rasa sakit itu mulanya hanya setitik, namun lama-lama melebar menjadi sebuah lubang di hatiku. Aku meremas dadaku menahan sakit._

" _Siapa kau?"_

 _Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutku. Suara wanita itu sedikit hilang. Mungkin ia kaget karena bukan Taehyungie yang menjawab panggilannya._

" _Apa itu kau Jeon? Jeon Jungkook?"_

 _Suara wanita itu mengalun lagi. Nadanya begitu merendahkan. Begitu mencelaku. Seolah-olah dia mempermainkanku._

" _Kau siapanya Taehyungie?"_

 _Wanita itu tertawa. Terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku. Rasa sakit di dadaku menjalar, membuat mataku memanas._

" _Jadi benar ini kau Jeon Jungkook? Oh astaga, aku tidak menyangka bisa berbicara langsung denganmu. Selama ini Taehyung selalu melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan, oh, apa itu tadi? Taehyungie? Jadi itu panggilan sayangmu padanya? Menggelikan sekali"_

 _Mataku terasa sangat panas. Telingaku juga tak kalah panas. Namun yang lebih panas adalah hatiku._

" _Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya" gumamku dengan suara yang nyaris hilang._

 _Si wanita itu tertawa lagi. "Sesuai yang tertera di layar ponsel Taehyung, tentu saja. Aku Bae Irene. Atau Baby Bae Irene, atau mungkin Bae Irene saja. Aku yakin Taehyung sudah mengganti namaku di ponselnya agar tidak ketahuan olehmu"_

 _Tubuhku menegang. Tidak ketahuan? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Bayangan peringatan Hoseok hyung terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Tidak.. Ku mohon jangan.. Jangan bilang kalau itu benar._

" _Aku Bae Irene, Jungkook. Kekasih Kim Taehyung"_

 _Detik itu juga pertahananku runtuh. Tubuhku terasa di banting dengan sangat keras. Kepalaku terasa pening, lututku terasa lemas, dan aku sangat sangat ingin muntah._

 _Hatiku terasa sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit. Aku meremas dadaku saat air mataku jatuh satu demi satu. Ponsel Taehyungie masih ku tempelkan di telinga kananku._

 _Aku masih menggulirkan air mataku kala sosok yang menyakiti hatiku itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke arahku. Dia tersenyum lebar sebelum menyadari benda apa yang sedang ku pegang. Tubuhku bergetar, rasanya aku akan ambruk. Dadaku terasa sakit saat melihat Taehyungie membelalakkan matanya. Seolah menegaskan bahwa ia baru saja ketahuan._

" _Jungkookie, dengarkan aku!"_

 _Detik itu juga aku melangkah menjauh setapak demi setapak dari hadapan sosok yang sangat ku cintai._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Review Juseyo :)

PS : Buat yang masih silent reader, ayo dong review :D Review kalian sangat membantu penulisan chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Follow ig : Summer_plum (double underscores)


	11. Chapter 11

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

 _Tidak mau hilang._

 _Aku sudah menggosok-gosok kaus putih yang ku kenakan ini dengan air di wastafel, namun tetap saja nodanya tidak bisa hilang._

 _Sial benar._

 _Aku mengendus kausku. Ugh, bau manis. Rasanya sangat risih memakai pakaian yang terkena kotoran seperti ini. Aku mengucek-kuceknya lagi sekuat tenaga. Ah sudahlah, sepertinya memang harus di rendam. Sepulang dari sini aku akan segera meminta ahjumma untuk mencucinya._

 _Aku menghela nafas. Mengatur wajahku agar bisa menyunggingkan senyum untuknya._

 _Aku berhasil menenangkan Jungkook. Emosi dia sudah sedikit demi sedikit mengikis. Aku bahkan berhasil membujuknya untuk memesan pesanan lain, selain air putih dan burger kecil. Meskipun akhirnya dia hanya mengganti minumannya soda, tak apa bagiku._

 _Jujur, aku sangat kaget saat dia menangis tersedu seperti tadi. Bukan hanya merasa kaget. Aku juga merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Sangat bersalah karena sudah membohonginya dan menjanjikan suatu hal yang hampir tak bisa ku tepati._

 _Seminggu belakangan aku menghindarinya. Mengurangi sedikit demi sedikit kontakku padanya. Menghapusnya perlahan-lahan dari pikiranku, meskipun selama seminggu itu rasanya bagaikan terperangkap di neraka._

 _Irene tak henti-hentinya menempel padaku. Memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya dan mengajaknya pergi kesana kemari. Ia betul-betul melarangku mengontak Jungkook lagi. Ponselku saja bahkan sampai di sita olehnya. Maka dari itu aku tak bisa menjawab pesan-pesan maupun telepon dari Jungkook._

 _Selain karena di repotkan oleh Irene. Aku juga sedang mengurusi perihal kelulusanku. Aku memang memberi tahu orang tuaku agar datang ke kelulusanku, namun kebohongan yang ku katakan pada Jungkook adalah mengenai asal dari orang tuaku. Mereka tidak di Daegu, melainkan di Jepang. Sudah 5 tahun yang lalu mereka pindah ke Jepang, bukannya Daegu. Aku membohonginya._

 _Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak padanya._

 _Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum palsu yang ku pasang. Namun senyumku mendadak lenyap saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depanku._

 _Mata memerah Jungkook mengalirkan air matanya. Dia menangis lagi._

 _Namun kali ini dia menatapku tajam dan penuh pertanyaan. Pertanyaan itu tercermin dari netranya yang berair dan hidungnya yang merah._

 _Satu air mata menetes dari mata indahnya._

 _Pandanganku lalu menangkap pada handphoneku yang di genggamnya, yang ia tempelkan di telinga kirinya._

 _Saat itu pula aku menyadari apa yang terjadi._

" _Jungkookie, dengarkan aku!"_

 _Aku mengejar Jungkook yang buru-buru melesat keluar dari restaurant itu setelah sebelumnya melemparkan ponselku ke lantai. Aku mengabaikan teriakan dari pelayan ataupun kasir yang memanggilku karena pergi begitu saja tanpa membayar makanan yang sudah kami pesan. Aku tak peduli. Aku harus mengerjar Jungkookku._

" _Jungkook, tunggu sebentar!"_

 _Aku berhasil meraih tangan kanannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyentak tanganku lalu menamparku dengan keras. Aku mengeraskan rahangku saat rasa panas menyergap pipiku._

" _Kau brengsek, hyung"_

 _Bukan, bukan umpatannya yang membuat sakit di hatiku. Namun nada dari suaranya._

 _Ia berucap sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar diantara ramainya jalanan Seoul._

 _Dari 3 kata yang ia ucapkan benar-benar menyiratkan rasa sakitnya._

" _Kookie, dengarkan aku dulu" aku menarik tanganya lagi dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat saat ia berusaha menyentakannya._

" _Lepaskan aku!" Jungkook menarik-narik tangannya dan memukul dadaku berulang-ulang._

" _Kau brengsek, Tae. Lepaskan tanganku!"_

" _Sshh, Kook. Tenanglah dulu dan dengarkan aku" aku menarik kedua tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari dadaku. Mataku memanas saat Jungkook menunduk tak mau menatapku._

" _Kookie, aku minta maaf padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu"_

 _Jungkook terisak. Isakannya teredam ramainya pejalan kaki di sekitar kami. Aku berusaha menangkup pipinya namun ia menggeleng dan mundur perlahan dariku. Aku menahan tangannya agar tidak terlepas dari tanganku._

" _Sejak kapan kalian berkencan?"_

 _Jungkook bertanya dengan suara lirih. Ia masih menunduk saat menanyakannya._

" _Jungkook, maafkan aku"_

" _Aku tanya padamu sejak kapan kalian berkencan!" Ia berhasil menyentakkan tanganku. Mata sembapnya menatapku dengan gurat kesedihan yang terlukiskan disana. Bibirnya bergetar, begitupula lututnya, membuatku sangat ingin mengurungnya dalam dekapanku._

" _Kau selingkuh dariku?" tanyanya lagi. Aku buru-buru menggeleng saat ia mengusap matanya dengan kasar._

" _3 tahun" ucapku nyaris tanpa suara. Aku berdehem lagi guna mengembalikan suaraku yang menghilang tertutup rasa bersalahku._

" _Kami berkencan sejak awal High School"_

 _Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya yang tremor. Bahunya turun saat ia kembali menanyakan tentang Irene padaku._

" _Jadi aku adalah selingkuhanmu?" tanyanya tak percaya._

" _Kenapa kau mengajakku berkencan jika kau sudah memiliki wanita lain?" Ucap Jungkook tersendat tangisnya. "Apakah aku hanya pelarianmu?"_

 _Aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kataku. Mataku saja yang semula menatap Jungkook dengan tegas kini menghilang dalam tundukkan. Aku tak sanggup beradu pandang dengan onyx indahnya yang ku nodai dengan air mata. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya berurai tangis seperti ini. Apalagi ini semua ulahku. Aku kehilangan kemampuanku berucap dan hanya diam mendengarkan lantunan pertanyaan dari bibir indah Jungkook. Seharusnya aku mengatakan sesuatu. Seharusnya aku menjelaskan padanya. Seharusnya aku tidak diam saja bagaikan idiot tak berguna. Seharusnya..._

" _Apakah semua ungkapan cinta itu palsu, hyung? Semua hal yang kau katakan padaku hanya angin lalu? Tak ada artinya sama sekali?"_

 _Lidahku kelu. Kaku. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. Lain halnya dengan jantungku yang bertalu-talu. Kata-kata yang semula berkumpul di otakku serasa menghilang saat mendengarkan suara lirih kekasihku. Orang yang ku cintai sekaligus orang yang telah ku sakiti._

" _Kau memang omong kosong, hyung"_

* * *

Aku tersenyum geli.

Duduk dengan tenang di sebelahku, adalah sosok Kelinci termanis nan menggemaskan yang sedang mengunyah sepotong black forest dengan bibir dan tangan yang belepotan cokelat.

Saat ku bilang kelinci, aku tak bercanda. Rupa Jungkook benar-benar seperti kelinci.

Dua gigi depannya yang berukuran besar menyembul keluar saat ia sedang mengunyah. Cara dia mengunyah makananpun begitu menggemaskan. Ia memegang cake itu dengan kedua tangannya, membuat tangan dan bajunya terkotori oleh noda cokelat. Ia mengunyah dengan tenang, nyaris tanpa suara. Sesekali ia menggaruk wajahnya dengan jemarinya, membuat wajahnya juga ikut kotor.

Aku nyaris menggila melihatnya.

"Aku baru tahu jika kelinci juga suka cake"

Jungkook mengabaikan celotehanku dan masih fokus dengan makanan di tangannya. Ia sudah menghabiskan 3 potong black forest itu. Sungguh kemajuan yang pesat, mengingat sebelumnya ia sangat susah untuk makan. Perubahan ini sungguh tak akan ku sia-siakan begitu saja. Aku akan membawa misi baru yaitu menggemukkan Jungkook. Ia harus gemuk seperti dulu. Pipinya harus menggembung lagi. Pokoknya aku akan mengembalikan bentuk Jungkook seperti semula.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan cakenya?"

"Aku makan kok" ujarku asal. "Ini aku sedang makan"

"Jangan bohong. Kau diam saja dari tadi"

Jungkook benar. Aku hanya diam saja. Lebih tepatnya aku hanya sibuk mengagumi makhluk menggemaskan bermarga Jeon ini. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku tak makan cakenya? Pasti indera pendengarannya berfungsi dengan sangat baik.

"Makanlah. Kan kau yang membuatnya"

"Kau saja yang makan. Aku sudah kenyang"

"Aku juga kenyang"

Jungkook meletakkan piring kecil yang sudah habis itu diatas meja. Ia menjilat-jilat jemari tangannya dengan sumringah, membuatku panas dingin di buatnya. Bibir cherry itu menyesap telunjuknya sendiri dengan kuat. Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludahku menahan sesuatu yang nyaris membuncah saat melihat pergerakannya yang sensual. Sebenarnya tidak sensual sih, hanya otakku saja yang sedikit kotor.

Atau banyak.

"Rupanya kau sudah pulang"

Sebuah suara dari seorang pria terdengar di belakangku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku melihat siapa gerangan.

"Appa" ucap Jungkook dengan suara lirih.

Jeon Yunho. Ayah dari kekasihku mendatangi kami berdua. Aku buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya sedikit-banyak mirip dengan Jungkook. Hanya saja aura tegas begitu terpancar dari sosok bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Berbeda dengan kelinciku yang cenderung manis. Mungkin Jungkook lebih banyak meniru ibunya.

"Kenapa kau belepotan seperti itu?"

Ia mengerling geli pada Jungkook. Jungkook buru-buru menundukkan pandangannya dan menatap sendu pada lantai.

"Jeosonghamnida, Tuan Jeon. Saya akan membantu Jungkook membersihkan noda di wajahnya"

Jeon Yunho menatap ke arahku. Senyum samar terlukis di bibirnya kala ia menatap wajahku. Aku buur-buru menundukkan pandanganku. Sial, kenapa sangat grogi di tatap oleh ayah Jungkook. Rasanya seperti akan di hakimi saja.

"Kau V?"

Aku mengangguk dan membungkuk lagi padanya.

"Perkenalkan saya V, perawat Jungkook"

Dia mengangguk sekali.

"Sayang, ternyata kau disini"

Sooyoung berjalan dengan anggun ke arah suaminya itu. Aku memperhatikan raut wajah Jeon Yunho yang berubah saat istrinya itu menggamit lengannya dengan mesra.

"Kau sudah katakan pada putramu itu?"

Tuan Jeon meremas jemari istrinya. "Aku baru saja akan bilang" ujarnya.

"Jeon Jungkook" panggil ayahnya. Jungkook mendongak perlahan-lahan dan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Untuk sebulan ini kau di larang keluar dari rumah"

Jungkook terlihat kaget dengan ucapan ayahnya itu. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit panik.

"Appa sudah menempatkan 5 orang bodyguard di sekeliling rumah ini untuk mencegahmu keluar dari rumah. Tidak ada jalan-jalan, tidak ada pantai, tidak ada komunitas. Appa ingin kau berdiam diri di rumah dan merenungkan perbuatan tidak bertanggungjawabmu itu. Itu hukuman untukmu"

Jungkook menatap tak percaya ke arah Appanya.

"Jangan coba-coba menyelinap keluar atau hukumanmu akan bertambah. Kau sudah membuat aku dan eommamu ini panik dengan aksi bunuh dirimu yang entah sudah ke berapa kali ini. Kami sudah muak, jadi tolong mengertilah"

Tubuhku meradang mendengar penuturan Jeon Yunho. Jungkook baru saja mulai membuka dirinya namun kini tiba-tiba saja Appanya memberinya 'hadiah' semacam itu?

Jungkook tertawa hambar. "Kalian sangat lucu"

Sooyoung menatap tajam pada anak tirinya itu. "Jangan lancang dengan orang tuamu, nak. Ini demi kebaikanmu"

Jungkook tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang namun hampa. Tawa kosong yang begitu menyayat hatiku.

"Kemarin aku terkapar di rumah sakit saja Appa tidak datang. Sekarang tiba-tiba Appa menghukumku seperti ini. Kalian bilang untuk kebaikanku? Kalian minta di mengerti olehku?" ujarnya seraya terkekeh. "Aku yang tak mengerti kalian"

"Bersikap sopanlah dengan Ayahmu!" teriak Sooyoung dengan melengking.

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar, sehingga kursi yang ia duduki jatuh berdebam begitu saja.

"Kau jalang sialan, Sooyoung"

"Apa kau bil—"

"Tenanglah sayang" cegah Yunho. Tangan Sooyoung sudah terangkat tinggi hendak menampar Jungkook namun aku dan Yunho menahannya. Sooyoung membelalakkan matanya padaku.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh tanganku!"

Jungkook melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu keras-keras.

"Maafkan saya Ny Sooyoung" ucapku langsung.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan itu pada Jungkook?" tanyaku, lebih kepada Yunho daripada iblis berwajah menyebalkan di sampingnya itu.

"Jangan ikut campur. Kau hanya perawat disini. Urusi saja bocah menyusahkan itu!" Sooyoung melenggang pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Tuan Jeon berbalik hendak meninggalkan dapur sebelum aku menarik tangannya.

"Jangan hukum Jungkook, ku mohon Tuan Jeon" pintaku. "Dia baru saja membuka kehidupannya, bagaimana bisa kau tega mengurungnya di rumah ini selama sebulan? Itu tidak baik bagi kejiwaannya"

Tuan Jeon menepis tanganku.

"Kumohon, jangan larang Jungkook" aku memintanya lagi.

"Istriku benar, V. Ini demi kebaikan Jungkook" jawabnya.

"Tapi bukankah kalian agak keterlaluan? Kenapa kemarin kalian tidak menjenguknya barang satu dua jam saja. Sekalinya kalian menemui Jungkook, hukumanlah yang ia dapatkan. Itu tidak adil baginya!" ucapku berang. Aku tak peduli jika Tuan Jeon menganggapku lancang atau bagaimana. Bagiku, mereka sudah merampas hak-hak kekasihku.

"Kau—" ia menunjukkan jemarinya tepat di wajahku. "Jika kau masih ingin tetap bekerja disini, sebaiknya sumpal mulut kurang ajarmu itu sebelum aku memecatmu"

Jeon Yunho melenggang meninggalkan dapur dengan amarahnya.

* * *

 _Aku menekan nama Kookie Bunny sekali lagi di layar ponselku._

 _Ini sudah lebih dari 50 kali aku menelponnya. Dan lebih dari 50 kali itu pula ia mengabaikan panggilanku._

 _Aku berguling dengan frustasi di sofa. Angkatlah Kookie... Ku mohon.. aku merindukanmu..._

 _Lagi-lagi nada sibuk yang menjawabku._

" _Fuck!" umpatku keras-keras, membuat sosok lelaki di sebelahku menolehkan kepalanya dari balik buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya._

" _Yak, berhentilah menyumpah! Kau pikir kau ada dimana?"_

 _Namjoon hyung menggeplak kepalaku dengan bukunya. Aku mengacuhkan sekelilingku dan kembali bangun dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan ini. Rasa bersalah tak hentinya menyergap di dadaku._

 _Semenjak kejadian di restaurant itu, aku sama sekali tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan Jungkook. Aku mendatangi rumah sakit tempat eommanya di rawat, namun dokter mengatakan bahwa mereka telah di pindahkan ke rumah sakit yang lebih memadai lagi. Saat aku menanyakan alamat rumah sakit itu pada sang dokter, mereka menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa mereka tidak dapat memberikan informasi pasien secara bebas kepada semua orang. Terlebih aku bukanlah anggota keluarganya._

 _Akupun mendatangi rumah Jungkook. Namun yang menyapaku hanyalah kekosongan belaka. Rumah itu hanya di tinggali oleh para pembantu Jungkook, dan merekapun tidak tahu—tidak mau memberitahu lebih tepatnya, kepadaku, kemana perginya Jungkook ataupun dimana Ny Jeon di rawat._

 _Saat aku mencoba menghubungi kakak satu-satunya Jungkook, Hoseok hyung, diapun juga tidak mengangkatnya._

 _Aku benar-benar frustasi di buatnya._

" _Tae, berhentilah mengumpat di lobby hotelku atau kau ku adukan pada Appa"_

 _Aku menggeram marah dan melempar ponselku ke sofa._

" _Adukan saja! Aku tak peduli!"_

 _Aku meminum sampanye yang di sediakan Namjoon hyung. Aku telah menghabiskan sekitar 5 gelas sehingga kepalaku kini terasa berat dan mulai berkunang-kunang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku._

" _Duduklah yang tenang Tae. Appa akan datang tak lama lagi, dan berhentilah minum!" Namjoon hyung mengambil gelas mungil itu di tanganku dan mendorongku untuk duduk. Aku sedikit limbung saat pantatku menyentuh kain sofa perak milik Namjoon hyung._

" _Appa, Eomma, dan Seokjin hyung akan datang. Appa akan membicarakan mengenai masa depanmu" ujar Namjoon hyung._

" _Masa depanku? Aku tak mau menikah dengan Seokjin hyung! Dia kan punyamu! Aku punya Jungkook! Dengar itu, hyung!"_

 _Namjoon hyung memukul lagi kepalaku dengan buku sialannya itu. Dengan sangat keras._

" _Appo hyung!" rengekku. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang sakit akibat ulah laknat hyungku itu._

" _Jangan bicara ngawur! Tentu saja Seokjin hyung milikku! Appa dan Eomma kesini akan membahas pertunangan kami" omelnya menggebu-gebu. "Lagipula siapa itu Jungkook? Kekasih barumu? Bukankah kemarin kau masih tidur dengan Irene?"_

 _Aku mengerang lagi saat mendengar nama Irene. "Berhenti membicarakan Irene, hyung"_

 _Namjoon hyung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku. "Jadi siapa sebenarnya kekasihmu itu? Irene atau Jungkook? Kenapa kau sebegitu frustasinya seperti ini, eoh?"_

" _Aku—" aku mencoba duduk dengan tenang. "Aku tak tahu hyung. Ini sangat membuatku gila"_

 _Hyungku satu-satunya itu mengusap kepalaku lalu mengacak-acak rambutku._

" _Dongsaengku ini sudah besar ternyata. Punya dua kekasih sekaligus! Aku bangga padamu, Tae. Namun jadilah seperti hyung yang hanya setia pada satu orang saja"_

 _Saat itu juga 3 orang manusia berjalan mendatangiku dan Namjoon hyung. Aku menajamkan pandanganku saat melihat sosok Appa dan Eomma yang sudah lama tak ku lihat. Begitupula sosok anggun Seokjin hyung yang tampil menawan dengan mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda. Mereka bertiga berbinar saat berjalan ke arahku._

" _Chagi ya!"_

 _Namjoon hyung mendorong kepalaku yang semula di usapnya hingga tubuhku limbung dan jatuh terkantuk sudut meja. Tanpa merasa berdosa imbisil itu memeluk sosok kekasihnya itu dan mengecupnya tepat di bibir. Mereka berdua tampak tak risih maupun sungkan. Mereka seperti tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar dan terus menunjukkan rasa cintanya dengan lumatan dan jilatan di depan kami semua._

 _Membuatku iri._

 _Aku sangat iri._

 _Aku ingin mencium Jungkook seperti itu. Bebas, tanpa peduli siapapun._

 _Jungkook.._

 _Aku merasa lemas lagi saat mengingatnya._

" _Anakku!"_

 _Sosok wanita cantik bernama Kim Baekhyun itu menarikku agar duduk kembali. Seketika itu pula ia memelukku erat-erat, membuat parfum feminimnya menguar dari tubuh mungilnya._

" _Eomma" ucapku. Aku memeluk sosok eommaku itu dengan erat. Sadar aku begitu merindukannya._

" _Heol, kau mabuk lagi Tae? Anak nakal!" ia mencubit perutku yang ku balas dengan cengiran kuda. Eomma sudah tahu kebiasaan minumku meskipun umurku belum legal. Mereka tak peduli tentang itu. Sebenarnya, mereka membiarkanku melakukan apa saja semauku._

" _Biarkan saja, sayang. Jagoan Appa tandanya sudah besar bukan?"_

 _Kim Chanyeol duduk di depanku dengan penuh wibawa. Aku melepaskan pelukan eomma dan beralih memeluk appaku sekilas sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di dada eommaku lagi._

" _Kami datang untuk wisuda kelulusanmu besok, Tae" ujar Appa._

 _Aku tersenyum senang. Setidaknya mereka masih ingat tentang wisudaku._

" _Terima kasih Appa, Eomma. Ku pikir kalian akan lupa"_

" _Dan menjemputmu sekalian!"_

 _Seokjin hyung menyambung ucapan mereka dengan antusias. Aku mengernyitkan keningku bingung._

" _Memangnya aku mau kemana, Appa?"_

 _Appa menjawabnya dengan sangat santai. Seolah-olah memang sudah di rencanakan sedari dahulu tanpa sepengetahuanku._

" _Ke Jepang tentu saja. Kau akan mengambil sekolah bisnis disana untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga kita"_

* * *

"Jungkook?"

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya beberapa kali. Ah masa bodohlah, aku langsung masuk saja.

Suara gemercik air memenuhi kamar ini. Aku menoleh ke arah kamar mandi di kamar Jungkook yang pintunya di biarkan terbuka. Jungkook pasti di dalam sana. Aku berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi itu.

Sosok manis itu duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya. Ia memeluk kakinya dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas lututnya sementara tubuhnya ia biarkan basah kuyup di bawah guyuran shower. Dia terisak tertahan. Sosoknya begitu rapuh, kecil, dan seolah dengan satu sentuhan saja bisa meluluhlantahkan dirinya.

Hatiku terasa sakit.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Jungkook tahu jika seseorang mendekatinya. Ia terkesiap sejenak lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya.

"Kookie"

Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Dalam sekejap tubuhku juga ikut basah, tapi aku tak peduli. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian tanganku terulur untuk mengangkat wajah Jungkook agar mendongak menghadapku.

"Ayo keluar, kau bisa sakit jika terus basah-basahan"

Wajah Jungkook tepat berada di depanku. Matanya memerah. Air matanya jatuh bergabung dengan tetesan shower. Tersamarkan, namun tetap dapat ku tangkap. Jungkook terisak. Kali ini dia tidak menutupi isakannya seperti tadi.

"Kenapa aku selalu merasa sendirian" bisiknya. "Kenapa aku tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini?" imbuhnya lagi.

Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, memaksanya menatapku walaupun lagi-lagi matanya hanya terbuka kosong.

"Jungkook, sshh, dengarkan aku"

Jungkook menggeleng perlahan. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya namun aku menahan wajahnya di telapak tanganku. Bulir air mata yang terjatuh dari netra indahnya kini terlihat jelas. Matanya begitu merah. Ia sesenggukan. Bocah yang tersesat, di tinggalkan, tak percaya kepada siapapun, aku begitu ingin meneriakkannya bahwa aku akan selalu ada untuknya.

"Dengarkan aku Jungkook. Mulai sekarang, dengarkan suaraku saja" aku meremas pipinya. Hidungnya kembang kempis.

"Kau memiliki aku. Aku milikmu, kau dengar itu? Aku milikmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu berjalan tersesat dan sendirian lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merasa kesepian lagi. Selama ada aku di sampingmu, kau akan selalu aman, Kookie. Percaya padaku"

Tangisan Jungkook pecah. Ia memelukku erat-erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku balas memeluk tubuh rapuhnya. Aku harap kehangatan tubuhku dapat menyalur ke tubuh dinginnya. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tak akan meninggalkannya sendiri seperti dahulu. Sudah cukup kesalahanku di waktu lampau. Aku tak ingin mengulangnya lagi.

Aku mengusap-usap kepala kekasihku ini dan mengecup puncaknya sekali. "Jangan bersedih, Kookie. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu"

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya, namun ia menggeleng mendengar ucapanku. "Jangan berjanji apapun padaku, V" bisiknya pelan.

"Aku akan membuktikannya, Jungkook. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun" ucapku meyakinkannya. "Dimana kau ada, disitulah aku berada" aku mengecup puncak kepalanya lagi.

"Jangan merasa sendirian, Kookie. Mulai sekarang berbagilah semuanya padaku"

Jungkook perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang ia sembunyikan di dadaku. Tangan dinginnya maju, mencoba meraih wajahku yang berada 5 centi di depannya. Aku menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipiku.

"Aku disini" bisikku.

Tangan gemetar Jungkook menelusur kulit wajahku. Aku merasakan gelanyar hangat dari sentuhan kekasihku ini. Sentuhan yang begitu ku damba. Sentuhan yang tanpa sadar sudah ku tunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Aku mengecup jemarinya yang bertengger di pipi kananku.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Tangan kirinya bergabung di pipiku saat ia tertawa canggung.

"Kau hangat" ujarnya. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan malu-malunya. Ia terdengar seperti sebuah bocah yang menemukan permen jenis baru di _Candylicious_.

Saat ini aku merasa seperti bertemu lagi dengan sosok Jeon Jungkook yang ku kenal 10 tahun yang lalu.

Hal selanjutnya yang begitu mencengangkan bagiku adalah, Jungkook memajukan wajahnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirku.

Hanya sedetik.

Hanya sedetik bibir kami bertemu.

Hanya sedetik kami berbagi rasa manis diantara belah bibirnya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget atas apa yang kekasihku ini lakukan.

"Terima kasih, V. Aku memegang ucapanmu"

Tanpa di tahan lagi, aku memeluknya dengan erat. Meletakkan wajahku diatas bahunya dengan lengan Jungkook yang memeluk perutku.

Kami tetap pada posisi ini selama hampir 15 menit. Hanya diam. Saling mendengarkan detak jantung yang bertalu. Menyalurkan kehangatan di bawah guyuran air. Aku menyentuh jemari Jungkook yang masih bertengger di perutku. Kulit di jarinya mengkerut.

"Ayo kita keluar. Kau sudah terlalu lama di bawah air"

Jungkook menolak melepaskan pelukannya. Aku terkekeh senang atas responnya, namun juga khawatir ia akan sakit setelahnya.

"Ayolah Kookie. Nanti kau flu. Aku tak mau kau sakit, okay?"

" _Shireo_ "

Jawabannya yang bernada manja membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipinya sekali.

"Atau kau mau mandi?"

Tubuh Jungkook menegang. Tanpa dapat di tahan, ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir penuh dosaku. Sangat lancang, _Tae_. Aku mengeraskan rahangku, mengambil ancang-ancang jika Jungkook akan memukulku.

"Okay"

Jawaban Jungkook nyaris membuatku jantungan. Okay? Dia bilang okay? Bukannya memukul atau menamparku namun dia malah menjawab okay?

"Aku mau mandi" ujarnya lagi.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Menatapnya, memastikan jika dia bergurau atau pura-pura mau lalu setelahnya menendang perutku dan mengomeliku seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun yang ku lihat adalah netra hitamnya yang memandang hampa.

"Kau mau aku membantumu?" tawarku lagi. Meyakinkan diriku jika memang itu yang dia inginkan.

Jungkook mengangguk sekali. "Bantu aku mandi, V"

Setelahnya aku bangun dan menarik tubuh Jungkook agar ikut bangun. Tanganku memegang sweatshirt hitam yang ia kenakan. Aku sedikit ragu.

"Apakah okay jika aku melepasnya?" tanyaku hati-hati. Jungkook membalasnya dengan satu anggukan.

Dengan perlahan aku mengangkat sweatshirt itu ke atas. Meloloskan pakaian yang sudah basah itu dari tubuh kurus kekasihku.

Tubuh putih seputih susu itu terpampang dengan jelas di depanku. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Menjauhkan mata nakalku dari dua buah tonjolan berwarna cokelat bersemu merah muda yang mengkerut di bawah tetesan air.

Sial, _Tae_. Kontrol hormonmu!

Aku menunduk dan berhadapan dengan bagian bawah milik Jungkook. Aku mendongak menatap kekasihku ini yang masih berdiri dengan tenang, menungguku melakukan sesuatu.

"Kook—"

"Lepaskan saja" ucapnya berbisik, sebelum aku sempat bertanya.

Tanganku yang sedikit tremor menarik turun celana pendeknya beserta trunks putih miliknya. Mati-matian aku menahan diriku saat sosok Jungkook yang tak tertutup selembar benangpun begitu menggoda imanku. Kejantanan mungilnya menggantung lemas. Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku agar tidak menggeram melihat lekuk tubuh kelinci manisku.

Demi Tuhan, Tae. Jungkook hanya ingin mandi...

"Aku akan mulai" gumamku.

Buru-buru aku mengambil botol shampo miliknya dan menuangkannya secukupnya di telapak tanganku. Aku membasahinya sedikit lalu mulai menggosok surai hitam milik kekasihku ini dengan perlahan. Tanganku bergerak memijit-mijit kulit kepalanya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya saat tubuhku yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya mulai membersihkan rambutnya. Aku mencoba sepelan mungkin menggosok rambutnya, menciptakan banyak busa dari shampo yang sangat harum ini.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jungkook tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Aku jadi lebih percaya diri lagi setelah mendapatkan pujian darinya.

Saat sedang memijat kepalanya, aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari onyxnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku telah meminta Namjoon hyung untuk membantuku mencarikan dokter mata terbaik di Korea. Aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa dokter yang memiliki track record yang cukup bagus. Namun aku harus membawa Jungkook secara langsung untuk mencaritahu kerusakan seperti apa. Itu yang menjadi PRku. Bagaimana cara membawanya kesana sementara saat ini saja Jungkook di larang keluar rumah.

"V. Busanya masuk ke mataku"

Aku terkesiap. Shit! Apa yang sudah ku lakukan! Pasti aku melamun.

"Kookie ya, Mianhae" aku buru-buru menyalakan kembali shower dan membilas rambutnya hingga bersih.

Setelah itu aku mengambil botol sabun dan shower puff. Aku menuangkannya dan mulai menggosok tubuh mungil kekasihku ini. Jungkook sedikit merinding saat shower puff itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak akan ceroboh lagi, Kook"

Jungkook sedikit terkekeh. "Gwenchanha" jawabnya.

Aku menggosok tubuhnya mulai dari kedua bahunya, lalu turun menuju dadanya. Jungkook menahan napasnya saat tanganku menyabuni area sensitif miliknya, alias nipplenya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu"

Jungkook mengikuti perintahku dan mengangkatnya. Shower puff itu bergerilya di area lengan dan ketiaknya. Jungkook tertawa saat aku menyabuni area itu.

"Geli, V" ujarnya seraya tertawa.

"Pegang lenganku, Kookie"

Ia menurut lalu mencengkeram kedua lenganku. Tanganku lalu turun ke bawah dan mulai menggosok area kesejatiannya.

"Tak apa jika aku membersihkanmu di sekitar sini?"

Jungkook mengangguk ragu-ragu. Cengkeramannya di lenganku semakin menguat saat aku menyabuni selangkangannya. Aku menahan diri agar tidak memajukan wajahku dan mengecup kejantanan mungilnya yang berada satu centi di depanku. Aku merasakan celanaku sedikit sesak. Sial.

Setelah turun ke area kakinya, aku memintanya untuk berbalik. Kubersihkan seluruh area belakangnya mulai dari punggung, pinggul, pantatnya—yang sial, begitu menggoda, dan juga kakinya. Aku kembali menyalakan shower dan membilas tubuh berbusa Jungkook sembari menggosok kulitnya. Dia menahan nafasnya dan terlihat sedikit tegang. Aku menunduk melihat kejantanannya yang sedikit bergerak di bawah sana. Aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya agar miliknya tidak berdiri karena sentuhanku. Bisa-bisa dia malu padaku.

"Jangan menangis lagi, eoh" aku mengusap pipinya dan mendaratkan hidungku di hidungnya.

"I'll try" bisiknya. Jungkook menelan ludahnya saat nafasku bertabrakan dengan nafasnya.

Aku menarik Jungkook untuk keluar dari shower dan melilitkan sebuah handuk di pinggulnya.

Aku memberikannya satu buah handuk lagi yang berukuran lebih kecil. "Keringkan rambutmu dulu sebentar, aku akan menyusulmu"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sedikit panik. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Aku mandi sebentar disini, boleh? Tubuhku sudah terlanjur basah" ungkapku.

Jungkook tertawa gugup lalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

 _Aku menyeret kakiku dengan gontai menuju ke sekolahku. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku membolos sekolah. Banyak hal yang membuatku terpaksa skip beberapa hari dari tempatku menimba ilmu ini. Selain karena di pindahkannya eomma ke rumah sakit lain, aku juga jatuh sakit. Tubuhku panas tinggi dan kepalaku tak henti-henti berdenyut kencang. Begitu menyiksa. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah merepotkan Hoseok hyung yang bergantian menjagaku dan eomma. Belum lagi urusan pekerjaannya yang juga menyita waktu. Aku benar-benar salut dengan Hoseok hyung. Dia adalah sosok hyung yang sangat pengertian dan selalu memberikan saran yang tepat untukku. Termasuk mengenai masalah yang sedang ku hadapi ini._

 _Sepulang dari restaurant waktu lalu aku langsung mendatangi Hoseok hyung dan menumpahkan kesedihanku kepadanya. Dia sudah mewanti-wantiku agar lebih mendengarkan perkataannya. Namun aku malah megabaikannya dan lebih memilih percaya pada sosok yang sudah membohongiku. Aku sungguh menyesal dan kesal pada diriku sendiri._

 _Sosok itu, Kim Taehyung atau Taehyungie tak henti-hentinya mengubungi ponselku. Aku bahkan harus mematikan ponselku sesekali untuk menghindarinya. Aku bahkan meminta pada ahjumma agar tidak memberitahukan keberadaanku atau keadaaanku jika dia menanyakannya. Maka dari itu, praktis kami belum bertemu lagi. Dalam hati aku sedikit rindu padanya, namun aku harus mengenyahkan rasa konyol itu sebelum aku terluka lagi. Sudah cukup aku di kecewakan oleh pembual macam dia._

" _Hai Jeon!"_

 _Sosok berambut wavy yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil sport keren itu melambai padaku. Wendy tersenyum ganjil, begitupula dengan sosok pria yang memegang kemudi. Dia menatapku penasaran, bahkan sampai keluar dari mobil sportnya itu demi melihatku lebih jelas._

" _Tunggu dulu Jeon, jangan buru-buru pergi"_

 _Aku melangkah menjauhinya. Aku sedang tak ingin meladeni keagresifan gadis itu. Moodku sedang buruk sekali._

" _Bagaimana rasanya di campakkan Taehyung oppa?"_

 _Aku menghentikan langkahku._

 _Darimana dia kenal Taehyungie?_

" _Menyakitkan bukan, di bohongi dengan cara menggelikan seperti itu? Sakit bukan di duakan oleh orang yang kau pikir adalah milikmu?"_

" _Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang kini berdiri di depan mereka berdua._

 _Wendy tertawa meremehkan. "Kau memang naif, Jungkook. Kau pikir Taehyung oppa akan begitu saja memilihmu dan menjadikanmu kekasihnya? Bitch please, Irene eonnie 100 kali jauh lebih baik darimu!"_

 _Aku menatapnya tajam. Irene eonnie? Darimana dia kenal wanita itu?_

" _Oh, jangan bilang kau tak tahu!" ucapnya dengan nada ceria. "Kau lihat mobil keren ini? Ini adalah hadiah atas perbuatan mulia Taehyung oppa untukku!"_

 _Aku mencengkeram lengannya, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!"_

 _Gadis itu tertawa cekikikan. "Jungkook.. Jungkook. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya? Apa sebegitu dungunya dirimu sampai kau sendiri tidak tahu jika kau adalah bahan taruhan di antara kami? Kau seharusnya bangga. Kau adalah taruhan terbesar di antara Taehyung oppa dan teman-temannya! Bahkan mobil ini menjadi hadiah dari taruhan seru itu"_

" _Ta..Taruhan?" beoku bagaikan idiot. "Taruhan apa maksudmu?"_

 _Wendy berdecak kesal. "Jelaskan padanya Jimin oppa!"_

 _Sosok pria yang berdiri di sebelah Wendy berdiri dengan kikuk. Ia gelagapan saat diminta untuk menjelaskan._

" _Well, yah, kau tahulah. Taruhan biasa diantara anak muda" ucapnya seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang di warnai orange._

" _Ish, kau lama oppa!" ucap Wendy._

" _Jadi taruhannya adalah, siapapun yang berhasil menjadikanmu kekasih mereka plus menidurimu, maka mereka akan mendapatkan mobil ini!"_

 _Aku menatap tak percaya atas apa yang gadis itu katakan._

 _Aku_

 _Jadi_

 _Bahan taruhan?_

 _Jadi selama ini yang Taehyungie incar dariku adalah tubuhku semata? Agar dia bisa meniduriku dan mendapatkan hadiahnya?_

 _Setega itukah Taehyungie?_

 _Aku berbalik meninggalkan dua orang itu dan bergegas memanggil Taehyungie. Aku butuh penjelasannya secara langsung. Aku butuh ia mengungkapkan kebenarannya tepat di depan mataku. Aku menunggu selama beberapa saat, namun hanya nada sibuk yang ada. Dia tidak menjawabnya. Aku mencoba menelponnya lagi, berulang-ulang, berharap dia segera mengangkatnya._

 _Gagal. Panggilanku di abaikan._

 _Aku baru ingat jika hari ini adalah acara kelulusan Taehyungie. Pasti dia ada di sekolah._

 _Mengabaikan panggilan dari satpam yang memintaku agar segera masuk ke dalam sekolah karena gerbang akan segera di tutup, aku memilih menghentikan sebuah taksi dan bergegas masuk kedalamnya._

 _Aku akan menemuimu, hyung. Kau harus bertanggungjawab menjelaskan semuanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Review Juseyo :)

Review yang banyak yaa, jebal Saran, kritik juag Plum perlukan di tiap chapter lho :) Oh iya setelah Stay With Me, Plum punya ide buat bikin cerita lagi. Masih tentang Vkook dan rate yang sama. Gimana, ada yang setuju nggak? Kasih komentarnya ya!

Follow ig : Summer_plum (double underscores)


	12. Chapter 12

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

 **Chapter 12**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

Aku sudah gila.

Aku yakin aku pasti gila.

Aku pasti gila sejak mengatakan 'Okay' padanya.

Atau dia yang membuatku berpikir kurang waras?

Jujur saja, kehadiran seseorang di saat kita sedang _down_ benar-benar merupakan sebuah obat bagi siapapun. Termasuk aku.

Kehadiran V di sampingku saat ini bisa di bilang mustahil untuk ku abaikan begitu saja. Sulit untuk ku hiraukan sementara orang itu mengulurkan tangannya agar aku tidak tenggelam dalam keputusasaan.

Meskipun dalam beberapa waktu aku seperti _melihat_ bayangan _nya_ , namun aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda darinya, sosok di masa lalu.

Dan itu cukup untuk membuatku mempercayakan diriku padanya.

Aku tak percaya ketika aku mengatakan ini. 'Percaya' adalah sebuah hal yang tabu, dan aku baru saja mengungkapkannya pada V. Meletakkan keyakinanku di tangan hangatnya.

Aku tak bercanda saat ku bilang tangannya hangat. Tangan V benar-benar hangat, sehangat sinar mentari yang menerpa wajahku di pagi hari. Sebenarnya bukan hanya tangannya yang hangat, namun keseluruhannya. Tubuhnya, hawanya, keberadaannya, sentuhannya...

Aku nyaris terhanyut.

Mungkin terhanyut juga bukan istilah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang _menghanyutkanku_ , dia yang _menarikku_ keluar dari lautan yang dingin, yang nyaris menenggelamkanku seorang diri.

Ku rasa seperti itulah makna V bagiku, untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Sosok yang sedari tadi ku lamunkan datang dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia lantas mengambil handuk yang tadi ku gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutku.

"Ah, masih basah. Rambutmu tebal juga rupanya" Sosok hangat itu berucap dari arah belakangku.

V menyalakan hair dryer yang dia dapat entah dari mana. Saat benda itu mulai berbunyi, jemari panjangnya langsung menyentuh rambutku yang masih setengah kering ini.

Membuat napasku tercekat.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu. Aku berusaha mandi secepat mungkin"

Dia menggerakkan benda itu diantara rambut cokelatku. Ia menggosok-gosok rambutku beberapa kali seraya mengarahkan udara panas dari alat itu ke rambut di tangannya. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan hangat yang di timbulkan dari _nya_.

"Kau bahkan belum memakai pakaian" ucapnya. "Ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat lalu kau langsung tidur, okay?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekali.

"Aku mau susu"

"Kau mau susu?" beonya.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Aku mau susu. Satu. Rasa pisang"

"Err—"

"Ahjumma menyediakan banyak susu di lemari es. Ambilkan satu untukku"

"Oh ya?" tanyanya seraya mengusap rambut di sisi kanan kepalaku. "Baiklah. Setelah rambutmu selesai, akan ku ambilkan satu untukmu, Kookie"

"Aku mau sekarang" pintaku. "Ambilkan sekarang, V"

V terkekeh mendengar permintaanku. "Arrasseo, Kookie ya. Kau sangat menggemaskan"

Ia menarik kedua pipiku ke arah kiri-kanan-atas-bawah dengan keras. Membuatku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Appo!" aku memukul tangannya yang masih bertengger di pipiku.

"Salahkan dirimu yang sangat lucu. Seperti kelinci kelaparan yang meminta makanan" Dengan satu tarikan kuat di pipi kananku ia tertawa lepas lagi, kemudian mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Aku mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel erat-erat. Menetralkan napasku yang memburu dan jantungku yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dari sikapnya? Bagaimana aku bisa selamat kali ini? Sebegitu lemahnyakah diriku sehingga mudah terjatuh pada sikap manis seseorang?

Dia kembali lagi dengan membawa sekotak susu favoritku. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi aku langsung menusukkan sedotan dan meminumnya. Saat itu pula ia kembali mengeringkan rambut bagian kiriku yang belum tersentuh.

"Miringkan kepalamu ke kanan, Kook"

Aku minum dalam diam, begitupula V yang mengeringkan rambutku dalam keheningan. Keheningan yang begitu kosong selama beberapa menit.

"Selesai. Sekarang tinggal di sisir"

Ia menyisir suraiku perlahan-lahan. Gerakannya begitu lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Seperti baru pertama kalinya menyisir rambut orang lain. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Finish!" ucapnya riang. "Sekarang ayo pakai bajumu"

"Kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu?" tanyaku. Bukannya rambutnya juga pasti basah?

"Em em" jawabnya yang ku asumsikan sebagai tidak. "Rambutku cepat kering. Jangan khawatir"

V menarik tanganku dan menuntunku agar masuk ke dalam ruang kamarku. Dengan cekatan ia mendudukkanku di atas ranjang lalu membuka lemari pakaianku yang menimbulkan bunyi berderit.

"Kau mau pakai yang apa?"

Aku menyedot tetes terakhir dari susu pisangku sebelum meletakkannya di atas nakas. "Yang panjang"

"Yang panjang" tirunya. Ia terkekeh lagi sebelum suasana kembali sunyi. Sepertinya dia sedang memilih piama yang akan ku pakai.

"Ini saja" gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Ayo bangunlah"

Tangannya menarik tubuhku sehingga aku bangun dan berdiri menghadapnya. Jemari hangatnya lalu merambat dari masing-masing bagian tubuh kiri-kananku lalu turun ke pinggulku. Saat tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, aku kembali menarik napasku dengan gugup. Sial, jantungku. Aku meremat dadaku perlahan.

V menarik lilitan handuk di pinggulku lalu melepasnya. Aku merasakan kain halus yang tadi menutupi bagian intimku terjatuh begitu saja. Membuatku telanjang utuh di hadapannya.

"Masukkan kakimu ke dalam _underware_ mu, Kookie" perintahnya. "Aku berjongkok tepat di depanmu"

Dengan kaki yang bergetar, aku mengangkat salah satunya dan mencoba memasuki lubang di _underware_ ku. Kain tipis itu menyentuh tumitku, membuatku tahu jika aku melakukan hal yang tepat.

"Bagus _, babe._ Sekarang kaki yang satunya"

Aku melakukannya lagi. Setelahnya, V menarik kain itu ke atas naik menuju ke area sensitifku, menyentuh kulitku, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri di buatnya. Ia lalu memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama untuk celana piamaku. V juga membantuku memakaikan piamaku, mengancingkannya satu persatu hingga tubuhku tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Sudah selesai" lapornya. Aku melempar senyum padanya saat ia mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku sebentar, eoh? Untuk ganti baju"

"Jangan" cegahku. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa aku melarangnya. "Pakai saja pakaianku dulu. Jangan pergi"

V mengusap lembut pipiku."Kau mau aku menemanimu tidur?" tanyanya lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku saat usapannya begitu menghangatkan wajahku.

"Ya" bisikku. "Please"

"Baiklah" ia mengecup pipi kananku. Membuatku refleks membuka mataku saat bibir hangatnya singgah di pipiku. "Kau berbaringlah dulu. Aku akan ganti baju"

Aku meraba pinggiran ranjang dan dengan nyamannya membaringkan tubuhku secara telentang. Aku menarik bed cover favoritku dan melingkupi seluruh tubuhku dengan kehangatan kain tebal itu. Telingaku awas. Aku mendengarkan dengan cermat setiap suara di sekitarku. Suara lemari pakaian yang di tutup, suara gesekan antara kulit dengan baju, bahkan sampai helaan napas sosok di dekatku inipun dapat ku dengar dengan cukup jelas.

"Boleh kan aku meminjam piamamu yang berwarna hitam motif polkadot?"

Aku menurunkan selimutku hingga wajahku tak tertutupi lagi. "Pakai saja" jawabku.

Aku meremat dadaku. Jantung ini masih belum senetral biasanya. Debarannya masih dapat terasa kuat. Seolah-olah jantungku memiliki jantung lagi, lalu jantungnya punya jantung lagi yang lebih kecil. Aku menerka-nerka. Seberpengaruh itukah V pada keadaanku?

Sosok pembuat debaran itu mendekatiku, aku merasakannya. Decitan ranjang menjadi bukti jika dia sudah naik ke atas kasurku ini. Aku menelan ludahku.

"Tidurlah, Kookie. Kau pasti lelah" ucap V memecah kekhawatiranku.

"Kau juga pasti lelah" aku menarik selimutku hingga menutupi mulutku. "Tidur, V"

Aku bergidik lagi saat jemari V bermain-main di suraiku. Ia mengacak-acaknya lagi dan meremas helaian rambutku perlahan. Membuatku sedikit mengantuk di buatnya.

"Eommaku selalu melakukan ini sebelum tidur sewaktu aku kecil" ungkapnya. "Katanya memainkan rambut dapat membuat rasa kantuk datang lebih cepat"

Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturannya. "Eommamu benar. Aku mulai mengantuk"

Kekehan V terdengar lagi. Kali ini tubuhnya beringsut turun tanpa memindahkan tanganya dari rambutku. Sepertinya kini ia sejajar dengan tubuhku.

"Kalau eommaku dulu suka menyanyikan _lullaby_ jika aku kesulitan tidur"

Aku teringat kenangan saat eomma menyanyikan _Somewhere Out There_ jika aku mulai rewel tak mau tidur. Dia akan menepuk-nepuk pantatku seraya menyenandungkan tembang itu dengan alunan suara merdunya. Aku sangat suka suara eomma. Ku rasa dialah pemilik suara terindah di dunia. Suara yang pertama kali ku dengar ketika aku muncul di dunia.

"Jangan bilang kau memintaku untuk bernyanyi" ucap V dengan sedikit panik. "Kau tak akan menyukainya, Kook. Sumpah. Suaraku sangat mengerikan jika menyanyi"

Kini giliran aku yang terkekeh karena nada panik V. "Suaramu oke oke saja" gumamku.

V menyanggah lagi opiniku. "Jangan, Kook. Jangan paksa aku untuk bernyanyi. Kau akan mutah, demam, kejang-kejang, dan—"

"Arra" potongku agak kesal. Kadang-kadang ucapannya memang sedikit mendramatisir. "Aku tak memintamu melakukannya"

V menghentikan elusannya di kepalaku. Tangannya kini beralih ke wajahku. Ia mengusap pipiku dengan cukup hati-hati.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Katakan saja. Tapi jangan suruh aku menyanyi"

Kemudian sebuah jawaban terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa ku saring terlebih dahulu.

"Hug"

"Hug?"

"Hug"

"Arrasseo" pungkasnya. Ia lalu memelukku dengan erat. Menarik kepalaku supaya menempel di dadanya. Pelukannya begitu hangat. Bagaikan penawar rasa sakit bagiku. Serasa sebuah obat bagi kekosonganku. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahuku.

"Lain kali aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau memintanya" kekehnya. Aku memukul pelan dadanya namun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Tidurlah, Kookie. Lepaskan semua pikiranmu" bisiknya.

Tangan V mengusap-usap punggungku. Mengantarkanku ke pintu ketidaksadaran yang di lingkupi kehangatan tubuhnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jalja, Kookie ya"

V mengecup bibirku saat aku mulai terhanyut di dalam rasa kantukku.

* * *

 _Aku nyaris melemparkan selembar 10.000 won kepada ahjussi pengemudi taksi yang baru saja ku naiki ini._

 _Aku tak peduli jika aku di cap sebagai orang yang tidak sopan, tidak sabaran, dan ceroboh karena nyaris saja aku terserempet sembuah motor pembawa ayam pedas jika saja ahjussi itu tidak meneriakiku agar tidak membuka pintu taksi sembarangan. Aku tak peduli apa yang di pikirkannya. Yang saat ini memenuhi pikiranku adalah sosok yang belakangan ini melambungkanku ke awan lalu menjatuhkanku begitu saja hingga ke bawah tanah. Taehyungie._

 _Nyaris. Nyaris saja aku tidak mempercayai kata-kata dari Wendy. Namun aku menimbang-nimbang lagi dan memutuskan jika meminta penjelasan secara langsung darinya pasti akan lebih baik. Dia berutang penjelasan padaku._

 _Aku mengabaikan teguran dari seorang satpam yang mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh masuk begitu saja ke area sekolah ini. Karena adanya acara wisuda yang sedang di gelar._

 _Aku bergegas berlari memasuki gedung sekolah Taehyungie sembari menempelkan ponsel ke telingaku. Memanggil orang itu. Nada sambungnya masuk, namun ia tak mengangkatnya. Aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa menuju ke aula atau hall sekolah ini. Tempat yang biasanya di jadikan sebagai tempat di selenggarakannya acara-acara penting._

 _Mereka yang lulus di tahun ini sibuk hilir mudik kesana kemari. Menggunakan jubah hitam dan toga di kepalanya. Melempar senyum bahagia ke sesama. Apakah Taehyungie sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya juga saat ini? Mengabaikan puluhan panggilanku padanya?_

" _Jungkook"_

 _Dengan gerak cepat aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Aku nyaris bernapas lega, mengira sosok yang memanggilku ini adalah Taehyungie, namun bukan. Dia bukan Taehyungie. Aku tak mengenalnya._

 _Dia berbadan tinggi. Tingginya nyaris sama dengan Taehyungie. Kurusnya juga sama. Namun wajahnya agak berbeda dari orang Korea pada umumnya. Dia terlihat sedikit pucat dan terkesan...dingin._

" _Sedang apa kau disini?"_

 _Aku mengernyit memandang sosok itu di depanku. "Kau siapa?"_

 _Pemuda itu mematung sejenak sebelum tertawa canggung padaku. "Ah, mianhae. Aku lupa mengenalkan diri padamu. Namaku Moon Jun Hwi. Jun saja panggilnya"_

 _Sosok bernama Jun itu memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa mengulurkan jabatan tangan. Aku menatapnya curiga._

" _Darimana kau tahu namaku Jungkook?"_

 _Ia berdehem sekali. "Kau sangat populer di sekolah ini" jawabnya._

 _Populer? Sejak kapan aku di kenal di sekolah ini? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali..._

" _Kau mengetahui taruhan itu?" tanyaku berbisik. Jun tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk sekali, mengiyakan pertanyaanku._

" _Taehyung bertaruh denganku. Mobil yang sekarang ia kenakan adalah mobilku yang menjadi hadiah taruhannya"_

 _Darahku mendidih. Orang itu... Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal sejahat itu dengan santainya. Seolah-olah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan hanyalah have fun semata. Mataku memanas, lalu refleks aku menamparnya sekeras mungkin. Membuat orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitarku berhenti dan memandangi kami. Seolah kami adalah bahan tontonan yang layak di saksikan._

" _Kau brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau!"_

 _Jun menyentuh pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparanku. Dia tersenyum sinis dan meludahi sepatuku._

" _Benar kata Jimin. Kau ternyata liar juga. Galak, liar, dan emosional. Sangat cocok dengan seleraku sebenarnya. Sayang sekali, seharusnya dulu aku serius saja dengan taruhan itu. Jadi aku bisa mencicipi tubuhmu barang satu dua kali. Si bajingan Taehyung memang sangat beruntung sempat menidurimu"_

 _Aku menamparnya sekali lagi sekuat tenagaku. Jun menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan. Seolah-olah aku ini adalah makhluk hina, barang yang bisa di pakai siapa saja. Yang bisa di pertaruhkan dengan uang. Aku meneteskan air mataku._

" _Jungkook!"_

 _Suara-suara di sekitarku mendengung bagaikan segerombolan ngengat yang menggangguku. 'Jadi dia bahan taruhan Jun', 'Biasa saja orangnya. Kupikir dia menarik', 'Heol, bahkan aku jauh lebih menggoda daripadanya', 'Mungkin dia yang menggoda Taehyung lebih dulu', 'Taruhan, pasti dia pemuda yang agresif', dan banyak gumaman-gumaman lainnya yang membuatku mematung. Mataku basah dan pikiranku sangat berkabut saat tanganku di seret begitu saja menjauhi orang-orang itu. Aku di bawa ke belakang aula yang mana tak ada satupun murid yang ada disana._

" _Kenapa kau disini?"_

 _Taehyungie menanyakannya dengan nada yang halus. Kelewat halus untuk makhluk bejat sepertinya._

 _Plakk._

 _Aku menamparnya._

 _Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali._

 _Taehyungie hanya diam dan menerima tamparanku dengan kepala menunduk. Aku memukul-mukul dadanya. Memukul dadanya bagaikan saksak yang bisa di gunakan untuk berlatih. Aku memukulnya walaupun mataku tertutupi oleh air. Dadaku sesak, sakit rasanya. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada kebohongan Taehyungie tentang kekasihnya. Rasanya dadaku seperti di lubangi, di remas dan di peras, hingga menyisakan nyeri dari lubang yang menganga. Lubang yang di ciptakan oleh sosok yang sangat ku cintai. Ku percayai untuk ku titipkan hatiku padanya._

" _Kau jahat hyung! Kau bajingan brengsek!" aku memukul-mukul dadanya._

 _Taehyungie masih diam saja atas serangan bertubi-tubiku padanya. Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan jatuh terduduk di kaki jenjangnya._

" _Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" bisikku teredam tangis. Aku mencengkeram dadaku saat nyeri itu begitu terasa. Begitu nyata._

" _Bangun, Kook. Ku mohon, bangunlah"_

 _Ia menarikku bangun hingga aku berdiri dengan lemas di hadapannya. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tanganku sembari menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan agar isakanku tak terdengar orang lain. Namun gagal. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Sesaat kemudian tanganku sudah basah oleh air mataku sendiri._

" _Kookie. Maafkan aku"_

 _Aku menggeleng dan melepaskan wajahku dari telapak basahku._

" _Tentang taruhan itu" ucapku menguatkan diri. "Katakan bahwa itu tidak benar, hyung. Katakan jika kau tak pernah terlibat dengan taruhan menjijikkan itu, hyung"_

" _Maafkan aku, Kook"_

 _Aku terisak lagi. Kata maaf darinya sudah menjadi jawaban bahwa ia memang terlibat dalam segala hal buruk itu. Dia memang mengikutinya. Tubuhku nyaris limbung saat Taehyungie berujar lagi._

" _Aku tak tahu kau mengetahuinya dari mana. Tapi yang jelas, hal itu memang benar Kook. Kau memang bahan taruhan di tempat ini"_

 _Aku mengusap hidungku yang berlumur cairan. "Kau brengsek, hyung. Kau benar-benar bajingan brengsek"_

 _Taehyungie mendongak. Ia memberanikan diri menatap manik mataku. Saat mata kami bertemu, aku tak sanggup menghentikan laju air mataku yang langsung berlomba-lomba keluar. Aku memang cengeng. Aku mengakuinya. Namun aku terlalu marah untuk peduli akan hal itu._

" _Aku memang brengsek, Jungkook" ucapnya penuh keputusasaan. "Pukul aku. Ayo, pukul aku!"_

 _Ia menarik tanganku yang coba ia pukulkan ke dadanya. Dengan kasar aku menarik tanganku darinya. Tak sudi lagi kulitku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya._

" _Katakan, kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku. Katakan, semua perasaan itu palsu. Katakan, bahwa kau hanya mempermainkanku"_

 _Bibirku bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Taehyungie menatapku dengan raut wajah yang juga terluka. Matanya berair, bahunya melengkung ke bawah._

 _Aku hanya ingin kepastian darinya. Kepastian jika dia memang tak mencintaiku. Kepastian jika memang aku harus melangkah pergi darinya, dan kembali ke kehidupanku yang lama. Tanpa sosok yang mendekapku hangat dan menciumku penuh kasih sayang. Hanya jika ia mengatakannya, maka ini semua akan benar-benar berakhir. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupannya walaupun aku masih mencintainya. Walaupun hatiku masih tertambat padanya. Walaupun akan sulit melupakannya._

" _Aku tak mencintaimu. Semua itu palsu. Aku hanya mempermainkanmu"_

" _Sekarang pergilah, Kook. Pergilah dari kehidupanku"_

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

 _Aku mengaduk-aduk mangkukku dengan hampa._

 _Hampa._

 _Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini._

 _Hampa. Kosong. Tak utuh. Seperti ada kepingan yang hilang._

 _Kepingan yang memang sengaja ku hilangkan._

 _Kepingan itu sangat berarti untuk membuatku utuh. Namun aku dengan bodohnya malah membuangnya. Membuat diriku cacat, tak utuh, tak sempurna tanpa bagian yang terbuang itu._

 _Aku memang keterlaluan. Mendorongnya pergi dengan cara seperti itu memang sangat kejam. Terkesan jahat. Atau memang benar-benar jahat._

 _Aku tahu, setidaknya bukan seperti itu cara berpisah darinya. Bukan seperti itu caraku mengungkapkan betapa aku sangat menyesal dan sangat ingin memutar balik waktu. Namun, ada satu sisi di diriku yang mengatakan bahwa ini semua akan berakhir. Pada akhirnya akan terselesaikan dengan sendirinya. Atau setidaknya, waktulah yang akan menyelesaikan. Menyembuhkan luka di hati kami berdua._

 _Ya, kami berdua. Karena bukan hanya dia saja yang terluka. Akupun sama._

" _Taehyung ah, kenapa kau mengaduknya seperti itu. Cepat makanlah. Jangan buang-buang makanan"_

 _Aku melirik eomma yang malah menambahkan banyak sereal di mangkuk susuku. Sereal. Bahkan hari ini aku meminta untuk di siapkan sereal. Bukannya makanan yang lain seperti biasanya. Sereal. Ini adalah makanan kesukaannya. Makanan yang manis. Selalu mengingatkanku akan senyumannya._

" _Kau kenapa sih Tae. Murung seperti itu. Sakit gigi?"_

 _Aku menggeleng lemah atas pertanyaan Namjoon hyung._

 _Mungkin sakit gigi akan lebih baik daripada sakit hati._

 _Seokjin hyung terlihat menyikut rusuk kekasihnya. Dia memang selalu peka jika aku sedang ada masalah, tidak seperti hyungku yang bebal. Tak dapat menangkap atmosfer berbeda di sekitarnya._

" _Appo" rintihnya pelan. Ia melirik padaku lalu berpindah pada Seokjin hyung berkali-kali. Setelahnya dia mengangguk dua kali._

" _Aku tahu. Kau pasti sedang galau karena akan pindah hari ini bukan? Tenang saja Tae. Jepang adalah negara yang menyenangkan. Di sana banyak terdapat tempat-tempat bagus. Banyak klubnya juga. Kau pasti akan betah. Percaya pada hyung, dalam waktu sebulan, kau pasti akan lupa jika kau sedang homesick"_

 _Aku tersenyum kecut. Ku kira Namjoon hyung akan paham dengan masalahku. Ternyata tidak juga._

" _Hyungmu itu benar. Eomma sudah memilihkan apartment yang berkualitas untukmu. Fasilitasnya komplit, daerahnya strategis. Pemiliknyapun kolega appamu itu. Namanya Tuan Nakamoto Yuta. Kau juga bisa belajar bisnis darinya. Pokoknya, paket komplit untukmu, Tae!"_

" _Ah iya. Kau juga jangan main terus. Belajar yang giat agar bisa bekerja dengan layak. Dengan pekerjaan layak, kau bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang kau mau" ucap Appa._

" _Taehyungie kan sudah punya kekasih, sayang" ujar Eomma. "Gadis cantik bernama Irene, bukan Tae?"_

" _Oh iya Appa lupa. Bae Irene! Kemana dia Tae? Lantas kalian akan berhubungan jarak jauh?"_

" _Kenapa tidak kau ajak sekalian saja si Irene itu. Dia pasti suka tinggal di Jepang"_

" _Kalian bisa tinggal bersama di apartment itu. Gadis mana yang—"_

 _Brakk._

 _Aku memukul meja makan. Sontak suara-suara itu lenyap dan di gantikan dengan tatapan kaget dari keempat orang yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang ini-itu. Aku muak mendengarnya. Aku tak tahan lagi._

" _Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang saja" kataku._

 _Aku bergegas bangun dan mengambil koper berukuran besar yang sudah ku siapkan semalam tadi. Aku melangkah meninggalkan meja makan itu dan menuju ke luar rumah. Ransel hitam kecil yang ku letakkan di ruang tamu ku ambil begitu saja tanpa ku sadari jika resletingnya belum sempat ku tarik. Akibatnya barang-barang yang ku simpan di dalam ransel itu berjatuhan menimpa kakiku._

 _Aku memungutinya satu persatu. Memasukkannya kembali ke dalam dengan asal. Tanpa berniat menatanya agar rapih. Saat aku sedang mengambil sunglassesku, aku menatap sebuah kincir angin berwarna putih dengan gradasi merah yang ku dapatkan dua minggu yang lalu._

 _Kincir angin kecil itu ku dapatkan saat kencanku dengan Jungkook di taman bermain. Kami atau lebih tepatnya aku, memainkan permainan tembak-menembak yang berhadiah teddy bear besar berwarna merah. Aku ingat jika Jungkook berteriak-teriak dengan penuh semangat betapa ia menginginkan boneka beruang itu._

' _Teddy bear merah kan langka, hyung' katanya._

 _Namun aku yang mencoba permainan itu berkali-kalipun tak berhasil memenangkannya. Karena merasa iba, si penjaga game itu memberikan kincir angin yang di genggam teddy bear itu padaku. Jungkook memang sedikit kecewa, maka dari itu kincir angin itu ku bawa hingga saat ini._

" _Maaf sekali Tae. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke bandara. Aku sudah terlanjur janjian dengan EO untuk acara pertunanganku. Tak apa ya?"_

 _Seokjin hyung muncul membawakanku sebotol air mineral. Aku menerimanya seraya mengulas senyum._

" _Gomawo hyung. Tak apa-apa. Kan ada Namjoon hyung yang mengantar" balasku. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa datang ke acara pertunangan kalian"_

 _Pemuda bersurai brunette itu tertawa riang. "Ah santai saja lah. Yang penting saat pernikahan nanti kau harus datang" ujarnya dengan mantap._

 _Aku mengacungkan jempolku padanya. "Kau juga jangan lupa, mainlah ke Jepang. Tengok adik iparmu ini agar tak kesepian terus"_

 _Kami berdua tertawa bersama. Tawa kami terhenti kala sebuah suara lirih yang ku rindukan menyapa gendang telingaku._

" _Jepang?"_

 _Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu dan mendapati Jeon Jungkook sedang berdiri di sana dengan tampilan yang kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, seolah ia baru saja berlari dari rumahnya ke sini._

 _Atau memang begitu?_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kook?"_

 _Aku menghampirinya. Mata Jungkook sembab, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tercetak dengan jelas. Seolah-olah dia tidak tidur selama berhari-hari._

" _Kau akan ke Jepang hyung?" tanyanya lirih._

 _Aku menariknya keluar rumah. Ia berjalan terseok mengikuti langkahku dengan sangat lemas. Kelinciku..._

" _Kau mau apa kesini?"_

 _Bibir Jungkook bergetar, begitu pula tubuhnya. Ia mengusap matanya yang basah dengan lengan kaus panjangnya dan menarik napas panjang._

" _Ikut denganku, hyung"_

 _Aku mengernyitkan keningku._

" _Ikut denganku ke rumah sakit sebentar, hyung. Eomma sangat ingin menemuimu"_

" _Aku tak bisa" jawabku dengan cepat. Menahan gejolak di hatiku saat menatap raut kecewa yang terlukis di wajah indahnya. "Kau dengar sendiri. Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang"_

 _Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Sebentar saja, hyung. Sebentar saja. Ikutlah denganku ke rumah sakit. Eomma benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu" pintanya memelas._

 _Aku baru saja akan menjawab permintaannya sebelum kemunculan Appa, Eomma, Namjoon hyung, dan Seokjin hyung di ambang pintu. Mereka sudah membawakan koperku dan koper mereka masing-masing. Mereka menatap bingung pada sosok kacau di hadapanku ini._

" _Siapa dia Tae?"_

" _Eomma kira Irene yang datang"_

" _Jung..kook?" panggil Namjoon hyung hati-hati._

 _Ini gawat. Jika mereka tahu aku menyukai pemuda lain, maka ini akan membahayakan bagi Jungkook. Aku menarik lengan Jungkook hingga keluar dari pagar rumahku._

 _Ku keraskan hatiku saat mengatakannya._

" _Pergilah, Kook. Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu. Aku harus segera ke bandara" ujarku dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Aku ingin Jungkook menangkap kode jika dia harus menjauh dariku sejauh mungkin. Dia pantas menjauhiku. Dia pantas mendapatkan lelaki lain yang tulus mencintainya. Bukan sosok brengsek yang hanya mempermainkannya saja._

" _Hyung, ku mohon. Sebentar saja. Eomma—"_

" _Pergi, Kook. Aku sudah memintamu agar menjauhiku. Pergilah"_

" _Hyung, jebal—"_

" _Ini, ambillah" aku menyerahkan kincir angin yang tak ku lepaskan itu padanya._

" _Hyung, sebentar saja. Eommaku kritis.."_

" _Aku tak peduli. Aku harus pergi"_

 _Aku menyentakkan tangan Jungkook dan bergegas memasuki mobilku._

" _Dia temanmu, Tae?" tanya Eomma. Aku hanya mengangguk sekali. Tak ingin memberi informasi lebih._

 _Aku merasa sangat dilema saat menatapnya. Di sisi lain, aku sangat merindukannya hingga aku nyaris menggila. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya, mengecupnya, dan mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, benar-benar jatuh padanya. Namun di sisi lain aku merasa begitu tak pantas mengatakannya. Aku tak berhak mengatakannya setelah apa yang ku lakukan padanya. Setelah segala air mata yang ia tumpahkan untukku. Aku tak pantas. Aku tak berhak. Dia lebih berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang tulus mencintainya. Yang dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Bukan seorang brengsek sepertiku. Mengingat hal itu membuatku semakin marah pada diriku sendiri._

 _Mobil melaju keluar dari pekarangan rumahku dengan Namjoon hyung yang mengemudikannya. Aku masih menangkap sosok Jungkook yang berdiri dengan lemas di depan rumah. Mata kami bertemu di gelapnya kaca mobil. Namun kami dapat memandang dengan jelas ke mata satu sama lain. Ia menangis lagi. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku membuatnya menangis. Matanya mengikuti mobilku yang melaju dengan pelan di jalanan._

 _Sesaat sebelum mobilku berbelok di tikungan, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas melalui kaca spion. Sosok itu. Sosok Jungkook yang berlari mengejarku sekuat tenaga. Ia mengejar sebuah mobil dengan bertelanjang kaki. Dari lekuk bibirnya, aku bisa menangkap jika bibir indah itu menggumamkan kata 'hyung' berulang-ulang. Ia mengejarku dengan raut putus asa. Namun entah kenapa aku seperti ingin menghindarinya._

 _Aku mengeraskan rahangku. "Lebih cepat lagi hyung" pintaku yang duduk di sebelah Namjoon hyung. Ia menurutiku dan menaikkan kecepatannya._

 _Mobil kami berbelok di tikungan. Saat itu juga sosok Jungkook tak lagi terlihat di kaca spion. Tak lagi dapat ku tangkap oleh netraku. Aku kehilangan sosoknya._

 _Benar-benar kehilangan dia._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Review Juseyo ...

Follow IG : Summer_plum (double underscores)


	13. Chapter 13

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 13**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

 _Hoseok hyung berdiri dengan lunglai di sebelahku._

 _Sosok pembawa senyum secerah mentari itu menatap lemas pada pintu biru muda di depannya, dimana di dalamnya terdapat eomma yang sedang di operasi oleh tim dokter. Semalam keadaan eomma kritis. Tubuhnya mendadak kejang-kejang dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya._

 _Pada waktu itu, aku, eomma, dan Hoseok hyung sedang berkumpul di ruang perawatan eomma. Kami menghabiskan quality time seadanya, dengan cokelat panas dan jajangmyeon pedas pesanan Hoseok hyung. Hyungku itu tak henti-hentinya menghiburku, melontarkan lelucon-lelucon konyol demi mearik satu senti senyuman di bibirku. Ia tahu, tentu saja. Ia tahu perihal perpisahanku dengan Taehyungie. Aku menceritakan segalanya padanya, tentang Irene, taruhan itu, serta kebohongan Taehyungie yang lain. Aku mengeluarkan segala bebanku padanya dan berakhir dengan menangis bersama. Menangis karena sama-sama merasa tak berdaya. Tak berdaya kala cobaan bertubi-tubi menghampiri kehidupan kami. Namun, aku tidak menangis di hadapan eomma tentu saja. Ia tak tahu sedikitpun tentang perpisahanku dengan Taehyungie. Aku tak ingin membebaninya._

 _Berulang kali hyungku itu dengan sabar menghiburku dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari makanan favoritku, action figure Iron Man, sepasang kaus kaki lucu, hingga sepatu keds model terbaru. Sayangnya hal itu belum bisa melegakan hatiku. Aku tak butuh semua itu. Aku hanya ingin milikku kembali._

 _Sayangnya aku tak benar-benar memilikinya. Ia hanyalah angan semu. Sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur yang akan hilang ketika aku membuka mata. Bahkan kali ini, belum sempat aku membuka matapun dongeng indah itu telah sirna._

 _Aku menatap punggung hyungku. Sangat ingin memeluknya saat ini. Mengatakan jika aku juga tak kalah khawatir daripadanya. Aku takut operasi eomma tak berjalan dengan lancar. Dialah pegangan hidupku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika harus hidup tanpanya._

" _Hyung duduklah" ujarku dengan suara serak. Terlalu banyak menangis. Aku nyaris kehilangan suaraku._

 _Hoseok hyung berjalan tanpa semangat dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku. Sontak hyungku satu-satunya itu ku peluk. Ku lingkarkan kedua tanganku di perutnya dan meletakkan wajahku di bahu lunglainya. Ku peluk dia dengan erat._

" _Eomma akan baik-baik saja hyung"_

 _Aku membasahi jacket hitam yang ia kenakan dengan butiran air mataku. Memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat kala ku hirup udara sejuk dari jacket yang ia kenakan. Setidaknya masih ada satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa ku peluk. Bisa ku jadikan sandaran. Setelah sosok yang ku percayai sepenuh hati meludahiku dengan omong kosongnya._

" _Dia akan baik-baik saja hyung. Kau tahu eomma adalah wanita kuat. Kali ini operasinya pasti akan berjalan dengan baik"_

 _Hoseok hyung meremas pahaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati dirinya yang menunduk. Topi putih yang di pakainya ia lepaskan._

 _Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi tanganku. Air matanya._

 _Hoseok hyung menangis._

" _Jangan menangis, hyung. Eomma akan segera sadar. Kau seharusnya berdoa bagi kesembuhannya"_

 _Isakan Hoseok hyung semakin terdengar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat._

" _Hentikan tangisanmu, hyung. Kau tak boleh menangis. Kau tak boleh terlihat lemah. Kau harus kuat untukku, kau harus menjadi tameng bagiku. Jika kau menangis seperti ini, siapa yang akan melindungiku?" aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar. "Siapa yang akan berdiri tegap di depanku?" bisikku padanya._

 _Hoseok hyung menangis dengan keras. Ia benar-benar menangis. Dia menarik bahuku dan memelukku, melesakkan kepalanya di dadaku. Membasahi sweatshirtku._

" _Jungkook ah"_

 _Dia terisak saat memanggil namaku. Sosok ceria yang selama ini begitu tegar melindungiku terisak tanpa tahu malu. Sosok yang selalu menebar senyum dan canda itu menangis sepertiku. Bagaikan lelaki lemah sepertiku. Dia tak boleh menangis. Dia harus kuat. Hoseok hyung harus cukup kuat untuk melindungiku dan eomma._

" _Jangan menangis hyu—"_

" _Mianhae" potongnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah itu dan menatap wajahku. Membuat kontak mata denganku. Hal yang ia hindari beberapa menit yang lalu._

" _Maafkan aku Jungkookie. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"_

 _Aku menggeleng dan menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya. Baru kusadari jika selama ini aku cukup jarang bersikap manis pada hyungku ini. Skinship seperti ini bahkan hampir tak pernah ku lakukan. Baru kali ini sepertinya._

" _Jangan meminta maaf hyung. Kau tidak salah" ucapku menguatkannya. Hoseok hyung menggeleng beberapa kali dan kembali memelukku erat-erat._

 _Kami menangis bersama._

 _Berjam-jam kemudian pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka. 2 orang yang mengenakan jubah putih di sertai beberapa asistennya keluar dan menghampiri kami._

" _Keluarga Jeon Jaejoong?" tanya salah satu dari mereka._

" _Betul, dok" ujar Hoseok hyung. Ia menatap cemas pada dokter muda itu yang baru saja melepaskan masker di wajahnya. Aku yang melihat raut dokter itu juga tak kalah khawatir dan ikut bangun dari dudukku. Mendengarkan dengan cermat apa yang dokter itu katakan._

" _Operasinya sudah selesai, berjalan dengan cukup baik. Namun kondisi ibu anda masih kurang stabil. Paru-parunya bisa kami selamatkan untuk saat ini, namun sepertinya sel kanker itu sudah menyebar hingga ke tulang belakangnya. Mungkin ke depannya kami harus mengambil tindakan pembedahan lagi dengan persetujuan keluarga, tentu saja"_

" _Untuk saat ini eomma saya masih bisa bertahan dok?" tanya hyungku. Ia nyaris meremas jubah putih dokter itu._

 _Dokter itu mengangguk sekali. "Untuk bertahan hidup masih bisa. Namun kita tidak tahu sampai kapan ibu anda bisa bertahan. Jika sel itu sudah mencapai tulang, maka tak sulit untuk menjalar lagi ke bagian tubuh lainnya. Bahkan yang paling parah, bisa mencapai ke otak dan menyebabkan kematian"_

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

Gerah.

Aku merasa sangat gerah di dalam kenyamanan ini.

Rasanya seperti tubuhku di tutupi oleh selimut tebal berbahan dasar bulu angsa yang pernah di buatkan oleh ibuku. Bukan, bukan. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang melingkupi tubuhku. Seperti ada seseorang yang memelukku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan mencoba bangun dari lelapku. Sedetik setelah mataku benar-benar terbuka, aku menyadari bahwa hawa hangat yang membuatku gerah merupakan keberadaan seekor kelinci gembul yang tidur di sebelahku.

Jungkook masih dengan lelapnya memejamkan mata indahnya. Ia meletakkan wajahnya di dadaku, menempelkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin denganku. Tangan kanannya dengan nyaman menekan sedikit celah di dadaku yang tak tertutupi wajahnya, sementara tangan kirinya dengan manisnya memeluk leherku. Dengan erat.

Pantas saja aku merasa gerah.

Namun rasa gerah yang ku rasakan itu sekejap menghilang kala wajah malaikat itu terpampang dengan jelas di depanku. Ia tidur dengan damai. Tanpa kernyitan di dahinya, tanpa wajah yang di tekuk, tanpa bibir yang di kerucutkan. Bahkan nyaris saja bibir menggoda itu membentuk sebuah senyum samar. Seolah menegaskan bahwa ia sangat menikmati sesi istirahatnya kali ini.

Senyumku merekah.

Jeon Jungkook, segalak apapun dia. Seketus apapun ucapannya. Sesinis apapun sikapnya, nyatanya masih merupakan pemuda manis bagiku. Ia tak berubah. Aku kembali melihat sosok Jungkook yang dahulu. Semalam ia benar-benar dirinya. Benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang harus ku lindungi, ku jaga, ku beri perhatian lebih. Dia membuka lagi dirinya.

Ku harap ia juga membuka hatinya.

"Kau masih sama, Kookie" ucapku sepelan mungkin. Tanganku tak tahan untuk tak menyentuh wajahnya. Kulit halusnya begitu ku rindukan. Aku mengusap pelan pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu, sangat"

Sosok itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Menggemaskan, membuatku terkikik sendiri. Jungkook yang ku kenal memang tidur seperti orang mati. Tak peduli akan gangguan yang ia terima, ia tak akan mau membuka matanya barang sesentipun. Membuatku tak tahan untuk mengecupnya.

Bibirnya hangat, sehangat senyumnya yang lalu. Aku menahan diri agar tidak kebablasan saat mencium bibirnya. Aku melepaskan kecupan itu, mengecek reaksi Jungkook.

Ia hanya menggeliat sekali, semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di leherku, semakin melesakkan wajahnya di dadaku, membuat jantungku berdetak tak beraturan.

" _Aigoo bunnyku_ " aku menunduk, mengecup ujung kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tak jatuh hati padamu?"

Sungguh, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya dengan pelukan erat seperti ini sudah sangat ku nantikan semenjak bertemu dengannya. Sudah ku impikan berkali-kali dalam anganku. Dan saat ini, Tuhan memberiku kesempatan kedua, membuatku dapat dekat kembali dengan sosok yang ku cinta. Aku sangat bersyukur. Benar-benar bersyukur. Hanya satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Bagaimana caranya memberitahu pada Jungkook bahwa aku adalah Taehyung?

Jungkook mengerang dalam tidurnya. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya pada leherku dan menariknya ke atas, menggeliat.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, bulu mata lentik itu mulai terbuka, menampilkan _onyx_ indahnya yang kosong.

" _Good morning,_ Kookie"

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat kepalanya memandangku.

"Kau sangat cantik saat bangun tidur"

Jungkook tertawa samar dan memukul perutku dengan tinjunya. Aku mengaduh kesakitan dan protes padanya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Kook. Ah, _appo._." rengekku.

Jungkook terkekeh meniru tawaku. "Kau cari mati? Menggodaku pagi-pagi begini?"

Sepertinya kelinci galakku sudah kembali lagi.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Kau memang cantik saat baru bangun. Itu pujian buatmu" ucapku membela diri. Jungkook membalasku dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek.

Lihat, siapa yang menggoda?

Karena tak tahan dengan wajah menggemaskannya, akupun memeluknya dengan erat. Mengurung tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. Jungkook meronta-ronta dan memukul lenganku dengan kesal.

"Lepaskan, V! Lepaskan kau _pabo_ —"

" _Pabo_?" tanyaku kesal. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan rasa bersalah kala memanggilku dengan sebutan _pabo_ —bodoh. "Kau benar-benar—"

Tanganku bergerilya menyerang pinggangnya. Menggelitik tubuhnya tak henti. Jungkook tertawa-tawa seraya mencoba memukul tanganku berkali-kali. Tubuhnya meronta, meliuk kesana kemari saat tawanya menggema di kamar ini.

"Hentikan V! Geli! Sial, hentikan!"

Aku ikut tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang kegelian serta memukul-mukulku. "Salah sendiri menuduhku menggodamu. Padahal kau sendiri yang menggodaku"

Sebuah tendangan terpaksa ku terima saat Jungkook menendangku dengan keras. Membuatku terhuyung dan jatuh dari atas ranjang. Tepat di atas ubin. Ia tertawa keras mendengar suara bedebum yang ku timbulkan.

"Kau jatuh V? Kau jatuh karena tendanganku?" ejeknya. Aku mendengus kesal seraya menggosok-gosok pantatku yang di perlakukan dengan tak manusiawi.

"Apa kau ini seorang atlet taekwondo? Karate? Judo? Tendanganmu sangat ampuh membuatku terguling ke bawah. Wah, kau ini benar-benar sesuatu"

Jungkook tertawa namun mengulurkan sebuah tangannya padaku. " _Mianhae_ , naiklah" ujarnya.

Tangan yang terulur itu tak ku sia-siakan begitu saja. Ku raih dengan mantap dan langsung ku tubrukkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Kami berduapun terjatuh di atas ranjang, dengan dia yang berada di bawah lenganku yang mengurungnya.

"Tenagamu kuat juga, _babe_ " ucapku. Jungkook yang semula tertawa sontak diam mematung mendengar ucapanku. Matanya bergetar saat memandangku.

Dia gugup.

Aku mengusap dahinya yang tertutup poninya yang mulai memanjang. "Sepertinya aku harus banyak berolah raga agar tak kalah kuat darimu"

"V" panggilnya. Suaranya bergetar saat mengucapkan nama palsuku. "Dari semalam, kau beberapa kali memanggilku dengan itu.."

"Dengan apa?" godaku memajukan wajahku. Mengembuskan napasku tepat di depan wajahnya. Wajah Jungkook berubah menjadi semerah tomat saat mencoba untuk mengatakannya.

" _Babe_ " ujarnya kemudian. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apa itu berarti kita memiliki hubungan sekarang?" tanyanya malu-malu. Ia menundukkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap manikku.

Sikap malu-malunya itu sudah lama tak ku lihat. Mataku memanas saat melihatnya tersipu di balik ucapan dan tindakanku.

Kali ini aku harus benar-benar memperbaikinya. Aku harus menebusnya. Menebus segala kesalahanku padanya.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku mencintai sosok manis yang telah ku sakiti bertahun ini. Aku mencintainya.

Maka ku tundukkan kepalaku serendah mungkin hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Jungkook mengerjap kaget dan memandang lurus ke mataku.

Aku menciumnya. Membawa bibir hangat itu bertemu dengan milikku. Saling bersentuhan, saling bertaut. Jungkook memejamkan matanya kala melepaskan ciuman itu untukku. Menyalurkan kehangatan baik bagi tubuh maupun hati kami.

Setetes air mata jatuh di antara belah bibir kami yang masih menyatu.

Aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau menangis V?"

Aku mengangguk. Tahu bahwa ia tak bisa melihat gerakan kepalaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook" tanganku menyentuh kedua pipinya, mengusap bagian tubuh itu berulang-ulang. "Biarkan aku mencintaimu. Biarkan aku memiliki hatimu"

Bola mata Jungkook melebar dan sedikit terguncang setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Ia mematung selama beberapa saat. Kentara sekali gugup, namun ada satu perasaan yang dapat ku tangkap dari ekspresinya. Dari rautnya.

Kekhawatiran.

Dia khawatir. Cemas. Takut. Atau apapun sinonimnya.

Aku dapat merasakannya.

"Tapi aku tak memilikinya, V" ucapnya lirih.

"Memiliki apa?" tanyaku. Aku mengusap pipinya berulang-ulang, dengan gerakan teratur. Jungkook memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya lagi dan menatap mantap padaku.

"Hati" ia menjawabnya dan menarik napas sedalam mungkin. "Seseorang telah menghancurkannya bertahun lalu. Aku tak punya lagi"

Dadaku sakit saat mendengarnya berucap seperti itu. Akulah penyebabnya. Akulah yang menghancurkan perasaannya. Aku yang ia sebut dengan 'seseorang' itu. Dan 'seseorang' itu kini berada tak lebih jauh dari 3 senti di depannya.

Seharusnya dia tahu.

"Lagipula aku ini buta. Kau tak akan bangga memiliki kekasih cacat sepertiku. Kau bisa memilih orang lain yang lebih sempurna. Dengan mata indah yang dapat menatapmu lembut. Yang bisa kau ajak menikmati indahnya pemandangan laut. Atau bergandengan tangan saat kencan di taman kota, bukannya seseorang yang memegang tongkat seper—"

Aku menghentikan ucapannya dengan bibirku. Aku menciumnya. Menahan kata-kata menyedihkan yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibir manisnya. Jungkook yang semula kaget dengan tindakanku kini mulai menyamakan gerak kepalaku mengikuti alur ciuman ini. Ia merangkulkan tangannya pada leherku, secara tak langsung menarik wajahku untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hentikan, Kook" aku menyudahi kecupan kami. "Jangan ucapkan kata-kata seperti itu lagi"

Jungkook tertawa hambar. "Itu kenyataan V. Kau tak bisa mencintai seseorang sepertiku"

Aku menarik dagunya agar wajahnya sejajar denganku. Jungkook terlihat terluka saat mengatakan hal itu. Aku tak akan membiarkannya terjebak dalam ketidaksempurnaannya. Dia berhak bahagia.

"Kau bilang hatimu telah hancur. Seseorang menghancurkannya. Maka akulah yang datang untuk menyembuhkanmu. Menyatukan potongan hatimu, mengembalikannya ke tempat semula hingga tak ada secuilpun goresan disana. Aku akan menjadi obat untukmu, Kook. Biarkan aku membalut lukamu"

"Aku tak peduli jika kau buta. Aku tak peduli jika kau tak sempurna. Aku tak mencari kesempurnaan"

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Biarkan aku menemanimu. Menjadi seseorang yang pertama kali kau datangi saat sedih. Menjadi seseorang yang kau beritahu pertama kali saat kau senang. Menjadi pelengkap ketidaksempurnaanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook. Hanya itu"

* * *

 _ **Jeon Jungkook POV**_

 _Sudah 3 jam berlalu saat eomma membuka matanya. Aku dan Hoseok hyung yang sedari tadi menemani eommapun bergegas memeluknya erat-erat. Eomma tersenyum senang pada kami. Ia bahkan mampu mengelus-elus rambutku dan rambut Hoseok hyung yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Aku bersyukur. Sangat sangat bersyukur._

 _Beberapa jam setelahnya bahkan eomma sudah mampu berkomunikasi dengan kami. Memang tidak lancar. Namun setidaknya beberapa kata dapat tertangkap dari bibir pucatnya. Aku dan Hoseok hyung bergantian merawatnya. Menyuapinya, membersihkan tubuhnya dengan handuk basah, memutarkan lagu kesukaannya. Seperti yang saat ini Hoseok hyung lakukan._

 _Eomma memintanya untuk memutar lagu lawas Nothing Compares To You milik penyanyi Sinead O'Connor. Katanya lagu ini mengingatkannya akan Appa. Mereka dulu suka mendengarkan lagu itu bersama-sama dari pemutar musik milik Appa, yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan dengan rapih di kamar Eomma._

 _Appa.._

 _Aku membencinya._

 _Dia bahkan tak sekalipun mendatangi kami. Menengok keadaan istrinya._

 _Aku yang menelponnya berkali-kalipun terpaksa harus menelan kekecewaan kala nada sambungnya putus. Bahkan hyungku sampai menarik ponselku itu dari tanganku dan menyimpannya. Mengatakan bahwa apa yang ku lakukan itu sia-sia. Aku hanya sedikit berharap jika Appa akan sadar dan kembali pada kami seperti dulu._

" _Jungkookie"_

 _Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedang ku senderkan di tepi ranjang eomma. Wanita itu sedari tadi mengelus-elus kepalaku. Membuatku nyaris tertidur saking nyamannya._

" _Bagaimana kabar kekasihmu, si tampan Taehyung itu?"_

 _Terdengar suara dentingan gelas. Hoseok hyung menumpahkan segelas teh di atas meja. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar seraya berkata 'Sorry'._

 _Dia yang lebih gugup daripada aku._

 _Aku menarik napas sebelum menyunggingkan senyum palsu ke eomma. "Dia baik-baik saja, eomma"_

 _Eomma tersenyum tenang. Ia menyentuh pelan pipiku. "Kau sepertinya jarang bertemu dengannya"_

" _Dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kelulusannya, eomma" jawabku seadanya._

" _Eomma bahkan belum pernah bertemu. Bisakah kau memintanya datang sekarang, Kookie?"_

 _Aku tak berani memandang mata eomma. Dia akan tahu aku berbohong jika aku menatapnya. Maka dari itu aku menundukkan kepalaku. Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya?_

" _Bawa pemuda Kim itu kesini sekarang, eoh? Eomma mau berbicara dengannya"_

 _Aku akhirnya mengangkat kepalaku. Eomma memandangku dengan binar penuh harap. Senyumnya terkembang saat memintaku untuk menelpon pria itu. Aku tak kuasa menolak permintaan eomma._

" _Sekali saja. Mau kan kau membawanya kesini?"_

 _Aku memandang ke arah hyungku. Dia terlihat tidak suka saat mengulurkan ponselku. Dengan berat hati aku menerimanya._

" _Eomma akan menunggunya, Kook"_

 _Aku mengangguk sekali dan bangun dari dudukku. Aku memeluk eommaku dengan erat dan mengecup dahinya penuh sayang sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _Aku menatap dengan ragu ke arah layar ponselku yang menampilkan deretan nomor handphone Taehyungie. Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya? Sudah lama dia tak mengabariku, begitupula denganku. Tapi tatapan eomma tadi... dia begitu ingin bertemu dengan Taehyungie.. Mana bisa aku menolak permintaannya?_

 _Maka dengan berat hati aku menekan tombol panggil dan menunggu sosok di seberang sana mengangkatnya. Nada sambungnya masuk, tandanya handphone miliknya tidak mati. Namun ia tak kunjung mengangkatnya._

 _Aku mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali namun nihil. Dia mengabaikan panggilanku._

 _Aku mendesah kecewa. Haruskah aku mendatangi rumahnya saja? Mungkin membutuhkan waktu 5 menit jika menggunakan taksi. Lebih cepat daripada bus. Haruskah aku kesana?_

 _Saat sedang ragu itu, Hoseok hyung menarik tanganku. Ia begitu panik dan nyaris menangis saat mengatakan hal mengerikan itu padaku._

" _Eomma kejang-kejang lagi, Kook! Cepat masuk!"_

 _Kami berdua berlari masuk dan mendapati eomma yang telah di kelilingi 4 orang paramedis. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Namun kali ini matanya terbuka lebar. Ia seperti sadar._

" _Eomma!" teriakku. Aku mendatangi eomma yang baru saja di tangani oleh dokter itu. Salah satu dari 4 dokter itu menahanku agar tidak mendatangi eommaku._

 _Sebelum aku melangkah menjauh, eomma menarik tangan kananku dan meremasnya. Matanya memancarkan kedamaian. Penuh pengharapan._

" _Kim...Tae..hyung" ucapnya terbata-bata. "Eomma harus berbicara dengannya, Kook. Ku mohon"_

 _Detik setelahnya aku dan Hoseok hyung di tarik keluar oleh dua orang perawat berraut wajah galak. Aku terjatuh di lututku._

" _Hyung" panggilku. "Eomma memintaku memanggil Taehyungie"_

 _Hoseok hyung menarik tubuhku hingga berdiri. Dia sudah menangis lagi, sementara aku memandangnya dengan kalut dan bimbang._

" _Pergi dan bawa dia kemari. Itu permintaan eomma. Panggil dia sebelum semuanya terambat, Kook!"_

" _Sekarang!"_

 _Itu yang diinginkan eomma. Maka aku harus memenuhinya._

 _Aku menarik kakiku dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku berlari keluar dari rumah sakit itu dan mencoba mencari sebuah taksi. Aku mengumpat keras-keras kala tak ada satupun taksi yang berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Apa boleh buat, lebih baik aku berlari saja._

 _Aku berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Berlari hingga tak peduli jika kakiku mulai sakit. Tak peduli jika terpaan angin menerpaku yang hanya menggunakan sweatshirt tipis. Tak peduli jika sol di sepatuku mulai lepas. Aku melepas sepatu itu, membuangnya sejauh mungkin karena memperlambat usahaku. Dan berlari lagi._

 _Hanya tinggal satu blok lagi. Satu blok. Aku mencengkeram dadaku yang berdetak tak karuan. Bayangan akan tubuh kesakitan eomma menghantuiku. Aku harus menemukan Taehyungie. Itu yang diinginkan oleh eomma. Perutku terasa nyeri. Nyaris aku menyerah saking sakitnya perutku sebelum akhirnya aku menemukan rumah Taehyungie. Rumah megah berwarna emas itu menjulang tinggi di depanku. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi aku membuka gerbangnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang terbuka itu. Langkahku terhenti kala memandang punggung lebar sosok yang masih ku cintai itu. Dia memegang sebuah botol minuman dan tertawa bersama sosok pemuda manis di hadapannya._

" _Ah santai saja lah. Yang penting saat pernikahan nanti kau harus datang"_

" _Kau juga jangan lupa, mainlah ke Jepang. Tengok adik iparmu ini agar tak kesepian terus"_

 _Sebuah koper besar, tampilan rapih siap pergi, dan kata 'Jepang' berenang-renang di benakku._

 _Jepang... dia akan pergi ke Jepang..._

" _Jepang?" ucapku tiba-tiba._

 _Taehyungie menatap kaget ke arahku yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. Ia terkejut melihatku yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Aku menatap berulang-ulang dari mulai koper, botol minuman, sebuah kincir angin—ah, kincir angin itu, dan wajahnya. Wajah tampan yang ku rindukan._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kook?"_

 _Dia berjalan menghampiriku. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga aku menubrukkan tubuhku padanya dan memeluknya erat. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya sebanyak mungkin. Namun itu semua mustahil ku lakukan. Yang ku lakukan hanyalah berdiri dengan tolol dan memandang hazelnya yang indah._

" _Kau akan ke Jepang hyung?"_

 _Aku mendengar beberapa suara orang di dalam sana sebelum Taehyungie menarikku keluar. Sedikit menyeretku karena kakiku terasa begitu berat saat di gerakkan._

" _Kau mau apa kesini?"_

 _Husky itu... suara itu sangat sangat ingin ku dengar. Namun ada nada dingin dari suara itu. Seolah ia tak sudi lagi melihatku. Tak ingin lagi bertemu denganku. Maka dengan kasarnya aku menghapus air mataku dengan lengan baju yang ku kenakan._

" _Ikut denganku, hyung" Aku menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya saat mengucapkan permintaanku. "Ikut denganku ke rumah sakit sebentar, hyung. Eomma sangat ingin menemuimu"_

" _Aku tak bisa" jawabnya cepat._

 _Bahuku terasa lunglai saat mendengar penolakannya yang tegas itu._

" _Kau dengar sendiri. Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang"_

 _Aku menggeleng secepat mungkin. "Sebentar saja, hyung. Sebentar saja. Ikutlah denganku ke rumah sakit. Eomma benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu" pintaku. Seperti mengemis._

 _Sebelum Taehyungie menjawabku, beberapa orang keluar dari arah pintu dan menatapku bingung. Sepertinya mereka orang tua dan kakak Tahyungie._

" _Siapa dia Tae?"_

" _Eomma kira Irene yang datang"_

" _Jung..kook?"_

 _Aku mengabaikan fakta bahwa lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Taehyungie itu mengenaliku. Tahu namaku. Rasanya masih sakit saat nama gadis itu di sebut-sebut. Sudah sedekat itukah Irene di keluarga Taehyungie sampai eommanya sendiri mengenalnya. Bahkan menanti-nantinya._

 _Tangan Taehyungie menarikku dengan kasar hingga keluar pintu gerbang._

" _Pergilah, Kook. Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu. Aku harus segera ke bandara" ucapnya. Ia terlihat begitu dingin. Sebenci itukah dia padaku? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berada di posisinya? Memandang rendah sosok di depanku, bukannya mengemis padanya agar mengikutiku._

" _Hyung, ku mohon. Sebentar saja. Eomma—"_

" _Pergi, Kook. Aku sudah memintamu agar menjauhiku. Pergilah"_

 _Aku tak gentar saat memintanya. "Hyung, jebal—"_

" _Ini, ambillah"_

 _Taehyungie memberikanku kincir angin yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Ingin rasanya aku meremas benda mungil itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Namun ingatan akan eommaku menyadarkanku lagi._

 _Aku menarik tangannya. "Hyung, sebentar saja. Eommaku kritis.."_

" _Aku tak peduli. Aku harus pergi"_

 _Dengan kasar dia melepaskan tanganku dan memberiku tatapan sedingin es. Ia melenggang masuk meninggalkanku sendiri dengan kincir angin itu._

 _Tak berapa lama mobilnyapun keluar. Aku melihat sosoknya di balik kaca mobilnya. Dia memandangku. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan. Ada sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan. Tubuhku terasa lemas saat mobil itu melewatiku yang masih setia berdiri di depan pagarnya._

" _Hyung" panggilku lirih._

 _Dia pergi._

 _Dia menjauh._

 _Bahkan sebelum aku berhasil membuatnya bertemu eomma._

 _Tak akan ku biarkan._

 _Kakiku ku langkahkan mengejarnya. Kaki polosku yang tak terbalut apapun itu mengejar mobil hitam milik Taehyungie._

" _Hyung!" panggilku sekeras mungkin. Berharap agar dia mendengarnya dan pada akhirnya berhenti._

" _Hyung!" aku mempercepat lariku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku dari arah belakang. Seperti suara pemuda yang tadi tertawa dengan Taehyungie._

" _Hyung! Berhenti!"_

 _Mobil itu akan berbelok beberapa meter di depanku. Aku mengabaikan sekitarku dan hanya berpusat pada sosok yang coba ku raih. Kakiku mati rasa. Aku tersandung kerikil. Namun bibirku tak henti-hentinya memanggilnya. Memanggil namanya sekeras mungkin._

 _Mobil itu berbelok, dan aku berhasil menyusulnya. Aku nyaris tersenyum kala melihat tanda lampu merah di dekat tikungan itu. Itu tandanya mobil Taehyungie akan berhenti. Aku akan bisa mendatanginya._

 _Namun senyuman itu langsung terhapus kala tubuh bagian depanku tertabrak sebuah truk besar yang sebelumnya tak ku lihat keberadaannya. Tubuhku terpelanting ke atas dan jatuh menimpa kap depan truk itu. Pandanganku tertutup oleh merahnya darahku. Tubuhku rasanya luar biasa sakit. Kepalaku terasa akan pecah saat akhirnya tubuhku jatuh menghantam jalanan. Samar-samar aku melihatnya. Mobil hitam yang ku kejar itu menerobos lampu merah di depanku. Meninggalkanku._

 _Mataku mulai buram. Pandanganku tak jelas kala orang-orang berlarian mendatangiku. Bagaikan madu yang di kelilingi lebah. Suara-suara mereka mendengung tak jelas di telingaku. Cahaya-cahaya perlahan menghilang tergantikan gelapnya pandangan. Dalam kekacauan itu aku masih menggumamkan namanya._

" _Taehyungie..."_

* * *

Aku meletakkan cangkir susuku lalu mengelap mulutku dengan tissue yang sudah tersedia di meja.

Masakan V lumayan juga. Meskipun aku harus menunggu lebih dari satu jam demi mendapatkan sepiring omelet dan sosis bakar dan secangkir susu cokelat hangat. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu lama membuat sarapan ini. Padahal jika ku pikir-pikir, membuat omelet bukanlah hal yang susah.

Setelah sesi 'pengakuan perasaan' olehnya, kami menghabiskan beberapa menit—atau mungkin satu jam lebih dengan bermalas-malasan di kamar. Saling berpelukan ataupun berkecup. Aku menyukainya. Walaupun aku masih tak yakin dengan perasaanku. Setelahnya kami mandi bersama seperti sebelumnya. Saat berada di bawah shower, V berkata jika ia ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang mungkin akan ku sukai, tapi apa daya, aku sedang di hukum tak boleh kemana-mana oleh Appa. Maka dari itu, ia yang akan mengundang temannya itu datang.

Aku sedikit ragu-ragu saat tahu jika temannya itu akan datang. Bagaimana jika dia ternyata orang jahat? V berkali-kali meyakinkanku jika temannya itu adalah sosok yang baik dan menyenangkan. Dia memiliki suara yang bagus. Mungkin aku akan terhibur olehnya. Tapi demi jaga-jaga, aku juga mengundang Yoongi hyung untuk datang ke rumah. Setidaknya aku tahu jika Yoongi hyung bisa di percaya.

Suara bel terdengar saat V mengambil piring kotorku. Ia bergegas menuju pintu dan meninggalkanku sendiri di dapur.

"Christian!" teriak V. Terdengar suara tawa canggung dari seorang pria di ruang tamu. V mempersilakan orang itu masuk dan duduk disana.

"Tunggu sebentar Chris, akan ku panggilkan Jungkook"

V menemuiku yang sudah berdiri dan memegang tongkat.

"Temanku sudah datang. Ayo kita temui dia" ia mengecup bibirku singkat dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Menuntunku berjalan bersisian dengannya.

"Cha.. Ini dia Christian. Chris, ini dia Jungkook. Kekasihku"

Hangat menyergap pipiku saat V menyebutku dengan 'kekasih'. Aku harap wajahku tak berubah menjadi merah.

"Hi Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Tanganku di bantu di ulurkan oleh V. Aku menyentuh tangan dari pria bernama Christian itu dan menjabatnya. Mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumku pada teman V ini.

"Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu juga"

Christian tertawa canggung lagi sebelum terdiam kala bel kedua terdengar. V melepaskan lingkarannya di pinggangku dan mendorongku pelan agar duduk. Ia membuka pintu.

"Yoongi hyung! Masuklah"

"Jungkook!"

Yoongi hyung mengabaikan sambutan V dan berlari memelukku. Dia memelukku dengan erat sekali hingga membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Aku merindukanmu!" ungkap Yoongi hyung. Hyungku ini memang kadang-kadang suka menggemaskan.

"Baru kemarin kita bertemu hyung. Kau sudah rindu lagi padaku" jawabku. Tadinya aku dan Yoongi hyung akan duduk sebelum suara cempreng miliknya mengagetkanku.

"Park—"

"Christian!" Christian buru-buru memotong ucapan Yoongi hyung. "Namaku Christian, hyung"

"Hyung?" tanyaku bingung. "Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Mereka bertemu saat kau ada di rumah sakit, _babe_ "

"Tunggu-tunggu. _Babe_? Apa maksudmu _babe_?" tuntut Yoongi hyung sesaat setelah V menjawab pertanyaanku.

V tertawa canggung. "Dia kekasihku, hyung" jawab V hati-hati. Dia pasti cukup takut dengan respon dari Yoongi hyung yang terkadang berlebihan.

"Kalian berkencan?" tanyanya histeris. Dia berteriak tepat di telingaku, membuatku nyaris menutup telingaku. "Sejak kapan kalian berkencan?" tuntutnya padaku.

"Semalam" jawabku malu-malu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan malu saat menjawabnya. Astaga, aku tak menyangka akan mengakuinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sudah cukup sesi kaget-mengaget ini" V menyerukkan tubuhnya dan duduk di sebelahku. Tangannya lagi-lagi melingkar hingga ke perutku. "Ayo kita bermain!" ajak V riang.

"Apa yang kau maksud bermain, V?" tanya Christian.

V tertawa seraya memeluk tubuhku. Mataku membola merasakan pergerakan tangannya di sekitar perutku.

"Yah, kita bisa bermain di sekitar sini" dia berbisik di telingaku. "Kau mau bermain apa, _baby_?"

"Karaoke saja!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Yoongi hyung yang mengusulkan ide itu. Mengabaikan panas pipiku kala V berulang kali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'baby'.

"Jungkook punya ruangan khusus untuk karaoke di rumah ini. Ayo, Kook. Sudah lama aku tidak menyanyi!"

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyanyi, hyung"

"Aku bisa menutupinya" ucap Christian tiba-tiba. Ia tergagap sesaat setelah menyuarakan opininya. "Maksudku, kita bisa berduet hyung. Aku lumayan jago menyanyi. Aku bahkan bisa mencapai nada tinggi—"

"Jadi maksudmu suaraku jelek? Sehingga kau cukup pede untuk mengungguliku, begitu?"

"Anni... Maksudku—"

"Mari kita buktikan seberapa bagus suaramu, Tuan Christian Park"

Aku dan V mengikik geli mendengar perdebatan antara Yoongi hyung dan Christian. Ralat, Christian Park. Mereka terdengar bagaikan anjing dan kucing. Namun entah mengapa, perdebatan mereka terdengar cukup manis di telingaku.

"Hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan, Kookie. Aku janji"

Aku membalas pelukan V dan menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya.

* * *

 _Aku dapat menciumnya, aroma desinfektan yang menguar di sekelilingku._

 _Banyak suara-sura yang tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku. Teriakan, sahut-sahutan antar orang, isakan, bahkan panggilan namaku. Semua tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku dengan samar. Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namaku berulang kali. Aku mencoba meresponnya. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga membuka kelopak mataku namun sialnya hal ini begitu sulit ku lakukan. Mataku seperti tersiram seember lem perekat, merekatkan mataku kuat-kuat. Bau obat-obatan kimia dan dentingan besi-besi juga semakin menarikku dalam ketidaksadaran._

" _Saya hanya menemukannya di jalan, dok. Sudah terjatuh begitu saja. Maka dari itu saya membawanya ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin..."_

" _Kasihan sekali anak itu, ibunya baru saja.."_

" _Ku dengar matanya akan sedikit bermasalah akibat kerasnya benturan..."_

" _Terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk Tuan muda Jeon. Dia masih dalam kondisi..."_

" _Jungkook ah, mianhae..."_

 _Suara Hoseok hyung. Aku mendengar suara lirihnya tepat di telingaku. Benar-benar ku coba untuk membuka mata ataupun menggerakkan tanganku. Nihil. Tak ada yang berubah. Yang ada hanya rasa kantuk yang semakin menarikku dalam kabut putih di sekitarku._

" _Hyung menyayangimu, Kook. Maafkan hyung"_

 _Dan aku membuka mataku. Sangat berat untuk di lakukan karena saat terbuka, mataku rasanya benar-benar sakit. Pegal, sakit, dan nyeri. Rasanya seperti kedua bola mataku baru saja di suntikkan sesuatu. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan menarik napasku dalam-dalam sebelum membuka mataku lebar-lebar._

" _Dokter, Tuan muda Jeon sudah bangun"_

" _Berikan itu padaku, suster. Biar aku.."_

" _Angkat kepalamu perlahan-lahan Tuan Jeon..."_

 _Aku mengabaikan kata-kata itu dan mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi._

 _Aku yakin aku sudah membuka mataku. Aku membukanya lebar-lebar. Namun kenapa yang ku lihat hanyalah bayangan abu-abu samar? Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas objek apa yang berada di sekelilingku._

 _Aku mendengar suara salah satu ahjumma yang bekerja di rumahku. Ia terdengar sangat khawatir kala dokter itu mendatangiku dan memeriksa mataku. Sial, aku tak bisa melihatnya. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dimana Hoseok hyung?_

 _Dimana Taehyungie?_

 _Kesadaran sontak menghantamku kala mengingat Taehyungie. Aku ingat jika sebelumnya aku sedang berlari mengejar mobil Taehyungie yang melaju kencang. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah truk besar menabrakku dan membuatku terbaring disini._

" _Tuan Jeon, tarik napas perlahan. Lalu buang perlahan-lahan pula. Lakukan beberapa kali"_

 _Aku mengikuti instruksi dari dokter itu. Perasaanku tidak enak kala aku tak kunjung dapat melihat. Apa ini efek dari kecelakaan itu? Apa aku baru saja di operasi? Biasanya salah satu efek dari operasi adalah menurunnya kemampuan indera pengelihatan kita. Namun hanya sementara saja. Aku meraba-raba bagian tubuhku yang lain. Tangan, kaki, keduanya masih utuh. Kepalaku... juga baik-baik saja. Apa yang sebenarnya di operasi?_

" _Tuan Jeon. Senang melihatmu sudah kembali. Perkenalkan, saya dokter yang merawat anda selama 3 hari belakangan. Nama saya Dokter Song"_

" _Tuan Jeon. Ini Seo Ahjumma"_

 _Aku meraba-raba pinggiran ranjangku, tepat suara Seo Ahjumma itu berasal._

" _Ahjumma, dimana Hoseok hyung? Bagaimana keadaan eomma? Apakah operasinya berhasil?" tanyaku padanya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat?"_

 _Seo Ahjumma terisak. Kenapa dia menangis? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya menangis sebelumnya. Dia adalah sosok yang kuat. Kenapa Seo Ahjumma menangis..._

" _Dok, kenapa pengelihatanku buram? Aku tidak bisa melihat sekelilingku? Semuanya berwarna abu-abu..."_

" _Tuan Jeon. Kami meminta maaf sebelumnya. Kami sudah berupaya sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan anda. Namun—"_

 _Dokter itu diam. Tak melanjutkan ucapannya._

" _Kenapa dok? Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Karena kerasnya benturan tubuh bagian depan anda, terutama bagian wajah atau di sekitar area kedua mata anda. Tuan Jeon mengalami kebutaan karena rusaknya beberapa jaringan mata anda. Kedua mata anda tidak dapat melihat sebagaimana biasanya. Kami turut besedih—"_

" _Apa?" tubuhku bergetar tak percaya. Aku buta..._

" _Tidak. Jangan bercanda dok. Ini tidak lucu" ucapku terbata-bata. "Seo ahjumma. Dimana eomma? Dimana Hoseok hyung? Mereka pasti akan memberitahu kebenarannya padaku. Dimana mereka?" tanyaku membentak ahjummaku. Isakannya semakin kuat kala suaraku mengagetkannya._

" _Nyonya Jeon... Nyonya—"_

" _Dimana eomma?" bentakku. Air mata mengalir karena rasa panik yang melandaku._

" _Nyonya Jeon sudah meninggal 3 hari yang lalu. Tepat saat Tuan Muda Jeon tiba di rumah sakit. Sementara Tuan Hoseok... Dia baru saja pergi ke Hongkong dan kemungkinan tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea dalam waktu yang lama"_

 _Duniaku runtuh saat itu juga._

 _Pijakanku berubah menjadi puing-puing tak berarti saat Seo Ahjumma mengatakannya. Pengelihatanku terrenggut. Aku ditinggalkan oleh eomma. Hoseok hyungpun pergi meninggalkanku. Begitu pula Taehyungie. Semua orang yang ku cintai meninggalkanku._

 _Bisakah aku bertahan hidup setelah semua ini terjadi?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Selamat malam reader-nim. This is chapter 13!

Jangan lupa Review, Follow, dan Favorite cerita ini ya!

Btw, gimana Love Yourselfnya BTS? Teori-teorinya? Posternya? Duh duh duh. Si Kookie pake kursi roda kan? Kabarnya dia juga kecelakaan. Wah, lha kok hampir sama? Tapi sumpah, ini tidak ada unsur di sengaja. Kebetulan aja memang Kuki sama-sama kecelakaan disini.

PS : Plum seneng banget kayaknya liat Kookie kesakitan :) Maafkan Plum, Kookie. Plum sayang Kuki kok *Di gampar Tetet

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	14. Chapter 14

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"Jungkook ah, ayo menyanyi bersamaku!"

Yoongi hyung menyerahkan salah satu _mic_ yang di pegangnya kepada sosok yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahku. Senyum malu-malunya mengembang, memperlihatkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Dia memang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sampingku seraya tertawa dan menikmati _battle_ karaoke antara Yoongi hyung dan Jimin. Sesekali ia ikut melantunkan lirik yang di hapalnya. Namun selebihnya ia hanya menyaksikan pertunjukan itu seraya menempel erat padaku.

" _Shireo,_ hyung. Aku tak bisa menyanyi"

Yoongi hyung berdecak, tanda tak setuju akan ucapan kekasihku.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau pernah menyanyi sekali waktu ulang tahunku 3 tahun yang lalu. Suaramu indah sekali!"

"Kau bisa menyanyi?" bisikku padanya. Tangan kami yang bertaut semakin ku eratkan. Jungkook hanya tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk rambutnya.

" _Anni_ , itu hanya kebetulan saja lagunya mudah di nyanyikan" utarnya gugup.

"Ini lagu favoritmu, Kook _. Lost Stars_!"

Jungkook mengerjap. Ia melepaskan tautan tangan kami dan memandang ke arah suara Yoongi hyung penuh minat. _Obsidian kembarnya_ menyiratkan keragu-raguan, namun juga penasaran.

Jadi itu lagu favorit Jungkook.

"Ayolah, Kook. Sekali saja. Kita duet!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook!" Jimin ikut menyemangatinya agar mau mengambil _mic_ itu.

"Ah, _wae geurae_ , hyung? _Jinjja_ , ah—"

" _Go_ Jungkook, _Go_ Jungkook—" Yoongi hyung juga mengikuti apa yang _bantet_ itu lakukan.

Semakin lama aku memperhatikan, sepertinya mereka berdua jadi semakin lengket. Apapun yang Jimin lakukan, Yoongi hyung diam-diam juga akan mengikutinya. Begitupula sebaliknya. Sepertinya ada satu _kapal_ yang akan _berlayar._

Aku tersenyum dan meremas pundak Jungkook perlahan. Kepalanya menoleh ke arahku. Meminta pendapatku.

"Menyanyilah, _babe_. Aku ingin dengar suaramu"

Aku mengecup pipinya sekali, membuat matanya membola seketika. Ia merona, memerah hingga ke telinga.

Aku menangkap suara siulan yang berasal dari bibir Jimin.

"Akan ku putar lagunya" ucapnya.

Tak lama kemudian melodi indah itupun memenuhi ruang karaoke ini. Buru-buru Jungkook menyambar _mic_ yang sudah di sodorkan Yoongi hyung sedari tadi dan mulai mengeluarkan alunan merdunya.

 _Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_

 _Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see_

 _Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow_

 _Best laid plains sometimes are just a one night stand_

 _I'd be damned cupid's demanding back his arrow_

 _So let's get drunk on our tears and.._

Jungkook menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Ia bahkan memejamkan matanya, meresapi nada demi nada. Dadaku menghangat kala mendengarnya menyanyi. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menyanyi. Suaranya bagaikan air di _oase_ di padang pasir. Menyejukkan di telinga. Membuat ketagihan.

 _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_

 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_

 _We're searching for meaning_

 _But are we all lost stars?_

 _Trying to light up the dark_

Aku, Jimin, dan Yoongi hyung bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Jungkook membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke arah kami bertiga. Ia terlihat jauh lebih bahagia. Jauh lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya.

Aku suka melihatnya seperti itu.

Saku jakcetku bergetar. Aku memeriksa ponselku dan mendapati Seokjin hyung memanggilku.

Aku melirik Jungkook yang kini sedang berduet dengan Yoongi hyung. Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya saat tengah menyanyi. Jika tahu, ia pasti kecewa. Namun aku yakin jika Seokjin hyung akan menyampaikan kabar penting. Aku tak bisa mengabaikan panggilannya.

"Jimin ah" bisikku pada sobatku itu yang berdiri dan menatap Yoongi hyung penuh puja. Ia mendatangiku dan memukul lututku.

"Jangan panggil itu disini! Panggil Christian Park!" desisnya. Ia menatap takut-takut ke arah kelinciku.

"Kau tahu nama Christian sangat tak cocok untukmu, _Park_ " tekanku pada kata _Park_. Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku terinspirasi menggunakan nama itu" ucapnya seraya memandang menerawang. Belakangan ia sedang suka-sukanya membaca novel berbau _BDSM_ dimana tokoh utamanya menggunakan nama Christian. Jimin tersenyum aneh. Aku buru-buru mencubit pahanya sebelum lamunan kotornya itu menjadi-jadi.

"Dengar, Seokjin hyung menelponku. Aku harus mengangkatnya. Pastikan Jungkook tidak tahu kalau aku keluar sebentar, eoh?"

Jimin mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya padaku. "Beres. _Kka! Pppali kka!_ "

Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu ruangan ini dan menyelinap keluar.

Jari tengahku mengusap layar dan membawa ponselku itu ke telinga kiriku.

" _Ne_ , hyung?"

Seokjin hyung menghela napas lega. "Ku pikir kau tak mengangkatnya, Tae"

Aku tersenyum meskipun _milik_ Namjoon hyung itu tak dapat melihatnya.

"Ada kabar apa, hyung?" tanyaku antusias. Aku harap ini adalah sesuatu yang baik untuk di dengarkan.

"Dengar, aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Son. Meskipun hanya melalui riwayat kesehatan mata Jungkook yang kau dapatkan kemarin" Seokjin hyung menarik napas sejenak. "Dokter Son bilang, kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan donor mata yang sesuai dengan kekasihmu itu cukup sulit. Apalagi antrian donor mata di Korea juga cukup banyak. Paling tidak butuh setahun penuh untuk mendapatkan antrian—"

"Apa kita tak bisa membayar _extra_ untuk mendapatkan urutan pertama, hyung? Aku tak peduli berapapun biaya yang harus keluar. Aku hanya ingin Jungkook bisa melihat secepatnya"

"Tak selamanya uang bisa menyelesaikan masalah, Tae" ujar Seokjin hyung. "Dokter Son bilang, kalaupun kita sudah mendapatkan donor untuknya, belum tentu tubuh Jungkook bisa menerima donor itu. Harus benar-benar mendapatkan yang sesuai untuknya. Paling bagus sih, jika donor itu dari orang yang sedarah dengannya"

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Sungguh, bayangan Jungkook yang harus melihat dalam kegelapan selama bertahun itu sangat menghantuiku.

Dan yang lebih bodohnya adalah kenapa aku baru bertindak sekarang...

"Haruskah aku mendonorkan mataku untuknya, hyung?" bisikku. Mataku menembus ke kaca jendela ruang karaoke dimana Jungkook sedang terbahak bersama Yoongi hyung. Aku ingin Jungkook selalu bahagia. Selalu tertawa seperti saat ini..

"Jangan gila Kim Taehyung!" ucap Seokjin hyung dengan tegas. "Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu! Aku tak akan membantumu jika kau melakukan hal itu!"

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, terdiam sesaat. Aku bertaruh ia sedang menajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk mencari keberadaanku.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang jika penyebab Jungkook menjadi buta adalah karenaku, hyung. Bukankah sudah menjadi tugasku untuk bertanggung jawab?"

"Tapi tidak seperti itu, Taehyung" Ia berdecak kesal padaku. "Sudah, pokoknya aku akan bilang pada Dokter Son untuk mendapatkan antrian secepat mungkin. Aku akan merayunya lagi, siapa tahu ia luluh dengan rayuanku"

"Oh iya, satu lagi" ucap Seokjin hyung.

"Apa, hyung?"

"Aku berhasil menemukan alamat Hoseok, kakaknya Jungkook. Dia tidak tinggal di Hongkong seperti yang kau beri tahu padaku. Dia tinggal di Gwangju, menjadi instruktur tari modern disana. Aku dan Namjoon akan menemuinya besok dan membujuknya untuk kembali ke Seoul"

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

Suaraku nyaris habis karena tertawa.

Aku menyerahkan _microphone_ kepada Christian Park, kemudian menyerah pada tawaku. Sudah lagu ke tujuh yang ku nyanyikan bersama mereka. Telingaku tak bisa menolerir lagi suara Yoongi hyung.

Dia benar-benar payah. Suaranya bagaikan orang yang akan di gilas jempolnya dengan _container_. Sangat cempereng dan mengerikan, namun sangat menghibur bagi yang mendengarkan.

Aku tak henti tertawa saat mendengar dia berdebat dengan Christian tentang lagu apa yang akan kami nyanyikan. Suara Christian sih baik-baik saja, bahkan cenderung bagus. Jauh lebih bagus dari Yoongi hyung. Namun saat ia sedang menyanyikan bagian rap dari sebuah lagu, harus ku akui jika Yoongi hyung lebih berbakat dari dia. Mereka berkebalikan. Singkat kata, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Ah, suaraku.."

Aku menghempaskan pantatku pada sofa ruang karaoke. Aku butuh minum atau tenggorokanku akan sekarat saat ini juga.

"Minum ini, Kookie"

V menyodorkan segelas cup panas ke tanganku. Tangannya membimbingku untuk minum secara perlahan.

"Enaknya.." Aku meletakkan cup itu di meja. "Thanks, V—"

Sebuah kecupan hangat membungkam bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku kala belah bibir itu menyesap pelan bibirku. Tanganku meremas celana yang ku kenakan, menyalurkan kegugupan yang melanda kala pria itu menciumku.

"Ada sisa susu di bibirmu" ujarnya saat ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dariku. Aku menarik mundur tubuhku yang terasa sekaku bongkahan kayu. "Manis" ucapnya menggoda.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Wajahku terasa sangat panas. Aku terbakar.

"Berhenti mencuri kesempatan, Tuan V" ucapku. Aku mengipasi wajahku berkali-kali sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Yak, kalian berdua! Ingat tempat lah! Sembarangan saja pamer kemesraan di depan single sepertiku" Yoongi hyung mulai mengomel bagaikan ahjumma. Ia memang terdengar kesal, namun tertangkap sedikit nada geli dalam suaranya.

"Jadi kau single, hyung?" sahut Christian. "Kau belum memiliki kekasih sama sekali?"

Yoongi hyung membalas pertanyaan Christian dengan omelan seperti biasanya. Fokusku pada obrolan mereka terganggu kala V mengecup tengkukku. Sentuhan bibirnya sukses membuat seluruh tubuhku bergidik tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku ingin berbicara serius padamu, Jungkook"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah belakang, mengikuti suaranya. Tangan V mengusap pelan pipiku, membuatku memejamkan mata merasakan sentuhan kulit ke kulit.

"Bicara saja" ucapku. Aku melemparkan senyumku pada kegelapan yang ku asumsikan sebagai sosoknya.

"V, kami pergi dulu!" Christian berucap di sebelahku. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu tentang menonton film atau pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Yoongi hyung.

"Jangan macam-macam, Park" Ucap V. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan beralih membukakan pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali lagi dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa yang tadi akan kau katakan?"

Dia tak langsung menjawab.

Sesekali ia bergumam _umm, ah,_ atau gumaman lain yang menandakan jika ia tak terlalu siap untuk mengatakannya.

"Bilang saja, V. Jangan membuatku penasaran"

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu meraih tanganku dalam genggamannya.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu beberapa rumah sakit di Korea yang memiliki dokter mata terbaik. Ku rasa ada satu dokter yang bisa menyembuhkanmu. Dia dokter terbaik menurut banyak orang. Maukah kau datang bersamaku besok untuk memeriksakan keadaan matamu?"

Dokter...

Mata...

Riuhnya suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sembari mendorong kursi roda. Bau menyengat khas dari tempat orang berobat. Gumaman-gumaman menyedihkan yang di lontarkan untukku...

Kilasan-kilasan bayangan menghampiriku..

Pernah suatu ketika, beberapa saat setelah segala kejadian mengerikan yang menimpaku, aku menemui beberapa dokter mata yang bisa di percaya.

Hampir semua mengatakan jika alat pengelihatanku itu tak bisa lagi di perbaiki. Sangat jarang untuk menemukan donor mata bagiku.

Semua jawaban yang ku terima selalu mengecewakan. Tak ada yang membuatku memupuk asa jika suatu saat aku akan kembali melihat terangnya dunia, birunya langit, atau indahnya pepohonan di musim gugur.

Atau mungkin kesempatan untuk melihat _dia_ , sekali lagi, entah kapan.

Ku pikir negara ini pastilah memiliki banyak orang cerdas, tapi mengapa tak ada satupun yang dapat menolongku?

Sejak saat itu aku menyerah.

Menghapus segala kemungkinan yang ku impikan.

"Jungkook?" panggil V pelan.

" _Kau itu buta. Dan akan selamanya buta. Jangan pernah berharap kau bisa melihat seperti semula"_

" _Lihatlah dia. Setelah Taehyung oppa mencampakkannya, dia jadi tidak berguna"_

" _Pasti pria itu akhirnya sadar siapa orang yang sudah ia kencani. Uh, aku kasihan sekali pada Irene eonnie"_

" _Kau diam saja di rumah, Kook. Jangan berkeliaran dimana-mana"_

" _Bisakah kau tidak berulah sehari saja? Appa sangat kesulitan mencarikan perawat untuk orang buta sepertimu"_

"Kau mau?"

Tanganku bergetar lagi.

Tubuhku menggigil seketika kala cemoohan yang dulu ku terima menyakiti ingatanku. Ucapan mereka terngiang-ngiang selalu. Mengingatkanku jika aku ini adalah makhluk yang begitu buruk. Aku menyalurkan kecemasanku dengan menggigit bagian dalam pipiku.

"Aku.." Jemariku memilin baju yang ku kenakan. Ragu-ragu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ku khawatirkan. Tubuhku semakin bergetar. Keringat dingin keluar bercucuran tanpa dapat ku cegah.

Aku tak ingin kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Baby_? Ada apa dengamu?"

Aku nyaris tak merasakan kala tangan V meremas jemariku dan menuntun tanganku ke arah dadanya. Ia melantunkan kata-kata penenang untukku dan menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Mereka tak bisa menyembuhkanku"

Aku melupakan fakta jika kini air mataku membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan sementara V terus membelai punggungku dan mendekapku erat.

"Tak ada yang bisa menolongku"

" _Sshh_ " V menarik tubuhku menjauh. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. Menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke hidungku secara perlahan. Menghantarkan gelanyar kehangatan untukku. "Aku akan menolongmu. Pasti ada yang bisa menyembuhkanmu, Kook. Maka dari itu ikutlah ke rumah sakit denganku besok"

"Dokter bilang mereka tak bisa menyembuhkanku. Aku tak ada harapan" bisikku.

"Jeon Jungkook" tegas V. "Berhenti bicara seperti itu. Kau akan bisa melihat lagi. Percaya padaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa kembali melihat"

"Kau pasti bisa melihat lagi. Kau harus bisa"

"Mengapa kau begitu _kekeuh_ mau membantuku?" bisikku. "Kau tak harus sebaik itu padaku"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Hidungnya menelusuri pipiku yang basah. Menghapusnya. Meniupkan napas segarnya di wajahku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook. Tidakkah itu cukup menjadi alasan kenapa aku sangat ingin membantumu?"

"Kau mencintai orang yang salah" aku menggeleng, menjauhkan wajahku darinya. "Aku tak enak di lihat. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat. Aku—"

"Berhenti merendahkan dirimu" ia meremas pinggulku. Menarik wajahku mendekatinya lagi. "Kau makhluk tercantik yang pernah ada. Bahkan matamu yang kosong itupun cantik. Tapi di samping segala kecantikan di wajahmu itu, aku jauh lebih ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu, Jungkook. Ini salah satu cara yang mungkin dapat ku lakukan"

"Kau berhak bahagia, _baby_. Kau harus selalu bahagia. Aku akan mengusahakannya untukmu. Apapun itu caranya"

Aku mengecupnya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Memeluk sosok yang tak dapat ku lihat. Dalam hati ku berucap...

 _Terima kasih V._

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"Kim Taehyung?"

Dia memanggil namaku.

Sosok yang selama ini di cari oleh kekasihku memanggilku.

Ia masih sama seperti yang ku lihat di masa lalu. Tingginya masih sama, rambutnya masih sama, wajahnya masih sama, hampir tak ada yang berubah.

Kecuali ekspresinya.

Ia, entah bagaimana, terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan dari yang terakhir kalinya. Ia terlihat terluka. Seolah duduk di hadapanku adalah suatu hal yang sudah ia nantikan. Namun bukan dalam artian yang baik.

"Hoseok hyung?"

Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Lalu kembali membukanya dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Kau yang meminta Namjoon dan Seokjin untuk menemuiku?"

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian?"

Dia terkekeh. Mendengus dan menatapku tajam.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Apa hakmu bertanya padaku" Hoseok hyung menyesap _latte_ dari cangkirnya. Asap mengepul itu ia hiraukan seolah minuman itu tak terasa panas sama sekali.

"Kau tak tahu betapa saat ini aku sangat ingin menghajarmu" ujarnya.

"Pukul saja aku"

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku ke udara. Bagaikan seorang buronan yang menyerah saat tertangkap oleh polisi.

"Kau bisa memukulku kapan saja, hyung. Aku tak akan keberatan. Namun beri tahu alasan yang masuk akal, kenapa kau meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian"

"Brengsek" umpatnya pelan. "Sejak kapan kau peduli padanya? Tak puaskah kau membuatnya menderita selama 10 tahun ini?" Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Ku bilang pukul saja aku, hyung. Aku pantas menerima—"

 _Brakkk._

Ia mendorong dengan keras meja di hadapan kami, membuat cangkir dan vas bunga berbahan keramik itu pecah berhamburan di lantai. Hoseok hyung bangkit dari duduknya dan mencengkeram kerah bajuku dengan erat. Matanya memerah dan basah.

 _Ia menahan tangisnya._

Tinju di tangannya terkepal erat saat _obsidian kembar_ itu menatapku dengan sorot mata marah.

 _Bukkk._

Kepalan tangan itu menerpa wajahku. Aku terhuyung nyaris terjauh saat Hoseok hyung memukulku dengan buku jarinya.

" _Brengsek_ kau, Kim Taehyung! Kau yang membuat Jungkook buta! Tak seharusnya kau mendekatinya lagi, _bajingan_!"

 _Bukkk._

Aku terjatuh ke bawah. Rasa asin darah dari hidungku terasa hingga ke mulut. Darah segar itu mengalir. Namun tak sedikitpun aku mengusapnya.

"Yak, kalian berdua! Berhenti mengacaukan _cafe_ ini!"

Aku mengabaikan teriakan dari salah satu pegawai di tempat ini dan bangkit bangun. Hoseok hyung memukul wajahku sekali lagi dengan sangat keras. Cipratan darah menodai kemeja putih yang ku kenakan.

"Jika kau tak meninggalkannya waktu itu, jika kau tak membuatnya mengejarmu di jalanan seperti saat itu, Jungkook tak akan tertabrak truk dan buta seperti sekarang, _brengsek_!"

Lututku bergetar dan aku terjatuh saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau membuatnya buta!"

"Hyung.."

"Keluar kalian berdua!"

Aku merasakan tanganku di seret oleh seorang _ahjussi_ bertangan kekar. Tangan itu mencengkeram erat lengan atasku. Samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan marah dari Hoseok hyung saat pemilik itu memarahi dan mengusir kami dari cafe miliknya.

"Kita belum selesai, Kim"

"Hyung..."

Aku menatap Hoseok hyung yang mana tubuhnya masih bergetar. Ia sama seperti adiknya. Tubuh mereka berdua selalu bergetar setiap kali emosinya memuncak. Namun bukan itu yang seharusnya ku perhatikan. Melainkan...

"Jadi itu sebabnya dia buta? Karena tertabrak truk saat mencoba mengejarku?"

Hoseok hyung memberikan tendangan di perutku sebagai jawabannya.

"Berhenti sok bodoh seperti itu, Kim. Kau membuat dia mengejar mobil sialanmu itu hingga akhirnya.. akhirnya dia—"

"Hyung..."

Hoseok hyung limbung dan jatuh. Lututnya menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Ia duduk bersimpuh di depanku seraya menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Menangis.

"Kau brengsek, Tae. Kau sama brengseknya denganku"

Kepalanya menunduk kala ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku juga tak kalah jahat denganmu. Aku meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian berjuang dalam keterpurukannya"

Mengabaikan pasang mata yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami, pandanganku hanya tertuju pada kacaunya Hoseok hyung saat ini. Dia menangis tersedu di depanku.

"Kalau saja bukan karena jalang Sooyoung itu. Aku pasti tak akan sudi meninggalkan adikku sendiri" geramnya tertahan.

Tunggu dulu..

Soo...young?

Ibu tiri Jungkook?

Aku menarik bahu Hoseok hyung sekuat tenaga dan memaksanya berdiri. "Apa maksudmu, hyung? Jelaskan padaku!"

Bahu Hoseok hyung terguncang hebat menahan sedunya. "Jungkook pasti sangat membenciku" bisiknya lirih.

"Hyung.. Apa yang Sooyoung lakukan padamu?"

"Bagaimana aku menebus kesalahanku padanya..."

 _Bukkk._

Kali ini tinjuku yang mengenai rahangnya. Hoseok hyung terjatuh tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!" teriakku padanya. "Apa yang Sooyoung lakukan padamu? Pada Jungkook?"

Dia tak langsung menjawab. Butuh semenit penuh sebelum ia akhirnya membalas pertanyaanku.

"Aku membuat kesepakatan dengannya" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Saat itu perusahaanku sedang di ambang krisis. Para pegawaiku mulai menuntutku satu persatu karena gaji yang tak kunjung bisa ku bayar. Saat itulah Sooyoung membantuku menyelamatkan para pegawaiku dengan syarat aku harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari Jungkook jika suatu saat _eomma_ meninggal dunia"

"Aku tahu itu ide gila. Aku pasti sudah gila saat menerima tawaranku. Ku pikir eomma akan sembuh namun ternyata.. dia..."

"Dan kau dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Jungkook hanya karena gertakan dari wanita itu?" teriakku penuh emosi.

"Dia menuntutku!" ujarnya. "Hutang yang ku pinjam terlalu besar. Aku sudah benar-benar kacau saat itu. Aku menyesal"

"Kau gila hyung..."

"Aku menyesal..."

Hoseok hyung kini sudah mulai tenang. Tidak sehisteris sebelumnya. "Untuk apa dia memintamu menjauhi Jungkook?" pancingku.

"Aku bersalah, Tae.."

"Hyung" panggilku frustasi. "Aku akan membantumu agar bisa bertemu dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sooyoung atau bahkan ayahmu. Tapi beri tahu padaku. Ku mohon"

"Dia wanita yang sangat ambisius" Ucapnya. "Dia pikir dengan menyingkirkanku, maka dia akan lebih mudah merebut segalanya dari ayahku. Ku rasa kebutaan Jungkook ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya. Maka dari itu, dia hanya tinggal membuatku sejauh mungkin dari rumah, dan dia akan mendapatkan semuanya"

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksinya yang mungkin akan menghajarku, aku memeluk Hoseok hyung. Dia kembali menangis di bahuku.

"Aku akan membuatmu bertemu Jungkook, hyung"

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Aku bekerja di rumahmu sebagai perawat. Jungkook mengenalku sebagai V, bukan Kim Taehyung. Aku masih menyembunyikan identitasku"

"Kau gila"

Aku tertawa hambar. "Lebih tepatnya brengsek. Ya, aku memang sangat brengsek, hyung. Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahan yang telah ku lakukan 10 tahun yang lalu. Namun hingga sekarang, aku belum bisa menyampaikan kejujuran tentang siapa sebenarnya diriku pada Jungkook" terangku.

"Kau memang sialan, Kim"

" _Arra_ " potongku. "Dengarkan aku. Besok aku akan membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah menemukan dokter yang bisa mengoperasi matanya. Meskipun sampai sekarang Jungkook belum masuk antrian pertama"

"Apakah dia sudah mendapat calon pendonor?" tanya Hoseok hyung.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Susah menemukan pendonor yang sesuai dengannya"

"Belum lagi antriannya" timpal Hoseok hyung.

"Jangan pikirkan antriannya. Aku akan membuat dia mendapat antrian pertama. Apapun caranya" ucapku penuh tekad. "Besok, datanglah ke rumah sakit. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu. Disana kau bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook tanpa sepengetahuan Sooyoung atau siapapun. Aku janji"

"Bagaimana jika dia tak mau bertemu denganku?" tersirat nada gelisah dari suaranya. Ia menendang botol kaleng soda di dekat kakinya.

"Aku janji. Dia akan menerimamu kembali. Kau adalah keluarganya"

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

Tanganku terasa hangat.

V menggenggam erat tanganku yang bersembunyi di balik saku jacketnya. Sembari berceloteh riang, ia menuntunku berjalan di koridor rumah sakit ini.

Entah bagaimana caranya, apa yang ia katakan pada para penjaga sehingga membuat mereka memperbolehkanku keluar dari rumah. Ku rasa V adalah perayu ulung. Kata-katanya pastilah berhasil membius siapapun.

Termasuk aku.

Dia yang kini berdiri di sebelahku kini sedang bercerita tentang masa kecilnya. Telingaku setengah mendengarkan dan setengah tidak. Aku masih menenangkan perasaanku yang was was kala ia membantuku duduk di sebuah sofa empuk beraromakan desinfektan.

V berbicara dengan seseorang di depanku. _Dokter, pastinya_. Dokter itu memiliki suara merdu saat ia menyapaku dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Jeon. Saya adalah Dokter Son" ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk pada sosok gelap di depanku. Tangan V meremas jemariku lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Tuan V sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang anda. Saya akan merasa senang sekali jika dapat membantu menyembuhkan pengelihatan Tuan Jeon"

" _Sudah buta, piatu, dia pasti sangat sengsara"_

" _Orang tersial yang pernah ada"_

" _Ku harap aku tak akan menjadi seperti Jungkook. Dia benar-benar menyedihkan"_

"Tidak.." bisikku. "Hentikan itu.."

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Jeon. Ada apa?"

" _Orang cacat tak punya masa depan"_

" _Dia itu bodoh. Mangkannya kesialan selalu menimpanya"_

"Ku mohon.."

"Jungkook.." panggil V. " _Hey, baby_. Dengarkan aku"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Aroma obat bius. Dinginnya ruang operasi. Sindiran-sindiran semua orang...

Aku tak bisa mendengarkan itu lagi.

"Tidak.."

"Jungkook. Dengarkan aku" ucap V. Dia mengguncang pelan bahuku sebelum menarikku dalam pelukannya.

Aku menutupi kedua telingaku. Suara-suara itu terus berdengung disana.

"Jungkook. _Sshh, sayang_. Dengarkan aku. Tak ada suara apapun"

"Aku mendengarnya.."

"Tak ada, _babe_. Dengarkan baik-baik. Tak ada siapapun disini selain kita berdua dan Dokter Son. Jangan khawatir"

"Tuan V benar. Tidak ada orang lain disini—"

"Aku mau pulang" ucapku. Aku benar-benar tak ingin berada di tempat mengerikan ini. Tempat dimana segala ketakutanku berasal. "Biarkan aku pu—"

V menahan tubuhku yang akan berdiri lalu menciumku. Aku menggeleng mencoba melepaskan bibirku darinya namun ia menahan tengkukku dan semakin memperdalamnya. Tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggulku dan mengusapnya pelan.

Ketakutanku, kegelisahanku, atau bahkan tubuhku yang semula bergetar di redakan oleh hangatnya bibir pria itu. Ciuman ini terasa seperti seabad. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidungku.

"Tenanglah, Jungkook. Tak ada suara apapun itu selain suaraku dan Dokter Son. Aku akan menjagamu, kau dengar itu?"

Aku meremas lengan atasnya. "Aku—"

"Percaya padaku, _baby_. Kau akan aman bersamaku"

Napas yang ia hembuskan. Detak jantungku yang menggila. Suara jam dinding di ujung sana. Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu jelas. Suara mengerikan yang semula ku dengar menghilang. Tergantikan oleh deru napasku yang memburu.

Pelahan aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Mempercayakan diriku pada orang lain.

Padanya.

"Baik, Tuan-Tuan. Bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?"

V mengecup dahiku sekilas sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. "Tentu saja, Dok" ucapnya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya. Menetralkan paru-paruku yang malang.

"Masih ada beberapa test yang harus di lakukan pada Tuan Jeon. _Semuanya tidak akan seburuk yang di bayangkan, tentu saja._ Tidak sakit. Hanya saja, kami perlu mengetahui keadaan terakhir dari indera pengelihatan Tuan Jeon sebelum melakukan tindakan yang lebih lanjut" ujar Dokter Son. "Namun, ada kabar baik untuk Tuan Jeon" imbuhnya.

Tanganku mencengkeram erat buku jari V. Ia membalasnya dengan usapan ringan yang menenangkan.

"Apa itu, Dok?" tanyanya.

"Ada satu pendonor yang jika di lihat secara medis, sepertinya 70% akan cocok untuk Tuan Jeon"

 _Deg._

Pendonor.

Cocok.

70%

"Ini memang hal yang langka dan sulit. Bisa di bilang, suatu keajaiban. Namun pendonor itu sudah mengurus segala persyaratan yang di ajukan. Dia telah setuju memberikan indera pengelihatannya pada Tuan Jeon"

"Siapa namanya, Dok?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tunggu sebentar" Dokter Son terdengar seperti membolak-balik kertas. Ia bergumam seraya mencoret sesuatu menggunakan penanya. Aku bisa mencium aroma tinta yang ia gunakan.

"Dia seorang pria berumur 31 tahun. Ia memiliki riwayat penyakit.. _ah_ , aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Disini tertulis jika pendonor tidak ingin di sebutkan penyakit yang ia alami. Yang jelas ini tidak berpengaruh pada organ matanya. Secara medis, matanya benar-benar sempurna"

"Namanya, dok?" tanya V. Ia mengecup jemariku seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulku.

"Namanya... Jeon Ho Seok"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallooo

Masih adakah yang baca Stay With Me?

Maafkan Plum yang baru bisa update ya :( Plum bener-bener sibuk. Jadi baru sempat ngelanjutin chapter ini di antara tugas-tugas yang lain.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Review please.. Atau mungkin diskusi bareng Plum tentang chapter berikutnya :D

Buat yang udah review, Terima kasiiiihh banyak.

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Summer Plum**


	15. Chapter 15

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 15**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"Jungkook, bukan seperti itu!"

Ia mendorongku dengan keras hingga tubuhku terhuyung dan menabrak pintu. Aku mengabaikan denyut nyeri dari sikuku dan menarik Jungkook agar berhenti berjalan. Langkah kaki rapuhnya tegas namun tak beraturan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Kook. Dia memang—"

"Pembohong!"

Satu tamparan sukses mengenai pipiku. Ia menangis histeris seraya memukul ke arahku sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tangannya. Bahkan sedetik berikutnya ia melempar tongkat miliknya ke arahku dan berteriak frustasi.

"Sayang, tenangkan dulu dirimu—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" teriak Jungkook. Ia mengusap air matanya secara kasar dengan lengan bajunya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah tahu kakakku akan mendonorkan matanya padaku? Jelaskan padaku bagaimana!"

Dengan terpaksa aku menarik kedua tangan Jungkook yang memukuliku dengan ganas. Kedua tangan itu ku tangkupkan menjadi satu dan ku letakkan di antara dada kami yang terhimpit. Ia masih memberontak, namun setidaknya tangannya berada dalam kendaliku.

"Kau bilang sendiri jika kau bertemu dengan Hoseok hyung. Kau bahkan tak memberitahu hal itu padaku padahal aku berhak tahu, V! Aku seharusnya tahu! Dan kau juga tak memberitahuku jika Hoseok hyunglah yang menjadi pendonorku. Kenapa, V? Kenapa!"

"Dengarkan aku, Kook" Aku meremas tangannya kuat agar ia berhenti meronta dalam cengkeramanku. "Itu memang salahku karena tak memberitahumu jika aku bertemu Hoseok hyung. Tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu jika ia akan mendonorkan matanya padamu. Dia tak memberitahuku hal itu!"

Isakan Jungkook semakin keras terdengar. Aku mengabaikan fakta bahwa kami berdua sedang berada di tengah-tengah _lobby_ rumah sakit. Di kerumuni banyak orang, menjadi tontonan gratis sebagai selingan.

Persetan dengan orang-orang. Mereka semua tak berarti apapun di banding air mata kekasihku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menerima mata Hoseok hyung, V? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup setelah itu?"

Tangan Jungkook yang semula meronta hebat kini terasa lemas dalam genggamanku. Kekasihku itu menundukkan pandangannya dan mulai membasahi _converse hitamnya_ dengan butiran air mata.

Aku membawa tubuh _ringkihnya_ dalam dekapanku dan memeluknya erat. Memastikan jika ia bisa mendapatkan kehangatan tubuhku.

Tangan Jungkook merayap di pinggangku dan naik menuju punggung. Ia membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat. Tanganku membawa kepalanya agar bersembunyi di dadaku, dan kembali ke punggungnya, mengusapnya perlahan agar ia tenang.

"Maafkan aku karena tak memberitahumu" bisikku. Aku menarik kepalanya sejenak dan memberikan ciuman yang dalam dan lama di pelipisnya. Jungkook memejamkan netranya kala bibirku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Setelahnya aku mengarahkan Jungkook agar bersandar pada tubuhku.

"Aku seharusnya memberitahumu lebih awal. Maafkan aku, sayang"

"Aku ingin bertemu hyungku" isak Jungkook. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku. "Bawa aku ke Hoseok hyung"

Beberapa jam setelah menenangkan Jungkook, aku kembali menghubungi Hoseok hyung.

Dia benar-benar orang tergila yang pernah ada. Kenapa pula ia tak berpikir dua kali sebelum merelakan matanya untuk adiknya? Aku tahu dia begitu sayang pada Jungkook. Pun dengan rasa bersalahnya. Tapi tak harus sampai meninggalkan adiknya untuk kedua kali bukan? Bagaimana bisa Jungkook menjalani hidup dengan menggunakan mata kakaknya sendiri?

Setelah berkali-kali _mereject_ panggilanku, di hari ketiga akhirnya Hoseok hyung memberikan alamat tempat tinggalnya. Ia meminta padaku untuk membawa Jungkook kesana.

Jungkook yang kala itu ku beri tahu langsung menarikku keluar dengan kecepatan angin. Ia menyeretku agar menemaninya mendatangi sang kakak. Kekasihku itu bahkan tak menghiraukan teriakan _bodyguard_ yang memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah dan tak kemana-mana. Fokusnya hanya satu; menemukan Hoseok hyung.

Dan disinilah kami.

Berdiri 50 meter tepat di depan sebuah rumah mungil bercat kelabu.

Rumah itu tak bisa di bilang mewah, namun aura kehangatan terpancar dari sana. Menghiraukan warna kelabu yang menghiasi temboknya, rumah itu terlihat cukup cantik. Mungkin cocok di tinggali oleh satu atau dua orang. Atau mungkin sepasang pengantin baru. Hal yang mencolok dari rumah itu adalah taman berukuran 3x4 meter yang terbentang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Disana terdapat rangkaian bunga mawar putih yang di atur sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk wajah seseorang dengan cukup detail. Wajah orang yang kini berdiri tepat di sisiku.

Wajah Jungkook.

Hoseok hyungkah yang mengatur itu semua?

Detail tanaman itu begitu menakjubkan. Rambutnya, dagunya, hidungnya, mulutnya, _jawlinenya_... semuanya terasa sama.

"V?" Jungkook bergumam di sebelahku. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan memandang jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Aku begitu khawatir karena semenjak dari rumah sakit kemarin, ia tak hentinya menangis, namun sekarang ia tak meneteskan air mata sama sekali. Tatapan mata sendunya kosong, tak bernyawa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo jalan. Bawa aku masuk"

Tanganku meraih dingin tangannya dan menggenggam erat.

Aku menuntunnya masuk dengan tangan kami saling bertaut. Jungkook yang berjalan bersamaku begitu tenang. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun kernyitan di dahinya.

Tepat di depan pintu masuk, sejengkal sebelum tanganku menekan _door bell,_ pintu itu terbuka.

Menampilkan seorang Jeon Hoseok yang tersenyum lebar seraya merentangkan tangan.

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

"Selamat pagi, Jeon Jungkook"

Suara hangat itu.

Nada ceria itu.

Senyum yang terkembang dalam lantunan sapaannya, menyapa lembut gendang telingaku.

"Adikku ini sudah besar rupanya"

Aku menubrukkan tubuhku pada sebuah suara di hadapanku dan memeluknya erat. Sungguh, aku begitu ingin memeluknya dan tak sedikitpun berniat melepasnya. Aku akan memeluknya hingga semua tulang-tulangnya remuk dan menyadari betapa bodohnya aku, atau betapa idiotnya dia dan segala tindakan gegabahnya.

"Kau gila, hyung" bisikku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku hingga buku-buku jariku memutih dan napasnya tercekat. "Kau idiot gila. Aku tahu kau tersenyum. Hentikan senyum tololmu itu sebelum aku menghajarmu dengan tanganku"

Bukannya merasa marah akan ucapanku, sosok hangat di dekapanku ini malah tertawa dan mengusap-usap rambutku gemas.

" _Aigoo uri dongsaeng._ Berhentilah mengumpat dan kau akan terlihat begitu manis"

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menghujami tubuh Hoseok hyung dengan pukulan. Aku tak peduli bagian mana yang ku pukul, yang ku tahu, idiot itu berhak menerimanya.

"Kau idiot hyung! Gila! Berhenti bercanda denganku!"

Ku rasa aku memukul bagian dadanya. Hoseok hyung tak menghentikanku yang semakin menggila memukulnya dan menghujaminya dengan umpatan.

"Brengsek, kau hyung! Aku benci padamu!"

"Jungkookie.."

Aku menepis kasar tangan V yang mencoba menghentikanku. Aku tak akan berhenti hingga hyungku yang tak berotak itu menarik ide gilanya.

"Kookie, hentikan.."

"Kau bodoh, hyung—"

Hoseok hyung menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku menangis disana. Menangis lagi setelah seharian ini menahannya, tak bisa membendungnya lagi.

"Ku mohon tarik kembali tindakanmu, hyung" bisikku. Wajahku tenggelam dalam dada lebar hyungku. "Jangan donorkan matamu padaku"

"Aku harus, Kook"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tak mau menerima matamu. Kau pikir aku gila? Itu sama saja dengan membunuhmu, hyung! Berhenti bercanda denganku!"

Hoseok hyung terkekeh seolah apa yang ku katakan itu lucu, tetapi aku mendengar kesedihan dalam suaranya. Hyungku itu terluka.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semenjak berbulan lalu, Kook" ujarnya. "Aku harus melakukannya untukmu. Kau harus mendapatkan duniamu kembali"

"Aku tak mau" isakku. Tanganku menghapus air mata yang turun mengejekku. "Jangan pergi lagi, hyung. Hanya kau yang aku punya"

Hoseok hyung mencengkeram tanganku erat. "Kau harus menerimanya, Kook. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang padamu"

"Jangan bodoh hyung" aku memukul dadanya kuat-kuat. Berharap ia segera sadar dari tindakan bodohnya. "Jangan lakukan itu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, aku tak ingin membunuhmu"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendonorkan matamu padahal kau masih hidup, hyung?" V bertanya pada sosok yang masih memelukku ini. "Setahuku Bank Mata tidak akan menerima pendonor yang masih hidup. Mereka juga tak akan memberikan identitas secara detail tentang pendonornya. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?"

"Bank Mata memang tak menerimaku pada awalnya. Aku harus melakukan beberapa cara agar mereka mau mendaftarkanku sebagai pendonor bagi Jungkook" ucap Hoseok hyung. "Bank Mata tidak menerima donor dari orang yang masih hidup. Kalaupun mereka akan melakukan operasi pencangkokan kornea mata, mereka tak akan bisa memberitahu siapa pendonornya. Sudah prosedurnya seperti itu. Maka dari itu, aku memalsukan kematianku dan bekerja sama dengan dokter di rumah sakit itu. Dokter yang kemarin kalian temui adalah dokter yang membantuku memenuhi segala prosedur pendonoran"

"Hyung, jangan—"

"Dengarkan aku, Kook" ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengguncang tubuhku kuat-kuat. "Jungkook yang ku kenal adalah sosok yang kuat. Dia sangat kuat menghadapi segala cobaan, kau dengar itu?"

"Aku tak mau, hyung—"

"Aku harus melepaskan korneaku. Aku melakukan itu semua untukmu, untuk mengembalikan hidupmu, untuk menebus segala kesalahanku. Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Mari kita habiskan lima hari ini bersama-sama sebelum aku pergi lagi untuk selamanya"

"Hyung—"

"Hanya lima hari, Kook" ucap Hoseok hyung.

"Hanya lima hari"

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"Dia sudah tidur"

Aku meletakkan cangkir kopiku dan menggeser tubuhku untuk _space_ bagi Hoseok hyung.

"Aku terpaksa mencampur minumannya dengan obat penenang. Jika tidak, dia akan histeris dan menangis tak henti"

"Apa itu aman bagi Jungkook, hyung?"

Hoseok hyung mengangguk singkat. "Aman. Itu obat dengan anjuran dokter. Jungkook dulu sering meminumnya"

Aku menghela napas lega dan duduk tegak menghadap sosok kakak laki-laki Jungkook satu-satunya itu.

"Aku masih tak habis pikir kenapa kau melakukan itu" ucapku ragu-ragu. "Maksudku, kau memang salah meninggalkan Jungkook selama 10 tahun ini. Tapi menebusnya dengan cara seperti ini rasanya ini terlalu sulit bagi kalian berdua"

Hoseok hyung menggeleng lambat-lambat. "Tidak, Kim. Mataku telah teruji akan cocok dengannya, dan juga kemungkinan tingkat keberhasilan operasi ini cukup tinggi. Aku tak ingin membuang kesempatan dan waktu yang langka ini"

"Tapi kau akan mati, hyung. Kau akan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian lagi. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana ia akan menjalani kehidupannya nanti setelah ia mendapatkan mata darimu?"

"Maka dari itu aku memohon padamu, Taehyung"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat mata Hoseok hyung memandangku tajam. Untuk sekilas kedua bola matanya terlihat persis dengan milik kekasihku. Sama-sama berukuran lebih besar daripada orang Korea kebanyakan. Sama-sama bercahaya. Sama-sama indah.

"Katakan apa alasanmu kembali mendekati adikku" ujarnya. Ia menambahkan lagi. "Apa kau serius dengannya?"

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, hyung. Aku mencoba menebus segala kesalahanku dengan selalu berada di sisinya"

"Jadi kau mendekatinya hanya karena perasaan bersalahmu?"

Aku menggeleng dengan tegas. "Lebih dari itu" jawabku. "Aku mencintainya, hyung. Aku tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun waktu yang masih ku miliki tanpa melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin menjadi sosok yang bisa di andalkan olehnya. Sosok yang selalu muncul di pikirannya setiap kali ia bangun, sosok yang selalu ada di sampingnya di saat ia sedih. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintainya"

"Tapi kau tak mengutarakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi di balik topeng V? Kau tak bisa selamanya membohongi adikku. Dia akan lebih membencimu yang penuh dengan dusta"

"Aku tahu hyung. Aku pasti akan memberitahu siapa diriku padanya" kataku. "Yang saat ini harus ku lakukan terlebih dahulu adalah meyakinkannya jika ia memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia andalkan. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin membuatnya nyaman padaku. Aku ingin ia membuka dirinya lagi dan menyembuhkan segala ketakutannya dengan berjalan bersamaku. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku, hyung"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan. "Kau boleh mengumpatiku saat ini juga namun ku rasa aku harus memberitahumu hal ini"

"Apa itu?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengucapkan kalimat penuh janji itu padanya.

"Aku akan menikahinya"

Hoseok hyung terlihat seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum aku memotongnya dengan kurang sopan.

"Dengarkan dulu, hyung" cegahku.

"Aku berniat untuk melamarnya secepat mungkin. Bahkan sebelum kita bertemu. Aku tak peduli omongan orang tentang dia yang tak dapat melihat. Aku tak peduli cibiran mereka. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus, dan aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya. Memastikan ia tak akan kesepian dan memastikan ia selalu di cintai. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menikahinya, hyung. Meskipun aku harus berurusan dengan keluargaku"

"Sedalam itukah perasaanmu pada adikku?"

Saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku tentang kekasihku.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan bersimpuh di kaki Hoseok hyung.

"Kesalahanku memang amat besar. Aku sudah membuat Jungkook menderita selama 10 tahun. Aku mempermainkannya, membohonginya, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, bahkan hingga ia butapun aku masih tak menyadarinya. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku yang dengan tak tahu malunya datang kembali dan mendekatinya lagi" ucapku. "Ampuni segala kesalahanku, hyung dan ku mohon restuilah aku. Izinkan aku untuk menjadi teman hidup Jungkook. Aku tak akan melukainya lagi. Aku tak akan membuatnya menangis lagi. Aku begitu mencintai adikmu, jadi aku meminta padamu dengan tulus untuk mengizinkanku menikahi Jungkook"

Sungguh... setelah kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirku, aku tak dapat menahan rasa panas yang menggeorgoti tenggorokan, hidung, lalu naik ke mataku. Rasanya begitu lega namun penuh dengan harap-harap cemas. Aku menangis di kaki Hoseok hyung. Ini adalah kali pertamanya aku meminta maaf karena telah melukai Jungkook sedemikian dalamnya. Aku tahu jika kesalahanku ini sulit termaafkan. Aku hanya berharap jika Hoseok hyung akan...

"Bangunlah, Tae. Aku memaafkanmu"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang menunduk memandang lantai. Hoseok hyung tak menangis, tapi ia berkaca-kaca. Aku tahu ia menahan emosinya sekuat mungkin.

Ia menarik bahuku untuk bangkit berdiri bersamanya. Aku mengusap mataku dengan telapak tanganku asal. Ini kali pertama aku menangis di hadapannya. Kali pertama aku memohon ampunannya.

"Aku percayakan adikku padamu. Jangan sakiti dia lagi atau aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup"

Dan kami berpelukan. Aku menarik bahunya dan memeluknya erat. Pada saat itu tak hentinya aku mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' pada sosok berhati malaikat itu.

"Jaga Jungkook dengan baik. Pastikan dia tak sedih, kesepian, atau merana lagi. Buatlah keluarga yang yang harmonis dan penuh kasih sayang. Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari _atas sana_ "

"Hyung—"

Ia menyentil jidatku dengan keras. Seketika aku mengaduh akibat tindakan tiba-tibanya yang mengagetkan itu.

"Jangan banyak merengek. Cukup Jungkook saja yang merengek, kau jangan. Kau harus kuat. Kau harus cukup kuat untuk melindunginya. Jangan lemah!"

Aku mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat. "Pasti, hyung. Pasti. Bunuh aku kapan saja aku mengkhianati janjiku"

"Ku pegang kata-katamu, Tae" jawab Hoseok hyung sembari tersenyum hangat padaku. "Dan secepatnya beri tahu Jungkook bahwa kau adalah Taehyung. Aku tahu responnya pasti akan mengerikan, tapi itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung"

"Kapan operasi pengangkatan kornea matamu, hyung?"

"Sekitar satu minggu lagi" jawab kakak Jungkook itu. "Dan ku rasa sehari setelahnya operasi Jungkook akan di lakukan"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Baiklah. Aku tak ingin membebaninya lagi. Aku akan mengungkapkan diriku yang sebenarnya pada Jungkook setelah operasinya berjalan"

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

Hari pertama.

Ini adalah hari pertama dari lima hari yang Hoseok hyung berikan padaku. Lima hari sebelum operasi pengambilan korneanya. Lima hari sebelum ia _pergi._

Lima hari yang begitu sulit.

Aku telah meminta pada V agar membantu mengambil barang-barang yang di butuhkan selama aku menginap di rumah Hoseok hyung. V juga ikut denganku. Ia tak hentinya menempel padaku dengan perhatiannya yang semakin bertambah.

Lima.

Aku tak menyangka sehari ternyata terasa seperti sedetik. Sekejapan mata. Sebelumnya aku selalu berpikir jika sehari saja yang ku lewati dalam kegelapan ini terasa bak seabad. Rasanya lama sekali menanti matahari tenggelam. Lama sekali menunggu pagi, walaupun yang ku tunggu hanyalah kehampaan semata.

Namun kali ini, tiap detik yang ku habiskan begitu berharga.

Begitu lama dan begitu menakutkanku. Mencekikku perlahan-lahan.

Beribu cara dan iba telah ku lontarkan pada kakakku yang bebal itu, namun ia tak menghiraukanku dan kukuh pada pendiriannya. Dia benar-benar gila. Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

"Hey, di minum susunya. Bukankah kau suka susu pisang, _eum_?"

Hyung _pabo_.

Bagaimana bisa aku makan dan minum di saat seperti ini?

"Susu ini segar, lho. Hyung baru saja membelinya"

Aku menampik susu yang di sodorkan Hoseok hyung. "Aku tak haus" ucapku seadanya.

V yang duduk di sebelahku mencoba membantuku menggenggam sebuah garpu.

"Kalau begitu makan saja buahnya. Aku sudah memotongkan apelnya tepat di dekat tanganmu"

Aku menjatuhkan garpu itu dengan kesal ke atas meja.

"Kalian gila? Bagaimana mungkin aku makan dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Dan hari pertama itu berakhir dengan aku yang mengurung diri di kamar. Menolak untuk makan, menolak minum, dan menolak menemui siapapun termasuk Hoseok hyung.

Hari kedua.

Semalaman aku hanya berbaring dan diam dalam pikiranku yang kacau.

Aku tahu aku telah membuang satu hari berharga yang ku miliki dengan Hoseok hyung.

Maka dari itu aku menguatkan diriku untuk mendatangi hyungku itu dan mengajaknya pergi keluar.

"Ke taman bermain?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tegas. "Sudah lama aku tak naik bianglala. Ayo kita ke _Everland_ "

"Baiklah. Ayo. Kita harus bergegas karena perjalanannya jauh"

"Naik subway saja"

Hoseok hyung tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Semenit kemudian ia baru menyahut.

"Tapi mobil akan jauh lebih cepat dan efektif. Naik subway akan memakan waktu 2 jam lebih, dan pasti akan ramai, apa nanti kau tidak—"

"Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya ke _Everland_ sekarang naik subway"

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu, Hoseok hyung setuju untuk menuruti keinginanku. Kami hanya pergi berdua sementara V berdiam diri di rumah. Ia hanya memberikanku kecupan ringan sekilas sebelum pergi. Mungkin ia tahu jika kali ini aku butuh waktu berdua saja dengan kakakku.

Seperti prediksi Hoseok hyung. Subway kali ini penuh sesak dengan orang yang hendak pergi ke kantor atau ke sekolah. Aku bahkan nyaris jatuh terjerembab jika Hoseok hyung tidak menarik tanganku agar memeluknya. Ia bahkan mengomel kepada seorang _ahjussi_ yang tak sengaja menendang tongkatku saat ia akan berjalan keluar dari kereta.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Kook. Ramai dan sesak! Kita bahkan tak dapat tempat duduk _extra_ meskipun kau..." ia menghentikan _laju bibirnya_. Aku tahu ia pasti merasa tak enak saat mengucapkannya.

"Tak apa, hyung. Aku suka"

"Permisi, kau bisa duduk di kursiku" ucap seorang wanita dari arah belakang. Aku berbalik dan mencoba memandang ke arah sumber suara itu.

" _Err.._ Silakan duduk di kursi ini" ucapnya ragu-ragu. Aku tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk padanya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tak mau duduk sendirian"

"Kookie, apa yang kau bicarakan? Cepat duduklah" tegur Hoseok hyung mencoba mendorongku agar duduk tapi aku menepis tangannya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku di perutnya.

" _Shireo_. Aku duduk, kau duduk. Aku berdiri, kau berdiri. Itulah aturannya, hyung. Tak ada argumen"

Hoseok hyung terdengar meminta maaf pada wanita yang sudah berbaik hati menawarkan tempatnya untuk ku duduki.

"Dasar keras kepala. Kan lebih enak jika duduk!" Hoseok hyung mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas.

Aku mengabaikan tangannya yang bertengger di kepalaku dan merogoh sesuatu dari kantong jakcetku. Sebuah earphone berwarna merah ku keluarkan. Aku memasangnya pada handphoneku.

"Hyung, putarkan lagu Dusk Till Dawn"

"Milik Zayn dan Sia?"

"Uhuh" jawabku. "Karena inilah aku mengajakmu untuk naik subway. Aku ingin mendengarkan lagu denganmu"

Hoseok hyung tertawa renyah. Ia mengambil headset di tanganku dan memasangkan salah satunya di telinga kananku.

* * *

"Apa warna bando ini, hyung?"

"Warnanya putih dengan aksen merah yang melingkari sekitar telinga kelincinya. Sumpah, ini benar-benar cocok untukmu!"

Aku meraba-raba telinga kelinci yang bertengger di atas kepalaku. Aku tentu tak dapat melihatnya, namun dapat merasakan jika benda yang di pilihkan Hoseok hyung pasti akan sesuai denganku.

"Baiklah. Aku mau yang ini"

" _Finally_! Kau tak akan menyesal, Kook" ucapnya dengan riang.

Hoseok hyung membayar bando yang kami beli dan bergegas menarikku untuk menaiki wahana bianglala yang sudah ku tunggu-tunggu.

Disini tak terlalu banyak suara teriakan. Tak seperti di sekitar penjual bando tadi dimana persis di sebelahnya terdapat wahana _viking_ yang membuat jantung copot.

Aku sangat ingin naik _viking_ , tapi hyungku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Katanya, itu terlalu bahaya.

"Giliran kita, Kookie"

Aku menggandeng erat tangannya saat ia menuntunku masuk ke dalam _sangkar_ yang telah di sediakan. Derit besi terdengar di telinga, menandakan jika benda yang ku naiki ini akan segera berputar.

" _Whoa.._ kita bergerak, Kook! Kita benar-benar bergerak!"

Aku tertawa mendengar respon Hoseok hyung yang berlebihan. Sedari dulu, kakakku itu memang terkenal penakut. Takut ketinggian, takut kecepatan, takut kepanasan, takut jarum suntik, semuanya ia takuti. Tidak seperti aku yang tergolong pecinta hal-hal yang ekstrem dan menantang. Naik bianglala seperti ini sih kecil, tak ada apa-apanya di banding _roller coaster_ yang berada disini.

Lelaki penakut itu bahkan kini dengan berani mendonorkan matanya pada aku, yang tak tahu diri.

"Jungkook, ini sangat tinggi! Astaga, aku tak berani melihat ke bawah!"

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya. "Tenanglah, hyung. Anggap saja sedang duduk biasa"

"Duduk biasa apanya. Ini tinggi sekali, Kook! Bahkan orang-orang di bawah sana sudah tak terlihat"

Dasar berlebihan.

Paling tingginya tak lebih dari tinggi _roller coaster._

Baiklah, ku rasa aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hyung, kau ingat dulu eomma dan appa pernah mengajak kita kesini sewaktu aku berumur 4 tahun?"

Butuh beberapa menit penuh sebelum Hoseok hyung mengembuskan napasnya pendek-pendek. Tak lupa dengan cengkeramannya di tanganku yang semakin menguat.

"Ya, aku ingat. Kau dulu masih sangat kecil. Bahkan aku sering menggendongmu saat kau rewel" ucapnya seraya tertawa. "Bagaimana kau masih ingat?"

Aku mengumpulkan potongan-potongan kenangan itu menjadi satu sebelum bernostalgia kembali.

"Aku tak terlalu ingat. Yang ku ingat hanyalah kau yang menumpahkan sodaku dan menjatuhkan _ice cream_ cokelatku ke tanah, tapi kita berdua sama-sama menangis. Bahkan kau yang menangis lebih kencang daripadaku"

"Ah, memalukan jika diingat"

"Andai saat itu appa merekam kita berdua yang menangis. Pasti aku akan menyebarkan aibmu itu ke semua teman sekolahmu"

Kami berdua tertawa saat memori itu muncul kembali.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan perawatmu itu?" tanya Hoseok hyung tiba-tiba.

Aku sedikit kaget akan pertanyaannya yang jauh dari obrolan kami sebelumnya. "Belum terlalu lama, hyung. Kenapa?"

"Kau mencintainya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk di katakan.

"Dia begitu baik padaku. Aku merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya. Meskipun dalam beberapa kesempatan aku seperti merasakan kehadiran _orang itu_ dalam auranya" ucapku dengan penekanan _orang itu_ dalam kalimatku.

"Orang itu?" tanya Hoseok hyung bingung.

Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku sebelum mengucapkan nama yang menjadi beban di pikiranku.

"Kim Taehyung" ungkapku. "Cara dia berbicara, intonasinya, suaranya, terkadang mengingatkanku akan Taehyungie. Tapi ku rasa itu karena aku terlalu terbawa perasaan saja. Aku yakin dia orang yang tepat untuk mengobati luka di hatiku"

"Jadi kau mencintainya?"

"Aku mencintainya, hyung. Entah sejak kapan rasa itu muncul dan tumbuh"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengatakan perasaanku pada V ke sosok yang ku percaya.

Mulanya aku tak yakin dengan apa yang ku katakan... Tapi entah mengapa lidahku juga tak dapat menarik kembali kata-kata itu.

"Dia orang yang baik, jika ku lihat sekilas"

Seolah ingin menegaskan pernyataannya, aku menambahkannya. "Dia memang baik, hyung. Dia begitu sabar menemaniku"

"Kau percaya padanya?"

Percaya...

Kata sulit itu lagi.

Aku cukup kesusahan jika menemui satu kata penuh makna itu.

Tapi entah mengapa, untuk kali ini saja, dengan penuh keyakinan aku menjawabnya.

"Aku percaya padanya, hyung" aku mengangguk lambat-lambat. "Aku memang tak dapat melihat rupanya. Tapi jika kau bertanya tentang kepercayaanku padanya. Aku percaya pada V, hyung"

Dan Hoseok hyung menarikku dalam pelukannya lagi. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya aku meninggalkanmu pada orang yang tepat"

Aku mengabaikan gelanyar di dadaku saat ia mengatakannya.

Tidak.

Untuk hari ini dan 3 hari ke depan aku berjanji tak akan ada air mata.

Hari-hari yang tersisa ini akan ku habiskan dengan kenangan indah bersama hyungku. Tak ada yang boleh merusaknya. Bahkan diriku sendiripun tak akan ku biarkan menghancurkannya.

"Besok, kita mau kemana?"

Aku menjauhkan tubuhku dari Hoseok hyung."Kau yang tentukan hyung. Baru hari setelahnya aku, dan yang terakhir kau lagi"

Ia berpikir selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mengatakan padaku tujuan kami selanjutnya.

"Ayo kita pergi bertiga dengan V ke Han River dan makan ramyeon disana!"

Aku mengulaskan senyum terlebarku untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adakah yang masih baca cerita receh ini?

Mohon review sebanyak mungkin ya. Saranghaeyo :)

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	16. Chapter 16

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 16**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

Hari ketiga.

Hari ketiga yang di berikan Hoseok hyung bagi Jungkook.

Hari ketiga di musim dingin yang menyesakkan dada, berbalut luka yang tersamarkan oleh kehangatan senyum anak tertua keluarga Jeon.

Hari ketiga yang kami habiskan bersama.

Ya, _kami_ , karena aku juga di ajak menyelami perpisahan kakak beradik ini.

"Trims"

Jungkook bergumam lirih seraya mengusap _tissue_ yang ku berikan ke tangannya. Cara makannya begitu belepotan, dan lagi kuah ramen pedas itu menimbulkan semburat warna merah di sekitar bibir ranumnya. Ia terlihat sangat kepedasan, namun masih _ngotot_ menolak minum yang di berikan kakaknya.

"Minumlah, Kook. Bibirmu bengkak karena kuah ramen itu" tegurku. Namun Jungkook tetap menggelengkan kepalanya bandel.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku belum haus" sahutnya. Ia menyerahkan kembali _tissue_ bekasnya padaku.

"Sudah tahu yang itu pedas. Kenapa masih kau pilih sih?" Hoseok hyung berdecak seraya menyeruput kuah _seafood ramen_ miliknya hingga licin tak bertandas. Ia bersendawa kecil dan meletakkan cup miliknya di atas rumput.

Saat ini kami sedang menikmati makan siang tepat di depan sungai Han. Makan bersama yang sederhana, dengan masing-masing sebuah cup ramen dan sekaleng soda, dengan tikar seharga 2000 won yang di beli di area sungai yang sudah seperempat jam ini mengalasi duduk kami bertiga. Memang bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk makan di luar ruangan di cuaca yang mendekati minus 3 ini. Belum lagi angin di sekitar kami yang berembus menerpa rambut, menghantarkan rasa dingin menggigil yang membuat tulang terasa ngilu.

Tapi karena ini adalah permintaan Jungkook, maka mau tak mau Hoseok hyung harus menurutinya... Sedangkan aku _, well,_ aku hanya mengikut saja apa kemauannya. Apapun yang ia inginkan.

Jungkook terlihat mengikuti gerakan sang kakak meskipun ia tak dapat melihatnya. Ia meletakkan cup ramen itu dan mencoba tersenyum ke arah sungai.

 _Mencoba._ Karena senyum yang terpancar dari bibirnya tak setulus biasanya.

"Habis ini kita kemana?"

" _Nari Park_ "

" _Nari Park? Gyeonggi do?"_

Jungkook mengangguk singkat. "Benar" cicitnya. Netranya kembali menembus sungai di depannya.

"Bukankah itu jauh, Kook?" tanya Hoseok hyung. Memang benar, _Nari Park_ itu letaknya cukup jauh dari sini. Mungkin akan memakan waktu satu jam menggunakan subway?

"Tapi tempatnya indah dan udaranya katanya sangat menyegarkan. Aku mendengarnya dari internet"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang? Sebentar lagi sudah pukul 1 siang. Kita hanya punya waktu sekitar 3 jam sebelum matahari terbenam" usulku. Mentari di musim dingin di Korea memang lebih cepat tenggelam dari biasanya. Jika di musim panas gelap akan menyelubungi di sekitar pukul 7 malam, kini jam 5 sore saja sudah sangat gelap. Itu artinya kita tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa untuk _menikmati_ jalan-jalan ini.

" _Arra. Kaja_ "

Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik kedua tangan Jungkook sehingga ia ikut berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk pantat _kelinci_ itu sehingga debu di celananya berterbangan.

"Ayo berangkat" ucapku.

* * *

Kami tiba di _Nari Park_ 80 menit setelahnya.

Sesuai dugaan, taman bunga itu tak terlalu menarik di musim dingin. Bunga-bunganya kebanyakan sudah layu dan tak berwarna indah lagi. Akan tetapi seperti yang di bilang Jungkook, udara disini memang menyejukkan indera penciuman kami. Membuat otak untuk sejenak menjadi lebih segar. Ia memang pintar memilih tempat bermain.

"Mungkin kalau musim gugur akan jauh lebih menarik" Hoseok hyung menuntun Jungkook berjalan di sampingnya dengan tangan mungil kekasihku yang berada di saku jacketnya. _Persis seperti cara menuntunku._ Aku berjalan di sisi lain tubuhnya.

"Tempat ini kan memang di kenal sebagai tempat wisata di musim gugur. Musim dingin seperti ini jarang ada orang yang mau kesini" ucapku. Aku merapatkan _coatku_ menahan hawa dingin yang menyengat tulang.

Jungkook menarik tangannya dari saku hyungnya itu. Seperti biasanya matanya memandang menerawang ke arah depan. "Arahkan saja aku, hyung. Aku mau jalan sendiri" katanya. Ia mengeratkan sarung tangan merah yang di pakainya dan membenarkan posisi _earmuff_ hitamnya yang miring. Pemuda itu menyiapkan tongkat panjangnya dan mulai berjalan dengan langkah pasti.

"Jalan lurus saja ke depan. Di depanmu memang _space_ untuk berjalan, sementara bunga-bunganya terdapat di sisi kiri kananmu"

Kekasihku mengangguk singkat. Ketukan demi ketukan tongkatnya yang membentuk pola _zig zag_ seolah menjadi ritme tersendiri baginya. Tanpa rasa canggung dan khawatir ia melangkah dengan ringan di depan kami.

Lama kami mengitari kawasan taman bunga itu hingga tak terasa sinar mentari perlahan meninggalkan bumi. Hari mulai gelap. Aku melirik jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kananku.

Sudah pukul 5 sore.

Pantas saja langit sudah gelap.

"Aku lelah"

Hoseok hyung berhenti dan berjongkok di belakangku. Peluh menetes dari dahinya hingga membasahi kerah mantel yang di kenakannya. Aneh. Padahal aku merasa begitu kedinginan. Bisa-bisanya kakak Jungkook itu malah merasa kepanasan?

"Ada yang punya _tissue_?"

"Aku"

Tanganku terulur memberikan sebungkus _Kleenex_ untuknya. Hoseok hyung buru-buru menyeka keringat di dahinya hingga kering. Ia bahkan bergidik ngeri melihat _tissuenya_ yang basah kuyup.

"Apa kau _psycrophobia,_ hyung?"

"Fobia dingin?" Hoseok hyung tertawa canggung dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Tidaklah. Mana ada yang seperti itu. Aku hanya risih. Tidak sampai ke tahap phobia. Tenang saja"

Hoseok hyung terlihat gugup dan buru-buru menyimpan _tissue_ bekasnya di saku mantel. Ia berdehem keras dan berdiri, namun tubuhnya limbung dan nyaris terjatuh.

"Hyung, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Hoseok hyung kenapa?" tanya Jungkook panik.

Ia terkekeh lirih dan berkata _Gwaenchanha_ beberapa kali. Hoseok hyung tersenyum ganjil, sementara peluh yang membasahi dahinya semakin banyak.

"Aku tak papa. Benar. Jangan khawatir"

"Kau banyak berkeringat, hyung! Kau sakit? Ayo kita pulang saja"

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Jungkook bergegas mendatangi kakaknya dengan panik. Ia meraba-raba wajah sang kakak dan mengernyitkan keningnya kala mendapati dahi Hoseok hyung basah kuyup.

"Hyung, kau sakit? Kenapa berkeringat?"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Kook. Hanya sedikit lelah"

Hoseok hyung melemparkan kode padaku melalui tatapannya. Ia seperti terlihat memohon agar Jungkook tidak curiga padanya.

 _Bantu aku_ , bibirnya membentuk kata-kata tak terucap seraya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook. _Aku akan cerita nanti,_ imbuhnya.

Aku yang menangkap kodenya itupun mengangguk dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kekasihku itu.

"Dia hanya lelah, Kook. Tak apa" ucapku. Aku menarik tangan Jungkook hingga berbalik dan mengecup keningnya. "Kau juga terlihat lelah. Ayo kita pulang"

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

Hari keempat.

Hoseok hyung memintaku untuk bersiap-siap sepagi mungkin. Ia berencana mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat yang katanya pernah kami datangi sekali, namun ia enggan memberitahunya padaku.

Pagi-pagi buta kakakku satu-satunya itu sudah menarik selimutku dan V, lalu memaksaku untuk membuka mata di saat aku masih mengantuk berat. Kali ini ia hanya mengajakku pergi, V tidak ikut. Ia bilang ini adalah tempat pribadi bagi kami berdua.

Meninggalkan tempat tidur hangat dan bergegas membersihkan tubuhku, akupun bersiap-siap. V ikut bangun dari tidurnya dan membantu memandikanku. Ia memilihkan pakaian hangat dan menyiapkan sarapan bagi kami bertiga.

Kadang-kadang aku lupa jika ia adalah perawatku.

V begitu cekatan, gesit, dan bekerja dalam diam. Ia tipikal orang yang akan mengambil inisiatif dalam bertindak sebelum di suruh. Orang yang spontan dan aktif.

Aku penasaran bagaimana rupanya.

Akan tetapi rasa penasaran itu kembali mengingatkanku akan apa yang tengah kami lakukan. Apa yang akan terjadi dalam dua hari ke depan, dan hal itu sukses membuat perutku bergejolak.

Hoseok hyung gila. Aku membencinya. Benar-benar marah padanya.

Namun aku tahu jika ia adalah orang yang memiliki tekad kuat. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba menggagalkan usahanya, ia tak terusik. Tetap melanjutkan apa yang telah di mulai.

Sial, aku semakin membenci diriku sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa aku tak melakukan apapun di saat kakak yang ku sayangi sedang mencoba _membunuh_ dirinya sendiri?

"Kookie, sudah sampai"

Aku bahkan tak menyadari jika kami berdua sedang berada dalam perjalanan.

Hoseok hyung melepas _seat belt_ dan menegakkan kursiku. Aku dapat merasakan hela napas beratnya yang menerpa pipiku.

"Hyung" bisikku.

Iya menggumam menyahuti panggilanku. Entah bagaimana rasanya aku membayangkan Hoseok hyung tersenyum cerah padaku seperti biasanya. Senyum yang dapat menular ke sekitar dan penuh dengan energi positif.

"Ada apa, Kook?"

"Kita dimana?" tanyaku. Aku merogoh _dashboard_ dan mengambil tongkat yang tersimpan di dalamnya. "Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?"

"Kita ada di rumah, Kook"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya. "Rumah?"

"Iya, rumah" sahutnya. Hoseok hyung meremas tangan kananku dan tertawa pelan. "Kita akan bertemu _eomma_ "

 _Eomma_.

Rumah.

Seharusnya aku tahu.

Sedari kecil _eommaku_ selalu menekankan keyakinan tentang definisi rumah yang sesungguhnya.

Rumah adalah tempat dimana orang tersayang berada. Tempat dimana kita merasa nyaman, aman, dan terlindungi. Tempat dimana _eomma_ berada.

Kami ada di pemakamannya.

"Ayo kita temui dia. Sudah lama aku tak mengunjunginya" Iapun membimbingku keluar dari mobil dan berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Tempat itu masih sedingin biasanya. Dingin dan berangin. Tempat favorit _eommaku._ Sebuah kenangan akan _eommaku_ yang pernah mengatakan jika ia ingin di makamkan di tempat yang berangin mengingatkanku. _Eommaku_ pecinta musim gugur nomor satu. Dan di tempat ini, satu-satunya tempat dimana setiap hari akan terasa seperti musim gugur. Ada angin dimana-mana.

Seingatku, makam _eomma_ berada di perbukitan. Setidaknya kami harus meniti 1000 anak tangga demi bisa mencapai puncaknya.

Dan benar saja, Hoseok hyung memberi aba-aba jika di depanku kini terdapat anak tangga pertama yang harus ku lewati.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau kesini, Kook?" tanya Hoseok hyung. Ia masih menggandeng tanganku erat dan berjalan di sampingku rapat.

"Sehari sebelum V datang" ucapku. Aku merapatkan _bomber jacket_ yang melekat di tubuh. "Setelah dia datang, aku belum sempat berkunjung lagi karena, _yeah_ , banyak hal terjadi"

"Ku pikir aku yang paling lama tak berkunjung, ternyata kau jauh lebih lama" kekeh Hoseok hyung. "Aku datang kemari seminggu sebelum bertemu denganmu"

"Apa V yang mencarimu?"

Hoseok hyung terdiam sejenak sebelum mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

"Dia datang dan memintaku pulang"

Bagaimana V bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Hoseok hyung aku tak tahu. Dan sejujurnya aku tak lagi penasaran selama akhirnya aku dapat bertemu kembali dengannya.

Walaupun hanya sementara.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Aku menggeleng perlahan. Dingin rasanya. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapannya.

Kurang lebih 20 menit kami mendaki, akhirnya tanah datar dapat ku pijak juga. Kami tiba di puncak bukit.

Hoseok hyung merangkul pundakku dan menuntun agar aku berbelok ke arah kanan. Decit suara pintu terdengar saat ia membuka pintu pemakaman. Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam dan menetralkan jantungku yang entah kenapa berdegup kencang, dan melangkah masuk.

Sepatu yang kami kenakan menimbulkan bunyi _tuk tuk_ di lantai ini. Aku dapat membayangkan sebuah bagunan yang terdiri dari beberapa ruangan yang bertembokkan kaca dimana di dalamnya terdapat lemari-lemari kaca juga yang menyimpan berbagai guci perabuan dari tiap keluarga. Lemari yang sama persis seperti milik _eomma_ , dengan dua buah bingkai foto dan sebuah patung anjing kesayangannya. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir _eomma_ begitu sederhana.

Ketika kakakku itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, aku tahu jika kami sudah tiba di _rumah._

Di hadapan _eomma._

Hoseok hyung melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di pundakku dan menyerahkan _sebucket_ bunga ke tanganku. Aku tak tahu jika ia membawa bunga.

Bunga itu ku dekatkan ke indera penciumanku dan bibirku menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul.

" _Lily_?"

"Dengan 17 tangkai"

"Dan sedikit _baby's breath_?"

"Warna biru kesukaannya"

Dan kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Hoseok hyung membuka lemari dimana ibuku _tidur_ untuk selamanya dan terdengar suara berkeresek, seperti sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ada bunga disini, sudah layu. Mungkin 2 minggu yang lalu seseorang datang berkunjung"

"Apa bunganya?"

"Persis seperti yang kau bawa" Hoseok hyung mendengus dan tertawa ringan. " _Ah_ , konyol" gumamnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanyaku. Aku mendengar suara berkeresek yang di jatuhkan. Mungkin ia baru saja membuang bunga layu itu.

" _Yeah_ , untuk sepersekian detik aku pikir itu adalah _appa_ "

 _Appa..._

Benarkah ia datang mengunjungi _eomma_?

"Kau tahu bunga kesukaan _eomma_ hanya di ketahui oleh kita berempat saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _appa_?"

"Mungkin paman atau bibi juga tahu" gumamku nyaris berbisik. "Tidak mungkin _appa_ datang"

"Aku tahu"

Mengabaikan kemungkinan yang telah terjadi, dengan hati-hati aku meletakkan untaian bunga itu di tempat yang telah di sediakan. Secara otomatis tanganku terkepal dan mataku terpejam rapat. Mulai berdoa.

Aku berdoa agar ada keajaiban yang bisa membuat Hoseok hyung membatalkan tindakan bodohnya.

Aku berdoa agar Hoseok hyung selalu berada di sisiku.

Aku berdoa agar Hoseok hyung tidak pergi.

Aku benar-benar berharap _Yang Di Atas Sana_ akan mendengarkan permintaanku dan memberikan _uluran tangannya_ pada kami.

Setelahnya aku membuka mata dan menarik napas. " _Eomma,_ kami datang. Maaf aku jarang mengunjungimu akhir-akhir ini"

Hoseok hyung meraih lagi tanganku dan menggenggamnya. "Aku juga datang, _eomma_. Hoseok dan Jungkook datang mengunjungimu"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat menahan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadaku yang berdenyut sakit.

"Apa _eomma_ baik-baik saja? _Eomma_ bahagia di atas sana?"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban bagi pertanyaan konyolku. Kendati begitu, aku tetap lanjut bercakap dengannya.

"Aku bertemu lagi dengan hyung. Hoseok hyung pulang lagi ke rumah dan menghabiskan banyak waktu denganku. Aku sangat sangat bersyukur, _eomma_. Itu semua berkat V" Aku tertawa pelan kala suara V tiba-tiba saja terngiang di kepalaku. "Apa kau yang mengirimnya padaku, _eomma_? Si V itu? Dia benar-benar baik padaku, dan mengerti diriku sepenuhnya. Meskipun aku tak dapat melihatnya, tapi aku dapat merasakan jika ia melakukan semua hal itu dengan tulus. Ia bahkan berkata jika ia mencintaiku. Ingin hidup bersamaku. Bukankah itu semua luar biasa? Ku rasa ini semua pasti karenamu, _eomma_. Kau yang mengirimkan lelaki itu untukku, bukan?"

Hoseok hyung tertawa di sampingku. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kananku. Bertingkah manja seperti biasa

"Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kau pergi, aku benar-benar merasa hidup, _eomma_. Aku bahagia. Hidupku serasa lengkap setelah kehadiran V dan Hoseok hyung" ujarku bertutur kata lagi. Aku melirik ke arah Hoseok hyung yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku namun tak melepaskan tautan tangan kami. "Akan tetapi aku marah sekali dengannya _, eomma_. Dia benar-benar jahat karena membuat semua mimpi indahku bertahan hanya dalam hitungan hari"

Hoseok hyung diam dan tak membalas perkataanku. Akupun melanjutkannya lagi.

"Dia memutuskan untuk mendonorkan matanya padaku. Tindakan yang bodoh, bukan? Kau dengar itu, _eomma_? Anak sulungmu begitu bodoh dan tak berbelas kasihan padaku. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal senekat itu dan mengabaikan dirinya sendiri? Tak tahukah dia bagaimana perasaanku padanya? Tak tahukah dia begitu leganya aku bisa mendengar suaranya lagi setelah 10 tahun berpisah? Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya ia akan pergi lagi dariku. Jauh. Untuk selamanya"

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Hoseok hyung dan menghapus air mataku kasar. Aku menggeleng dan mengembuskan napasku yang tercekat.

"Tolong katakan padanya, _eomma_ , jika aku tak mau ia melakukan operasi itu. Aku rela menghabiskan seumur hidup yang ku punya dalam kegelapan asalkan ia juga bahagia. Asal ia bisa bersama denganku sampai kapanpun. Tolong bujuk dia, _eomma_..."

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

Hari kelima.

Hari terakhir.

24 jam terakhir sebelum operasi Hoseok hyung di lakukan.

1440 menit sebelum kami berpisah.

86.400 detik sebelum ia pergi.

Sepulangnya Jungkook kemarin, ia tidak tidur hingga pagi menjelang. Sama sekali tak sedetikpun memejamkan mata. Ia berkali-kali merefill _Americano_ yang menemaninya bergadang semalam suntuk seraya melamun memandangi jendela. _Padahal ia tak menyukai kopi pahit itu._ Tak peduli beberapa kali aku membujuknya untuk tidur, ia bertahan dengan pendiriannya. Malah ia yang memintaku untuk tidur dan bilang jika lelah ia akan bergabung denganku di ranjang dan beristirahat.

Nyatanya tidak.

Matanya benar-benar terbuka lebar hingga pagi.

Kelopak matanya sedikit bengkak dan dua buah kantung mata hitam menghiasi netra cantiknya. Jungkookku terlihat begitu kacau.

Saat ini sudah pukul 6 pagi, dan matahari di Seoul mulai bangkit dan bersinar. Biasnya mengenai wajah cantik kekasihku yang terlihat lelah. Ia hanya bergelung di sofa empuk miliknya tanpa sedikitpun berkedip.

Aku juga tidak tidur. Tak bisa tidur sementara pikiranku berkecamuk. Berharap jika pagi tak pernah tiba dan ini semua tak perlu terjadi.

Aku bangkit dan mendatangi kekasihku yang menggulung tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut tebal. Rambutnya acak-acakan, membuatku gemas setengah mati melihatnya.

" _Baby_ , kau tak tidur?"

Aku mengusap lembut helaian surai hitamnya. Ia mendongak dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Peluk aku" ucapnya pelan. Matanya sedikit tertutup. Ia menahan kantuk.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Jungkook meletakkan dagunya di bahuku dan membalas pelukanku. Tangan kiriku meremat pinggulnya sementara kananku mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Kau perlu istirahat, sayang. Tidur ya? Sebentarpun tak apa"

" _Shireo_ " tolaknya langsung. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perutku. "Aku hanya mau di peluk sebentar. Aku tak mau tidur"

"Nanti kau kelelahan"

"Tak mau" rengeknya. "Diam saja dan peluk aku erat"

"Sedang di lakukan, _baby_ " kekehku. Aku senang ia bisa sedikit menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya. Setidaknya itu berarti ia tak sedepresi yang ku pikir. "Mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tawarku.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan lagu _rock_ atau _metal_ "

Aku tertawa pelan. Jungkook yang sedang bersikap manja benar-benar kelemahanku.

Selama kami berpelukan, aku menyanyikan lagu yang bercerita tentang kehilangan berjudul _Hug Me._ Lagunya memang berlirik menyedihkan, namun itu adalah salah satu _lullaby_ yang ku masukkan dalam _playlistku_.

Jungkook menyukainya. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin rileks, dan saat lagu berakhir, dengkuran halus itu terdengar.

"Kau pasti lelah, Kookie. Lihatlah, sebuah lagu dapat menidurkanmu dengan cepat"

Matanya terpejam rapat. Kepalanya terkulai lesu di leherku. Jungkooku tertidur dengan damai.

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan merebahkannya di ranjang. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tidurnya. Aku melangkah mengambil selimut tebal dan mulai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan _bed cover_ itu. Memastikannya agar tak kedinginan.

"Tidurlah sejenak, sayang. Aku menyayangimu"

Sebagai satu sentuhan terakhir, aku mengecup bibirnya singkat dan pergi meninggalkannya agar beristirahat.

Aku melangkah ke dalam dapur rumah Hoseok hyung dan hendak membuat sarapan sebelum mendengar sebuah suara rintihan dari arah kamar mandi. Aku bergegas mendatangi kamar mandi di sudut ruangan dan mendapati Hoseok hyung sedang berjongkok seraya memegangi perutnya. Ia menunduk dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Hyung" panggilku dan memegang kedua pundak kakak Jungkook. Hoseok hyung menoleh padaku lalu sedetik kemudian bangkit dan berjalan terseok menuju ke wastafel. Ia mutah disana. Namun yang membuatnya terlihat semakin mengerikan adalah...

Dia memuntahkan banyak darah.

Darah merah pekat dengan sedikit gumpalan berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan dan terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Astaga, hyung. Kau kenapa?"

"Air" rintih Hoseok hyung. Ia menunjuk ke arah gelas yang terdapat di atas _bathtub_. "Ambilkan minumku"

Tanpa menunggu dua kali aku menyambar gelas yang sudah habis setengah itu dan menyerahkan padanya. Tangan Hoseok hyung dengan tergesa membuka lemari kecil yang terdapat di atas wastafel dan mengambil sebuah botol putih dari sana. Ia mengeluarkan sebutir pil kecil berwarna putih kekuningan dan menelannya dengan air putih dari gelas itu.

"Hyung?"

Hoseok hyung terkekeh pelan. Ia mendesah lega namun kernyitan di dahinya belum juga hilang. Ia berkeringat banyak. Sangat banyak, dan wajahnya begitu pucat pasi. Bibirnya sedikit memutih dan sedikit noda darah tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"

"Santai. Ini sudah biasa"

"Sudah biasa apanya! Kau sakit hyung! Kau baru saja mutah darah" raungku. Aku menuntun Hoseok hyung agar keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"Jangan keras-keras. Jungkook bisa dengar"

"Dia baru saja tidur. Tak akan dengar" kataku cepat. Masih mengawasinya.

"Dia baru tidur? Jadi semalaman ia tak tidur?"

Aku mendudukkan pria yang juga bermarga Jeon itu di kursi dapur dan memberikan beberapa helai _tissue_ untuk menyeka mulutnya. "Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, hyung. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu"

Hoseok hyung menarik tanganku agar kembali duduk. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum ramah, seolah-olah tak terjadi hal buruk apapun.

"Sungguh, tidak usah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya"

"Tidak. Kau sudah gila? Ayo bangun dan be—"

"Sirosis"

Hoseok hyung menghela napas berat dan tersenyum hambar.

"Sirosis. Sudah sangat parah. Hatiku sudah mengkerut dan harus di keluarkan secepatnya"

"Kau terkena penyakit hati, hyung?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ia tak pernah berkata apapun sebelumnya.

"Sudah 5 tahun belakangan, dan semakin parah. Aku tak ada harapan lagi" Hoseok hyung menyeduh secangkir teh merah yang tersedia disana. "Maaf aku tak cerita. Tak ada yang tahu penyakitku selain aku dan dokterku. Itu sebabnya aku tak ragu mendonorkan mataku untuk Jungkook"

Mataku membelalak memandanginya tajam.

Sirosis?

Sudah parah?

Kenapa idiot itu tak memberitahuku?

"Hyung, tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja"

"Aku mencoba, dan sepertinya berhasil" ucapnya. Ia menyesap teh itu perlahan dan mengernyit jijik. Reaksinya sama persis seperti saat aku mencoba meminum segelas jus wortel. Tidak karuan rasanya. "Hatiku sudah sangat rusak. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa di lakukan untuk menyembuhkanku adalah dengan cara cangkok hati. Tapi hingga saat ini belum ada orang yang mau mendonorkan organ penting itu untukku"

Dengan terbata Hoseok hyung melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. "Dokter sudah angkat tangan melepaskanku semenjak 7 bulan yang bahkan memberikan perkiraan waktu yang masih ku miliki, dan aku berhasil melewati 3 bulan lebih lama dari perkiraannya. Ku rasa Yang Maha Kuasa mencintaiku lebih dari yang ku pikirkan"

"Dengan hati yang sudah rusak seperti ini, hidupku memang tak lama lagi. Aku menyadari begitu mahalnya kesehatan ketika sulitnya orang mendapatkan donor organ. Dari situ aku jadi semakin mengerti perasaan adikku"

Hoseok hyung meletakkan cangkir di tangannya dan memandangku tajam. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Dia memang bandel, keras kepala, sensitif, dan perasa. Tapi dia adalah sosok setia jika sudah jatuh hati pada seorang saja. Aku harap kau memegang janjimu untuk membahagiakannya. Aku tak bisa menjamin dia tak akan marah lagi padamu, tapi jika kau tahu cara menaklukan hatinya, dia akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya"

"Aku telah belajar dari kesalahanku, hyung. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus berpisah dengannya" Setelah aku memandang lekat-lekat wajah Hoseok hyung, baru aku menyadari jika ia memang tidak terlihat sesehat orang normal. Dia terlihat lelah, dan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Seolah-olah darah dari tubuhnya mulai terisap sedikit demi sedikit. "Hyung, kau masih ada waktu untuk membalkan rencana gilamu ini. Buktinya kau masih hidup setelah vonis itu. Pertimbangkanlah lagi, hyung"

"Aku ingin kematianku tidak menjadi sia-sia, Tae. Dan kau harus membantuku. Ini permintaan terakhirku"

Sesaat kemudian Hoseok hyung meremas perutnya lagi dan detik berikutnya berlari kembali memasuki kamar mandi. Ia mutah darah lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Bahkan darah juga keluar dari kedua lubang hidung dan telinganya.

"Hyung, ku mohon. Ayo ke rumah sakit"

"Tae..."

"Bangun, hyung. Kita harus—"

"Panggilkan Jungkook"

Tangan Hoseok hyung meremat lenganku kuat-kuat. Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan menggeleng. Tubuhnya nyaris ambruk jika aku tidak memeganginya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Jungkook. Sekarang. Ku mohon"

Detik berikutnya kakak Jungkook itu pingsan dan tak membuka sedikitpun matanya saat aku berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

Rasanya seperti kilas balik.

Bagaikan mimpi buruk yang terulang kembali. Selalu menghantui kemanapun aku pergi.

Sepertinya aku telah melalui ini semua. Rasanya seperti sudah lama berlalu. Ku pikir rasa sakit itu sudah lama sirna. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, mimpi buruk itu datang lagi.

Kejadiannya begitu sama persis seperti 10 tahun yang lalu dimana aku menunggu dengan resah di balik pintu. Menunggu kepastian nyawa _eommaku_. Kehidupannya yang di ambang maut. Pada saat itu, ku pikir cobaan hidupku pasti jadi yang terburuk diantara orang lain seumuranku.

Dan kali ini terjadi lagi.

Di balik pintu, dingin, penuh dengan rasa frustasi dan ketidakpastian.

Putus asa.

Rasanya lebih baik mati daripada menunggu hyungku yang sedang berjuang di dalam sana.

Si bodoh itu dengan keras kepala menyembunyikan penyakit kronisnya. Jika bukan karena V yang menceritakannya, aku pasti benar-benar jadi orang terdungu sedunia yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi terlambat untuk marah padanya.

Terlalu takut untuk sekedar kesal padanya.

Aku hanya berharap jika dokter berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"Jungkook, duduklah"

Aku menepis tangan V yang menarikku untuk duduk. Aku menggeleng dan memilih memegangi gagang pintu ruang Gawat Darurat dimana Hoseok hyung sedang berada di ambang maut.

"Kookie..."

"Hyungku..."

"Dokter pasti bisa menyelamatkannya"

"Aku tak bisa kehilangan dia, hyung..."

Pintu terbuka dari arah dalam, membuat kami berdua terlonjak dan bergeser agar tidak terhantam gagang pintu.

Aku tak tahu ada berapa orang yang keluar dari ruangan itu, namun salah satu dari mereka berujar dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan untuk di dengar.

"Apa kalian saudara Jungkook dan V?"

"Ya, Dok" jawab V. Ia meremat tangan kiriku kuat dan mengusap pundakku perlahan.

"Kondisi Tuan Jeon kritis, dia ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua"

"Mana hyungku?" tanyaku nyaris histeris. Aku mengetuk-ketukkan tongkatku dan berjalan sembarangan ke arah depan. Sepertinya tongkatku mengenai kaki salah satu dari mereka. Nyaris juga aku menubruk tubuh di hadapanku. "Aku mau bertemu Hoseok hyung. Biarkan aku masuk!"

Mereka tidak menghalangiku, tidak pula V. Ia menuntunku berjalan masuk hingga tanganku menyentuh pinggiran ranjang berbahan besi yang terasa sangat dingin. Saat itu pula terdengar rintihan pelan yang sepertinya tak jauh dariku.

"Kookie..."

Aku menjatuhkan tongkatku dan mengulurkan tanganku. Ku rasa tangan V membantuku agar dapat menggenggam tangan Hoseok hyung.

"Maafkan hyung"

Aku menggeleng berkali-kali hingga air mataku membasahi tangan kami berdua yang tertaut. Pikiranku berkabut, emosiku memuncak. Rasanya sepeti akan meledak. Dan yang lebih parah adalah aku tak bisa melihat kondisi kakakku yang sedang lemah. Aku merasa sangat tak berguna.

"Hyung, kau berjanji padaku" bisikku. Aku mengecup punggung tangan Hoseok hyung yang terasa dingin. "Kau akan memberiku satu hari lagi. Aku memegang ucapanmu, hyung"

"Aku juga inginnya begitu, tapi ku rasa..." ia mengerang sekali lagi. Terlihat begitu kesakitan. "... Aku tak bisa menepati ucapanku, Kook. Aku minta maaf"

"Hyung, jangan bilang begitu. Kau hanya sakit sebentar bukan? Dokter bisa menyembuhkanmu! Aku akan keluar sehingga kau bisa di tangani lagi lebih baik—"

"Kau tahu hyung selalu menyayangimu. Aku sangat ingin berada di dekatmu sampai kapanpun, tapi tak bisa"

Aku mengerang putus asa. "Tidak, hyung. Ku mohon jangan katakan itu"

Aku akan menyerahkan nyawaku asalkan Hoseok hyung bisa sembuh. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan dia tak akan pergi. Aku mohon...

"V, jaga adikku. Aku menyerahkan Jungkook sepenuhnya padamu"

V mendekatiku dan menumpukkan tangannya di atas tangan kami berdua. Bersama-sama menggenggam erat, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan.

"Hyung, kau akan sembuh. Kau pasti sembuh" ucap V di sebelahku. Ia merangkul pundakku dengan satu tangannya. "Kau tak bisa meninggalkan Jungkook, hyung"

"Berjanji padaku" Hoseok hyung berucap seraya di selingi batuk-batuk. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku"

"Aku janji padamu"

"Jungkook, kau akan segera melihat dunia. Hyung sayang padamu. Selalu" bisiknya.

Aku masih terpaku kala V berteriak dan melepaskan rangkulannya. Dokter dan mungkin beberapa perawat memintaku untuk menyingkir sementara mereka bergerak kesana-kemari dengan bunyi ramai dan bergelontang riuh. V menarikku mundur saat dokter menggumamkan hitungan untuk memacu jantung hyungku. Saat itu aku sudah tahu...

Jika ia telah meninggalkanku selamanya.

"Hyung!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang masih baca cerita ini kah? Maaf Plum baru bisa update setelah 2 bulan lebih. Cerita ini akan terus lanjut kok, nggak hiatus, dan sepertinya bentar lagi tamat. So, terus baca sampai akhir yaaa :)

Review please, I really appreciate it even only some short words. It means a loooot to me.

Love, Plum.

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	17. Chapter 17

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 17**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

Ini bukan mimpi.

Seberapa keras ku coba untuk mengenyahkan pikiranku yang meliar, ku tegaskan sekali lagi ini bukan mimpi.

Rasanya tepat satu hari yang lalu aku mendatangi pemakaman ini bersamanya. Menanjaki perbuktian terjal, mengenyahkan rasa dingin yang menggerogoti tulang, melupakan rasa lelah yang menggila demi _bertemu eomma_. Kini ia telah bergabung bersama mereka yang tenang di surga.

Hoseok hyung jahat.

Aku benci dia yang pergi menepati ucapannya.

Aku benci ia yang meninggalkanku dengan mudahnya.

Aku benci ia yang tak pernah paham seberapa besar aku menyayanginya.

Tanganku terasa kebas. Basah karena keringat. Sebuah rasa yang tak pernah ku sukai hingga detik ini karena keringat di tangan bukanlah pertanda baik. Seluruh badanku seperti melayang. Terlalu ringan hingga seperti tak berpijak. Bukannya sakit, tidak. Hanya saja, rasanya nyawaku hinggap di suatu tempat dan meninggalkan raga yang busuk ini sendirian. Hatiku sakit. Saking sakitnya hingga menangispun serasa percuma. Emosiku bercampur aduk. Terlalu lelah, terlalu kesal, terlalu sedih, terlalu benci, terlalu terluka. Detak jantungku tak secepat biasanya, namun justru inilah yang menjadi ganjil.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan mati rasa?

"Jungkookie, ayo pulang."

Aku mencoba menggeleng. Akan tetapi kepalaku seperti tak bergerak sedikitpun. Semuanya kaku. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan bibirkupun tak sanggup. Untuk melirik ke arah tangan _appa_ yang menyentuh lembut pundakkupun tak bisa. Kurasa aku benar-benar mati rasa.

"Kau sudah seharian berdiri. Ayo kembali ke rumah. Kau tak bisa terus menerus berada disini."

Tidak, _appa_. Aku ingin selamanya berdiri di sini. Menemani kakakku yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Walau hanya dalam bentuk serpihan abu.

"Jungkook..."

"Biar saya saja, Tuan."

Tangan _appa_ menjauh dariku dan di gantikan dengan pelukan V dari samping. Ia meletakkan dagunya di pundakku dan meraih tanganku untuk di genggamnya.

Menit-menit berlalu seperti ini saja. Ia tak berucap sepatah katapun. Hanya diam di sebelahku dan memelukku erat. Terus bertahan seperti itu hingga lirih panggilannya terucap.

"Sayang..." V menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengusap helaian poni yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahku. "Kau lelah. Butuh istirahat juga. Hoseok hyung sudah tenang disana. Ia sudah tak kesakitan lagi."

Selalu seperti itu. Selalu kata menenangkan itu yang ku dengar baik sekarang maupun 10 tahun yang lalu saat _eomma_ pergi.

 _Sudah tak kesakitan lagi._

Apa itu berarti kematian lebih baik?

"Kau menggigil, Kookie. Ayo pulang." Bujuknya lagi.

"Nanti Hoseok hyung sendirian, V. Aku tak mau meninggalkannya."

"Kook... Jangan seperti ini."

"Seperti ini bagaimana? Aku hanya ingin menemani kakakku. Tidak salah, kan?" Mengusap kaca lemari penyimpanan abu Hoseok hyung yang terasa dingin. Apakah kakakku juga kedinginan disana?

"Sudah 5 jam berlalu. Wajahmu semakin pucat. Nanti kau sakit, sayang."

Menggeleng lagi. Terusik akan ucapannya. Terkadang kepedulian yang di tunjukkan V padaku sedikit mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan hyungku di musim dingin terdingin yang pernah ku lalui.

Aku tak bohong. Memang kali inilah musim dingin tiba dengan begitu jahat. Angin dingin yang bertiup seakan mencemoohku. Menertawakan takdirku yang sebegini rumitnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah orang lain juga mengalami cobaan sesulit diriku?

Rasanya takdir seperti bermain-main denganku.

Pertemuan singkat yang menghantarkan dengan perpisahan menyakitkan, sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup untuk membuktikan betapa dinginnya musim dingin ini.

Aku kembali berangan-angan...

Akankah semuanya berbeda jika aku tak bertemu lagi dengan Hoseok hyung?

Akankah ia akan mengorbankan dirinya padaku jika kami tak berjumpa?

Aku merasa seperti pembunuh. Membunuh kehidupan orang yang berharga di hidupku secara tak langsung. Membunuh _cahaya_ itu, si pembawa kebahagiaan dalam keluargaku.

Jika saja aku tak datang ke rumahnya di hari itu...

"Kook, _appamu_ ingin berbicara denganmu." V berucap dengan dagu yang masih bertumpu di bahuku. "Sesuatu yang penting, katanya. Menyangkut Hoseok hyung juga."

"Untuk apa ia membicarakan hyungku?" kataku. Membiarkan V menghapus air mataku yang jatuh tanpa ku sadari.

"Ia ingin meminta maaf padamu, juga kakakmu."

Bibirku menyunggingkan seringai meremehkan.

Sejak kapan _appa_ belajar meminta maaf?

* * *

"Kook, kau boleh membenci _appa_."

Aku duduk dengan kaku di hadapan _appaku_ yang berujar dengan suara bergetar. Aku pikir ia menahan tangis. Akan tetapi rasanya aneh membayangkan orang yang tak memiliki hati sepertinya bisa menangis. Mungkin ia pura-pura menangis. Aku tak tahu mana yang benar. Aku telah belajar untuk tak mudah mempercayai orang.

Sekelebat bayangan suara V muncul di ingatanku.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

" _Appa_ terlalu buta. Membela ibu tirimu mati-matian dan mengabaikan orang yang jelas-jelas menyayangi _appa_."

Memang, dan kau baru menyadarinya, _appa_?

Kemana saja selama ini?

" _Appa_ menyakiti _eommamu_ , Hoseok, dan juga kau secara bertubi-tubi. Melukai hati dan perasaan kalian terus menerus hingga akhirnya _eommamu_ pergi." Ucapnya. "Dan sekarang Hoseok pergi juga. Bahkan _appa_ tak tahu keberadaannya dimana dan hanya kabar kematiannyalah yang menjadi salam perpisahannya. _Appa_ merasa begitu bodoh."

"Bahkan _appa_ tak memperhatikan saat kakakmu itu pergi meninggalkan rumah. _Appa_ tak peduli apa yang ia lakukan dan lebih fokus membangun kehidupan dengan ibu tirimu. _Appa_ juga tak tahu jika karena ibu tirimulah Hoseok pergi dari rumah dan tak kembali."

" _Appa_ menekannya agar mau bercerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada anak sulung _appa_ sehingga ia pergi tanpa sedikitpun kabar. Ia sudah mengakuinya. Semuanya. Dan _appa_ merasa lebih menyesal dari siapapun. Semua ini karena sifat egois _appa_ sehingga keluarga yang sudah _appa_ dan _eommamu_ bangun hancur dalam sekejap."

"Kau terluka. Jelas. Di depan mata _appa_. Namun _appa_ memilih untuk mengabaikanmu dan tak berusaha berada di sisimu. _Appa_ merasa sangat malu padamu, Kookie. Maafkan _appa._ "

Ia meraih tanganku yang terpilin di antara paha. Seketika akupun menarik jemariku menjauh. Tak ingin ia menyentuhku sama sekali.

"Kook..."

Aku tak membalas panggilannya.

Aku membencinya hingga tiba di tahap berbicara dengannyapun terasa sulit.

"Kookie, katakan sesuatu..."

Haruskah aku mengumpatinya?

Bolehkah aku memukulnya?

Apakah aku harus menyahutinya?

"Kalau kau ingin _appa_ menceraikan ibu tirimu, akan _appa_ lakukan. Beri tahu apa yang harus _appa_ lakukan agar kau memaafkanku, Kook."

Terkekeh pelan mendengar nada frustasi _appa,_ aku melempar kepalaku ke bantalan sofa. Bersender sejenak disana dan menangkap kata-kata konyol apa lagi yang akan ia katakan.

"Kookie, _appa_ harus bagaimana?"

"V!" Panggilku. Meraih tongkatku yang ku letakkan di kaki dan mencoba bangkit. "V! Kemarilah!"

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga orang yang _mungkin_ ku percayai ini tiba. Ia meraih tongkatku dan memapahku bangun dengan hati-hati.

"Bawa aku ke kamar. Aku lelah."

"Tapi kau kan masih..."

"Aku tak peduli. Mau istirahat." Meraih tongkatku dan mulai mengetuk-ketukkannya secara _zig zag._ V menuntunku sebelum mengucapkan kata maaf pelan untuk _appa_ yang masih bisa di tangkap gendang telingaku.

Sesaat sebelum berbelok menuju kamar, aku berhenti dan menolehkan kepalaku ke arah belakang.

" _Appa_ kan mencintainya, jadi untuk apa menceraikannya? Toh hal itu tak akan mengembalikan Hoseok hyung."

Kemudian benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri.

Oh, ku rasa tak benar-benar sendiri.

Setidaknya rasa bersalah menemaninya, bukan?

* * *

Malamnya aku meringkuk di dada V sementara pria itu memeluk tubuhku erat. Mengusap helaian suraiku dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar dan menyenandungkan lagupenghantar tidur kesukaanku. Suaranya sedikit serak namun menenangkan untuk di dengar.

"Kau bilang kau tidak menyanyi?" tanyaku. Menjalankan jari telunjuk di dada bidangnya dan memejamkan mataku. Meresapi tiap nada yang di dendangkannya.

Aku merasa sangat lelah. Bukan lelah fisik yang hanya dengan istirahat cukup bisa langsung pulih, melainkan batin. Rasanya ingin sekali mengkahiri rasa penyesalan di relung dada ini. Akan tetapi ketika pria ini sudah memelukku rasanya beban itu bisa berkurang sedikit.

Setidaknya aku merasa di cintai.

"Aku membuat pengecualian untukmu." Jawabnya dengan nada mengantuk. Masih mengusap kepalaku dengan hangat. Sesekali mendaratkan kecupan di pucuk kepala sebelum bersenandung lagi di keheningan malam.

"Suaramu tak buruk." Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh V yang begitu menenangkan, aku memujinya. "Seperti surara Hoseok hyung."

Senandung V berhenti. Begitu juga dengan usapan di kepalanya. Tangannya mengangkat daguku pelan, membuatku mendongak _memandangnya._

"Maafkan aku, Kook. Tapi sejujurnya tadi sore aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan _appamu_ secara tidak sengaja."

Mengernyitkan keningku, aku mengangguk sekali, membiarkan ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ku rasa... mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau mencoba... memaafkannya."

Aku mendengus. Ucapan V terdengar cukup konyol.

Aku? Memaafkan _appaku_? Setelah semua yang ia lakukan?

Yang benar saja.

"Kau tak serius dengan ucapanmu, kan V?"

"Aku serius." Jawabnya tegas. Ia membelai pipi kananku dengan jemarinya sebelum mengecup singkat hidungku. "Bukankah ini akan jadi kesempatan bagus untuk kalian?"

"Kesempatan bagus apanya" Dengusku.

Ia berdehem sebelum menerangkan ucapannya. "Maksudku, ku rasa _appamu_ benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu, Kook. Bukankah segalanya akan membaik jika hubungan kalian berdua juga membaik? _Appamu_ sudah mengakui kesalahannya. Ia bahkan menginginkan kau untuk memaafkanmu. Maafkan saja dia, dan perbaiki hubungan kalian. Mulai segalanya dari awal. Ku rasa dengan memaafkan akan meringankan lukamu dan lukanya juga, Kook."

Sebelum bisa menyanggah ucapannya, ia menambahkan kata-kata yang bisa membungkam emosiku dalam hitungan detik.

"Hoseok hyung pasti akan senang jika melihat kau dan _appamu_ saling memaafkan. Begitupula _eommamu_. Mereka pasti akan bangga padamu karena kau bisa bertahan di tengah cobaan yang datang."

Hoseok hyung...

Eomma...

Benarkah mereka akan lega jika aku memaafkan _appa_?

"Setidaknya kau bisa melakukan hal yang bisa membanggakan Hoseok hyung dan _eommamu,_ Kook. Mereka akan lebih tenang disana."

Aku membenamkan lagi kepalaku di dadanya. Meminta V untuk memelukku lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Pikiranku benar-benar acak-acakan. Berkabut, dan hilang arah.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku ragu.

V bergumam menyetujui. "Tentu saja." Menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh kami berdua hingga sebatas dada, ia berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Lepaskan bebanmu sejenak dan tidurlah, sayang. Besok adalah _harinya_ , kau perlu banyak istirahat."

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

Hari ini adalah hari operasi Jungkook.

Kekasihku ini kini tengah duduk dengan cemas di sebelahku. Berhadapan dengan ayahnya, dan ibu tirinya yang diam seribu bahasa. Entah mengapa semenjak kemarin wanita itu lebih memilih diam daripada mengoceh seperti biasa. Ku rasa ayah Jungkook mulai bisa mengendalikan suasana. Ia mulai bisa membuat istrinya tak lagi berkata kasar maupun menyakitkan hati Jungkook.

Tangan kami bertautan. Kaki Jungkook bergerak dengan resah di bawah sana. Sepatu _timberland_ cokelatnya di ketuk-ketukkan dengan cepat, tanda pemuda itu sedang dalam rasa khawatir dan gugup. Ia bahkan meremas tanganku sesekali dan menghela napasnya dengan berat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Jungkook." Bisikku di telinganya. Mengangkat tangan kami berdua dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Semuanya akan berjalan lancar."

"V..." panggilnya lirih. Kepalanya mendongak sedikit. Kemudian menggeleng beberapa kali dan mengerang pelan.

"Aku takut." Ucapnya lirih.

Ayah Jungkook bangkit dan mengangkat teleponnya. Ia menggumamkan kata _'Sebentar'_ padaku dan berjalan menjauhi kami bertiga.

Sementara Sooyoung menatap canggung ke arah kami berdua. Ia terbatuk kecil dan ikut bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku akan beli kopi. Kau mau?" tanyanya padaku.

"Apa saja." Jawabku singkat. Sedetik kemudian ia menjauhi kami dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sayang..." Panggilku. Mencium lagi kedua punggung tangan pucat orang yang paling ku sayangi, dan memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Mencoba menguatkannya yang kini terlihat rapuh.

"Kau akan dapat melihat lagi. Tak lama lagi. Kau tak ingin mengacaukan segala yang sudah kakakmu korbankan untukmu, bukan?"

Menggeleng ragu-ragu, ia berucap kata ' _tapi'_ sebelum segera ku potong.

"Kami akan menunggumu tepat di balik pintu. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau bangun lagi. Hanya beberapa langkah darimu berada. Kita akan bisa beradu pandang dalam hitungan jam. Kau hanya perlu berani menghadapinya, _baby_."

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyayangimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Jungkook. Kau mungkin akan membenciku setelahnya namun aku tak akan berhenti mencintaimu."

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

Tersenyum pahit kala memikirkannya. Tentu saja ia akan membenciku setelah tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Lidahku masih terasa kelu saat ingin mengutarakannya.

"V, kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku kelak. Entah kapan. Aku tak menuntut secepatnya, hanya berharap kau sudi melakukannya. Tapi aku tak membual tentang kata-kataku barusan. Aku jatuh hati padamu."

"V, kau ini kenapa sih? Bicaramu seolah-olah kau akan pergi. Jangan menakutiku, ku mohon." Jungkook meremat lengan atasku dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam erat, menunduk dan nyaris terisak.

Aku tak menunggu dua kali untuk melakukannya. Tubuhku maju dan mengecupnya. Melumat bibir manisnya sesaat sebelum melepaskannya. Mencium pucuk hidungnya sekali, pipi kanannya sekali, pipi kirinya sekali, dan yang terakhir dahinya. Cukup lama bibirku berada di dahinya sebelum tanganku menarik tengkuknya agar semakin mendekat, lalu menempelkan kedua kening kami yang terasa hangat.

"Sayang sekali padamu, Kookie." Gumamku lagi. Bukan kepadanya, melainkan lebih kepada diri sendiri. Merapalkan mantera itu berulang-ulang. Menyerahkan nasibku di atas takdir.

Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku sudah berjanji tak akan berhenti mengejarnya. Jungkook adalah pusat duniaku. Sebenci apapun ia nanti karena kebohonganku, aku tak akan menyingkir dari kehidupannya. Tak akan lari lagi seperti pengecut. Mencoba selalu ada di sisinya kendati ia coba menyingkirkanku kelak.

"V..."

"Jungkook!"

Yoongi hyung dan Jimin datang. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tergopoh membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan dan sekotak penuh makanan dan minuman. Yoongi hyung nyaris melempar buah di tangannya sebelum di tangkap dengan kecepatan kilat oleh si bantet Jimin. Ia berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat menatap Yoongi hyung memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Kook, aku menelponmu berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku khawatir ketinggalan jadwal operasimu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tak bisa tinggal lebih lama saat _eum_ , kau tahu, pemakaman Hoseok. Tapi aku datang. Sungguh. Hanya saja tak bisa terlalu lama karena aku..."

"Aku tahu. Tak apa, hyung." Jungkook memeluk perut Yoongi hyung dan tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang untuk operasiku."

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku harus datang! Jangan berterima kasih begitu. Sangat tidak seperti Jungkook yang ku kenal."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Yoongi hyung kilat. Mata sipit pria itu membelalak. Tapi reaksi yang lebih mengejutkan datang dari Jimin bantet...

Dan aku.

"Kookie!"

"Hyung!"

Aku menarik lengan Jungkook menjauhi Yoongi hyung sementara jimin langsung berdiri di depan _baenya_ itu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan cium Yoongi hyung!"

"Kenapa kau menciumnya, Kook?"

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Omel Yoongi hyung. Ia berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggulnya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Merajuk dan menatap Jimin kesal.

"Jungkook adikku! Apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

"Benar." Jawab Jungkook. Ia tertawa lagi dan memukul tanganku yang mencengkeramnya. "Aku ingin berterimakasih karena ia sudah ku anggap seperti Hoseok hyung." Terangnya.

"Kalian berlebihan. Dasar kekanakan." Cibir Yoongi hyung.

"Omong-omong, sudah sedekat apa kalian hingga kau marah begitu, tet?"

"Tet?"

"Bantet."

"Sialan."

"Christian itu pendek, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook berbisik. Kami berdua terkikik geli sementara sobatku itu menatapku dengan mata membara.

"Aku tidak pendek, Kookie." Ujar Jimin membela diri. Melemparkan tatapan membunuh, jari telunjuknya bergerak ke arah leher, membuat gerakan menebas. "Hanya saja kekasihmu itu lebih tinggi dariku. _Tch_."

"Sama saja, bantet." Potongku.

"Intinya, kami sudah berkencan, V. Jadi maaf jika aku sedikit _overprotective_ pada Yoongi hyung."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Aku kasmaran."

" _Eww_." Cibirku. "Bagaimana bisa Yoongi hyung mau denganmu sih tet?"

"Sudah, sudah. Bertengakar terus seperti kucing dan tikus." Potong Yoongi hyung.

Detik itu juga pintu terbuka dan tiga orang dokter—salah satunya ku kenal sebagai Dokter Son—berserta 4 orang perawat masuk dengan mendorong kasur. Di belakangnya berdiri ayah dan ibu tiri Jungkook yang menatap cemas ke arah anak semata wayangnya.

"Sekarang waktunya, Kook."

Kepala Jungkook menoleh mencariku. Aku menguatkan genggaman kami dan dan berbisik pelan di cuping telinganya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kook."

Aku membantu mengangkat tubuh kurusnya untuk rebahan di kasur yang telah di sediakan. Genggaman kami tak terlepas. Semakin erat merekat. Bersama ayah Jungkook dan perawat, kami mendorongnya hingga mencapai ruang operasi. Jimin dan Yoongi hyung mengikuti kami begitupula Sooyoung.

Aku memandangi wajah cantik kekasihku.

Jungkookku mengembuskan napasnya kecil-kecil. Tersendat. Bibir bawahnya di gigit kuat-kuat sementara matanya terbuka kosong. Menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang di cat dengan warna putih. Tangannya basah dan tremor. Khas sekali jika sedang gugup.

Kami tiba di depan ruang operasi.

Setidaknya 7 langkah dari tempatku berpijak pintu putih itu terpampang nyata di hadapanku. Jungkook sepertinya tahu karena detik itu juga kepalanya terangkat dan rematan di tangan kami semakin kuat.

"Hyung..."

"Mohon maaf, Tuan. Anda hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini, dan tidak di perbolehkan masuk." Ucap Dokter Son.

"Kembalikan Jungkook dengan selamat, Dok. Saya mohon." Ujar Tuan Jeon. Ia hendak meraih tangan Jungkook sebelum menyadari jika tangankulah yang bertaut dengan anaknya. Aku mengalah dan melepaskannya.

"Kook, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Terima kasih, _appa_." Jawab Jungkook pelan. Ia bahkan memberikan senyuman manis untuk ayahnya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ku bayangkan akan terjadi.

Tubuhku terasa begitu kaku. Pun dengan lidahku yang tak berucap apa-apa bahkan ketika perawat itu mendorong kasur Jungkook menjauh dariku. Hanya sedetik waktu yang ku punya sebelum aku berlari mengejar orang yang ku kasihi untuk menguatkannya sekali lagi.

"Tunggu!" Teriakku. Jungkook bahkan sampai bangun dan menolehkan kepalanya mencari suaraku.

"Jungkook." Bisikku. Aku menatap ke arah perawat yang ada di sana dan ku rasa mereka dapat menangkap maksudku. Mundur beberapa langkah dan memalingkan pandangannya sebentar, memberikanku waktu untuk berbicara.

"Sampai bertemu lagi dalam beberapa jam. Aku menunggumu disini. Jangan khawatir."

Jungkook terkekeh hambar dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku menyambutnya dengan sebuah kecupan menenangkan di bibir hangatnya sementara tangannya di kalungkan di leherku.

Hingga saat ciuman kami terputus, aku memberanikan diri membisikkan pengakuanku tepat di depan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kim Taehyung mencintaimu selalu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Update kali ini sedikit pendek ya. Hmm..

Hiya... TaeTae sudah mengakui identitasnya lho.

Ada yang masih baca Stay With Me? Ceritanya hampir selesai btw *smirk

Review Please ...

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	18. Chapter 18

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 18**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

 _Sebuah kolase muncul di benakku._

 _Aku mulai mengingat kembali saat di masa lalu. Bayangan sewaktu masih kecil terlintas begitu saja. Tidak secepat kilat, tak juga selama penantian. Mereka muncul perlahan dan lambat-lambat. Seolah menyeimbangkan kesadaranku yang di ambang batas. Kenangan itu muncul dalam kabut asap setipis debu, sehalus sutera, dan sebening kristal. Rasanya aku seperti berdiri di tengah panggung dengan background putih yang mengelilingiku. Lalu kusadari jika tanah yang kupijak bukanlah lantai kayu panggung, melainkan bebatuan kecil. Kerikil, atau mungkin pecahan tebing. Aromanya seperti laut. Kurasa benar itu pecahan tebing. Aku dapat mendengar seagull yang terbang beberapa meter di atas kepalaku. Indera penciumanku juga menangkap bau lain. Aroma lain. Tercium dengan samar, menggelitik hidung, dan meninggalkan kesan akrab._

" _Lari, Kook!"_

 _Langkah kakiku melaju begitu saja setelah mendengar seruan itu. Langkahku terasa ringan. Kupikir aku melayang. Dan kurasa aku benar-benar melayang. Deburan ombak semakin jelas terdengar dibelakangku. Dan aroma olahan ikan segar yang dijajakan di pinggir jalan itu semakin menusuk penghiduku. Kakiku masih berlari—atau melayang—rasanya begitu menyenangkan berlarian di atas pecahan tebing ini. Sakit. Seperti pijat refleksi. Sesuatu yang benar-benar sering kulakukan di masa lalu. Aku menyukainya._

" _Jungkook, tangkap layangannya!"_

 _Suara Hoseok hyung menggema, bergetar, nyaris tertiup angin. Sekali lagi tanpa kemauanku, aku menundukkan badan dan lompat setinggi-tingginya. Tangan terulur sejauh mungkin untuk menangkap layang-layang berbentuk lobster oranye yang nyaris hilang terbawa udara laut. Aku berhasil meraihnya. Layangan lobster oranye yang benangnya terjulur itu kini dalam genggamanku. Aku kembali menangkapnya, tepat seperti dahulu kala._

" _Jungkook hebat! Bawa kemari, Kookie!"_

 _Aku berbalik untuk memberikan layangan itu pada Hoseok hyung sebelum menyadari jika..._

 _... tak ada siapapun di belakangku._

 _Senyuman yang semula terukir lebar di bibirku pudar seketika. Mataku mencari-cari panik. Aku berputar beberapa kali. Memusatkan pandangan pada apapun yang berada disekelilingku._

" _Hyung! Kau dimana?"_

 _Aku berlari, menyusuri pecahan tebing yang semakin menyakiti kakiku. Tebing yang semula terasa nyaman itu berubah menjadi alat yang menyakiti telapak kakiku. Mataku terasa panas, seperti ada yang menaruh bawang di hidung. Dadaku bergemuruh dan terasa sesak. Dimana Hoseok hyung?_

" _Hyung, jangan sembunyi!"_

 _Aku mulai terisak. Bau anyir darah tercium begitu saja. Aku menatap ke bawah dan mendapati kakiku berlumuran darah. Rasanya perih, namun bukan itu yang menggangguku. Rasa hampa yang tercipta terasa lebih menyakitiku. Dadaku rasanya seperti disayat dan diremas. Sakit, nyeri, dan perih. Kemudian aku memandang lagi kakiku yang ternyata berukuran sekitar 15 centi. Aku mengecil, 25 tahun lebih muda dari umurku sesungguhnya._

 _Asinnya air mata yang memasuki mulutku menyadarkanku._

 _Aku mendongak dan berteriak memanggil nama kakakku lebih lantang dari sebelumnya._

" _Hyung! Kau kemana?"_

 _Aku kembali berlari. Mengabaikan denyut perih dan luka di kaki. Aku harus menemukan Hoseok hyung. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia. Aku tak ingin tersesat sendirian di tempat ini._

 _Ombak yang tiba menerpa kakiku. Aku meringis kesakitan saat luka di kakiku terkena air laut. Luar biasa perih. Aku benci rasa sakit ini._

" _Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku."_

 _Layangan lobster oranye terlepas. Terlupakan begitu saja. Terbawa kencangnya angin yang nyaris menumbangkanku. Aku menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya._

 _Sendiri. Terlupakan. Tertinggal._

 _Aku merasa tak diinginkan._

 _Kenapa hyungku tega meninggalkanku?_

" _Jungkook..."_

 _Eomma..._

 _Kepalaku mendongak dan mendapati eommaku berdiri berjarak 5 meter di depanku._

 _Ia disana, mengenakan pakaian yang tak asing lagi di mataku._

 _Pakaian terakhir yang ia kenakan sebelum hari itu..._

 _Sebelum ia meninggal..._

" _Apa kau berhasil membawa kemari pemuda Kim?"_

" _Eomma—"_

 _Detik itu juga ia menghilang. Berubah menjadi kepulan asap putih tipis. Tak berbentuk, tak terlihat. Aku berlari ke arahnya untuk menangkap asap yang tak menguarkan aroma apapun itu._

" _Eomma!"_

" _Aku mencintaimu. Kim Taehyung mencintaimu selalu."_

Dan akupun terbangun dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh. Menggigil, bergetar, dan semuanya masih terasa gelap...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"Jadi maksudmu kau ini adalah orang yang Jungkook maksud selama ini? Kau... Kim Taehyung?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lemas. Menyerahkan hidupku pada nasib. Takdirlah yang akan membawaku entah kemana. Aku telah menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk dari segala kemungkinan.

Yang jelas aku telah berusaha jujur pada ayah Jungkook.

Dan pada kekasihku, tentu saja.

"Ini tak bisa dipercaya..."

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Saya pantas dihukum. Saya telah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat Jungkook terluka hingga buta. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya." Ucapku tegas.

Ayah Jungkook terhenyak dalam kursinya. Mataku masih menunduk, tak sanggup memandangnya barang sedetikpun.

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan canggung. Jimin masih duduk disebelahku dengan tegang, sementara Yoongi hyung juga diam seribu bahasa. Masing-masing dari kami tenggelam dalam pikiran.

Di sisi lain Sooyoung, ibu tiri Jungkook, baru saja tiba semenjak kepergiannya ke toilet dan bergabung dalam keheningan kami. Ia duduk dengan tenang di sebelah suaminya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan temui Jungkook lagi."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang langsung ke matanya.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau memang penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini, maka jangan temui anakku lagi. Aku tak mau Jungkook terluka untuk kedua kalinya."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan bersimpuh tepat di depannya. "Tuan, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahan saya. Saya tak akan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook lagi, sekalipun nanti ia menolak. Membenci saya. Bahkan jijik saat melihat wajah saya. Saya tak akan pergi kemanapun."

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar—"

"Ampuni saya, Tuan. Biarkan saya membalas semua kesalahan saya dengan berada di dekatnya."

"Tapi kau sudah—"

Kaki ayah Jungkook tepat berada di wajahku. Ia siap menendangku sebelum...

"Tuan Jeon, susternya sudah keluar." Yoongi hyung menahan tangan ayah Jungkook yang terangkat ke udara. Sontak kami berlima menoleh ke arah pintu ruang operasi dan mendapati dua orang suster telah berdiri sembari melepas masker.

"Keluarga Tuan Jeon Jungkook dipersilakan masuk ke dalam."

Ayah Jungkook bergegas masuk sendiri tanpa Sooyoung. Kami semuapun bangkit dan menatap pintu ruang operasi dengan khawatir. Aku berjalan dengan langkah tegas ke arah suster yang akan masuk lagi.

"Tunggu sus—"

"Hanya keluarganya yang diperbolehkan masuk, Tuan—"

"Apakah operasinya berjalan lancar? Apa Jungkook baik-baik saja? Apa dia sudah bisa melihat lagi?"

Suster itu tersenyum tenang sembari berujar. "Operasi Tuan Jeon Jungkook berjalan lancar. Tidak terjadi kesalahan apapun, dan tunggu saja hasilnya dalam beberapa jam ke depan, Tuan."

"Syukurlah..."

Tubuhku terasa begitu lemas. Lututku bergetar bahkan tubuhku sempat limbung sebelum Jimin meraihku.

" _Whoa_ , Tae. Duduklah dulu." Jimin merangkulku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jungkook selamat, Jim. Aku sangat—"

"Aku tahu. Ayo duduk dulu. Kau sama pucatnya seperti mayat." Ujar Jimin. Ia menuntunku untuk duduk di kursi ruang tunggu seperti semula.

Jantungku berdebar cepat. Tubuhku terasa lemas, namun ringan juga. Lebih dari itu semua, yang paling kurasakan adalah sebuah kelegaan yang besar. Seperti beban yang kubawa telah terambil semuanya. Aku tak henti mengucap syukur.

Operasi Jungkook berhasil. Ia akan bisa melihat lagi.

"Jungkook..."

"Aku tahu, dan aku turut bahagia mendengarnya, Tae."

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Kim." Yoongi hyung melemparkan tasnya yang menimpa tepat di atas kepalaku. Aku mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati sahabat sekaligus mentor Jungkook itu tengah menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian yang teramat sangat. Matanya berkilat dan alisnya menukik tajam. "Dan kau juga, Park Christian _Palsu_ Jimin." Ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata palsu.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Situasinya serba sulit." Ucap Jimin seraya meraih tangan Yoongi hyung. Pemuda bergummy smile itu menangkisnya dengan kuat. "Tae ingin mencaritahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat 10 tahun silam, dan aku ingin membantunya. Aku tak mungkin memberitahu identitasku yang sesungguhnya pada Jungkook atau semuanya bisa terbongkar!"

"Kenapa kau harus berbohong? Kenapa V—ah, maksudku Kim Taehyung—harus menipu Jungkook lagi dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain? Kenapa tidak jujur saja dari awal?" Nada bicara Yoongi hyung meninggi. "Apa kau sadar kau semakin memperparah keadaan? Apa kau tak peduli dengan perasaan Jungkook?"

"Justru karena peduli itulah aku melakukan ini semua." Tegasku. "Aku bersalah. Aku yang membuatnya berlari hingga tertabrak dan menjadi buta. Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah menidurinya. Aku pergi di saat ia sedang berada di titik terbawahnya. Aku akui aku bersalah, dan aku sangat menyesal, hyung!"

"Bertahun-tahun selama aku tinggal di Jepang aku masih saja memikirkan tangisannya saat menahanku pergi. Berkalipun ku coba mengenyahkan kilasan itu, tetap saja susah. Aku tak mengira jika perbuatanku berakibat fatal baginya. Aku tak tahu jika Jungkook buta!"

"Tae, tahanlah—"

"Tidak, Jim. Yoongi hyung berhak tahu, semua orang berhak tahu jika akulah bajingannya—"

"Kau memang brengsek. Bajingan sialan yang kelewat beruntung. Aku tak percaya jika kau tulus membantu Jungkook." Yoongi hyung menuding jari telunjuknya di atas dadaku. "Setelah gadismu Irene itu, siapa lagi yang kau tiduri saat bersama Jungkook? Berapa banyak wanita atau pria yang kau dekati selain Jungkook? Katakan!"

"Aku tidak—"

Yoongi hyung mencengkeram kerah baju yang kukenakan. Tangan Jimin yang menahannya seolah tak memengaruhi emosinya.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau kembali pada Jungkook hanya karena rasa iba, atau kau benar mencintainya?"

"Aku bersumpah selama menjaga Jungkook beberapa bulan ini tak ada siapapun selain dia. Aku tak mengkhianati Jungkook lagi, dan tak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama, hyung."

"Aku mencintai Jungkook..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

"Apa kepala Anda terasa pusing, Tuan?"

Aku mengangguk lambat-lambat. Rasanya sekelilingku seperti berputar. Bumi bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gaya gravitasi tak berpengaruh lagi. Rasanya pusing sekali, namun ada sedikit rasa berat di dada. Masih tak ada yang bisa kulihat. Semuanya gelap. Semuanya suram. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang bisa retinaku tangkap. Bahkan bias cahaya matahari seakan tak berguna lagi. Kembali aku hanya dapat merasakan dinginnya ruang inap yang kutinggali ini.

"Kepala saya terasa berat, Dok." Jawabku. Tanganku terulur dan meraba perban yang mengelilingi kedua bola mataku.

"Apa operasinya gagal?" Tanyaku dalam bisikan. Ketakutan terbesar yang kurasakan sejak aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku.

" _Aku mencintaimu. Kim Taehyung mencintaimu selalu."_

Brengsek.

Aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat ucapan itu. Tak mau menerka-nerka kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi. Mencoba sekuat tenaga menampik kenyataan yang menggerogoti kewarasanku.

Bedebah sial.

Aku akan membunuhnya jika ia berani menampakkan diri di hadapanku.

Aku akan memenggal kepalanya dan melemparnya untuk makanan anjing.

Atau akan kucabik wajahnya dan kuteriaki hingga pita suaraku putus, tenggorokanku aus, dan napas tercekat tak berembus.

Jungkook bodoh.

Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak kali pertama? Semenjak suara sialan itu menerpa gendang telinga? Kenapa aku tak peka? Kenapa otakku tak bekerja?

Bajingan.

Jika benar apa yang ia bicarakan...

Jika benar ia adalah si brengsek yang tak kuharapkan kehadirannya...

"Jangan khawatir Tuan Jeon. Itu reaksi normal setelah operasi. Tidak perlu cemas. Anda akan bisa melihat lagi sesaat setelah perbannya dibuka."

Dokter yang menanganiku itu tertawa ringan. Tawanya terdengar puas dan gemas. Seolah-olah ia baru saja menyuapi seorang batita yang gemuk dan imut.

Aku akan bisa melihat lagi...

 _Tapi ini mata Hoseok hyung..._

Aku akan bisa melihat lagi...

 _Apa aku berhak menerimanya?_

Aku akan bisa melihat lagi...

 _Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya..._

Aku akan bisa melihat lagi...

 _Tak seharusnya aku menikmati ini semua..._

"Appa menemanimu disini, Kookie."

"Appa..." Bisikku lirih. "Aku akan bisa melihat lagi..."

Tangan Appa meraihku. Ia menggenggam tangan kananku dengan erat. Tangannya juga mengelus lembut suraiku, dan sebuah kecupan didaratkan di puncak kepalaku.

"Appa sangat bangga padamu, Kook."

Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Aku bahagia, sangat. Tapi aku merasa sesak, betul. Dadaku lebih sesak dari sebelumnya, dan air mata merembes ke perban begitu saja.

Harusnya ada Hoseok hyung.

Harusnya ia disini, bertiga, menggenggam tangan kiriku erat sementara Appa di sisi lain.

Harusnya ia tertawa dan menyemangatiku.

Harusnya aku tak mengambil matanya...

"Anda siap untuk melepas perbannya, Tuan?"

Satu tanganku yang bebas menyentuh permukaan kasar perban. Menjalar dengan penuh kehati-hatian dari sisi kiri menuju ke bola mata. Meraba-raba bagian yang menonjol itu penasaran. Bibir bawahku kugigit semakin kuat. Tanganku terasa kebas. Matakupun panas. Apa karena terlalu banyak menangis?

Hari ini, hari yang sudah kubayangkan semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu. Hari yang kunanti bahkan dalam mimpi. Hari yang tentunya tak akan pernah kulupa barang sekejap mata...

Aku akan melihat lagi...

"Buka sekarang, Dok."

Satu titah terucap menjadi ribuan cerita yang kelak terlukis indah.

Aku akan melukis lagi kehidupanku, dengan lebih banyak warna.

Hoseok hyung, maafkan aku...

Terima kasih atas pengorbananmu...

Dua pasang tangan, masing-masing membawa alat yang kuasumsikan sebagai gunting. Gunting tersebut mendekat di pelipis kananku dan terselip di antaranya. Satu goresan dan perban itu melonggar, mataku menghangat...

Sepasang lengan di sisi kiri menarik lembut gulungan perban itu.

Satu kali putaran.

Rasanya semakin longgar...

Dua kali putaran.

Terdapat cahaya yang samar-samar kutangkap.

Tiga kali putaran.

Cahaya itu terasa lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Dua buah kapas di masing-masing mata diambil oleh tangan itu. Detik itu juga aku bersumpah jika saat itu adalah saat paling mendebarkan seumur hidupku.

Tanganku bergetar. Tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang ganjil. Bibirkupun tak berhenti bergerak kendati telah kugigit puluhan kali. Jantungku nyaris meledak karena euforia...

"Buka mata Anda perlahan-lahan."

... dan aku mengikutinya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membukanya. Kelopak mataku terasa sedikit berat. Rasanya agak mengantuk. Aku benar-benar berhati-hati ketika membukanya. Aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Aku takut. Takut jika semua ini adalah mimpi belaka.

Aku takut. Takut kala mata ini benar terbuka maka aku akan bangun dari buaian semata.

Cahaya terang itu benar-benar tertangkap oleh netraku.

Butuh hampir semenit penuh hingga mataku benar-benar terbuka lebar.

Rasanya aneh melihat semua hal dengan jelas. Rasanya seperti baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang yang tak berkesudahan. Aku dapat memeta dengan jelas setiap detail yang berada di jangkauan pandangku.

Wajah Appa yang khawatir, wajah Dokter yang tersenyum lebar, wajah suster yang menenangkan...

Aku bisa melihat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Kepala Jimin jatuh terkantuk kursi saat aku berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Ayah Jungkook berdiri tepat di depanku dengan wajah lelah.

"Saya ingin bertemu Jungkook, Tuan." Jawabku. Aku tahu jawabanku gila, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Kau benar-benar sudah hilang akal. Pergi dari sini! Kau dipecat!"

"Terserah Tuan mau memecat saya atau tidak. Saya datang kemari sebagai orang terdekat Jungkook—"

"Orang terdekat kau bilang?" Teriak Tuan Jeon. "Berani-beraninya kau mengaku sebagai orang terdekat Jungkook!"

"Tuan Jeon, tolong tahan emosinya. Ini tempat umum, tidak enak dilihat banyak orang." Yoongi hyung keluar dari ruang inap dan bergabung bersama kami. Tangan kanannya terentang lebar menahan agar tak menerjangku. "Saya yang akan menjaga Jungkook malam ini. Anda pulang dan beristirahatlah. Nyonya Sooyoung telah menunggu di tempat parkir."

Kilat amarah masih tercetak dengan jelas di netra Ayah Jungkook. Ia menarik napas dengan berat dan berucap dengan nada menggeram. "Pastikan anak ini tidak menginjakkan kakinya ke ruang inap Jungkook. Usir dia bila perlu!"

"Baik, Tuan." Jawab Yoongi hyung tenang. Ia melangkah mundur dan membungkuk ringan.

Detik itu juga dengan pelototan tajam Ayah Jungkook pergi. Aku menghela napas dan menatap takut-takut pada Yoongi hyung.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook, hyung?"

"Benar ia sudah bisa melihat?" Tambah Jimin.

Yoongi hyung terhenyak di kursi. Ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi netranya ke atas. Membuang napasnya panjang dan memandang langit-langit rumah sakit.

Ia terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku memang brengsek." Ujarnya lirih. Lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Apa?" Sahut Jimin langsung. "Kau tak brengsek, hyung. Hanya saja—"

"Masuklah sana. Aku akan menjaga di luar."

Mataku membelalak tanda tak percaya akan ucapannya.

"Hyung, kau serius?"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padanya, dan aku akan merasa bersalah jika menjauhkan Jungkook dari kenyataan yang harus ia terima."

Aku bangkit lagi dan membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Yoongi hyung.

"Hyung, terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak—"

"Jika sampai aku mendengar tangisan Jungkook sedikit saja, aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari ruangan."

Kurasa tak ada kata lain selain terima kasih yang patut kuberikan pada Yoongi hyung. Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua secepat kilat dan berlari ke arah pintu ruang inap. Gagang pintu itu dingin, kuharap di dalamnya terasa hangat. Kurasa tangan dan lututku bergetar hebat. Kepalaku pening, dan napasku tersendat. Entah mengapa rasanya seperti ini. Berpuluh kali terasa berat ketimbang di saat pertama kali aku mendapatinya tak dapat melihat.

Langkahku menggema dengan hati-hati memasuki kamar. Aku mengabaikan senyuman suster yang memandangku teduh seraya menunjukkan padaku dimana keberadaan kekasihku.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tepat. Hanya butuh dua langkah untuk mendapati sosok yang mengambil alih duniaku tengah terduduk. Disana, bersandar di kepala ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuh kurusnya terlihat lemas, namun auranya yang kuat tetap terpancar jelas.

Matanya terbuka lebar.

Jernih.

Terlihat lebih indah dari mata manapun yang pernah kulihat.

Ia terlihat bercahaya. Seperti sinar mentari telak menyinari mahkotanya.

Jungkook indah. Onyxnya bersinar indah. Malaikat terindah yang kupatahkan sayapnya itu tertawa riang dan...

... netra cantik itu berputar menatap ke arahku.

Tepat kedalam mataku.

Jantungku terasa berhenti detik itu juga. Dia memandangiku tajam. Memeta keseluruhan eksistensiku dari atas hingga bawah. Memindai dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kuartikan barang secuilpun. Pandangannya lalu berhenti tepat di wajahku.

"Jung—"

"Pergi."

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes.

Tiga tetes.

Netra cantiknya dinodai air mata. Mata indahnya berkilat tajam sementara ia masih memandangiku tak percaya.

Suara yang keluar dari bibir manisnya terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ada nada tak termaafkan yang tersirat dari intonasinya. Ada luka yang tak tersembuhkan dalam hela napasnya. Lebih dari apapun itu ia terlihat begitu kecewa denganku.

"Kumohon..."

"Pergi!"

Jungkook berteriak dan melempar bantal yang mengganjal kepalanya, yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh suster lain yang berjaga disana.

Dia terisak. Air mata berhamburan keluar dari indera pengelihatannya. Dan aku masih diam mematung disini, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jangan pernah menampakkan diri di depanku lagi selamanya." Ujarnya lirih.

Ia masih memandangiku tajam tanpa sekalipun berkedip. Air mata masih mengalir hingga memasuki mulutnya.

"Kookie, aku datang untuk meminta maaf padamu." Ucapku pada akhirnya walau kakiku tak seinchipun bergerak dari tempatku berdiri.

Jungkook membelalak, terlihat dua kali lipat lebih frustasi daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa dibodohi lagi? Kau mau bermain-main denganku? Menjadikanku mainan yang bisa kau buang lagi sewaktu-waktu?" Teriaknya sementara suster di sisi kanannya mencoba mengentikan histerianya. "Cukup sudah, hyung. Hentikan permainan bodohmu. Aku sudah lelah."

"Tapi, Kook. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Jangan datang padaku lagi. Aku membencimu, hyung..."

Detik selanjutnya yang kuingat adalah tubuhku ditarik keluar oleh beberapa tangan dan dihempaskan begitu saja dari ruangan. Aku dipaksa pergi dari sana. Hal terakhir dipikiranku, hal yang sangat tak ingin kulakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wah setelah sekian lama nggak update Stay With Me. Adakah yang berkenan membaca dan mereviewnya?

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	19. Chapter 19

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 19**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

Aneh rasanya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dalam ketidakpastian, rasanya masih aneh memiliki satu kepastian ini.

Kepastian bahwa aku bisa memandangi indahnya dunia. Kepastian bahwa rasa sesak itu perlahan memudar. Kepastian jika Tuhan mengulurkan tangannya melalui keajaiban ini.

Ah, keajaiban yang juga dibawa oleh Hoseok hyung yang sudah di atas sana.

Rasanya aneh ketika kegelapan yang selama ini menyelimuti kini telah sirna. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika sinar matahari akan secerah ini. Selama ini aku hanya dapat merasa kehangatannya dari balik kelopak mata. Kupikir aku telah lupa bagaimana cahaya matahari bisa sangat menyilaukan. Namun silau itu kini lebih terasa seperti kawan lama yang berkunjung lagi padaku.

Rasanya asing ketika melihat wajah orang-orang yang selama ini hanya dapat kutangkap suaranya.

Rasanya mengagumkan kala aku dapat memeta wajah Yoongi hyung sedari kemarin. Wajah yang terlihat seperti _kitten._

"Kau lebih imut dari bayanganku."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis. Senyumnya mengingatkanku pada rasa manis permen karet. Entah bagaimana aku bisa menyamakan makanan dengan orang ini.

Yang jelas wajah Yoongi hyung berada pada campuran tampan dan cantik. Manis juga. Wajah mengantuknya membuatnya terlihat seperti salah satu kurcaci Snow White yang ada di buku dongengku.

"Aku memang imut dari lahir."

Aku tertawa dan mengunyah lagi sereal jagung di mangkuk. Mataku masih kaku ketika melihat tangan yang secara otomatis menyuapkan sendok demi sendok makanan ini. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikannya. Tanganku terlihat lebih kurus daripada 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Kupikir wajahmu akan terlihat seperti Park Bogum."

"Park Bogum?"

"Aktor terkenal itu."

"Aktor mana?"

"Dulu waktu aku masih sekolah dia main di banyak drama." Aku menelan susu putih hangat yang tersedia di meja. Pikiranku kembali ke masa dimana aktor yang satu itu tengah menjadi aktor terpopuler di Korea.

Yoongi hyung mengambil salah satu apel di meja dan mulai mengupasnya. "Jika kau berbicara aktor terkenal di tahun ini maka Park Seojoon adalah yang paling tepat."

"Siapa dia?"

"Ah, kau harus menonton dramanya. Dia pandai sekali dalam memerankan macam-macam tokoh."

"Aku akan menonton drama seharian penuh. Sampai begadang bila perl—" Ucapanku terpotong oleh suapan apel darinya. Yoongi hyung memaksaku untuk mengunyah apel itu.

"Apel baik untuk kesehatan matamu." Ujarnya. Ia menyuapkan lagi potongan besar saat mulutku sedang terisi penuh. "Yang jelas, Park Bogum akan kalah dengan ketampananku, Kook. Orang seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Min Yoongi."

Aku melempar beberapa butir sereal ke wajahnya.

"Kau pikir kau yang paling tampan di dunia ini? Masih ada yang jauh di atasmu, hyung!"

"Kau benar. Seperti Jimin misalnya..."

Kunyahanku terhenti seketika. Nama yang terucap dari bibirnya membuatku sadar dengan apa yang selama ini terjadi. Yoongi hyung sepertinya juga merasakannya. Ia berdehem canggung dan memakan sendiri potongan apel di tangannya.

"Uhm, Kook. Apa kau—"

"Dia masih di sini?"

Tanganku mengambil sehelai tissue dan membersihkannya sampai kering. Wajah orang itu terbayang lagi di benak. Orang yang entah harus kubenci atau kusayangi.

 _Senyum itu._

 _Membayangiku._

"Umm... ayahmu? Dia sedang pergi ke kantornya. Katanya mengurus cuti atau—"

"Kau tahu bukan ayahku yang kumaksud, hyung."

Yoongi hyung meletakkan pisau buah itu. Laki-laki itu terlihat gugup. Sedetik berikutnya ia bangkit dan mengambil ponsel dari saku. Pria itu mencari-cari sesuatu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memberikan ponsel itu padaku.

Ia menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat.

Dari orang yang terlintas di benak.

 _Aku masih di depan pintu,hyung. Tolong biarkan aku masuk sebentar saja._

"Dasar gila." Ucapku berbisik. Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat dan melemparkan kepala ke empuknya bantal rumah sakit ini. Seberapa kalipun aku memikirkannya tetap saja hal ini tak bisa dicerna dengan akal sehat. "Apa yang sebenarnya ia mau? Kenapa ia selalu mempermainkanku?"

Aku mengingat kembali malam-malam dimana ia menjadi orang yang paling kubutuhkan.

Orang yang bisa menenangkanku dengan kata-katanya, dengan sentuhannya, dengan pelukannya, dan kecupannya. Orang yang menyemangatiku dan selalu ada di saat hatiku terasa beku. Orang yang datang tanpa diminta dan menawarkan sayap baru, harapan baru.

Namun ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan ia yang mematahkan sayapku.

Ia yang menghancurkanku, meninggalkanku, merendahkanku di depan teman dan keluarganya. Menginjak harga diriku hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Ia yang memberikanku asa, memujaku setinggi angkasa, dan berperan tak ayalnya malaikat tertinggi di atas sana.

"Dengar, Kook. Aku berani bersumpah aku tak tahu apapun tentang identitas perawatmu itu. Aku juga tidak menyangka jika ia adalah orang yang membuatmu jadi buta."

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tak menyalahkanmu, hyung. Aku hanya... entahlah..." Pernapasanku tercekat. Bertanya-tanya mengapa bernapas terasa begitu menyakitkan setelah tahu kenyataannya.

Kenapa ia harus datang sebagai pemberi dan penawar luka?

Setelah 10 tahun lamanya, mengapa ia datang lagi? Apa yang ia cari?

Yoongi hyung meraihku dalam pelukan. Ia mengusap punggungku beberapa kali dengan agak kikuk. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tak perlu menemuinya dulu jika kau tak mau. Lakukan apa yang kau mau dan jangan hiraukan dia terlebih dahulu. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap salah. Kalau memang kau mau menjauhinya itu berarti menjadi hukuman baginya."

"Aku merasa kehilangan." Akuku pada akhirnya.

Mataku mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Aku khawatir jika terlalu banyak menangis maka bisa berakibat buruk untuk mataku. Akan tetapi mustahil rasanya untuk menahannya tanpa air mata. Rasa sesak di dada sungguh membuatku menyadari bahwa...

Aku telah kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

" _Dia memang keras kepala. Pukul saja kepalanya sesukamu. Aku akan berterimakasih karenanya."_

" _Padahal aku sudah memperingatkannya, tetap saja membandel. Memang itu yang harus ia terima."_

" _Dia hanya kelelahan. Sudah dua hari penuh dia berdiri di depan pintu ruang inap Jungkook."_

Sayup-sayup suara membangunkanku dari tidur. Aku membuka mata perlahan dan mendapati empat pasang mata sedang menatap ke arahku. Mata milik Jimin, Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung, serta eomma.

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, akupun menarik tubuh agar terduduk. Satu kesalahan fatal karena setelahnya yang terasa adalah denyutan hebat di kepala. Semuanya seperti berputar.

"Jangan langsung bangun. Tiduran dulu saja, nak." Eomma menahan kakiku yang hendak turun dari ranjang.

Aku menggeleng cepat dan sekali lagi mencoba bangkit dari duduk. Akan tetapi tubuhku langsung limbung dan mengenai Namjoon hyung yang sigap menahan punggungku.

"Aku harus menemui Jungkook."

"Jangan gila. Kau sedang sakit."

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku harus kesana."

"Kau bisa kesana nanti. Istirahat dululah sampai badanmu lebih enak."

Aku menepis tangan Namjoon hyung dan mencengkeram kepalaku kuat-kuat. Mengapa pula aku bisa sepusing ini?

"Dengarkan kata hyungmu itu, sayang. Tubuhmu sedang perlu istirahat. Jungkook tidak akan kemana-mana."

Kali ini yang menahanku adalah eomma. Wanita yang terlihat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu kini mendorong lembut pundakku agar kembali ke ranjang. Tangan eomma mengelus kepalaku selama beberapa saat. Ia bahkan mendaratkan kecupan di dahiku.

"Eomma tahu kau merasa bersalah. Namjoon sudah memberitahu semuanya. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus tidak peduli akan kesehatanmu."

Eomma melepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi mencengkeram kepala. Ia tersenyum teduh saat memandangi wajahku.

"Kau tak boleh pergi sebelum menghabiskan makananmu. Makan dan minum obatnya. Bila perlu tidurlah satu atau dua jam dulu. Baru kau datang lagi ke rumah sakit."

"Eomma..."

"Jungkook juga butuh waktu, sayang. Dia pasti kesulitan menerima kenyataan ini. Kau juga harus memberinya waktu untuk berpikir. Saat ini ia pasti tak akan mau mendengarkanmu." Eomma mengusap kepalaku perlahan. "Tapi jika ia sudah siap, ia pasti akan mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Tidak usah terburu."

Aku menghela napas dengan susah payah. Eomma benar. Jungkook pasti butuh waktu. Sungguh egois jika aku terus memaksanya untuk melihat wajahku.

"Appa sedang ada di kantor. Terjadi sedikit kekacauan setelah kau lama absen dari perusahaan. Jika boleh eomma bilang, tindakanmu itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, Taehyung. Kau ini Presiden Direktur. Bagaimana bisa meninggalkan kantor selama berbulan-bulan?" Eomma menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahku. "Eomma tahu kau memang meminta Namjoon dan Hyungsik untuk membantu mengurusnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu. Bicarakanlah dengan eomma dan appa terlebih dahulu. Mari kita cari solusinya bersama-sama. Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu?"

Seokjin hyung mengambil air putih dan memberikannya padaku. Aku menerimanya seraya mengucap terima kasih pelan.

Kepalaku tak henti menunduk dan tak berani menatap mata eomma. Rasanya seperti dihukum kala membolos kelas semasa sekolah dulu. Aku merasa bersalah sudah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan eomma secara ceroboh.

"Eomma tak pernah tahu masalah ini sebelumnya jika Namjoon tak menceritakannya. Eomma tak pernah tahu sejauh itu kau bisa menyayangi seseorang."

Pada akhirnya aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan sendiri masalah dan kekacauan yang kubuat, eomma. Maka dari itu, aku tak memikirkan hal lain lagi selain kesalahanku pada Jungkook. Maafkan aku."

"Eomma tak menyalahkan niatmu itu, Taehyung. Hanya saja caramu salah. Dengan apa yang kau lakukan kau bisa dibilang sudah mengabaikan aturan perusahaan. Itu yang eomma tak setuju. Kau paham maksud eomma?"

"Aku tahu." Jawabku lirih.

Wanita itu menghela napasnya. Ia duduk di pinggiran kasurku seraya memelukku erat.

"Lelaki sejati akan mengakui kesalahan dan meminta maaf dengan cara yang benar. Eomma yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Dan jika Jungkook mencintaimu juga, ia pasti akan mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Bukan begitu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

" _Hyungh, ahh."_

 _Rasanya sakit. Tulang ekorku terasa sangat ngilu. Denyutannya bahkan nyaris membuatku pingsan jika tidak dibarengi oleh rasa nikmat dari hentakan pinggul Taehyungie hyung._

 _Aku mencengkeram handle pintu kamar mandi dan menggigit lidahku kuat-kuat. Taehyungie hyung melarangku untuk mengeluarkan suara atau kami bisa ketahuan._

 _Yang jelas, ide untuk bercinta di kamar mandi restaurant hamburger bukanlah ide bagus._

 _Menantang, tapi jelas gila._

 _Gila karena praktisnya ini adalah tempat umum. Tempat dimana semua orang bisa datang kapanpun mereka mau. Itu artinya jika kami melakukannya di sini kami bisa diseret ke kantor polisi untuk dugaan merusak norma kesopanan di tempat umum._

 _Menantang karena jelas bercinta dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini bisa sangat memacu adrenalin. Terlebih saat jemari panjang Taehyungie hyung mulai membekap mulutku sementara ia mendorong tubuhnya lebih memasukiku. Rasanya benar-benar seperti di utopia._

 _Ini kedua kalinya kami melakukan hal kotor ini di kamar mandi._

 _Jika bukan karena jemarinya yang kembali menutup bibirku rapat-rapat, aku mungkin akan lebih meraung saking nikmatnya._

 _Aku meneteskan air mata dan melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhku. Milikku yang sudah berada di genggamannya terus menerus dipijat. Membuat sensasi berdenyut datang dan pergi tanpa henti. Belum lagi keringat kami berdua yang menjadi saksi menyatunya kedua tubuh tanpa pelindung serta desahan tertahan yang membuat milikku nyars meledak._

 _Aku menggigit jari Taehyungie hyung sehingga membuat sedikit celah tercipta di antara mulutku._

" _Ahh, hyunggh. Pelanh—"_

" _Diam, Kookie." Ia menghentak lebih kuat hingga tubuhku menabrak pintu kamar mandi ini. "Jangan mengeluarkan suara." Ia menggigit bahuku seraya meremas kuat kejantananku. "Nikmati saja permainan ini." Geramnya di telingaku._

 _Aku menggeleng dan sebisa mungkin menjauhkan tangan itu dari mulutku. Sungguh rasa tersiksa begitu kentara ketika harus menahan hasrat yang bergejolak. Akan tetapi tangan Taehyungie hyung bekerja lebih keras. Ia bahkan memasukkan tiga jari tangannya ke dalam mulutku dan memaksaku untuk mengulumnya._

" _Ini bisa membuatmu diam ternyata."_

 _Akal-akalan pengalih perhatian._

 _Apa lagi yang dapat kulakukan selain menurut?_

 _Aku mengulumnya. Satu per satu dari pangkal hingga ujung. Membasahi ketiga jari itu dengan saliva dan memastikan tak ada satupun yang terlewat. Jemarinya sungguh panjang. Mengingatkanku akan miliknya yang kini bersarang di bagian belakangku. Berada di dalam tubuh dengan pompaan sekuat tenaga. Membuatku menggila. Aku bahkan menggigit jemari itu untuk menghilangkan teriakkan yang nyaris terlepas kala Taehyungie hyung menampar pantatku._

" _Aku akan keluar." Desisnya. Aku mengangguk dan semakin mempercepat kuluman jari itu._

 _Iapun sama. Hentakannya membuatku nyaris pingsan. Bahkan suara tamparan itu jelas terdengar di tengah sunyinya kamar mandi ini._

 _Taehyungie hyung memiringkan kepalaku sehingga mataku dapat menangkap pantulan di cermin. Petaan potret dua orang yang saling meraih kenikmatan. Dorongan keluar masuk yang membuat pipiku memanas, darah yang berdesir, serta napas yang memburu. Aku memejamkan mata merasakan semua afeksi yang membuatku nyaris meledak menjadi kepingan kenikmatan._

 _Dan sekali lagi membuka mata dan memandang wajah tampannya dari kaca. Ia terlihat sebagai dewa pembawa pesona. Rambutnya yang berantakan serta matanya yang terpejam. Atau mungkin dada bidangnya yang berkilat keringat, serta bibirnya yang tak henti mencumbu pundakku. Tentunya dengan kejantanannya yang ia pompa sekuat tenaga menembus analku._

 _Aku tak tahan lagi dan meraih wajahnya. Menarik pahatan sempurna itu dalam satu pagutan lepas nan bebas. Mencium bibir Taehyungie hyung dalam artian nyaris memakannya. Ini bukan hanya ciuman atau lumatan. Tapi lebih kepada usaha untuk saling memakan._

" _Aahh, hyungh—"_

 _Satu ledakan itu tercipta. Tubuhku bergetar hebat sampai tungkaiku nyaris tertekuk saking lemasnya. Ledakan itu membuat tangan Taehyungie hyung sepenuhnya tertutup cairanku._

 _Pun demikian dengan pantatku yang menghangat. Bahkan lelehan itu menetes sampai ke lantai._

 _Butuh beberapa detik sebelum ia melepaskan miliknya dari dalam tubuhku._

" _Sempurna."_

 _Aku meringis saat ia menariknya. Taehyungie hyung terkekeh sebelum menepuk pelan pantatku dan memakaikan lagi celana dalamku._

" _Kenapa hyung?" Tanyaku penasaran. Tanganku masih mencengkeram kuat bisepnya sebagai tumpuan._

" _Aku keluar banyak. Kau juga sama. Sepertinya ini karena kita lama tak berjumpa."_

 _Aku mendengus dan memukul dadanya kuat-kuat._

" _Banyak yang akan kukatakan padamu. Harusnya kita berbicara dulu, bukannya langsung seperti ini." Gerutuku. Aku menarik celana dan mengancingkannya secepat mungkin. "Kenapa kau langsung menarikku ke kamar mandi?"_

 _Taehyungie hyung memakaikan bajuku yang teronggok menyedihkan di lantai. Sebelum memasukkan baju itu ke kepalaku ia mencuri kesempatan dengan mengecup kilat nippleku._

" _Hyung!"_

" _Karena aku tak tahan." Kekehnya. Ia mengecup bibirku sekali sebelum benar-benar memakaikan baju itu padaku. "Ayo makan. Tempat ini punya menu burger jumbo yang lezat."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook? Halo?"

Aku mengerjap mendapati tangan Yoongi hyung melambai-lambai di depan mata. Orang itu berdecak melihatku memandangnya bingung.

"Astaga anak ini. Ternyata sedari tadi melamun. Pantas aku ajak bicara diam saja."

"Kau bilang apa hyung?"

Yoongi hyung memutar matanya. "Aku cerita tentang rencana liburan. Aku mau mengajakmu ke Saipan bulan depan. Kau mau tidak?"

Aku mengangguk antusias. "Mau mau, hyung. Maaf tadi tak mendengarkan ucapanmu." Akuku seraya tersenyum menyesal.

"Tak apa. Mungkin kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu juga. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Wajahku memanas seketika.

Ingin rasanya memukul otakku yang dengan lancangnya malah menampilkan kenangan itu.

Menit-menit sebelum kebenaran _pada waktu itu_ terungkap.

Dari sekian banyak kenangan yang ada kenapa aku ingat lagi yang itu?

Dasar Jungkook bodoh.

"Yah, melamun lagi."

"Tidak kok!" Bantahku. Aku berjalan dari pinggiran jendela menuju ke arah pintu. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku berlatih jalan kaki dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya. Semuanya terasa normal. Sepertinya aku bisa pulang ke rumah dalam waktu dekat.

Ayah datang saat pagi dan sore. Lalu pada malamnya ia pulang ke rumah. Sooyoung kadang ikut, kadang pula tidak. Ia tak banyak bicara jika bertemu denganku. Kurasa ini sedikit lebih baik daripada yang kupikirkan. Ayah rasanya mulai kembali menjadi sosok yang kukenal sewaktu kecil. Rasanya lebih melegakan dari apapun.

Sebagai gantinya sosok Yoongi hyunglah yang lebih banyak menemaniku. Ia bahkan menolak saat kusuruh pulang dan bersikeras tidur di ruang inap ini. Ia bahkan tak sungkan untuk meminta ranjang ekstra dan tidur dengan jumawa, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Kasihan. Dia pasti kurang tidur karena menjagaku.

Aku merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya kelelahan seperti ini.

"Aku mau ke cafetaria sebentar, hyung." Pamitku padanya. Aku mengambil mantel dan syal merah lalu melilitkannya ke sekeliling leher. Cuaca di dalam memang luar biasa dingin. Untungnya dalam rumah sakit ini kehangatan masih terasa. Meski begitu aku harus tetap rapat untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Tunggu, aku iku—"

"Sebentar saja, hyung. Sungguh." Cegahku. "Aku hanya akan beli makanan lalu segera kembali. Tak usah ditemani."

"Tapi kau—"

"10 menit. Oke?" aku tersenyum dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah ranjang yang ia tiduri. "Selimut dan _caramel machiato_ akan cocok untukmu. Kubelikan dulu ya."

" _Americano_ saja. Grande!"

"Siap." Balasku. Secepat kilat aku menarik tiang infus dan keluar dari ruang inap sebelum Yoongi hyung berubah pendirian.

Rumah sakit selalu seperti ini.

Kendati tempat ini sudah tak asing lagi bagiku tapi aku masih saja membencinya.

Membenci aroma orang-orang sekarat, orang-orang yang menahan rasa sakit, orang-orang yang akan ditinggalkan.

Di balik lalu lalang orang yang melintas terdapat harapan di dalamnya, sekaligus keputusasaan.

Harap-harap cemas menanti takdir apa yang tercipta untuknya. Apakah akan bertahan atau berakhir di detik berikutnya.

Orang-orang tak pernah tahu akan jadi apa mereka nantinya, bahkan hanya untuk satu detik ke depan.

Doa mereka bisa saja terkabul, bisa saja tertunda, atau bahkan tidak sama sekali.

Aku pernah berdoa pada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan eomma. Mengangkat semua penyakitnya dan membuat ia bisa sehat kembali.

Aku pernah bedoa pada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan Hoseok hyung. Agar ia tidak pergi dan selalu menemaniku sampai akhir perjalanan hidupku.

Keduanya tak ada yang dikabulkan.

Tuhan memilih untuk memberikan "tidak" pada beberapa doa yang kupanjatkan.

Tuhan menjawab penolakan itu tepat di tempat ini, yakni rumah sakit.

Itu sebabnya aku begitu membenci tempat ini. Sampai kapanpun.

"Semuanya dua belas ribu won."

Aku mengulurkan satu lembar sepuluh ribuan serta satu lembar lima ribuan won. Kasir itu memberikan kembaliannya padaku dengan menyelipkan sepotong _cheese cake_ yang dihiasi topping almond dan cherry di tanganku.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Tuan pelanggan."

"Tapi aku tidak—"

"Semua pelanggan baru di sini akan dapat kue harapan, Tuan. Berbagi kue menjadi sarana kami untuk mendoakan kesembuhan semua orang di sini. Selamat menikmatinya."

Aku mengangguk kaku dan tersenyum padanya.

Kue harapan.

Doa.

Baik juga.

Aku mencari tempat duduk dan membuka tutup kue itu. Satu sendok sudah cukup membuatku sadar jika kue ini sangatlah enak. Lembut kue berpadu dengan lelehan keju, manisnya cherry, serta renyahnya almond berpadu jadi satu di mulut. Menciptakan rasa unik yang membuat lidahku ketagihan.

Satu, dua, tiga, hingga akhirnya di suapan ke lima belas kue itu habis juga.

"Kau lahap juga."

Mataku membelalak mendapati suara husky itu.

Orang itu berdiri di depanku.

Ia-dengan-percaya-diri-muncul-di-hadapanku.

"Jungkook."

Taehyungie hyung menahan tiang infusku, membuatku tak bisa beranjak dari tempat itu sedikitpun.

"Lepas."

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu."

"Jangan membuatku hilang kendali. Di sini banyak orang." Desisku. Aku memandanginya tajam dengan mata baru yang kupunya.

Ia masih sama tampan, masih sama tinggi, masih sama menarik seperti yang terakhir kali terlihat.

Ia masih memiliki garis wajah yang tepat, rahang dan dagu yang tajam, dan mata sejernih lautan.

"Ayo kita bicara. Aku akan menjelaskan semua."

"Kau pikir aku sudi menerima maafmu?" Tanyaku berbisik. Tanganku mengepal tanpa kusadari. "Kau pikir kau masih bisa membodohiku?"

Dengan kasar aku menarik tiang infus itu dan berjalan secepat mungkin menjauhinya. Aku ingin saja berlari tapi _Americano_ yang kubawa sedikit menyusahkan. Jika tumpah maka kopi panas itu bisa membakar kulitku.

Aku tak ingin lagi melihatnya. Tak sanggup lagi mendengar suaranya.

"Jungkook, kumohon..."

Taehyungie hyung menarik tanganku hingga kami berdua berhenti di sebuah lorong.

"Waktu untuk meminta maaf harusnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Harusnya kau langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi. Harusnya kau ikut padaku pada hari itu, hyung."

Menetes lagi.

Satu per satu air mata itu membasahi baju yang kupakai.

"Jika hari itu kau ikut padaku, ini semua tak akan terjadi. Jika kau ikut denganku untuk sebentar saja maka aku tak perlu menderita selama ini. Aku tak perlu kehilangan semuanya. Eomma, Hoseok hyung, dan juga mataku. Aku hanya akan kehilanganmu dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Pandanganku mengabur karena air mata.

Aku mengusap air mata itu dengan telapak tangan.

"Jika memang kau baru datang dan tahu keadaanku bukankah seharusnya kau datang secara baik-baik padaku dan meminta maaf selayaknya orang yang merasa bersalah? Kenapa kau malah berpura-pura menjadi perawatku? Kenapa kau datang sebagai sosok baru? Kenapa kau terus menerus mempermainkan perasaanku!" Aku menepis tangan yang nyaris meraih pergelanganku itu. "Apakah perlu berpura-pura menyukaiku lagi? Tak cukupkah selama ini kau membohongiku?"

Dadaku terasa sakit mengingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi selama ini.

Nyeri itu begitu terasa sampai aku harus meremas dadaku sendiri.

"Sakit rasanya saat tahu bahkan setelah 10 tahun kau masih menganggapku sebagai mainanmu."

Setiap kata yang terucap...

Itulah yang benar-benar kurasa...

Pria itu mengejutkanku dengan bersimpuh di kakiku.

Taehyungie hyung menarik kakiku dan memeganginya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kook. Aku memang brengsek yang tak tahu diri. Tapi bukan itu maksudku." Ujarnya dengan nada bergetar.

Ia menangis.

Bukan hanya titik air mata, melainkan senggukan yang menyedihkan.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu detik setelah aku tahu jika kau buta. Tapi semua orang menyalahkanku bahkan sebelum aku tahu apa kesalahanku. Satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa tahu adalah dengan mencaritahunya langsung darimu. Dan ya... caraku... salah."

"Sejak kedatanganmu ke rumahku itu aku bersumpah tak pernah lagi menganggapmu sebagai sebuah mainan. Kau layak bahagia, Kook. Kau layak mendapatkan lagi kehidupan yang kuhilangkan. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bisa tersenyum lagi."

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

Aku menepis tangan yang bertengger di kakiku. "Itukah yang Hoseok hyung titipkan padamu? Untuk mengatakan hal itu demi melegakanku?"

Pria itu bangkit. Ia mengikis lagi jarak antara kami berdua.

"Itu adalah kata yang seharusnya kukatakan padamu 10 tahun yang lalu. Semenjak pertama kali aku menodaimu, itulah yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Dan aku sungguh menyesal sudah menyangkal perasaanku—"

"Pembohong!" Aku mendorong orang itu sekuat tenaga. Sudah cukup aku mendengar bualannya. Aku tak tahan lagi.

Dengan sisa harga diri yang masih kumiliki aku menarik lagi tiang infus itu.

Dan satu tarikan lagi Taehyungie hyung menarikku dalam pelukan.

Menahan tengkuk dan pinggul.

Lalu mencium bibirku kuat-kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Whoaaa akhirnya 1 chapter lahir lagi. Terima kasih yang sudah mau nunggu cerita ini update. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!

Follow ig : summer_plum (double underscores)


	20. Chapter 20

" **STAY WITH ME"**

Disclaimer : Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung. Taehyung milik saya *eh. I own nothing except the whole story line.

Genre : Romance, Drama-Hurt

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min | Choi Soo Young

Rated : M (Buat Jaga-Jaga)

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Akan ada banyak kisah flashback

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 20 – Last Chapter**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

Musim semi tiba.

Pergantian musim menghantarkanku ke sebuah lembaran baru.

Dingin di musim dingin perlahan sirna. Meski di musim dingin hangat matahari masih bisa kurasa, rupanya mentari di musim semi jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang kukira. Gelanyar kehangatan itu begitu terasa dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Mungkin itu sebabnya banyak orang yang menyukai musim ini. Pemandangan cherry blossom yang bermekaran begitu indah dilihat.

Aku meletakkan handuk yang baru saja kugunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut. Kakiku melangkah ke luar dari kamar mandi. Aku membuka tirai hotel yang kutinggal selama beberapa hari ini. di luar terlihat banyak tamu hotel yang bersua foto di antara pohon sakura. Memang benar kata orang, musim semi memang lebih enak jika dinikmati langsung keluar.

Itu sebabnya aku buru-buru mengambil _hair dryer_ dan mengusap-usap rambutku.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk bersiap. 15 menit saja cukup.

Dengan kamera yang menggantung di leher, sepatu converse hitam, dan bucket hat, dan sedikit lotion, aku siap menjelajahi negara ini.

Kurasa menolak tawaran Yoongi hyung untuk berlibur ke Saipan tak buruk juga. Dengan tolakan itulah aku bisa memiliki _me time_ yang sulit kudapatkan ini.

Saat meminta izin pada appa untuk pergi ke Osaka, jelas tolakan besar yang kuterima. Ia beranggapan jika bepergian sendiri masih cukup membahayakan. Akan tetapi berkat bantuan Yoongi hyung, ayahku itu akhirnya mengizinkanku untuk pergi selama 10 hari sendirian menuju negara ini. Walau berat, katanya udara segar sangat cocok untukku, _sama seperti yang dianjurkan Yoongi hyung._

Benar saja. Selepas menjejakkan kaki di kota ini, rasanya pasokan udara segar masuk secara bebas ke dalam paru-paruku. Bernapas rasanya tidak sesesak dulu. Walau masih ada perih yang tersisa. Setidaknya di sini aku bisa melepaskan sejenak pikiran-pikiran yang membelenggu.

Dari sekian banyak negara dan kota yang bisa kudatangi, entah mengapa Jepang dan Osaka adalah pilihanku yang terakhir. Tak ada alasan khusus. Rasanya kota ini jadi tempat yang tepat saja untuk _melarikan diri_ dari semua kerumitan yang kualami. Walau nyatanya negara ini masih berhubungan dengan _rasa sakit ini._

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Ini baru akan keluar mencari makan. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Yoongi hyung yang tiba-tiba menelponku. Pria itu berkata jika ia sedang makan dengan seseorang. Tak perlu kutanyakan siapa orangnya. Sudah jelas jawabannya terpeta di pikiranku.

Sebesar apapun upayanya untuk menutupi hubungan itu, nyatanya Yoongi hyung tak pernah benar-benar bisa membohongiku. Selalu saja ada celah yang membuatku tahu jika ia tetap melanjutkan sesi pendekatan dengan Jimin.

Mungkin ia merasa bersalah padaku karena Jimin adalah teman _nya_. Namun dari dalam hatiku jujur saja aku hanya ingin ia bahagia. Apapun pilihannya yang memang menurutnya baik pasti akan kudukung.

"Aku sudah makan ramen yang kau rekomendasikan kemarin. Enak juga. Besok-besok kau harus makan denganku di sini, okay?"

" _Tentu saja. Apa kau mau aku menyusul? Aku bisa saja membeli tiket nanti sore. Tak butuh waktu lama."_

"Jangan bergurau. Aku datang untuk mencari ketenangan. Yang ada ketenanganku akan rusak kalau kau menemaniku," candaku. Aku berkaca sebentar pada kaca berframe silver yang menempel di dinding hotel. Setelah merasa wajahku baik-baik saja, akupun mengambil sepatu dan mulai memakainya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Keretanya tiba 45 menit lagi. Aku tak mau terlambat."

" _Jangan lupa minum obatnya. Jangan menatap matahari terlalu lama."_

" _Arra_. Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, akupun melangkah keluar dari kamar hotel tanpa ragu-ragu.

Benar seperti yang terlihat dari kamar hotel, musim semi benar-benar indah.

Sembari berjalan aku menggunakan kamera yang sudah lama tak gunakan ini. Mulanya aku sedikit ragu dan khawatir. Karena sudah teronggok begitu saja selama 10 tahun, kupikir kamera ini sudah tak berfungsi lagi.

Entah keajaiban apa yang kudapat, kamera ini ternyata masih berfungsi.

Itu sebabnya perjalanan kali ini harus kuabadikan sebanyak mungkin melaluinya. Sudah lama sekali aku merindukan suara _shutter_ yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinga.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk tenggelam dalam kerinduan yang satu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pikiranku kosong._

 _Permasalahan yang semula membelenggu itu entah pergi kemana. Musnah. Hilang. Sirna._

 _Kabut yang semula menutupi semua inderaku itu menipis dan menguap. Cahaya yang ditangkap retina itu seketika tertutupi oleh kegelapan. Bukan kelam malam yang bisa menjadikan sebuah ketenangan, tapi gelap pekat yang terlihat seperti tirai raksasa yang menyelubungi sukma._

 _Yang kutahu bernapas rasanya begitu sulit di detik ini. Indera penciumanku lumpuh seketika. Tak ada aroma yang terasa. Tak ada rasa yang tercipta._

 _Aku tak meronta. Tak pula berkata tidak._

 _Bahkan tangan yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk melepaskan diri rasanya lemas seketika. Kaki yang dapat kugunakan untuk menendang rasanya memuai saat itu juga._

 _Aku tak tahu lagi. Seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu daripada hanya berdiam diri seperti ini._

 _Harusnya aku melarikan diri saat tangan hangat itu mendekap erat tubuhku._

 _Harusnya aku mengenyahkan afeksi yang membuatku mati rasa._

 _Harusnya sekali lagi aku mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh yang pernah menjadi candu itu. Mengikis segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya. Mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula dimana hanya ada diriku seorang saja di tengah bisingnya dunia._

" _Aku tidak bohong. Aku tak akan berbohong lagi padamu."_

 _Setelah bibir yang beberapa detik yang lalu melumatku itu berhenti mengejutkanku, iapun berujar lagi dengan suara bergetar. Raut wajahnya jauh lebih kacau dari yang terakhir kali kulihat. Baju yang ia kenakan masih belum berganti. Begitupula celana yang membalut kedua kaki._

" _Jungkook... beri aku kesempatan."_

 _Satu jari telunjuk._

 _Dengan penuh kehati-hatian mengusap bagian bawah mataku._

 _Aku tak peduli lagi jika kini orang-orang berlalu lalang sembari memandangi kamu. Aku tak memikirkan lagi Americano mengepul yang semula hendak kuberikan pada Yoongi hyung. Minuman itu teronggok menyedihkan dengan tutup terbuka di bawah sana. Cipratannya mengenai sepatu putih yang ia kenakan. Begitu pula sandal rumah sakit yang kupakai. Semula kupikir panas kopi itu bisa mengagetkan dan membakar kulitku. Nyatanya panas itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekosongan yang saat ini kurasa. Mati rasa memang ternyata menyakitkan._

 _Sekali lagi, aku juga tak peduli jika sekali lagi aku terlihat cengeng dan lemah di hadapannya._

 _Aku tak bersuara sama sekali. Justru malah ia yang melakukannya._

 _Taehyungie terisak._

" _Jungkook..."_

" _Harus sejauh mana aku harus menolakmu? Apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menghentikanmu?"_

 _Taehyungie menggeleng kuat-kuat. Jari telunjuk itu kembali menghapus air mata yang turun dalam diam dari mataku. Malah ia mengabaikan matanya sendiri yang tak kalah basah dariku, "Tidak—"_

" _Hentikan ini semua, hyung," ucapku nyaris tanpa suara. Netraku menatap wajah yang dahulu dengan sangat angkuh menolakku. Pria yang pernah memalingkan wajahnya itu kini terlihat begitu putus asa. Begitu berbeda dengan 10 tahun yang lalu dimana rasanya ia menjadi pemilik segala. Jejak keangkuhan itu tak tersisa sedikitpun._

" _Kau tahu apa yang paling menjengkelkan bagiku saat ini? Bukan kau yang mengiba padaku untuk memaafkanmu. Bukan juga kau yang memintaku untuk memberimu kesempatan. Tapi kau yang selalu mementingkan keinginanmu."_

 _Ia menggeleng lagi. Menolak mendengarkan fakta tentang dirinya._

" _10 tahun yang lalu kau mementingkan egomu dengan memilih pergi dariku. Kau memuaskan keinginanmu untuk bersenang-senang dalam taruhan itu. Apa sempat kau mempedulikan perasaanku?"_

" _10 tahun kemudian kau masih juga mementingkan egomu dengan berbohong lagi padaku. Kau ingin jika aku tak tahu identitasmu yang sesungguhnya, bukan? Daripada datang dan meminta maaf secara jantan sebagai Kim Taehyung kau malah menjadikanku sebagai mainanmu selama beberapa bulan ini."_

" _Itu semua karena egomu, hyung. Aku sangat benci itu."_

 _Kedua tangan, kesepuluh jemari panjang yang dulu begitu kukagumi itu meraih kedua pipiku. Dengan masih terisak jari-jari itu menghapus air mataku. Sedikit menekan pipi, wajahnya kini begitu dekat di hadapanku. Taehyungie menyentuhkan hidungnya ke pucuk hidungku._

" _Aku memang brengsek, Jungkook. Aku paham betul. Tapi yang terakhir ini... terakhir ini..."_

" _Jika kau datang untuk meminta maaf, aku memaafkanmu," bisikku. Diam-diam kugigit bibir bawahku dengan kuat dan mengabaikan perutku yang bergejolak aneh sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku. "Semua kesalahanmu di waktu lalu sudah kumaafkan. Sekarang pergilah. Yang kuminta darimu adalah kau pergi sejauh mungkin dariku."_

" _Aku tak bisa—" geramnya. Ia mencengkeram pipiku. Tidak kuat, tak juga bisa dibilang lembut. Cengkeraman itu benar-benar menunjukkan emosinya._

 _Taehyungie menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. Ia menarik napas dan menatap ke dalam mataku._

 _Kubalas tatapannya, walau tanpa ada emosi sedikitpun yang kurasa._

" _Kumohon... jangan minta aku untuk menjauhimu. Jangan, Jungkook—"_

" _Lihat dirimu, hyung. Kau mengiba."_

 _Tak gentar._

 _Tak sedikitpun aku gentar untuk membalas tatapannya walaupun wajahnya terlihat kabur karena air mataku._

" _Apakah ini deja vu atau jamais vu? Rasanya aku sudah pernah melalui situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Situasi dimana aku harus mengiba untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang yang sangat kuharapkan. Situasi dimana segalanya terasa begitu membuat frustasi. Rasanya tidak enak bukan menjadi orang yang mengemis untuk dikabulkan keinginannya? Hanya saja kali ini bukan aku tapi kau yang merasakannya, hyung."_

 _Ia terlihat benar-benar kacau. Taehyungie saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang merengek untuk dibelikan permen kesukaannya._

 _Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan cengkeraman di pipi yang sama sekali tidak mengendur. Tepat sebelum bibir itu menyentuh bibirku aku berucap lagi._

" _Kau boleh mengiba, memeluk, atau bahkan menciumku, hyung. Tapi tepat setelah aku membalikkan badan, jangan pernah datang lagi padaku. Hubungan kita benar-benar selesai sampai di sini."_

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya setelah kalimat itu terucap._

 _Tapi tanpa ragu pria itu kembali mengecup lembut bibirku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

"Bangunlah brengsek! Mau sampai kapan kau begini terus?"

Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, akupun membuka mataku perlahan. Sesungguhnya bukan sapaan _ramah_ itu yang menyadarkanku, melainkan lemparan bantal yang tepat mengenai wajahku. Kendati bantal itu terlewat empuk, nyatanya aku masih bisa terbangun juga setelah benda itu mendarat dengan mulus kala kubercumbu mesra dalam tidur tanpa mimpi.

Sial. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing.

Masih mengumpulkan nyawaku yang tercecer, akupun samar-samar mendengar sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan kakakku yang tengah mengumpulkan botol-botol kosong yang berceceran di sekitar kamar.

"Awalnya aku menentang habis-habisan keputusan appa untuk menurunkan jabatanmu sebagai presdir. Aku membelamu mati-matian karena kupikir kau masih cakap untuk menjalankan tanggung jawabmu. Tapi kurasa yang kulakukan tak ada artinya. Kau memilih untuk jadi pecundang, Tae."

Aku menyeimbangkan tubuhku untuk duduk. Walaupun sulit setengah mati namun kini pandanganku bisa sedikit fokus memandangnya.

Namjoon hyung berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang sembari mencengkeram _eco bag_ berisi botol minumanku. 4 buah botol dengan 3 buah kaleng ada di sana. Beberapa bungkus rokok masih tersebar di kaki Namjoon hyung. Kurasa ia terlalu risih untuk menyentuhnya mengingat orang itu tak pernah sekalipun mengisap nikotin tersebut.

Pantas saja rasanya seperti akan mati.

"Hyung—"

"Sadarlah, Tae. Sudah dua tahun ini kau hidup tak berguna. Tak ada hal lain yang kau lakukan selain mabuk-mabukan dan pergi ke bar setiap malamnya," gumamnya penuh emosi. Ia mengambil sebungkus kosong kotak rokok dari ujung kakinya. "Lihat, kau bahkan gila sekali dengan benda berbahaya ini. Kau melalaikan segalanya termasuk hidupmu sendiri. Bangunlah! Jangan begini terus."

Kepalaku berputar hebat. Begitupula lantai, meja, kursi, dinding, dan orang yang berdiri di hadapanku ini.

"Aku pusing."

"Bagaimana tidak pusing jika sebanyak ini yang kau tenggak!" Hardik Namjoon hyung. Dengan satu helaan napas pria itu mendatangiku dan mencengkeram leher kaus yang kukenakan.

"Mandi dan ikut denganku. Tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya."

"Aku mau tidur."

 _Bugh!_

Satu pukulan menghantam rahang kananku. Kepalaku terpelanting dan tubuhku yang semula duduk ambruk seketika mencium lantai.

"Brengsek! Sadarlah! Tak ada gunanya kau hidup seperti ini. Memang benar Jungkook sudah menikah, tapi bukan berarti hidupmu berakhir setelah ia pergi. Kau harus melupakannya! Tak ada gunanya terpuruk seperti ini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memaksakan diri untuk menuruti keinginan Namjoon hyung, di sinilah aku berada. Duduk di antara pohon mapple yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Dedaunan itu jatuh ke tikar yang digelar Namjoon hyung sebagai alas kami berdua duduk. Setelah dirasa sudah pas, Namjoon hyung mempersilakanku untuk duduk.

"Ini, minumlah," laki-laki itu melemparkan satu strip tablet obat berwarna putih padaku. "Pereda nyeri. Untuk rahangmu."

Aku membuka satu tablet itu dan menelannya dengan air putih yang dibawa Namjoon hyung. Tak lama kemudian orang itu bergabung dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Maaf aku sudah menghajarmu tadi."

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengangguk. Kurasa aku berhak menerimanya.

"Seokjin sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Ia masak banyak makanan untukmu. Kau harus makan. Berat badanmu turun derastis."

Aku meminum lagi air mineral itu hingga habis. Dengan satu remasan kuat, aku meremukkan botol itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dariku.

"Bagaimana dengan Namsoo? Apa dia bersama eomma?" Tanyaku.

"Eomma menculiknya selama 2 hari ini. Katanya ia sangat ingin menimang cucu perempuan pertamanya itu seharian penuh," ujar Namjoon dengan senyum terkembang. Laki-laki yang sebulan belakangan ini resmi menyandang status sebagai ayah itu selalu terlihat sumringah setiap kali membahas tentang anak perempuannya yang cantik. "Seokjin datang untuk memberikan susu selama beberapa jam sekali. Sebenarnya ia sedikit keberatan anaknya ditahan seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, eomma terlalu antusias untuk mengasuh Namsoo."

Aku tersenyum simpul membayangkan betapa bahagianya eomma setiap kali menggendong ponakanku itu. "Aku tak akan menyalahkan eomma. Namsoo sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin kumasukkan ke dalam saku tiap kali melihatnya."

"Dia putri yang sangat cantik bukan?"

"Bersyukur ia sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Coba jika mirip kau, hyung."

Namjoon hyung tersenyum lebih lebar.

Jika di saat-saat biasa ia akan mengelak dan membalas candaanku dengan penuh emosi, kali ini ia hanya mendongak memandang awan sembari menghela napas panjang.

"Aku bersyukur Seokjin melahirkan bayi yang sehat dan luar biasa cantik seperti Namsoo. Kurasa aku adalah ayah terbahagia yang pernah ada di dunia."

"Semua ayah pasti merasa seperti itu, hyung," komentarku.

Aku menyenderkan kepala ke batang pohon mapple dan ikut memejamkan mata. Gemerisik bunyi dedaunan yang berhembus membuat pikiranku jadi segar. Pengar yang semula kurasa perlahan-lahan memudar.

Kini aku tahu kenapa Namjoon hyung bersikeras membawaku kesini. Suara gesekan daun yang berpadu dengan angin sejuk di akhir musim semi ini benar-benar menenangkan pikiran. Belum lagi danau yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan air di hadapanku yang membentang luas. Perpaduan yang pas untuk mengusir pusing akibat mabuk yang melandaku.

"Tae, bisakah aku memintamu untuk kembali ke perusahaan di akhir tahun ini?"

Mata yang semula terpejam itu membuka perlahan-lahan. Aku memiringkan kepala dan menatap Namjoon hyung dengan kernyitan di dahi.

"Kita perlu mengakusisi Uno Inc. Sudah sejak lama perusahaan mengincarnya dan aku tak bisa berjuang sendirian. Aku akan meyakinkan appa lagi. Sudah saatnya kau kembali. Dua tahun ini cukup bagimu untuk istirahat. Tak ada alasan lain yang membolehkanmu untuk terus terpuruk begini."

Perusahaan, memimpin, dikelilingi tugas dan tanggung jawab yang besar...

"Aku tak bisa, hyung."

Namjoon hyung menegakkan duduknya dan memandang mataku. Pandangannya benar-benar lurus masuk ke dalam netraku. Ia tidak memperlihatkan tatapan kesal dan penuh hardikan seperti pagi tadi. Tatapannya lebih seperti... memahami.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan kau terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Kau tidak bisa membalikkan waktu. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba jika takdir berkata tidak kau bisa apa? Jungkook—"

"Aku tak pernah mempercayai jika takdir berkata tidak padaku, hyung. Aku masih punya kesempatan."

"Kesempatanmu sudah selesai. Semua sudah usai. Jungkook sudah memiliki pasangan yang sah. Kau tak bisa mengganggu lagi hidupnya. Biarkan ia bahagia dengan suaminya. Lagipula tak ada yang tahu keberadaan Jungkook saat ini."

"Aku akan menemukannya. Aku pasti menemukannya," tekadku. Aku membalas tatapan Namjoon hyung dengan keseriusan yang teramat sangat. Sudah pasti kakakku itu menganggapku hilang pikiran. Tapi kurasa butuh lebih dari _gila_ untuk membuat Jungkook kembali padaku. "Jungkook hanya pergi sebentar. Ia hanya butuh waktu sesaat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Jungkook pasti akan kembali ke sini, hyung. Dan saat itu tiba, aku tak akan melepaskannya barang sedetikpun."

Kembali satu helaan napas dikeluarkan Namjoon hyung. Ia terlihat sangat menahan emosinya. Hal itu terbukti dari kepalan tangan kanannya yang menguat serta rahangnya yang mengeras. Tak beda jauh denganku.

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri. Sudah dua tahun yang lalu Jungkook menikah. Pemuda pemilik pusat komunitas itu sendiri yang mengatakannya. Ayahnya bahkan mengakuinya. Jungkook tahu itu yang terbaik bagi kalian berdua. Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum bisa menerimanya?"

Memori saat Yoongi hyung memberitahu pernikahan Jungkook kembali terlintas di benak.

Kala itu musim dingin tiba. Semenjak Jungkook pergi ke Jepang untuk menenangkan diri aku sudah tak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali. Segala komunikasi terputus. Alamat tempat ia tinggal di Jepangpun aku tak tahu. Aku tak bisa menemukannya. Bocah kelinci itu menutupi kepergiannya dengan sangat rapih.

Mulai dari Yoongi hyung sampai ayah Jungkook semuanya menolak memberikan informasi barang secuilpun. Pada waktu itu aku sempat menghargai keputusan Jungkook untuk pergi sementara. Pikirku ia hanya akan pergi untuk berlibur dalam hitungan minggu saja.

Nyatanya sebulan kemudian Yoongi hyung mengatakan jika Jungkook telah dipinang orang lain.

Bajingan brengsek. Bekerja di Kedutaan Besar. Seorang yang memiliki jabatan penting katanya.

Tapi ia tak pernah memberitahu identitas dari suami Jungkook. Yang aku tahu Yoongi hyung berujar jika mereka sudah menikah di Jepang dan Jungkook akan mengikuti suaminya untuk bertugas dari satu negara ke negara yang lain.

Semua orang meyakinkanku jika Jungkook benar-benar sudah melupakanku.

Akan tetapi pikiran bebalku selalu menyangkal fakta menyakitkan itu.

"Aku tak ingin kau hilang akal karena ia meninggalkanmu. Kau sudah menyakitinya sejauh itu dan itulah hukuman yang Jungkook berikan padamu. Carilah orang lain. Mulai hidup baru dengan melupakannya."

Tidak. Jungkook tak akan melakukan hal itu.

Ia pasti hanya pergi sebentar.

Jungkook akan kembali atau aku yang akan menemukannya. Tak ada rencana melupakan. Tak ada keinginan menggantinya.

Aku hanya mau Jungkook.

"Jika memang benar ia sudah menikah, akan kuhabisi sendiri nyawa bajingan yang berani merebut Jungkook dariku. Akan kulangkahi mayatnya—"

"Seokjin datang ke pusat komunitas milik Min Yoongi itu seminggu yang lalu. Min Yoongi akhirnya memberikan ini pada Seokjin," ujar Namjoon hyung lirih. "Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkannya padamu. Aku khawatir kau akan makin kacau jika melihatnya."

Tangan Namjoon hyung terulur dan memberikan sebuah foto berukuran 4 x 6. Foto itu menampilkan wajah seorang bayi lucu yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Bayi itu menjalani pemotretan dengan kostum wortel dan aksesoris perkebunan lainnya seperti gerobak, sekop, dan pot. Bayi tersebut memiliki rambut hitam tebal dan mata bulat yang tidak asing...

Mata Jungkook.

"Itu buah pernikahan mereka. Sekarang lupakan Jungkook. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

"Iya, appa. Kami baru saja makan. Aku tergila-gila sekali dengan _risotto_."

Sembari menyuapkan suapan terakhir jamur berbalut krim pekat ini akupun tertawa mendengar celotehan appa tentang hobi barunya. Ayahku itu kini tengah menggandrungi kegiatan memancing. Ia bilang jika ia baru saja pergi memancing bersama teman kantornya. Akan tetapi bukan ikan yang didapat melainkan lobster besar yang cukup mengenyangkan perutnya yang membuncit.

"Aku tahu, appa memang yang terbaik," ujarku.

Dengan melirik sekilas ke arah kaca jendela ruang makan akupun memastikan lagi jika penampilanku baik-baik saja kali ini. Tak ada lagi mata cekung seperti kemarin. Kantung mata yang semula menghiasi bagian bawah indera pengelihatan ini mulai pudar.

Aku harus berterima kasih pada Yoongi hyung karena sudah memberikan _eye cream_ itu.

"Yoongi hyung datang semalam. Sekarang mereka sedang pergi. Yoongi hyung mengajaknya pergi ke pameran. Aku akan menyusulnya."

" _Bagaimana bisa seorang bayi diajak ke pameran? Memang bisa paham?"_

Aku tertawa ringan. "Entahlah. Katanya aku harus melatih kepekaan seninya sedini mungkin," ucapku.

" _Terserah dia sajalah. Orang itu memang unik,"_ ujar appa seraya tertawa. _"Omong-omong sebulan lagi ulang tahun Ryuna. Kau mau membawa cucuku itu pulang ke Korea tidak?"_

Sudah kuduga appa pasti akan menanyakan hal ini.

" _Aku sangat merindukannya. Ingin kubawa ke kantor kalau kau pulang bulan depan. Teman-teman sudah menanyakan setampan apa cucu yang sangat kubanggakan itu."_

Tanganku meraih ransel yang berisi botol susu, biskuit, dan mini termos. "Baiklah. Aku pulang bulan depan. Untuk sehari appa bisa mengajaknya berkeliling kantor."

Appa tertawa riang. Tak pernah aku mendengar tawa seriang itu selama bertahun-tahun ini.

" _Anak baik... anak baik... Terima kasih sudah mau pulang. Aku akan membelikan banyak mainan untuk Ryuna!"_

"Hanya sehari saja, appa," tegurku.

" _Iya, iya. Sehari juga cukup,"_ ucapnya.

Aku bangkit dan mengenakan ransel itu di punggung. Piring yang sudah kosong itu kuletakkan ke dalam bak cuci yang terisi botol susu, mangkuk sereal, dan beberapa piring kotor lain. Ugh, aku akan mencucinya selepas pulang nanti. Semalam penuh aku terjaga karena Ryuna tak henti menangis. Entah apa sebabnya. Padahal ia tidak sakit dan semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, appa. Mungkin Ryuna sudah menunggu susunya."

Masih dengan nada riang, appa mematikan sambungan telepon.

Setelah memastikan semua pintu terkunci, akupun meninggalkan apartement dan berjalan menuju bus station. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga bisku tiba.

Aku meletakkan ransel di pangkuan. Hatiku selalu menghangat kala melihat isi tas yang jauh berbeda dari setahun yang lalu. Jika dulu isi tas yang kubawa tak jauh-jauh dari kebutuhan pribadiku, kini space itu kubagi dengan sosok malaikat kecil yang sangat kusayangi.

Semakin hari pertumbuhan Ryuna semakin mengesankan. Ia benar-benar anugerah yang datang. Suatu mukjizat dan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara yang kurasakan.

Kuharap aku bisa bahagia seperti ini selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi berapa hari rencananya kau akan tinggal?"

Dengan tangan yang masih mendekap erat Ryuna, akupun membenarkan tali gendongan yang kendur di bagian bahu kiriku. "Mungkin... 7 hari? Ryuna tak bisa jauh-jauh dari ayahnya. Kurasa jika terlalu lama nanti dia bisa rewel. Gawat jika Ryuna menangis terus menerus. Aku tak bisa menelpon Jamie jika ia sedang bekerja."

Yoongi hyung mendorong stroller berwarna donker itu. Sulit untuk meletakkan Ryuna ke dalam stroller jika ia baru saja tertidur seperti ini. Bayi lucuku ini bisa langsung terbangun dan menangis karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus menggendongnya hingga ia benar-benar pulas.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kau sudah mau membantuku membawa barang-barang ini, hyung. Apa jadinya jika aku pulang sendiri tanpa Jamie? Untung kau datang di saat yang tepat."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, bukan?" gumam Yoongi hyung. Pria itu menarik koper dengan tangan kanan dan mendorong stroller dengan tangan kirinya. Tampilannya saat ini benar-benar seperti baby sitter.

Aku sangat bersyukur ia masih mau menolongku selama ini.

"Nah, akhirnya sampai jug—"

Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Senyum yang semula begitu hangat kurasakan perlahan-lahan memudar. Lengan yang semula memeluk Ryuna dengan santai, kini semakin kueratkan. Hening seketika merasuk dan berpadu dalam suasana tegang yang sangat mengejutkan ini.

Benar-benar pilihan yang salah untuk pulang...

... karena saat ini Kim Taehyung berdiri tegak di ambang pintu rumahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

Aku menyantap beberapa makanan yang dibawa Seokjin hyung tanpa selera. Bukan karena masakan ini tidak enak. Sudah bertahun-tahun pasangan Namjoon hyung itu membuktikan jika kemampuan memasaknya setara dengan chef di hotel yang mereka kelola. Makanan yang dibuatnyapun merupakan makanan favoritku.

Selera makanku hilang tak bersisa setelah melihat foto makhluk kecil berbalut baju wortel itu.

Menerima kenyataan jika Jungkook sudah menikah saja aku tak bisa. Sekarang tiba-tiba Namjoon hyung memberitahu tentang anak Jungkook; balita bermata bulat yang ayahnya sangat ingin kuhabisi saat ini juga.

"Makanlah lebih lahap, Tae. Kau suka japchae, kan?"

Kepalaku mengangguk dengan lesu. Menolak tak bisa, memakannyapun butuh usaha. Aku tak ingin mengisi perutku dengan substansi ini sementara di luar sana orang yang paling kusayang sedang bercengkerama dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Apa ia sudah benar-benar melupakanku?

"Kau tahu dimana ia tinggal, hyung?"

Seokjin hyung yang sedang menyuapkan potongan buah peach itu menghentikan tangannya di udara. Untuk sepersekian detik terlihat mata lelahnya nyaris terkatup setelah mendengar pertanyaan tak berujungku. "Tak ada yang tahu keberadaan Jungkook, Tae. Aku tak bisa mengorek informasi secuilpun dari koneksi yang kupunya."

"Namjoon hyung bilang suaminya bekerja di Kementerian. Apa tidak bisa dicek satu per satu?"

"Mengecek satu per satu staff kementerian di seluruh dunia? Maaf, aku bukan mata-mata," tolaknya. Seokjin hyung menerima gelas dari Namjoon hyung dan menyesapnya sedikit. Dengan anggun lelaki itu meletakkan gelas di atas tikar seraya menatap mataku tajam. "Kau, Namjoon, aku, bahkan appa, sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menemukan Jungkook. Nyatanya hasilnya nihil. Anak itu berpindah tempat tinggal sesering mengganti bajunya," seraya meraih tanganku, Seokjin hyung berujar dengan tatapan yang terlewat lembut. "Kumohon, lepaskan saja dia. Kasihanilah dirimu sendiri, Tae."

Darahku benar-benar mendidih. Aku muak dengan ucapan-ucapan menyebalkan itu.

"Kenapa semua orang memintaku untuk melupakan Jungkook? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang paham akan perasaanku!"

Aku melempar sumpit yang semula kugenggam kuat-kuat. Sumpit itu terbang dan jatuh setelah menabrak batang pohon di hadapanku.

Aku bangkit dan mengenakan lagi converse di tepi tikar. Tanganku mencengeram erat kepala dan menarik rambutku kuat-kuat sebelum berteriak bagaikan orang gila.

"Aarrrggh!"

"Baiklah, bodoh. Dengarkan aku," Namjoon hyung menahan tanganku yang tengah meraih piring kosong bekas makanan. Sebelum piring itu bernasib sama dengan sumpit tadi, Namjoon hyung sudah membantu menurunkan tanganku dan mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Aku dapat info jika Jungkook akan pulang ke rumahnya akhir minggu ini. Tak tahu pasti hari apa. Yang jelas ia akan datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak laki-lakinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap hari semenjak 4 hari yang lalu aku mendangi rumah Jungkook. Rumah bercat putih itu masih terlihat sama kosongnya seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Aku tahu di dalam sana hanya ada ayah dan ibu tirinya beserta kumpulan asisten rumah tangga. Semenjak pukul 4 pagi hingga 3 petang aku menanti di dalam mobil. Sesekali kembali ke rumah untuk keperluan kebersihan dan kembali lagi dengan bergelas-gelas kopi.

Jika Jungkook sudah sampai aku pasti akan tahu. Lampu-lampu di rumah itu akan lebih banyak menyala daripada sebelumnya.

Mataku melirik ke arah kaca spion. Aku benar-benar terlihat kacau. Sangat berbeda dengan Kim Taehyung yang dulu kukenal. Rambut hitamku sudah mencapai tengkuk paling bawah. Poninya bisa menutupi seluruh dahiku penuh. Belum lagi kumis dan janggut yang sama sekali belum kucukur selama sebulan ini. Kendati aku bukanlah pria yang suka menumbuhkan banyak bulu di wajah, namun untuk sekedar mengambil pisau cukur dan membabat habis bulu di wajahku saja aku tak bisa. Rasanya luar biasa sulit.

Saat ini jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sudah hari sabtu. Rumah Jungkook masih sama kosongnya. Satu jam yang lalu ayah Jungkook keluar bersama istrinya. Kurasa mereka tak akan pergi jauh karena pakaian yang dikenakanpun tak terlalu formal. Belum lagi dari beberapa eco bag yang dibawa Nyonya Sooyoung. Mungkin mereka akan pergi berbelanja.

Netraku menatap lekat rumah itu. Rumah yang pernah memiliki kenangan tersendiri. Rumah dimana aku bebas menjaga dan memperhatikan Jungkook selama mungkin. Rumah yang sangat ingin kudatangi saat ini.

Kupikir aku sudah gila. Mungkin benar aku ini tak waras.

Tanpa mempertimbangkan hal lainnya, tanganku membuka pintu mobil dan kaki kananku melangkah keluar. Diikuti dengan kaki kiri dan seluruh tubuhku yang nyaris limbung menutup mobil tanpa tenaga.

Aku berjalan mendatangi rumah itu.

Memang benar akal sehatiku hilang entah kemana, terlebih saat aku menekan kata sandi rumah itu dan padlockpun terbuka.

Sial, mereka tidak mengganti passwordnya.

Haruskah aku... masuk?

Pertanyaan itu tak perlu kujawab karena langkah kakiku yang menjadi jawabnya.

Aku melangkah masuk dan mengamati isi rumah dengan saksama. Tata letak, cat, aroma, aura, dan segalanya masih saja sama. Rasanya tak ada perubahan sama sekali semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu aku melangkah pergi dari sini. Yang menjadi perbedaan signifikan hanyalah dipasangnya foto Jungkook dan Hoseok hyung semasa kecil.

Foto kakak beradik itu dipajang dalam pigura besar berwarna putih. Jungkook dan Hoseok hyung tengah berlari di antara putihnya pasir pantai dan deburan ombak yang menenangkan. Hoseok hyung memegang sebuah layangan berbentuk bunga matahari sementara tangan mungil Jungkook berusaha menahan balon kelincinya supaya tak terbang terbawa angin. Keduanya mungkin masih berusia di bawah lima tahun.

Kesayanganku terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Nah, akhirnya sampai jug—"

Tubuhku berbalik saat itu juga.

Degup jantungku bertalu tak beraturan. Kaki yang semula kuyakini bisa menompang kuat tubuhku itu nyaris tertekuk karena tidak kuat. Tanganku yang semula hangatpun kini sebeku salju...

Jungkook berdiri di hadapanku dengan seorang bayi mungil yang digendongnya erat-erat di dada.

Jungkook tak banyak berubah. Ia masih sama cantik dan manis seperti yang kukenal. Yang membedakan hanyalah tubuhnya yang kini terlihat lebih segar. Tidak kurus seperti dulu melainkan lebih berisi. Terbukti dari pipinya yang semakin menggembung dan hilangnya jawline yang semula sangat kentara.

Lebih dari apapun, aura menyenangkan dan bahagia sangat terpancar dari raut itu. Berbeda dari 2 tahun yang lalu dimana ia terlihat begitu dirundung kesedihan dan rasa putus asa.

Jungkookku...

"Hyung..."

"Taehyung?"

"Kau pulang..."

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. Aku tak ingin dia takut. Terlebih ada anak yang menempel di dadanya. Bisa saja anak itu terbangun...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya lambat-lambat.

Beribu kata yang semula tercipta sangat sukar untuk keluar. Lidahku menjadi kelu dan mataku tak bisa berhenti memandang bayi tampan itu. Wajah bayi itu mirip sekali dengan Jungkook.

Tanpa diduga Yoongi hyung yang sedari tadi diam saja kini meraih bayi yang Jungkook gendong. Pria itu sepelan mungkin memindahkan si bayi ke dalam keretanya.

"Bicaralah kalian berdua. Akan kuberikan waktu dan ruang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Setelah berhasil membujuk Jungkook untuk pergi ke taman kecil yang dipenuhi lampu bohlam temaram yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya, itulah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari mulutku. Kami berjalan bersama dalam diam. Setidaknya Jungkook mau pergi denganku dan membicarakan masalah kami yang masih rancu. Aku bersyukur karenanya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku tidak menghindarimu. Urusan di antara kita berdua sudah selesai." Jungkook tak menatap ke arahku. Ia menjawab seraya memandang tanah di kakinya.

"Kau pergi begitu saja. Hilang kontak. Kau menolak membiarkan ayahmu ataupun Yoongi hyung memberitahu keberadaanmu padaku. Kau benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak, Kook. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku mengikuti jejak yang kau tinggalkan tapi tetap saja tak bisa menemukan jawabnya. Kemana sebenarnya kau pergi?"

Orang yang kusayang itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke arah jungkat-jungkit yang letaknya tak jauh dari kami. "Tak pahamkah kau dengan apa yang kubicarakan? Tak ada lagi urusan di antara kita berdua. Semuanya sudah selesai. Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau."

"Jungkook... Aku tahu kau menganggapnya sudah usai. Tapi tidak denganku," ujarku penuh keyakinan. Mungkin saat ini aku terdengar sangat tidak tahu diri tapi toh aku tak mempedulikannya. Yang kumau hanyalah ia kembali padaku bagaimanapun caranya. "Aku tak pernah menganggap ini selesai. Sampai kapanpun kau masih milikku. Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" aku berjalan mendekatinya. Jungkook yang tengah duduk di atas ayunan itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku yang kini berjongkok di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau menikahi orang lain?"

Netra bulat itu bergetar. Aku tahu Jungkook menahan banyak gejolak yang dirasakan. Aku kenal betul ekspresi itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Geramnya.

"Itu urusanku karena kau masih dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Tak ada yang bisa menikahimu selain aku."

"Kau benar-benar egois, hyung. Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tak ada tempat untukmu."

"Siapa brengsek yang berani mengambilmu dariku?" tanyaku dengan sekuat tenaga menahan amarah. Kendati saat ini juga rasa ingin menguliti pria itu sangat menggelegak namun kupaksakan kesabaranku sedikit bekerja sama. "Tinggalkan dia. Berpisahlah. Aku bisa menerimamu dengan anakmu. Menikahlah denganku, Kook."

"Kau gila."

"Panggil aku gila sesukamu. Aku tahu kau juga masih menyimpan rasa untukku. Kenapa kau tak jujur pada dirimu sendiri?"

Aura bahagia dan menyenangkan yang semula terpancar dari wajahnya kini sirna.

Jungkook mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes

Dan puluhan tetes lain karena sekarang ia benar-benar terisak.

Aku meraih kedua tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. "Katakan kau masih mau melanjutkan hubungan ini, Kook. Katakan kau masih mencintaiku."

Jungkook menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kenapa kau seperti ini, hyung? Kenapa kau membuatnya... semakin sulit bagiku? Sudah cukup kau... melukai perasaanku," ujarnya terbata.

Kedua tangannya kubawa ke bibir dan kukecup dengan penuh kehati-hatian. "Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Masih ada tempat bagiku di hatimu walau kau berkali menyangkalnya. Kumohon Jungkook... Bukan inginku seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu dan memang caraku salah. Seharusnya aku jujur padamu tentang perasaanku. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu dan datang lagi dengan penuh kebohongan seperti dulu. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Tolong jangan pergi lagi. Dua tahun ini rasanya begitu sulit untuk bertahan hidup tanpamu..."

Isakan Jungkook semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia benar-benar menangis hingga sesenggukkan.

"Kau pikir ini juga mudah bagiku? Kau penyebab semua kekacauan ini. Karena kaulah aku jadi buta, eomma dan Hoseok hyung pergi dan kau juga yang membuatku kehilangan kesempatan untuk berduka. Aku ingin membencimu karena kau sudah mengacaukan hidupku..."

"Pada saat itu... kaulah orang terdekatku... aku sulit untuk benar-benar mengenyahkanmu. Aku seharusnya lebih berduka karena kepergian mereka... tapi karena penyebabnya adalah... orang yang sangat kusayang... kesempatan itu hilang tanpa kusadari!"

"Aku berpihak padamu seperti orang bodoh sebelum aku tahu semua faktanya. Aku sangat malu."

Jungkook tak mempedulikan lagi bahkan saat kedua tangannya tak henti kukecup. Isakannya semakin kencang. Mata cantik itu untuk kesekian kalinya tertutupi air mata.

Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang selalu membuatnya menangis untuk kesekian kalinya tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa melepaskannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari ini? Yaitu fakta bahkan setelah aku mencoba untuk pergi dan meninggalkanmu dua tahun ini, nyatanya masih sama sulitnya seperti pertama kalinya. Aku terlalu bergantung padamu. Aku terlewat menyayangimu. Dua tahun ini hidupku sama hampanya seperti sebelum kau datang. Bagaimana bisa aku masih bergantung pada orang macam kau? Harus sejauh mana aku jatuh padamu?"

"Jungkook..."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Dengan satu tarikan napas ia mulai bertutur lagi. "Aku bertemu Jamie. Dia pria yang baik. Kami bekerja sama untuk pemotretan di Gedung Kedutaan Besar Italia. Jamie sangat perhatian padaku. Ia bertanggung jawab, pekerja keras, tak pernah berhenti memberiku kejutan setiap harinya, dan ia serius berniat meminangku."

"Aku seharusnya menerima pinangannya. Dia sosok sempurna yang bisa dijadikan pemimpin dalam keluarga. Aku harusnya menerima cincin itu," ia memberi jeda sejenak. Tangan kanannya ditarik dari genggamanku dan digunakannya untuk menghapus air matanya. "Aku benar-benar mempertimbangkannya sebagai pasangan hidup. Aku nyaris mengatakan iya."

"Tapi bayangan dirimu dan semua yang telah kita lakukan merusak rencanaku. Untuk sekali lagi aku bersikap bodoh karena menjaga perasaanku untuk orang sepertimu. Aku bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak menyesalinya."

"Ia paham dengan keputusanku. Jamie sangat menghargai perasaanku. Kamipun melanjutkan hubungan baik yang akrab tanpa adanya romantisme," kembali Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sebelum melanjutkannya ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya sepelan mungkin. "Kemudian Jamie tahu tentang kehamilanku. Ia menjagaku sejak masa hamil, kontraksi, melahirkan, dan membesarkan Ryuna. Hingga saat ini Jamie sudah terlihat seperti ayah kandung Ryuna. Ia menyayangi anakku sebesar ia menyayangiku."

Seseorang harusnya menampar diriku sekeras mungkin.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

Ia tidak menikah? Lalu anak itu...

"Padahal ayah kandungnya sendiri tidak tahu jika ia ada di dunia ini."

Aku tahu aku telah membuat kesalahan fatal lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook POV**

 _Aku sudah yakin jika akal sehatku pergi entah kemana._

 _Tak lama berselang setelah V mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, kamipun saling berkecup untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Setelah 10 tahun kini afeksi menyengat itu hadir kembali, menggelitikku untuk menerima dan menikmatinya dengan sepenuh raga._

 _Pria itu meraih lembut pipiku dan melumat bibir bawahku terlebih dahulu. Napas hangatnya menerpa hidungku saat ia berganti mengulum bibir atasku. Afeksi panas ini membuatku secara otomatis melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya. Walau aku tak bisa melihat, nyatanya mataku terpejam dengan sendirinya. Tangan yang kuulurkan itu juga menempel secara pas di tengkuk panasnya._

 _Tubuhnya benar-benar panas._

 _Dengan ragu-ragu aku membalas kecupan V. Bibir kenyal itu terasa sangat memabukkan. Sejujurnya segala sesuatu tentang perawatku itu semakin membuatku kehilangan kendali. Aku hanya ingin terus menerus melakukan kegiatan panas ini bersamanya entah sampai kapan._

" _Ugh, V..."_

 _Pria itu menggeram sembari menggigit kuat-kuat pundakku. Tangan yang semula bertengger di pipi kini bergerilya melepas piyama yang semalam ia kenakan padaku._

" _Jungkook... aku... aku..."_

" _Jangan—" ujarku tercekat. Pelukan di leher semakin kueratkan dan kakiku mendendang sendiri celana yang menyangkut di tumitku. "Jangan berhenti, V..."_

 _Aku tahu kali ini kesalahan besar telah kuciptakan._

 _Karena setelahnya yang terjadi adalah ia memakanku bulat-bulat._

 _Dimulai dari celana, atasan, trunks yang kini entah ada dimana, V mengukungku dengan terus memberikan cumbuan di seluruh tubuh. Sesekali ia menggigit di beberapa bagian seperti leher, dada, pundak, dan perutku. Aku tak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku karena telah membiarkan orang ini menelanjangi dan melukiskan gigitannya di kulitku. Yang kurasakan hanyalah euforia tak tertahankan. Sensasi menyenangkan saat pria itu menyentuh kemaluan hingga jemarinya berakhir di dalam lubang itu seakan membunuhku. Bukan mati dalam keadaan menyakitkan namun mati karena tak kuat menahan gairah yang membuncah._

 _Sentuhannya terasa begitu akrab. Seperti sosok di masa lalu yang pernah kukenal._

" _V... hggnhh... sakit..."_

 _Satu ujaran itu membuat dua buah jemari V yang semula mengobrak abrik lubangku itu berhenti. Aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang memburu. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambutku sementara di bawah sana sesuatu yang keras dan basah berusaha memasukiku._

 _Aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa saja yang akan terjadi jika ia melakukannya._

 _Dan aku tak berkata tidak._

 _Sepuluh jemari, semuanya meraih kedua tanganku. Genggamannya dibawa ke sisi kanan dan kiri kepalaku saat ia mulai melesakkan miliknya dengan hujaman yang terlewat pelan. Setiap kali aku akan berteriak ia selalu membungkamku dengan ciuman. Permainan lidah yang saling menyesap membuatku nyaris frustasi saking nikmatnya. Ia memompa tubuh kami berdua sementara lidahnya tak henti menari di belah bibir. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan anyir darah karena ia terlalu keras saat menggigit bibirku._

 _Dengan semua dekapan, cumbuan, ciuman, gigitan, dan sentuhan di sekujur tubuh, aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi._

 _Aku tak bisa melihat sedikitpun apa yang terjadi namun aku tahu jika V juga merasakan apa yang kurasa. Kejantananku yang ia urut sekuat tenaga akhirnya memuntahkan muatannya. Aku keluar di tangannya._

 _Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada V. Ia menggeram kuat-kuat saat badai orgasme menghantamnya. Cairan lengket itu ia keluarkan dengan satu hujaman kuat. Aku sampai harus mendongakkan kepala karena tak bisa menahan hasrat yang kurasa. Analku terasa penuh dan hangat. Beberapa bahkan kurasakan mengalir begitu saja dari belah pantatku._

 _Aku tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi karena ketidaksadaran menghantamku tak lama setelahnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?"

Aku berdiri dan menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Rasa malu, putus asa, sedih, dan kehilangan bercampur menjadi satu. Taehyungie hyung tidak berhenti untuk meraih tanganku supaya bisa ia genggam.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau hamil, Jungkook?"

Aku menyentakkan tangan itu dan menjauh beberapa langkah darinya. Semua kenangan akan cumbuan beberapa tahun yang lalu itu memang selalu kukutuk. Aku mengutuk hari dimana aku memberikan kenikmatan padanya. Memberikan kenikmatan pada penipu ulung yang selama ini mengelabuiku. Pantas saja sentuhannya benar-benar tak asing. Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melalui hal itu dengan orang yang sama. Kenyataannya orang itu memang ia. Si brengsek yang tidak tahu diri yang kini berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca di hadapanku.

"Ryuna... anakku, bukan?"

"Kau sudah tahu kebenarannya. Sekarang tinggalkan kami, kumohon."

"Tidak—" ia menahan tubuhku yang berbalik hendak meninggalkannya. Pria bodoh yang merusak hidupku itu menarikku dalam pelukan erat.

Aku memberontak sekuat tenaga. Sebisa mungkin aku memukuli dadanya yang terdapat tepat di depan wajahku. Memukuli tubuh yang sialnya sangat kurindukan selama dua tahun ini sembari tak bisa menghentikan isakan. Aku benci diriku yang masih tak bisa melupakannya. Aku benci kebodohan karena masih memikirkannya bahkan setelah sosok penggantinya datang dan menawarkan kebahagiaan lain yang tak bisa kudapat darinya. Aku benci aku masih bergantung padanya.

"Jungkook... Sshhh... tenang—"

"Aku benci kau, hyung! Aku ingin ini semua usai..."

"Kook... Kook... hey..." Taehyungie hyung menahan pukulan dengan menekan kedua bahuku. Ia memaksa mendongakkan kepalaku supaya aku bisa memandangnya. "Maafkan aku... sshhh... maafkan aku, sayang—"

"Apa yang kau mau? Katakan apa yang kau mau, sayang. Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi? Apa benar itu yang harus aku lakukan? Aku akan melakukan semuanya asalkan kau mengikuti kata hatimu. Jangan pernah membohonginya. Aku memang benar sosok brengsek. Maafkan aku karena tidak tahu tentang kehamilanmu. Maafkan aku karena kau harus melaluinya seorang diri, Kook..."

Kata-katanya terdengar bagaikan gaung tak jelas di telingaku. Aku tak bisa dengan jelas menangkap ujarannya karena ketidaksadaran menghantamku saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung POV**

Jika ada brengsek yang paling brengsek sedunia mungkin akulah orangnya.

Dua tahun ini aku berkubang dalam rasa sedih, putus asa, dan kecewa saat Jungkook memilih pergi begitu saja. Dua tahun ini kurasa aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri dan mengasihani diri sendiri bagaikan seorang pecundang. Dibandingkan apa yang sudah dialami Jungkook rasanya aku tak lebih dari seonggok sampah tak berguna yang harus secepatnya dilenyapkan. Aku sama sekali tidak berjasa dengan kehamilan Jungkook. Padahal akulah yang membuatnya jadi begitu. Bodohnya aku sama sekali tak tahu.

Sesaat setelah membawa Jungkook ke dalam UGD, Yoongi hyung mengatakan semuanya. Ia bilang jika Jungkook pertama kali mengetahui kehamilannya saat sedang berada di Osaka. Ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksakannya. Lima hari kemudian ia baru memberitahu Yoongi hyung dan ayahnya mengenai kondisinya. Tak lama kemudian ia pulang dan bersama dengan Yoongi hyung mereka pergi ke Italia.

Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Jamie yang lebih seperti seorang ayah bagi Jungkook. Jamie berusia 10 tahun lebih tua darinya. Jamie sendiri menjadi staff kementerian luar negeri. Sudah lebih dari tujuh kali ia dan Jungkook berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal mulai dari Mesir, Yunani, Vietnam, Australia, Kongo, Dubai, serta Barcelona. Mereka hidup berdua selama dua tahun ini.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk menutupi kehamilannya karena ia tidak ingin membuka lembaran yang sudah usai terlewati. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru walau tanpa kejelasan dengan Jamie. Kata Yoongi hyung fokusnya saat ini hanyalah membesarkan Ryuna dengan kehidupan yang ia miliki saat ini.

Membayangkan Jungkook menjalani kehamilan dengan ditemani sosok asing itu memang membuat darahku mendidih. Akan tetapi sisi baiknya ia tidak sendirian. Jungkook dikelilingi orang yang memang peduli padanya.

Bukannya sosok yang selalu menuntut sepertiku.

"Kapan aku boleh bertemu Ryuna, hyung?"

Yoongi hyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu biarlah Jungkook yang memutuskan. Ia selalu bilang untuk tidak menunjukkan Ryuna padamu jika suatu saat nanti kalian bertemu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ia mau."

"Baik. Aku bisa paham apa—"

Ucapanku terhenti saat tangan yang sedari tadi kugenggam itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Seiring dengan pergerakan itu, mata Jungkook yang terpejampun perlahan-lahan membuka.

"Aku tunggu di luar," ujar Yoongi hyung berbisik. Pemuda itupun berjalan keluar tepat setelah Jungkook membuka matanya.

"Sayang..."

"Ryuna!"

Aku menahan tubuh Jungkook yang terduduk seketika. "Sshh... tenang... Ryuna bersama ayahmu. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya sesuai permintaanmu."

Dengan embusan napas pelan, Jungkookpun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang rumah sakit ini. "Dimana aku?"

Bibirku mengecup lembut punggung tangan itu. "Rumah sakit. Kau pingsan di taman tadi. Dokter bilang kau hanya kelelahan jadi istirahatlah sebentar."

Jungkook bernapas pendek-pendek. Tak lama kemudian ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap padaku. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku sudah dengar cerita lengkapnya dari Yoongi hyung. Tak ada secuilpun hal benar yang kulakukan. Aku membuat banyak kesalahan, Jungkook. Aku sudah menyakitimu dan Ryuna. Aku ayah yang tak patut dicontoh. Tapi, sayang—" aku mempererat jemari yang sedari tadi kugenggam. Jungkook tidak menolaknya sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Dan ribuan pisau menghujam dadaku yang penuh rasa bersalah. "—jika kau mengizinkanku... izinkan aku... beri aku kesempatan untuk jadi ayah yang baik bagi Ryuna. Walau bagaimanapun ia perlu sosok ayah yang sebenarnya. Izinkan aku pula untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Selamanya. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Mulai lembaran baru denganku..."

Aku akan bersumpah seumur hidupku jika ini terakhir kalinya Jungkook meneteskan air mata kesedihan karena perlakuanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya...

... dan Ryuna...

"Kenapa sangat sulit bagiku untuk melepaskanmu? Apa sedalam ini rasa yang kumiliki untukmu, hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil terisak. Netra bening sosok yang kusayangi itu memandangiku lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sedari dulu mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau juga menyayangiku. Kita berdua sama-sama kehilangan. Kaupun merasakan jika dua tahun ini hidupmu sama hampanya sepertiku. Kita merasakan perasaan yang sama, Kook. Mengapa tidak bersatu saja?"

"Aku tak mau berharap lebih, hyung. Setiap kali aku berharap maka hasilnya akan jauh berbeda dari apa yang kudoakan..."

"Kau tak akan berdoa sendiri. Ada aku. Harapan itu bisa tercipta jika kita bersama-sama membangunnya, sayang—" sekali lagi aku mengecup tangannya yang dingin. Tanganku kemudian terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Keraguan, kesedihan, keputusasaan, kekecewaan, ketakutan, dan... harapan... berkumpul menjadi satu di mata Jungkook. Mata indah. Mata yang sinarnya kuhilangkan. Mata yang kini sama indahnya seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu padanya di lapangan itu bergetar. Tetes-tetes air mata terlihat bak butiran agung yang tak seharusnya keluar. Aku yang akan menghentikannya. Aku yang akan menggantinya dengan tangis bahagia. Aku yang akan menyayanginya dengan cara yang benar...

"Aku mau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

OH MY MY MY

Finallyyyyyyy satu FF ini usai sudah kutulis. Sejak awal FF ini kuupload di Fanfiction Net 2 tahun yang lalu sudah banyak sekali perkembangan yang muncul. Mulai dari awalnya yang review Cuma 3 orang, yang baca masih sedikit, sampai niat nulis yang sekali dua kali hilang dan muncul. Rasanya lega sekali Stay With Me sudah selesai. Terima kasih buat semua reader, reviewer, yang follow dan jadiin cerita ini sebagai favorit kalian. Plum sangat berterima kasih atas waktu yang kalian luangkan T.T. Pokoknya tanpa kalian maka cerita ini tak akan pernah selesai.

Untuk chapter terakhir ini silakan tulis review sebanyak dan sedalam mungkin karena akan ada giveaway yang bisa kalian ikuti. Syaratnya apa saja? pantengin aja akun instagram Plum di summer_plum (double underscores).

Love you to the moon and back.

Summer Plum.


End file.
